PROCURAVA UM HOMEM E ENCONTREI UM CACHORRO
by Beka Taishou
Summary: O mundo de Rin Petrocelli cai ao ser abandonada no altar pelo noivo, Kohaku Munson.Agora, quando as coisas ja estão ruim o suficiente, é claro que estas podem piorar... Uma história repleta de humor com Rin e Sesshomaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Um**

**D**e início**, **quero apenas registrar que não me apaixonei por Kohaku Munson por ele ser bem-sucedido ou bonito (se bem que não me importava nem um pouco com os olhares invejosos do tipo "Como ela conseguiu ele?" sempre que saíamos) e nem para irritar minha mãe. E, juro, o fato de ele ser o filho de um congressista republicano foi mero acaso.

Não. Eu me apaixonei porque ele me deu todas as indicações de ser uma pessoa normal. E, como as chances de se encontrar uma criatura assim nesta cidade são de aproximadamente uma em um quatrilhão, quando ele me pediu em casamento eu me joguei em cima dele. Talvez não me orgulhe disso, mas, convenhamos, estamos falando da sobrevivência da espécie.

E não tenho dúvidas de que poderíamos ter uma vida muito legal juntos, se ele tivesse tido a decência de aparecer no casamento.

Agora, convenhamos, só se passaram duas horas desde que enfiei 22 erros de tule dentro de um táxi e saí do hotel com o meu ego arrasado de volta para o meu apartamento; portanto, não é como se eu tivesse tido muito tempo para entender o que aconteceu. Não que eu tenha tal pretensão.

Em primeiro lugar, não sou nenhuma criança bobinha que fica cega de paixão, aliás nunca fui muito dada a esse tipo de sentimento. Tenho 28 anos, morei a vida inteira em Manhattan e tive uma infância que, acredite, me ensinou muito cedo a identificar um canalha. Kohaku e eu demoramos dois meses para sair pela primeira vez, desde o dia em que carreguei amostras de carpete e de papel de parede até a casa nova dele em Scarsdale, e, depois disso, levamos outros dois meses para irmos para a cama. Fui cuidadosa. Não o sufoquei. Nunca falei em casamento. Jamais pedi que me dedicasse mais tempo do que estava disposto a dar. Aliás, quem parecia apaixonado e louco para se casar era ele.

Portanto, não. Por esse lado, nenhuma pista. Nada.

Atrasamos a cerimônia o quanto foi possível. Mas percebi que tudo estava terminado quando, como um par de padres chamados para dar a extrema unção, minha mãe e minha avó apareceram no corredor que dava para o salão de festas do hotel para fazer vigília comigo e minhas duas damas de honra: minha prima Sango (judia, casadíssima, radiante) e minha melhor amiga, Kagome (linda, divorciada duas vezes, cínica). Ainda assim, otimista como sempre, insisti em defender Kohaku. E a mim.

- O trânsito deve estar péssimo a esta hora do dia - comentei esperançosa, dez minutos depois que o par de cisnes de gelo, para não mencionar alguns convidados mais idosos, começava a derreter no calor de fim de maio que conseguira suplantar o sistema de refrigeração do hotel.

Quando Kagome lembrou que o telefone celular de Kohaku parecia um apêndice, afirmei, com um leve sinal de histeria na voz, que a bateria na certa tinha acabado, claro, devia ser isso, pois, afinal, ele me ajudara a escolher as flores nojentas, para não dizer o bolo e os convites; portanto, por que não apareceria no seu maldito casamento?

- Quem sabe ele morreu?

Todos fitamos minha avó que, com toda a calma, puxava as calcinhas através da saia do vestido novo cor-de-rosa e que, por ser basicamente surda como um poste, pronunciara a frase a uma altura suficiente para alcançar o Bronx.

Lancei um olhar do tipo que proíbe comentários para minha mãe, resplandecente em uma espécie de vestimenta saída direta do filme _O Rei Leão. _Se bem que, para ser franca, quando os convidados começaram a ir embora aos poucos, em silêncio e embaraçados, quando o juiz - ladeado por Kanna e Naraku Munson, os pais de Kohaku - murmurou suas condolências, quando passei os olhos, desolada, pelo salão fartamente decorado**, **agora vazio, devo admitir que _matar o canalha _passou a ser prioridade máxima na minha lista de pendências.

_Sua mãe não precisa __pagar pelo casamento, _dissera Kohaku. _Nós dois juntos podemos arcar__as despesas, certo?_

Considerando o que estávamos fazendo quando Kohaku propôs aquilo, ele poderia ter sugerido qualquer coisa, e eu teria concordado. Mas, mesmo depois de vestida e em perfeito controle emocional, ainda pensei... sim, está bem. Ambos tínhamos carreiras sólidas – Kohaku tornou-se sócio do escritório de advocacia no centro da cidade antes de completar trinta anos, e eu, com a minha crescente clientela, há muitos anos já não precisava vasculhar lojas em promoção para comprar roupas. Se bem que, como Kohaku achava que nós devíamos dividir tudo, precisei entrar nas minhas economias. Está bem, raspá-las. Não era um simples casamento no cartório seguido de uma recepção no Schrafft's. Mas, afinal, Kohaku Munson era o tesouro no qual eu inadvertidamente tropeçara no fim do arco-íris. Valia tudo isso, certo?

Você tem _alguma _idéia de quanto custa um vestido de noiva da Vera Wang?

_Vocês __tem alguma idéia do quanto se arrependeria de jogar fora esta oportunidade__única de parecer uma princesa? _Perguntara Sango, apavorada, quando, com os olhos presos na minha imagem encantada refletida no espelho do provador, eu insistira de leve que seria igualmente feliz se usasse o terninho de xantungue de seda marfim da Ellen Tracy que experimentara três dias antes na Bergdorfs.

_Você tem alguma idéia de quantas pessoas sem lar poderia alimentar com o que acabou de jogar fora em um vestido que só vai usar uma vez?, _perguntara minha mãe, igualmente apavorada, quando levei ela e a Nonna à loja da Madison Avenue para marcar os ajustes no vestido (o comentário de Sango sobre a princesa efetivamente aniquilara minha chance de levar um susto ao saber do preço absurdo).

_Minha nossa, garota, nesse vestido, parece mesmo que você tem seios, _dissera Kagome, as mãos nas cadeiras que já presenciaram cenas emocionantes em dois casamentos e inúmeras brigas.

Alguém poderia me dar um lenço de papel?

Minha mãe tentou convencer-me a voltar com ela e minha avó para passar a noite no seu apartamento na Universidade de Columbia. Mas eu preferi curtir a minha dor sozinha, por isso declinei. O que pode parecer extremamente desrespeitoso para qualquer um de vocês que tenha como mãe alguém que não seja Abbe Cohen Petrocelli.

Está bem, acho que estou sendo um pouquinho injusta. As intenções de Abbe são boas, de fato. Só que ela tem uma certa tendência a sugar a força vital de qualquer um que tenha a má sorte de encontrar-se a menos de um quarteirão de distância.

As vezes, quando vejo uma fotografia da minha mãe mais jovem e mais magra, juro por Deus que é como olhar para um espelho. O mesmo cabelo preto cheio de movimento, os olhos escuros, as maçãs do rosto proeminentes, o corpo esguio de membros longos, a boca ampla que muitas vezes nos mete em confusão. Quanto à personalidade, contudo... bem, digamos apenas que a genética mergulhou no lado fundo da piscina. Enquanto Abbe literalmente fica sem energia quando se vê sozinha por mais de duas horas, eu necessito da solidão para me recarregar. A reação dela diante de uma tragédia ou tensão mental é convidar uma dúzia de amigos para jantarem na sua casa. A minha _é _apertar a minha dor - neste caso, uma garrafa de champanhe bem cara - contra o meu peito pequeno (a genética me pregou uma peça feia nisto também) e esconder-me na minha toca.

Uma toca da qual, ainda que minúscula e sem refrigeração, estou felicíssima por não ter me desfeito, apesar de ter levado a maioria das minhas roupas e objetos para a casa de Scarsdale na semana passada (anotar na agenda: roupas novas?). E então. Aqui estou eu, sentada em um amontoado fofo no centro do tapete dito turco que comprei há três anos em um desses empórios da Quinta Avenida que já fechou desde 1973, tomando o champanhe como se fosse uma coca _light _eme distraindo contando quantas vezes a minha secretária eletrônica já bipou. Como tenho certeza de que pelo menos metade dos recados é da minha mãe (o que é típico dela), não estou nem um pouco interessada em ouvi-los. Mesmo que algum deles seja de Kohaku.

Especialmente se algum deles for de Kohaku.

Eu devia realmente tirar o vestido. Primeiro porque ele coça demais. Mas não consigo. Ainda não. Eu sei, sou uma boba. E não é por estar achando que Kohaku vai aparecer de repente, cheio de sorrisos e profusas desculpas, e que nós vamos correr de volta para o hotel e nos casar como se nada disso tivesse acontecido. Nem poderíamos, porque os convidados já se foram há muito tempo, o serviço de bufê já levou embora toda a comida, e o juiz já fez outro casamento depois. E eu jamais conseguirei recuperar o lindo penteado do Alphonse...

Sabe o que realmente me irrita? (Quando penso nisto, olho para a garrafa de champanhe e sinto um certo conforto na previsibilidade da brisa intermitente, ainda que ineficaz, do oscilante ventilador de mesa.) Antes de conhecer Kohaku, eu era perfeitamente feliz. Não sentia falta de nada na minha vida, sabe? Ah, claro, imaginava que me casaria um dia, já que é o destino da maioria das pessoas, especialmente se querem ter filhos. Que _é _o meu caso. Quero dizer, raios, até a minha mãe se casou - com o meu pai, bastante conveniente - e ela é uma mulher que redefine o termo "radical livre". Mas eu não estava tropeçando por aí numa busca desesperada pela minha outra "metade", chorando na cama por ter chegado à idade madura dos quase trinta sem encontrá-la. Sair com um cara, para mim, nunca foi uma atividade com um objetivo específico. Não, eu juro. Eu saía de vez em quando, fazia sexo mais de vez em quando ainda, mas, sabe, é muito bom poder alugar qualquer vídeo que você queira, assisti-lo quando tiver vontade, usar a roupa que quiser, comer o que desejar sem que ninguém ao seu lado sofra por isso. E eu nunca fui exatamente o tipo de mulher que faz os homens babarem... e daí? Tenho uma carreira bem-sucedida, este apartamento fabuloso no East Side que subloco ilegalmente há cinco anos, e um cabeleireiro que não ficou horrorizado quando tirei o chapéu naquela primeira vez que fui ao seu salão.

Portanto, as coisas iam bem. Quero dizer, antes do Kohaku. Depois, ele faz isso e me deixa com aquela sensação de cachorro morto na beira da estrada.

Mas por que eu deveria me sentir assim? Estou menos inteira do que antes das quatro horas esta tarde? Minha auto-estima está diminuída porque um idiota decidiu condenar-me a uma vida de futuro previsível? Por acaso o meu cabelo está ondulado, meu nariz maior, meu peito menor?

Abaixo os olhos e examino; depois de me tranqüilizar, tomo outro gole do champanhe, direto da garrafa. Nenhuma bagunça, nenhuma confusão, nenhuma bolha no nariz.

Hmm. Parece que perdi a sensibilidade abaixo dos joelhos.

Ah, inferno... deve haver um buraco na tela, porque tem um mosquito nervoso aqui em algum lugar... Não, é a campainha do interfone. O que significa que, das duas uma: ou eu pedi comida chinesa e não me lembro, o que é muito possível, ou alguém - mais provavelmente minha mãe, o que é deprimente - veio testemunhar a minha degradação.

Procuro endireitar-me e levantar, recobrar a sensibilidade dos pés, e, depois, eu e o vestido flutuamos até o interfone. Após três ou quatro tentativas, consigo apertar o pequeno botão e resmungar:

- Vá embora.

Mas, espera aí. A campainha continua tocando. Termino o champanhe - sinto a necessidade de fazer um aparte neste momento para dizer que eu não costumo beber e que, na verdade, esta é a primeira bebida forte a entrar na minha boca desde o casamento da minha prima Sango em 2005, sendo talvez esta a razão de eu estar vendo tudo multiplicado agora - na esperança de que o improvável aconteça, isto é, que eu consiga desanuviar a minha cabeça. Estava errada. Também percebo que o mosquito nervoso não está preso dentro do interfone, e sim rondando a porta do meu apartamento.

Arroto delicadamente, junto tudo o que consigo pegar do vestido e embarco num percurso em ziguezague na direção em que vi a porta pela última vez. Possuo justo o suficiente de... alguma coisa que me dá força para espreitar pelo buraco da fechadura.

- Quem é?

- Rin Petrocelli?

Afasto-me um instante e me pergunto, como faço de quando em quando, o que será que deu nos meus pais para me batizarem de Rin, para então bater com a testa contra a porta e olhar pelo olho mágico, o que me proporciona um vislumbre distorcido de um queixo rachado vagamente familiar, olhos ambar e uma mão masculina com unhas muito bem aparadas segurando uma identificação que parece oficial. O homem diz o seu nome, acho eu, mas um carro de bombeiro escolhe aquele instante para disparar sua sirene oito andares abaixo da minha janela aberta, portanto eu não ouço. A sirene também quase me faz molhar as calcinhas, o que, considerando a quantidade de champanhe que consumi, poderia ser desastroso. Procuro então ler a identificação. Só que não há meios de conseguir focalizar o suficiente para distinguir o nome, que dirá o rosto que está por detrás dele. Mas com toda certeza consigo ver a parte que diz D.P.N.Y., Departamento de Polícia de Nova York.

Sinto o estômago revirar. Até que, sendo eu uma pessoa que sempre vê o lado bom das coisas, me consolo com a idéia de que pelo menos não é a minha mãe.

Ah meu Deus. A minha mãe.

As imagens de uma porta de táxi batendo na túnica do _Rei Leão _da minha mãe e arrastando-a por dez quarteirões através do trânsito do centro da cidade estimularam-me a manusear desajeitadamente a primeira das três trancas que me dera ao trabalho de fechar ao entrar...

Espeeeeeera um pouco.

- Como vou saber... - Firmo uma das mãos contra a parede. Quando a tonteira passa, pergunto: - Como vou saber que você é mesmo da polícia?

Através da porta de oito centímetros de espessura, ouço o que parece ser um suspiro muito paciente.

- Céus, Rin... você se deu ao trabalho de olhar pelo olho mágico? É Sesshoumaru Taisho. Abra a porta.

Com um suspiro, desfaço as trancas restantes e abro a porta. Uma mão surge para me pegar quando caio na direção do corredor, tropeço em alguma coisa no chão coberta de papel laminado e volto direto a 16 de junho de 1998.

- Minha nossa - exclamo, capturada por um par de olhos da cor do sol de Nova York que em um dia de outubro fica de fato amarelo.

Sesshoumaru tenta valentemente não recuar do meu hálito de bebida, enquanto eu, igualmente valente, procuro não recuar das lembranças.

O casamento de Kikyou, filha do primo de meu pai, com o irmão mais velho de Jinkotsu, Bankotsu. Fui uma das doze damas de honra. Os vestidos eram horrorosos, e eu estava mal-humorada. E o nosso Sesshoumaru aqui era o padrinho.

Eu nunca tivera um cara igual a ele, até aquele instante. Não pude evitar, não com aqueles olhos fatais, todo aquele champanhe que eu bebera (você vê um comportamento padrão nisso?) e os oitenta quilos de sólida e descomplicada masculinidade, com uma igualmente sólida e descomplicada ereção do tamanho de Cincinatti pressionada contra mim quando dançamos. Especialmente diante do fato que meu namorado... Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Não importa, agora esqueci, mas ele acabara de me descartar por alguma mulher do Hunter College com peitos enormes, o que me fez sentir mais complexada, e estava me sentindo sozinha, abandonada e chata. E Sesshoumaru estava cheio de vontade de fazer o que pudesse para aumentar a minha auto-estima. Sem falar de livrar-me da minha virgindade, o que, de qualquer modo, estava mesmo na hora.

E, por sinal, ele o fez muito bem, numa despensa que ficava a uns vinte passos do altar.

- Vou telefonar - dissera. Só que ele não telefonara.

Creio que não vi Kikyou mais de duas ou três vezes desde então. Aliás, nós nunca fomos muito próximas mesmo, ela só me convidara para dama para completar as duplas. Além disso, ela mora no Brooklyn. De vez em quando, porém, mantemos contato, sempre que acontece uma crise familiar ou algo assim, pois o avô dela e o meu eram irmãos. Por isso, eu sei que Sesshoumaru mora no terceiro andar da casa de Greenpoint que a avó dele e de Bankotsu lhes deixou há alguns anos; que ele se formou na academia de polícia e depois se tornou detetive. O que eu não sabia era que tinha sido designado para a décima nona jurisdição. Que vem a ser a minha.

Tentei fazer uma boa expressão de irritação e observei Sesshoumaru agachar-se para pegar a tal coisa embrulhada em papel laminado que, presumo, seja alguma comida que Onigumo e Jakotsu do apartamento em frente tenham preparado para mim. Está amarrada com uma fita de cetim preta.

Sesshoumaru se ajeita, faz uma careta para a fita e me entrega o embrulho. Deixo de lado a garrafa vazia que parecia não conseguir largar e pego o embrulho. Sinto um agradável aroma de limão. Nossa. Jakotsu deve ter ido direto para a cozinha no instante em que chegou em casa depois do casamento.

- Ei, Rin - diz Sesshoumaru na sua voz grave e gentil, e a minha raiva desaparece junto com o medo de que os pedaços do corpo da minha mãe estejam espalhados por toda a Rua 57. Quero dizer, como posso pensar em ficar balançada a respeito de algo que aconteceu 10 anos atrás, quando estou sofrendo um insulto ao meu orgulho muito mais escandaloso e mais recente?

Aperto os olhos.

- O que você faz aqui, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru coloca as mãos nas cadeiras. (Já percebeu os lugares interessantes em que os _jeans _masculinos tendem a desbotar?) Seus olhos parecem chamas em contraste com o cabelo espesso prateado brilhante, sua boca está levemente caída nos cantos, e eu penso: será que sou eu que estou vendo errado, ou isto é uma maluquice? O fato de estar aqui, dentro de um vestido de noiva que o meu marido não arrancará do meu corpo esta noite, com umas comidinhas ainda quentes que ganhei dos meus vizinhos _gays _para me consolar, enquanto passeio pelos meandros da minha memória e me recordo de uma rapidinha num depósito de uma igreja?

E o fato de eu estar fitando o homem que, dez anos atrás, estraçalhou uma calcinha Dior de vinte dólares novinha em folha e a quem, dói-me admitir, eu provavelmente permitiria o mesmo privilégio hoje? Isto é, se eu não estivesse convicta agora de que todos os homens deveriam levar um tiro.

- Olha - disse o Deflorador - isto é mais ou menos... não oficial. Na verdade, nem sequer estou de serviço, mas... - Ele sorri. - Posso entrar?

Me afasto para o lado, e ele entra.

Todo o ar disponível no apartamento acabou de ser eficazmente deslocado. Sesshoumaru não parece perceber, provavelmente por estar ocupado demais absorvendo minha aparência de oprimida, o meu cabelo frisado, e o fato de eu estar levemente balançando, como se acompanhasse uma música que só os meus ouvidos podem ouvir. Ele então cruza os braços e adota uma expressão preocupada que imagino que ensaie toda noite em frente ao espelho. Concluo também que nós vamos fingir que nada aconteceu dez anos atrás.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo - diz ele -, mas preciso perguntar isso... o homem com quem você ia se casar, Kohaku Munson. Quando foi que o viu pela última vez?

Abraço a garrafa, as lágrimas acumulando-se nos meus cílios inferiores. Ah, Deus, não. Por favor, não me diga que eu sou uma bêbada chorona.

- Na no-noite de quinta-feira.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Eu estou de p-porre - retruco, indignada, ainda cambaleante, ainda segurando com força a garrafa vazia junto à barriga - mas não lobotomizada. Claro que tenho certeza.

Sesshoumaru gentilmente tira a garrafa das minhas mãos, como se fosse uma arma carregada, e olha para ela espantado.

- Tomou tudo isso sozinha?

- Cada go-gotinha.

De repente sinto-o segurar meus ombros e conduzir-me para o sofá.

- Sente-se - diz ele, quando chegamos lá. Não que precisasse pedir.

Caio como uma pedra, e o vestido infla como um balão à minha volta. Também me dá vontade de rir, o que deve ser uma reação inadequada, considerando que ele é um policial e está me interrogando sobre o paradeiro do meu noivo. Olho na direção de Sesshoumaru para vê-lo e ao seu irmão "gêmeo" com aquela expressão irritada de novo, os braços dele - deles - cruzados. Procuro parecer sóbria.

- Segundo consta, ninguém mais viu Munson desde então - conta ele. - Os pais dele acabaram de fazer um registro de desaparecimento. Pelo menos, tentaram.

Sinto como se as minhas sobrancelhas quisessem voar.

- Já?

- Eu sei, é prematuro. E provavelmente uma grande perda de tempo, pois o instinto me diz - me desculpe por falar - que nada aconteceu a esse camarada, ele deve ter ficado com medo e fugido. Mas gente como Naraku Munson gosta muito de fazer onda. - Sesshoumaru passa os olhos pelo apartamento, o que dura talvez três segundos. - Por que todas as suas coisas estão aqui se você ia se casar? - Ele me fita de novo com olhos apertados. - Não espera que eu acredite que o seu marido ia se mudar para morar com você nesta gaiola.

Ignorei a ironia na voz de Sesshoumaru. Tudo bem, com todos os meus livros, plantas, prancheta, computador e tudo o que o acompanha, TV e som, o sofá-cama, duas cadeiras, a bicicleta de exercício, a mesinha de centro, a mesa com quatro cadeiras e um conjunto de cinco malas Lands' End arrumadas, podia dar a impressão de bagunça.

- Resolvi manter o apartamento para quando precisasse dormir na cidade de vez em quando. A maior parte das minhas roupas está na nossa casa nova, no entan... - Meu queixo cai. - Está querendo dizer que eles acham que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com o desaparecimento de Kohaku?

Costumo ser um pouco mais rápida no gatilho. Juro.

Nisso, Sesshoumaru apóia-se na borda da mesinha de centro da Pier One (e se você disser alguma palavra aos meus clientes que o meu apartamento é feito de coisas _kitsch _de mercado popular, eu acabo com você) e olha bem nos meus olhos.

- O que eu acho não importa. Deus sabe que não fui eu quem apareceu com essa teoria de ele ter sido assassinado. E é só o que é, não passa disso, acredite em mim. Em todo caso - ele cavuca o bolso do paletó em busca de uma mirrada caderneta de anotações e uma caneta Bic - ninguém a está acusando de nada, está bem? Só que, como ele a deixou esperando, você tem mesmo um motivo. Quero dizer, deveria...

Ele pára.

Seguro na beira do meu sofá-cama (da Pottery Barn, veludo cor de amora, três anos de idade) e faço um esforço para focalizá-lo até ver uma só imagem de Sesshoumaru.

- Escute aqui. Eu explodi de raiva lá - disse, levantando o braço em direção ao centro da ilha. - Aquilo não foi fingimento. Eu não consigo fingir nada - acrescento, o que provoca uma reação de espanto à minha frente. - Além do mais, até eu sei que não se pode ter um assassinato sem um... - solto um arroto - ... corpo.

Me diga que aquilo não soou tão _blasé _quanto me pareceu.

Sesshoumaru olha para mim como se não tivesse muita certeza. Depois, explica:

- Ninguém está falando em assassinato, Rin. Estou apenas tentando juntar as peças. O que todos querem é encontrar esse cara e tirar o chato do pai dele do nosso pé.

- Então por que apontar o dedo para mim? (Sóbria, sou capaz de demonstrar minha indignação como ninguém. No entanto, considerando a real possibilidade de estar gaguejando, não devo estar me saindo tão convincente quanto gostaria.) - Os cílios longos, prateados e sedosos de Sesshoumaru afastam-se de mim por um instante, e eu continuo: - Certo... agora eu tenho um motivo. Depois que ele me deu o bolo. Mas, antes desta tarde, eu não tinha. Quero dizer, convenhamos... por que eu ia querer matar o homem que me proporcionou o meu primeiro orgasmo múltiplo?

Tento tapar a boca com uma das mãos, só que calculo mal e esbofeteio o meu rosto.

Sesshoumaru guarda a caderneta e a caneta. E, naqueles olhos cristalinos, eu vejo... temor. Respeito. Uma pitada de algo que temo identificar como desafio. E me vejo pensando, droga, com toda essa testosterona ardendo na sala, estou aqui realmente com pena de mim mesma, enquanto imagino o que poderia ter acontecido se ele tivesse me telefonado todos esses anos atrás. Só então me lembro que Sesshoumaru é um policial e que a família dele é ainda mais maluca que a minha - o que é muito - e que eu já passei por todas as loucuras que posso suportar em uma vida. Ah, e que, segundo Kikyou, o cunhado dela aparentemente tem uma queda por garotinhas de vinte anos que não têm nada na cabeça.

E que, se os acontecimentos tivessem se desenrolado segundo o planejado, eu estaria - olho para o relógio que fica sobre o fogão - a menos de 15 horas da minha iniciação no programa de milhagens.

Eu realmente esperara ansiosa por aquilo.

Por Veneza também.

- E então - diz Sesshoumaru, novamente sério - você tem um álibi desde a última vez que viu Munson até agora?

Paro para pensar, uma tarefa que não costuma ser um esforço tão grande quanto agora.

- Fiquei aqui, sozinha, a maior parte do tempo. Empacotando e fazendo as malas.

- Alguém a viu chegar ou sair?

De novo, penso. De novo, me dá um branco.

- Acho que não. Sinto muito.

Depois a idéia surge repentinamente e grita: _E se Kohaku estiver morto?_

Olho para Sesshoumaru e sinto a minha pele úmida. Meu estômago embrulhado. Devo ter ficado verde ou algo assim, porque, num movimento rápido, ele me segura e me empurra para dentro do banheiro, e eu vomito o champanhe no vaso. O que, de algum modo, parece bastante simbólico. Depois, Sesshoumaru me entrega um pouco de água para eu lavar a boca e um pano úmido para o meu rosto.

Bebo um gole, seco o rosto e sinto uma lágrima descer, sem dúvida levando o rímel junto. Em silêncio, Sesshoumaru leva-me de volta para a sala. Olho para toda a bagagem arrumada e solto um grande e pesaroso suspiro.

- Aqui - diz ele atrás de mim.

Eu me viro e pego o cartão de visita impresso com o endereço e o telefone do distrito policial.

- Não deixe de nos avisar se ele a procurar. Do contrário, bem... só... fique por perto, está bem?

Farfalhando languidamente, caminho para a porta atrás dele, fungando de vez em quando, com a sensação de que eu própria fui regurgitada há pouco tempo. Uma mulher levemente machucada, de novo solteira, vomitada de volta para o sistema para começar tudo de novo. Uma vez no _hall, _Sesshoumaru se vira, com uma cara séria.

- O que foi? - pergunto, quando o silêncio demora demais.

- Você vai ficar bem? Quero dizer, aqui sozinha? - pergunta ele. E eu penso: _Ah... que gentil... _E só então ele acrescenta: - Talvez você devesse chamar a sua mãe para passar a noite ou algo assim... ou não - conclui, diante da minha expressão.

A mulher é lendária. Segundo Kikyou, mesmo passados trinta anos, a família do meu pai ainda fala em voz baixa quando se refere a minha mãe.

- Minha mulher me abandonou há três anos - diz ele agora. - É horrível.

Mulher? Que mulher? Kikyou nunca comentou nada a respeito de uma mulher.

- Por quê? - pergunto porque realmente quero saber.

Ainda sem me encarar, ele dá de ombros, como se não importasse mais. Só trinca o maxilar.

- Ela não conseguiu lidar com o fato de eu ser policial. Disse que ficava muito apavorada. Nos separamos em menos de seis meses.

- Ah. Sinto muito.

Ele faz um aceno de cabeça e continua:

- Mas ela está bem. Casou-se de novo no ano passado. Com um contador. - Finalmente Sesshoumaru se vira e me olha por alguns segundos da maneira que um homem olha quando quer tocar você mas sabe que isso diminuiria sua expectativa de vida. E acrescenta, muito tranqüilo: - Eu deveria ter telefonado para você. Quero dizer, depois do casamento da Kikyou.

E depois vira-se e vai embora pelo _hall. _Eu o observo por um instante até ele entrar no elevador, volto para o meu apartamento e me apoio na porta fechada, repentinamente possuída de uma ânsia inexplicável de cantar "Don't Cry for Me, Argentina".

* * *

**Bom aqui está o primeiro capítulo!**

**Agradeço aos que leram e espero comentários, ok?**

**bjs para todos e até a próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dois**

- **V**ocê não devia ir lá sozinha - diz Abbe do outro lado da linha, uma curta semana depois das minhas núpcias abortadas. - Irei com você.

"Lá" é Scarsdale, para onde estou indo buscar pelo menos algumas das minhas roupas, por sugestão do próprio Kohaku - que aliás está muito vivo, mas depois eu falo sobre isso. Abbe e eu nos telefonamos várias vezes desde o domingo, mas ainda não nos vimos. Uma situação que pretendo manter pelo tempo que for possível. Ei, já tenho dificuldade suficiente para conseguir o meu próprio espaço; disputá-lo com a minha mãe poderia ser fatal. Ainda assim, por um instante, sinto-me tentada a ceder à sugestão contra a qual não tenho a força nem o entusiasmo necessários para argumentar. Até porque o erro estúpido de contar-lhe sobre os meus planos foi meu.

E o meu instinto de sobrevivência salva o dia com a frase:

- Só por cima do meu cadáver.

Essa declaração, contudo, não atrapalha uma mulher cuja idéia de um programa interessante é ser retirada de uma manifestação de protesto político. Como a conheço bem, percebo que ela está se preparando para o desafio. Resolvo interrompê-la.

- Isso é algo que preciso fazer sozinha - digo, e penso: _Hmm... nada mau._

Encho um copo com suco de laranja e apanho a pílula, apesar de obviamente não haver necessidade de evitar filho num futuro próximo; mas a idéia de voltar a lidar com menstruações intensas e cólicas, depois de dez anos sem isso, me dá calafrios. Em seguida, engulo a pílula e acrescento:

- Já sou adulta. Não preciso da minha mãe para me levar pela mão.

- Por acaso eu disse isso? Mas como pretende trazer toda a bagagem de volta no trem, sozinha?

Eu não planejara essa parte. Mas há ocasiões em que a autopreservação suplanta a lógica.

- Darei um jeito.

- Você não deveria enfrentar aquela mulher sozinha.

Por que razão Abbe detesta tanto Kanna Munson, não faço idéia. A mãe de Kohaku sempre foi simpática com a minha nas poucas vezes que se encontraram. Mas Kanna é simpática com todo mundo. Enquanto a minha mãe queimava bandeiras e sutiãs na década de 1960, a mãe de Kohaku tentava agradar juizes em desfiles de beleza. Houve um ano, não sei ao certo qual, em que conseguiu chegar a Atlantic City como Miss Nova York. Alguma coisa me diz que ela nunca superou o fato de não ter sido uma das dez mais. Mas tenho a impressão que Kanna não sabe ficar sem sorrir. Se bem que é o caso de nos perguntarmos se todos esses anos sendo sempre _ah, tão simpática, _não tiveram um preço.

Em todo caso, as coisas tendem a ficar um pouco tensas entre mim e Kanna, já que o filho dela fugiu do nosso casamento. E é provável que nós duas nos estranhemos e não saibamos o que dizer. Incluir a minha mãe nessa confusão seria o mesmo que colocar molho apimentado em um frango agridoce. Além do mais, a última coisa que eu quero é que a minha mãe veja o quanto estou com medo de enfrentar o mundo real.

Por isso, digo, com toda a convicção possível:

- Irei sozinha, e ponto final.

Minha mãe solta um suspiro longo e sofrido do tipo que as filhas no mundo inteiro temem, e diz:

- Está bem, está bem... - o que obviamente significa que não está bem, mas que ela vai aceitar a situação. Por um momento, eu saboreio a pequena, mas preciosa vitória. E só então ela continua: - Você sabe, não é que eu vá atrapalhar ou algo assim.

Se eu tivesse energia, soltaria uma gargalhada.

- E então - diz ela, como se o fato de eu não refutar seu comentário não importasse -, quando pretende partir?

Procuro disfarçar.

- Lá pelas onze. - Meu coração começa a bater forte dentro do peito. Eu abro o _freezer, _encontro três embalagens de refeições prontas da Healthy Choice, uma forma de gelo pela metade e um solitário picolé Hãagen-Dazs. Com nozes. - Talvez. - Rasgo o papel, suspiro com a sensação do chocolate cremoso derretendo na boca. Sim, eu sei que são nove horas da manhã. E daí? - Não tenho certeza. - O que evidentemente _é _uma mentira deslavada, pois, se a Kanna vai me encontrar, é óbvio que eu não posso aparecer lá quando me der vontade.

- Telefone quando voltar - diz Abbe.

- Claro - respondo. Embora nós duas saibamos que não o farei. Desligo e suspiro aliviada por poder voltar aos meus pensamentos e ao mesmo tempo odiando isso. Deus, isto é tão assustador, esta sensação de andar na corda bamba sobre as cataratas de Niágara em um nevoeiro denso. Continuo pensando: se eu simplesmente ficar quieta, não apressar as coisas, a Rin verdadeira voltará à cena. A Rin verdadeira voltará a viver.

Transformei-me em uma verdadeira lesma. Permaneci a maior parte da semana no sofá, de pijama, devorando Cheetos e Hãagen-Dazs, tomando Cherry Coke e assistindo novelas. E a Sally Jesse, e a Oprah, e todos esses programas de televisão nos tribunais de justiça que são ao mesmo tempo fascinantes e mórbidos. Caramba, onde eles conseguem achar essas pessoas?

Afasto-me tomando o sorvete e olho para o vestido de noiva ainda estendido no chão como uma magnólia murcha. Não tenho idéia do que fazer com ele. Não posso exatamente jogá-lo fora, e muito menos pensar em guardá-lo como lembrança, ou dar a outra pessoa algo que carrega um karma tão ruim. Por isso, ele fica ali. Com alguma sorte, a seda eventualmente se biodegradará, deixando para trás uma pilha pequena e arrumada de botões cobertos de cetim que eu poderei enterrar ou algo assim.

Quando passo pelo vestido me arrastando a caminho do sofá, o tule esbarra nos pêlos eriçados da minha perna. Acho que estou precisando me depilar.

E tomar banho também.

Afundo no sofá (minha única concessão à "limpeza" tem sido guardar a cama embaixo do sofá em algum momento do dia), a boca cheia de chocolate e sorvete. Sou uma garota infeliz, devo dizer. O estranho é que, de fato, eu me senti melhor alguns dias atrás do que agora. Houve um período...

Está bem. Espera. Vamos voltar atrás no tempo, e eu vou colocar você a par dos acontecimentos.

O dia seguinte ao casamento foi totalmente perdido. Quem disse que champanhe não dá ressaca mentiu. No outro dia, contudo, eu já me recuperara o suficiente para encarar a cozinha, bem como o telefone, o qual, quando finalmente tive coragem para verificar, já continha 25 mensagens. Um novo recorde mundial. (Também desligara o celular pois imaginei que o mundo poderia viver sem mim por dois dias.) Reuni os farrapos de coragem - e o fabuloso bolo de sementes de papoula e limão do Jakotsu -, empoleirei-me no banco do bar e apertei a tecla "play". As primeiras 13 mensagens, como eu suspeitara, eram todas basicamente variações do tema "Você está bem? Me telefone", da minha mãe.

Depois:

"Oi, Rin, aqui é o Sesshoumaru. Só estou ligando para saber se você tem alguma notícia. Me mantenha informado."

"Sesshoumaru". E não "Sesshoumaru". Entendi. Também percebi outra coisa, uma preocupação genuína que não era de natureza sexual. Não mesmo. Ele é da família, afinal, de uma forma periférica. E, uma vez sóbria, percebi que minha reação a ele devia-se apenas à bebida e ao choque. Além do mais, na última vez que conversei com a Kikyou, ela me contou que Sesshoumaru - Sesshoumaru - tinha uma nova namorada, que a conhecera uma vez, que era legal, mas, pelo amor de Deus, já era mais ou menos a sexta em um ano, e Deus sabe que ela adorava o cunhado, mas quando é que ele ia crescer? Mais outras três mensagens da minha mãe, e depois: _"Garota, atenda o raio do telefone!"Teme. "Anda logo, anda... merda. Eu sei que você está aí e que deve estar se acabando de chorar, o que é uma pena porque o canalha não merece..."_

Uma coisa vou dizer em favor de Kagome. Ela nunca vai deixar uma mensagem para levantar a moral do tipo "há outros peixes no mar", porque, para ela, a única coisa que acontece quando você tira um peixe da água é que ele começa a cheirar mal.

"Tudo bem, acho que isso significa que você está aí sentada sem atender o telefone, ou que desligou o som para não ouvi-lo tocar. Não possoculpá-la. Mas, se ouvir este recado em algum momento da próxima década, lembre-se que NÃO é culpa sua. Está bem, querida - me dê uma ligada quando voltar para a terra dos vivos, e nós vamos sair nus divertir."

Hã-hã. Naquele momento, eu estava sentindo uma forte afinidade Dom a Sra. Krupcek do apartamento 5-B que, segundo a lenda, um dia, década de 1980, ficou presa no elevador por duas horas quando faltou energia no prédio e, conseqüentemente, mijou-se toda. Desde então, nunca mais a viram sair do prédio.

Ainda não retornei o telefonema dela. De Kagome, não da Sra. Krupcek. Mas Kagome vai entender. Espero que sim.

_"Alô?" _começou a mensagem seguinte. _"É o Tony da Blockbuster?" _Naquele instante, perguntei-me qual seria a sua dúvida, se o seu nome não era Tony, ou se ele não trabalhava na Blockbuster. _"Só para lembrar que _Morte em Veneza _está atrasado cinco dias? Bem, até logo."_

Primeiro pensamento: Quem alugou _Morte em Veneza?_

Segundo pensamento: Tem alguma fita de vídeo aqui em algum lugar?

"Oi, querida, sou eu, Sango. Você está aí? É, acho que não. De qualquer modo, Miroku e eu pensamos que talvez você quisesse vir jantar conosco esta semana. As crianças estão perguntando por você. Tudo bem. Te amo, tchau."

Para responder à sua pergunta, não, eu não aceitei o convite. Apesar de ter retornado a ligação para agradecer. Mas Deus sabe que a última coisa que eu queria agora era passar a noite com Sakura e Shipoo Bernstein. Talvez no próximo mês. Ou coisa parecida.

Enfiei mais um pedaço de bolo na boca.

Depois:

"Alô, Rin..."

Ao ouvir a voz de Kohaku, peguei o fone esquecendo completamente que era uma mensagem, e o garfo voou longe. Que idiota.

"... _Ouvi um boato de que meu pai ficou desesperado ao ponto de procurar a polícia, então achei melhor avisar a todos que estou bem. Eu só não consegui..." _Ouço ele suspirar. _"Droga, não existe uma maneira fácil de dizer isto..."_

Você deve se lembrar que, até este momento, eu me convencera de que ou o cara estava morto, ou fora seqüestrado, ou teria uma explicação perfeitamente razoável para o seu sumiço. Quando ficou (imediatamente) óbvio que a primeira opção era improvável e que a segunda era altamente duvidosa - ele não parecia estar com uma arma apontada para a cabeça -, aquilo me deixou com a terceira opção. Que também não parecia muito promissora.

_"...Eu sei que você deve estar com raiva -_ _está bem, muita raiva. _"É, foi o que senti uma ou duas vezes nas últimas 48 horas.

"...e tem todo o direito de estar. O que fiz foi imperdoável, e, se eu viver até cem anos, nunca compreenderei totalmente por que fugi assim. Não, não... isto não é inteiramente verdade. Acho que eu... hum... entrei em pânico. Sobre nós, sobre me casar, sobre a maneira como você me colocou em uma espécie de pedestal..."

Nesse momento, engasguei com o bolo.

"...e eu percebi que não tive tempo suficiente para pensar sobre isso..."

Àquela altura, a minha ira estava começando a crescer legal. Quero dizer, ei! Havia alguma razão pela qual ele não pudesse ter chegado a essa conclusão _antes _de eu gastar as economias da minha vida inteira em uma comida que ninguém sequer chegou a provar?

E que história é essa de eu tê-lo colocado numa espécie de pedestal?

"... quero dizer, eu realmente não percebi que isso estava acontecendo, portanto não quero que você pense que foi tudo um jogo ou algo assim. Mas... Deus, Rin, eu sou desprezível."

Isso nem se discute.

"... _o que eu mais lamento é não ter percebido o que estava sentindo até começar a me vestir para sair de casa no sábado. Acho que fiquei tão envolvido em... tudo, que não tirei cinco minutos para me perguntar se estava pronto para aquilo..."_

O homem está com 30 anos, pelo amor de Deus! Quando é que ele achou que estaria pronto?

"...quero dizer, o sexo era fantástico, não era?"

Olhei para a mesa de centro e suspirei.

"...e quem imaginou que os meus pais iriam registrar o meu desaparecimento, por Deus do céu? Aliás, eu espero que isso não tenha trazido nenhum sofrimento a mais para você..."

Ah, não. De jeito nenhum.

"...e que talvez um dia nós possamos ser amigos novamente, se bem que vou entender se você me odiar."

Você acha?

_"...de qualquer forma, vou pagar a Blockbuster algum dia nesta semana..."_

O que responde àquela pergunta. Mas eu ainda não achei a fita, por falar nisso.

_"...se você não se importar de devolver o filme na locadora quando sair? E creio que talvez nós devêssemos combinar de você pegar as suas coisas,quando for conveniente? Talvez você pudesse telefonar para mamãe. Quero dizer, assim deve ser mais fácil, não acha?"_

Daí a peregrinação a Scarsdale.

_"Ah, e ouça..." _Ouvi o que poderia passar por um suspiro sincero. _"Não era minha intenção que você ficasse responsável por todas as contas, eu juro. Por favor, mande-as para o escritório, está bem? Prometo que cuidarei delas. Muito bem. _"Sons de pigarro. _"Eu acho que... bem, tchau. E, Rin?"_

- O quê? - respondi para a infeliz da máquina.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com você, viu? Falo sério. Você é realmente fantástica. Deus, eu lamento muito."

Esclareceu bem.

Depois de adiantar rápido o resto das mensagens, todas da minha mãe, olhei para o bolo e descobri que tinha comido a metade. Não que isso tosse uma grande coisa, pois - não me odeie - posso comer o que quiser e nunca engordar (se bem que eu tenho uma suspeita oculta de que todas essas calorias estão descansando em volta do meu corpo como um punhado de colchões de ar microscópicos programados para inflar no dia do meu quadragésimo aniversário). Mas tudo estava descansando na base da minha garganta, quando comecei a chorar - um ataque de choro tão forte que eu não conseguia respirar e que, combinado com o bolo na minha boca, me deixou tão engasgada que parecia que o meu cérebro ia explodir.

Cinco minutos depois, reduzida a um trapo de tão fraca, tremendo e suada, cheguei à triste conclusão de que, ao mesmo que preferisse arrancar as vísceras com uma faca cega do que sofrer daquele jeito, eu ainda amava o sacana. Quase uma semana depois, ainda me sinto assim. Quero dizer, por que outra razão eu teria guardado uma dúzia de sacos de Cheetos? Eu deveria odiá-lo, sei disso, mas nunca tinha me apaixonado antes, não de fato, e vejo que isso não é algo que eu possa desligar como se fecha uma torneira. O que indica que devo ser ou muito leal, ou muito idiota. Sim, estou ferida e furiosa, e quero provocar sérios danos corporais, mas, quando ouvi a mensagem pela segunda vez (ah, você não ouviria?), ele pareceu tão preocupado...

Enfim. Fiquei ali sentada, ainda comendo o bolo e deixando as emoções me dominarem, quando o telefone tocou, e eu levei um baita susto porque tinha aumentado a campainha novamente. Abalada demais para lembrar que eu não deveria atender, peguei o fone.

- Hei, Rin? É o Sesshoumaru.

Aposto que você percebeu que isso ia acontecer, há?

Eu, no entanto, não. E pensei, ah, sim, isso vai fazer com que eu me sinta melhor. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, só que o anel de noivado ficou preso em um emaranhado, o que me fez recuar, provocando um ataque de tosse.

Sesshoumaru perguntou se eu estava bem, mas é claro que eu não pude responder porque estava completamente engasgada.

- Espera - murmurei ao telefone. Em seguida, fui até a pia e tomei meio copo de água morna, pois a água da garrafa tinha acabado. Pois é.

Passado um minuto, peguei o fone de novo e consegui dizer:

- Adivinha de quem eu ouvi um recado agora?

- Eu sei - disse Sesshoumaru. - Acabei de saber. Munson está bem. Ele quase parecia desapontado.

_Aposto que Sesshoumaru não fugiria assim, _pensei, logo me lembrando que foi exatamente isso que ele fez no passado.

Meu olhar desviou para a minha mão esquerda e o anel de noivado do tamanho do Queens que eu orgulhosamente usava desde o Dia dos Namorados. Dois quilates, lapidação de esmeralda, engaste em platina. Diabos, por esta gracinha eu até deixaria as unhas crescerem.

Ainda não decidi o que fazer com o anel também.

Mas, de volta ao telefonema.

- É - disse eu. - Ótimas novidades, hein?

- Merda - disse Sesshoumaru baixinho. Como se não fosse um xingamento. - O que aconteceu?

Para o meu desgosto, as lágrimas voltaram a brotar nos meus olhos.

- Ele deixou uma mensagem na minha secretária eletrônica. Na minha _secretária eletrônica._

_- _Está brincando? Nossa, isso é tão covarde - comentou Sesshoumaru, e a raiva ia tomar conta de mim de novo. E a sensação teria sido boa, eu acho, se eu tivesse deixado fluir por um instante. Mas, depois, lembrei-me da escolha consciente que eu fizera em criança de não deixar as emoções me controlarem e de tomar as decisões com base na razão e na lógica, e não na paixão e no impulso.

Porque eu não sou a minha mãe.

E, naquele momento, senti uma tranqüilidade reconfortante. Ou pode ter sido uma brisa entrando pela janela da cozinha. Mas, por alguns segundos, acreditei que tudo acabaria bem, que talvez a tempestade tivesse inclinado o meu barco, mas eu tinha condições de controlá-lo outra vez.

Espreguicei-me, e os músculos tensos na base do pescoço estalaram.

- Mas ele pediu muitas desculpas. - Minha voz parecia sinistra, até mesmo para os meus ouvidos. - Quero dizer, ele não está querendo me empurrar o resto das contas ou algo assim.

- Não acredito.

- O quê?

- Você está me assustando.

- Assustando você? Por quê?

- Você não deveria estar completamente descontrolada e quebrando tudo a essa altura?

Não sabia ao certo se devia ficar chocada ou indignada.

- Isso seria o mesmo que dizer que todos os homens passam as tardes de domingo na frente da televisão assistindo aos esportes e se entupindo de nachos e torresmo.

- Sim. E daí?

Soltei um leve suspiro.

- Kohaku não fazia isso.

- Não, ele só abandonou você no dia do casamento.

Franzi a testa. Um pouquinho.

- Mas ele disse...

- Estou cagando para o que ele disse. Ele sequer teve colhões para falar com você pessoalmente. Ele a tratou como lixo, Rin. Eu também deveria ter telefonado depois de... você sabe. Do casamento de Kikyou. Mas não telefonei. E mesmo nos meus 21 anos, funcionando com metade do cérebro, aquilo ainda faz eu me sentir um lixo. Mas o que aquele cara fez... merda! Por que você não está cheia de raiva?

- Porque a raiva não leva a nada...

- Isso é papo furado. E guardar isso não é saudável.

- Então você não deve estar prestando atenção nas aulas de controle da raiva que obrigam vocês a assistir - disse eu, sentindo o rosto enrubescer. Que diabo esse camarada estava tentando fazer comigo?

- Controlar não é o mesmo que sufocar.

- Falando em sufocar...

- Aposto que você ainda está usando o anel de noivado.

- Isso não é da sua con...

- Tire-o, Rin. Agora.

Foi nesse momento que, ao passar a mão no rosto, arranhei o nariz com uma das garras do anel (coisa que acontecia pelo menos uma vez por dia desde quando comecei a usar o infeliz do anel, se você quer saber), o que foi suficiente para me tirar do sério. Então, tirei-o do dedo e arremessei-o contra a parede atrás da bancada. O barulho foi surpreendentemente forte. E prazeroso.

- Já tirou? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Espero que esteja sozinho - disse eu, reprimindo a vontade de catar o anel entre meus livros de cozinha antes que as baratas o carregassem (sim, nós as temos no East Side, mas elas são todas estampadas de pequenas iniciais de Louis Vuitton em dourado) - porque para quem ouve só o seu lado da conversa...

- Já... tirou?

- Você tem um sério problema de paciência...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Rin...

- Sim, Sesshoumaru. Estou sem o anel. Contente?

- Delirante. Jogou-o longe? Afastei o cabelo do rosto.

- Sim. Para dizer a verdade, joguei.

- Com força?

Com um suspiro pesado, fiz um esforço para sair do banco e inclinei-me para dar uma olhada na parede atrás da bancada. De fato, havia um leve arranhão. Que vou jurar que já estava ali quando me mudei. Aproveitei para pegar o anel, sentei de novo resmungando e fiquei brincando com ele, passando de lá para cá, entre o polegar e o indicador.

- Força suficiente.

- Bom - disse Sesshoumaru, com um ar de dever cumprido. - Enfim. Só queria saber como você estava. E informá-la oficialmente que está livre e qualquer suspeita.

- Ah, sim. Obrigada.

Fez-se um prolongado silêncio.

- Então cuide-se, está bem? E, Rin?

- Sim?

- Não coloque o anel novamente.

Depois que Sesshoumaru desligou, fiquei sentada a ouvir o sinal de discar durante alguns segundos, sentindo um vazio no corpo como se tivesse bicado de dar uma rapidinha.

Bem, agora que você já está a par dos acontecimentos do terceiro dia de Como Rin Passou a Lua-de-Mel, podemos pular para o presente igualmente muito divertido, no qual estou catatônica em frente à televisão. Sesshoumaru não telefonou mais. Não que ele tenha alguma razão para isso.

E o anel está descansando seguro na sua caixinha da Tiffanys, escondida embaixo das minhas calcinhas.

E, como você deve ter imaginado, a sensação de "eu vou corrigir o motor deste barco" passou. Posso ter estado na crista da onda por um instante ou dois, mas depois a onda veio e me derrubou novamente. Eu nunca percebera o quanto detestava fazer programas cada dia com um cara diferente, até que não precisei mais disso. A terrível perspectiva de ter que começar tudo de novo é demais para mim.

Os créditos passam na tela, o que significa que é mais tarde do que eu supunha, e que, conseqüentemente, preciso encarar a realidade, que no caso é o chuveiro, e melhorar a aparência para não assustar as criancinhas quando sair lá fora. Da última vez que me olhei no espelho, eu parecia um _poodle _eletrocutado. E está mais do que na hora de devolver o prato do bolo a Onigumo e Jakotsu. Talvez uma expressão bem triste faça com que eles sintam pena de mim e me tragam um novo quitute. Estou pensando talvez em biscoitos com pedaços de chocolate, macadâmia e aveia. Brownies também seriam uma boa pedida...

Meu telefone toca outra vez. Hesito, mas acabo atendendo.

- _Cara?_

Meu coração pára. É a minha avó.

Que nunca, jamais, telefona para alguém.

- _Nonna? _O quê...?

- É a sua _mamma. _Ela está a caminho da sua casa. Em um táxi. Mas você não recebeu nenhum telefonema meu.

Depois que a _Nonna _desligou, pus-me a refletir sobre a minha sorte de o Kohaku não estar morto e, conseqüentemente, o meu nome ter saído da lista de suspeitos do .Y. Pois, agora, levarão mais tempo para ligarem o meu nome ao assassinato da minha mãe. Claro, se e quando eles finalmente o fizerem, talvez Sesshoumaru volte aqui para me interrogar de novo - uma perspectiva assaz atraente, muito mais do que livrar-me da minha mãe -, só que eu não suportaria a expressão de desapontamento nos olhos dele quando descobrisse que a culpada era eu. Portanto, acho que vou poupar a minha mãe.

E por favor não me leve a sério. Eu sequer sei armar uma ratoeira.

Em todo caso, enquanto estive aqui planejando a morte da minha mãe, o tique-taque do relógio continuou. Calculo rápido quanto tempo vai demorar para um táxi chegar aqui vindo da Riverside Drive com a Rua 116 e percebo que terei que escolher entre me arrumar ou dar um jeito no apartamento, o que provoca um dilúvio de palavrões. Não que a minha mãe seja maníaca por limpeza e arrumação, acredite (antes de a Nonna vir morar conosco após a morte do meu avô, quando eu tinha dez anos, eu nem sabia que se fazia a cama), mas, quando ela entrar aqui, saberá que eu não estou de fato no controle da situação.

E agora?

Naturalmente, cada músculo meu logo se contrai, uma situação que poderia ter durado horas se a campainha da porta não tivesse tocado. Solto uma única exclamação do tipo que serve para tudo e me forço a caminhar até a porta. Não me diga que Abbe pegou o único táxi em toda Manhattan que de fato sabia para onde estava indo.

Olho pelo buraco da fechadura e quase solto um grito de alegria. Quando abro a porta, Verdi invade meus ouvidos vindo do apartamento em frente, quando Kotoko, a filha de doze anos do meu vizinho Jakotsu, sorri para mim, com suas pernas compridas, o aparelho nos dentes, o cabelo sedoso cor de mel e grandes olhos verdes. Fico tão grata por não ser a minha mãe que nem me preocupo com o meu cabelo de _poodle _eletrocutado ou a mancha de chocolate no pijama, exatamente entre os peitinhos, o que chama a atenção para o fato de não estar usando sutiã. Não que Jakotsu vá se importar, mas tenho minhas dúvidas se estou sendo um bom exemplo para Kotoko.

Apesar do meu pânico, retribuo o sorriso, ainda que um pouco tremido. Kotoko é minha amiga; já tomei conta dela tantas vezes que nem me lembro, desde que Jakotsu ganhou sua custódia há quatro anos, uma façanha difícil para um cara _gay, _mesmo nos dias de hoje. No ano passado ela começou a interessar-se por garotos, creio que mais ou menos na mesma época que o pai dela. Mas, você sabe, é sempre mais fácil conversar sobre esses assuntos com alguém que não seja da família...

Percebo que as mãos dela seguram firme um prato de biscoitos. Ah, sim, com certeza as coisas estão melhorando.

- Ficamos preocupados porque não ouvimos você sair do apartamento - diz o pai dela, aparecendo por detrás da filha.

Descendo os olhos do cabelo escuro com mechas prateadas, ondulado como o meu, vislumbro uma camiseta azul-marinho desbotada cobrindo um tronco sólido e as pernas nuas e cabeludas projetando-se de um _short _surrado - o uniforme de verão de um escritor _freelancer _que passa o dia no computador. A preocupação toma conta dos seus olhos castanhos quando ele percebe a minha aparência horripilante.

- Espero que não tenha gasto mais de dez minutos para se produzir, querida, porque, acredite, essa não é você.

Quero muito, muito voltar a atenção para os biscoitos, mas de repente me lembro do perigo em que me encontro.

- Ah, Deus. Minha mãe está vindo para cá. De táxi.

Os olhos de Jakotsu pulam de mim para o apartamento. E juro que ele fica pálido. Também já conheceu a minha mãe.

- Entendi. Vamos dar um jeito já, já.

- Ah, não, vocês não precisam...

Jakotsu me lança um olhar que não admite discussão e diz:

- Ko, vá lá em casa e pegue a caixa de sacos de lixo. E traga o Onigumo.

Saber que a cavalaria está chegando acorda-me do torpor. Volto a entrar, e mais uma vez me assusto. De onde veio tanta porcaria? Eu assino mesmo todas essas revistas? Por que tenho tantos pratos? E onde irei guardá-los?

Pego o vestido de noiva e fico ali, em pé, sem saber o que fazer com ele - não há chance de essa gracinha caber em nenhum dos meus armários, e a única porta atrás da qual eu poderia pensar em escondê-lo dá para o banheiro. Que é para onde eu preciso ir agora...

Onigumo, o namorado de Jakotsu, bonitão, entra com seu ego confiante e entusiasmado pela porta aberta e solta uma grande gargalhada. Está no estilo casual elegante - calça cargo, camisa oxford azul, gravata listrada e mocassim. E um brinco de diamante.

- Minha nossa, mulher, você estava em uma orgia de consolação ou o quê?

Pelo canto do olho, vejo Jakotsu e Kotoko voltarem. Para meu imenso alívio, ela traz os biscoitos e os coloca na bancada.

- Não sei - respondo. - Isto é, não. Quero dizer, eu não sei como ficou assim. São para mim? — concluo com um grande sorriso para Kotoko.

- A-ham - responde a menina. - Papai me ensinou a fazê-los esta manhã. Ela retira o invólucro de plástico e me entrega o prato. Onigumo tira o vestido amassado das minhas mãos, antes que eu comece a babar e o manche todo. Pego um biscoito e o observo sair pela porta levando o vestido. E um momento amargo.

- O apartamento ficou neste estado, querida - diz Jakotsu que, com certeza, pescou o fio da conversa -, porque você junta muita quinquilharia e mora em uma caixa de sapato. Ko - diz ele para a filha, atacando o canto onde a escrivaninha ficava-, a idéia não é limpar, é fazer parecer limpo.

- Quer dizer, como fazemos quando a mamãe vem nos visitar?

- Isso mesmo.

Eu fico ali mastigando, e a criança calmamente abre um armário e começa a enfurnar coisas dentro dele como uma profissional, enquanto o pai trata de arrumar, empilhar e afofar.

- Você sabe - diz ele -, um primo meu acabou de conseguir um apartamento de três quartos em Hoboken, provavelmente pela metade do que você paga por este lixo.

E o suficiente para me fazer parar de mastigar.

- Mas é em _Jersey._

Jakotsu pensa por um instante.

- Boa observação.

Onigumo retorna, sem o vestido.

- O que fez com ele? - pergunto.

- Você se importa mesmo?

- Eu... na verdade, não.

Pode ser a minha imaginação, mas acho que vejo algo parecido com alivio nos seus olhos escuros. Acho que Jakotsu e Onigumo não gostavam muito de Kohaku, se bem que nunca tenham dito nada. Depois, um sorriso se abre no rosto cor de melaço de Onigumo, um conjunto de covinhas adoráveis aparece, e ele diz algo sobre esconder um vestido de noiva ser muito mais fácil do que esconder o Jakotsu quando a mãe dele aparece sem avisar. Eu pego outro biscoito, já que eles estão bem ali na mesa de centro, e começo a comentar que, se Ongumo já passou dos trinta há algum tempo e não se casou, os pais dele poderiam suspeitar de alguma coisa, quando Jakotsu se endireita e diz:

- Alô, Srta. Tagarela? Eu estou me matando de trabalhar aqui, enquanto você fica aí distribuindo conselhos sobre questões de sinceridade?

Quando vou em direção à cozinha, ele barra a minha passagem com seu braço comprido e me empurra para a porta do banheiro.

- Nós cuidamos disto. Você cuida de você. E queime essa... coisa que está usando.

Em poucos segundos, entro no chuveiro e imagino ouvir a vozinha alegre de Sango dizendo: _"Agora, pense positivo, querida. Vai dar tudo certo." _E, logo em seguida, a voz de Kagome: _"Não precisa daquele cachorro na sua vida, garota, e você sabe disso."_

Para falar a verdade, acho que elas estão certas. Tenho amigos fantásticos, água quente quando preciso, um cliente novo para ver na segunda-feira, e um xampu que acabou de ser lançado para experimentar. E a minha menstruação só vem daqui a três semanas. Eu deveria estar na minha lua-de-mel agora. O meu coração está partido. Vai curar, a vida vai continuar, porque eu sou mulher e sou forte, e homem nenhum irá me derrubar, se eu moro em uma cidade onde posso ter frango Kung-Pao entregue na minha casa 24 horas do dia, sete dias na semana.

No entanto, se eu pudesse convencer esta dor incessante no meio do meu peito a ir embora, estaria feliz.

Quando reapareço, dez minutos depois e sem um pêlo no corpo (a minha mãe acha que a depilação é uma submissão aos padrões masculinos de beleza; quanto a mim, prefiro que não me vejam como um ser que perdeu vários degraus na escada da evolução), meu apartamento voltou a ter a aparência de uma moradia de alguém razoavelmente civilizado, e Jakotsu, Onigumo e Kotoko desapareceram. Por outro lado, a caixa da Blockbuster finalmente apareceu. O que significa que o filme agora está tão atrasado que me surpreende eles não terem mandado os capangas atrás de mim. Em vista disso, pego outro biscoito (epa, parece que eles levaram alguns de volta) e penso o quanto amo este apartamentinho simples, com sua cozinha de Barbie, o pé-direito alto e os dois janelões virados para leste dando vista por cima da Segunda Avenida para o apartamento em frente ao meu.

Há cinco anos, eu o subloquei de uma estilista chamada Annie Murphy por seis meses, enquanto ela estaria em Los Angeles para trabalhar em um filme. Só que Annie ficou por lá e nunca mais voltou. E, ao longo dos anos, a sua irmã de Hoboken pegava os seus móveis - com a aprovação da dona - e eu os substituía. Atualmente, tudo que existe dentro dele é meu, em todos os sentidos, menos no contrato de aluguel.

Mas eu também teria sido feliz no subúrbio. Teria comprado um cachorro. Grande. Alguma coisa que me babasse toda.

Ah, bem.

De qualquer modo, enquanto estou pensando nisso, mordo a metade de um biscoito e abro uma das malas que arrumei para a lua-de-mel, aonde estão todas as minhas roupas. Todo tipo de roupa escorregadia, brilhante, leve - algumas novas, outras preferências antigas - cintilam para mim quando abro a tampa. Para o dia-a-dia no trabalho gosto de trajes simples e neutros: preto, bege, cinza, creme. Nada que possa distrair meus clientes - quero que eles olhem para os meus projetos, não para a projetista. Nas horas livres, gosto de roupas extravagantes. Cores quentes. Estampados chamativos. Coisas que me deixem feliz.

Limpo os farelos dos lábios com a língua e digo para mim mesma que _não _preciso de outro biscoito, especialmente depois do picolé Hãagen-Dazs. Visto uma calcinha vermelho-sangue nova em folha e um sutiã de renda super-reduzidos combinando, uma minissaia violeta e um top de seda turquesa. Posso ter seios pequenos, mas as minhas pernas são bonitas, até eu acho isso, especialmente nestas mules que me deixam com quase l,80m de altura. Na minha lista de objetos favoritos, sapato está no topo, logo abaixo de comida e sexo. Sendo que, às vezes, em dias como hoje, sexo cai para terceiro. Olho para os meus pés encantada. Ah, esse sapato é muito sexy.

Um par de presilhas para prender o cabelo para trás, um pouco de perfume, um brilho nos lábios...

Olho para a minha imagem e penso: _Kohaku, olha o que você está perdendo._

E o interfone toca.

E eu só penso: _Ai meu Deus._

_

* * *

_**obrigada pelos reviews**

**Meyllin: que bom que vc gostou! espero que tenha aproveitado esse cap, bjs**

**Kuchiki Rin: muito boa né a hitória. quando eu li eu amei esse cap tb é mt engraçado, não é? bjs  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Três**

**O** piso do banheiro do meu primeiro apartamento, no quinto andar um prédio sem elevador bem no centro da cidade, próximo à Primeira Avenida, tinha uma crosta de sujeira tão grossa que os produtos de limpeza comuns não funcionavam. Um dia, resolvi ir à loja de ferragens da esquina e expliquei o meu problema ao senhor gorducho que estava atendendo no balcão e que parecia trabalhar na loja desde o tempo em que o perfeito LaGuardia estava no seu apogeu. Por detrás dos bifocais sujos, ele me ouviu com muita atenção, fez um sinal para eu aguardar e desapareceu nas entranhas da loja repleta de clientes. Pouco depois, voltou trazendo um recipiente de alguma coisa que, em atitude de respeito, depositou sobre o balcão, ainda fitando-me com cautela, como se estivéssemos nos preparando para fazer a nossa primeira transação de drogas.

- Isto vai eliminar qualquer sujeira, eu garanto - afirmou ele.

_Ácido Muriático, _dizia o rótulo em sinistras letras pretas. A caveira e os ossos cruzados também não davam um toque muito simpático.

- Não esqueça de manter as janelas abertas - disse o gorducho -, use dois pares de luvas e procure não aspirar os vapores, pois, como você sabe, isso é veneno.

Destemida, caminhei de volta para o meu barraco, subi as escadas, abri a janela do banheiro com um pé-de-cabra que também comprara e derramei mais ou menos uma colher de sopa do ácido em uma nódoa bastante forte ao lado da banheira. O chiado foi tão violento que temi deparar com uma horda de diabinhos surgindo do vapor. Por um momento, entrei em pânico, sem saber se o ácido, além de devorar um século de imundície, levaria junto os azulejos, o chão e a placa de reboco do teto do vizinho de baixo. Após alguns segundos de angústia, contudo, a efervescência e a espuma estancaram, e eu fiquei com o que deviam ser os oito centímetros quadrados de azulejo mais limpos de toda a parte sul de Manhattan.

E isso, minha gente, é mais ou menos o que acontece quando a minha mãe e eu nos encontramos.

No instante em que Abbe entra no meu espaço, ou eu no dela, sinto que toda a autoconfiança e independência que consegui conquistar na última década se esvaem, e, pelo menos temporariamente, sinto-me sensível, ferida, exposta. Razão pela qual eu evito a mulher. Ei, mas eu nem depilo a virilha.

Não que ela queira ser crítica, pelo menos com má intenção. Só que, diferentemente da grande maioria dos seus companheiros, Abbe ainda não perdeu o fervor idealista que tinha na década de 1960. Pelo contrário, a idade - e alguns anos como professora de ciência política na Columbia - só intensificaram essa sua atitude. Quanto a mim, sou um típico produto da geração egocêntrica. Gosto de ganhar e de gastar dinheiro, de preferência em roupas maravilhosas, peças de teatro e restaurantes da moda. Na minha maneira de pensar, estou fazendo a minha parte para evitar que a economia sofra um colapso. E ainda apoio novos empreendimentos e as artes. Abbe, contudo, não consegue entender como o seu útero pôde gerar alguém tão irresponsável. E também ainda não percebeu que é inútil tentar me converter.

A vantagem é que as ferroadas não costumam durar muito. Por baixo das minhas inseguranças, não sou tão frágil quanto aparento. Consigo resistir a um ataque de Abbe provavelmente da mesma maneira que sobreviveria a um tornado. E, como isso não justificaria eu me mudar para o Kansas, também aprendi a jogar.

Agora, por exemplo. Abro a minha porta, lanço um olhar ameaçador. Dou início a uma descompostura. Afinal, ela não sabe que fui avisada.

- Abbe! O que diabo está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, quer fazer o favor de superar isso e me deixar ser mãe?

- Esse é o meu medo.

Ela invade a minha sala trazendo em uma das mãos uma sacola de supermercado que, a cada passo que dá, bate na perna dela.

- Achei que tinha dito que não queria companhia.

- Você está muito perturbada - retruca ela. - Não sabe o que quer. Nem do que precisa. E, neste exato momento, precisa do apoio da sua mãe.

Só que, em seguida, ela examina a roupa que estou usando, e sua expressão denota desaprovação. Não pela maneira como estou vestida, mas porque sabe que gastei muito dinheiro nas peças. Ela, por outro lado, está usando um traje _hippie _bem velho - saia comprida estampada, camiseta branca sob uma blusa bordada solta (sem sutiã) e tamancos de madeira Dr. Scholl.

Cruzo os braços. Continuo a encará-la com raiva.

- Não se preocupe - digo. - É tudo fabricado aqui nos Estados Unidos. - Não faz mal eu ter dito uma grande mentira, e nós duas sabemos que é - os sapatos, em especial, são obviamente italianos. Contudo, mesmo irritada, não faz o gênero de Abbe puxar a etiqueta para averiguar. Em vez disso, ela cede a cinco mil anos de condicionamento genético e vem para cima de mim com aquele ar de mãe judia afrontada.

- Mas eu falei alguma coisa?

- Não precisou. Aliás, quantos anos tem essa saia?

Ela faz um aceno afastando a minha objeção e se encaminha pesada e sôfrega para a cozinha. E eu, mais uma vez — para o meu desgosto - me intimido diante da presença controladora da minha mãe.

Em um bom dia, Abbe me lembra muito Anne Bancroft. Hoje, porém, o efeito é mais o de uma _drag queen _fazendo uma imitação de Arme Bancroft. Fios brancos afluem pelo cabelo escuro na altura dos ombros, tão grosso e rebelde quanto o meu. Os ossos do seu rosto são salientes; as sobrancelhas são tufos escuros sobre olhos quase pretos de pálpebras pesadas; a boca, nunca realçada por um batom, é cheia, e os lábios bem definidos. Apesar de ela nunca ter fumado - pelo menos não cigarros, e nunca na minha presença - tem a voz grave e rouca das muitas manifestações de que participou; os seios são caídos e balançam sobre a barriga redonda e os quadris amplos; as mãos são grandes e fortes, as unhas curtas e sem trato.

E, mesmo assim, não há como negar que é bastante atraente. Ela se movimenta com a confiança de uma mulher totalmente confortável em seu corpo e sua feminilidade. Ao longo da minha vida inteira, percebi a maneira como os homens ficam hipnotizados na presença dela. Impressionados, muitos deles, eu sei, mas muito cedo aprendi a perceber os ares de desejo respeitoso. Não que algum dia eu já tenha sido alvo desse tipo de sentimento - não nessa combinação, pelo menos. É quase uma pena que Abbe tenha evitado namorar desde a morte do meu pai. Ela insiste que amor, casamento e homens fazem parte do seu passado; que, agora, está livre para dedicar a vida ao seu trabalho, às suas causas e, quando eu não escapo com a rapidez suficiente, a mim. Sim, ela é uma mulher formidável, alguém que você instintivamente quer ao seu lado - ou o mais distante possível. Mas a sua sexualidade é tão potente, tão natural e primitiva que ela poderia facilmente servir de modelo para alguma deusa pagã da fertilidade.

A divergência quanto à roupa foi deixada de lado agora para - vejo que examina com os olhos o apartamento - retomar a discussão sobre o meu local de moradia.

Aperto os punhos.

- Ainda não entendo - diz ela, deixando cair sobre a bancada a sacola de supermercado cheia de alguma coisa intrigantemente sólida - por que você precisa encher os bolsos de um proprietário mesquinho por um espaço tão pequeno. Sinceramente, querida, poderia afogar-se no próprio espirro aqui.

- O apartamento tem um aluguel fixo - explico. - Você sabe disso. E é meu. (Bem, para todos os objetivos e propósitos.) - E foi muito bom eu não tê-lo devolvido, considerando... a situação. - Eu pigarreio.

- O que você trouxe nessa sacola?

- Ravióli. _Nonna _fez esta manhã. Você poderia morar com a _Nonna _e eu. Especialmente agora que mudei todas as minhas coisas para a sala de jantar, já que não precisamos mais dela, e ficou sobrando um quarto, além do terceiro quarto, que você poderia usar como escritório ou estúdio, ou algo assim. Pense nisso. Mesmo que divida o aluguel comigo, imagina quanto dinheiro pode economizar, e ainda ter o dobro do espaço.

O dobro do espaço mas metade da sanidade. Cruzo a sala na direção da cozinha e retiro o recipiente de plástico da sacola.

- Certo. Você quer apostar quem mataria quem primeiro? Além do mais, espera mesmo que eu acredite que esses quartos estão _vazios?_

As recordações da minha infância são repletas de imagens de tropeços no constante fluxo de vagabundos que os meus pais recebiam, amigos de amigos de amigos que precisavam de algum canto para ficar até que encontrassem um lugar para morar, ou que o dinheiro da doação saísse, ou qualquer que fosse a desculpa _du jour _para a vagabundagem deles. Eu nunca me acostumei àquilo. Na verdade, todas as vezes que acordava no meio da noite e esbarrava em um estranho no caminho para o banheiro, sentia-me mais violada e mais irritada pelo fato de o meu espaço ter sido invadido. E é por isso, eu acho, que, apesar da dificuldade de ter que pagar o aluguel sozinha, eu nunca consegui engolir a idéia de morar com alguém. Pelo menos com alguém com quem não estivesse transando.

E Abbe sabe muito bem o que penso a respeito, e sabe que o que me impeliu a sair do ninho de sete quartos dela e um aluguel fixo foi muito mais do que a simples necessidade de independência de uma filha que cresceu. Infelizmente, o que chamo de autopreservaçao ela sempre encarou como egoísmo.

- Não faço mais aquilo - diz ela calmamente. - Pelo menos, não tanto. - Sorrio e sacudo a cabeça. -Veja bem, eu não vou dar as costas para alguém que precise da minha ajuda - diz ela, quase irritada. - E, de qualquer modo, Srta. Todo-Poderosa, desde quando é crime ajudar as. pessoas?

Olho para ela e velhos ressentimentos voltam à tona. Mas não digo nada. Já me sinto frágil o suficiente do jeito como as coisas estão; não tenho nenhuma vontade de entrar nesse assunto com ela agora. E por isso que não quero tê-la por perto.

Ela suspira.

- Mas estou mais cuidadosa do que antes. Não recebo mais em casa pessoas completamente estranhas, como seu pai e eu costumávamos fazer. A não ser que eu tenha algum meio de averiguar quem são. - Ela passa a mão pelo cabelo e franze a testa. - Para começar, a sua avó não gosta disso.

Ah, que bom. Pelo menos a sogra dela está recebendo alguma consideração, mesmo que a filha não esteja. Percebo, contudo, que ela não me contradiz quanto à minha observação referente a matarmos uma à outra.

Volto a atenção para o recipiente de plástico que está nas minhas mãos e que contém a massa. Desafiando o aprisionamento, o aroma do molho de tomate com alho escapa. Um ravióli tradicional, do tipo que entope as artérias, recheado com o verdadeiro molho à bolonhesa, massa feita com ovos. Meus joelhos fraquejam. Coloco o recipiente na geladeira vazia e registro na memória que preciso agradecer à _Nonna _quando voltar...

- Sinto muito, querida - diz Abbe suavemente. Tão suavemente, na verdade, que olho para ela surpresa.

- Pelo quê? - pergunto, pois acho que o assunto não é mais o Hotel Petrocelli.

- O que você acha?

Ah. Eu quase sorrio.

- Ah, sei. Você odiava o Kohaku, detesta a família dele e tudo o que eles representam. De algum modo, eu não acredito que você esteja de fato sentida por não ter dado certo.

- É, não, acho que não. Não suportava a idéia de você se casar com alguém daquela família de fingidos.

Uma dor intensa surge na minha têmpora esquerda.

- Só porque eles não vivem da mesma maneira que você, não pensam como você, isso não faz deles pessoas falsas.

Ela me dirige um olhar do tipo "tudo bem se você quer acreditar nisso" e diz:

- Seja como for, o que penso deles não importa. Não agora. Ainda assim estou triste por você. Sei que o amava.

E entendo que admitir isso é muito difícil para ela. Antes que eu possa fazer alguma observação, ela continua:

- E me dói muito saber que você está sofrendo. Conheço a sensação de ficar sozinha de novo. É horrível. A pior coisa do mundo.

Olho fixo para ela, sem piscar. Será este um momento de _Além da imaginação _Empatia? Por parte da Abbe? Em um nível pessoal?

Tenho a impressão de que estou tonta.

- E também sei qual é a sensação - continua ela, seus olhos escuros cravados nos meus - da primeira vez que você sai na rua depois de uma coisa dessas. De olhar para todo mundo à sua volta e não entender como eles conseguem continuar vivendo a vida normalmente, quando a sua está despedaçada.

Pela primeira vez, percebo os círculos escuros sob os olhos dela, uma indicação de que está cansada. Até mesmo preocupada.

Eu já tinha visto minha mãe irada, alegre, abatida. Mas não me recordo de ter visto alguma vez o olhar que agora vejo nos seus olhos. E entendo que ela realmente não está aqui para me torturar, pelo menos não intencionalmente, mas porque precisa sentir-se necessária. Como mãe, como amiga, como qualquer coisa que eu permita que ela seja para mim.

Ah, meu Deus. Ela quer se aproximar? Do tipo "somos irmãs no sofrimento"?

Meus olhos ardem quando me afasto para jogar os óculos escuros e um livro dentro de uma sacola de palha. A crítica, o confronto de opiniões... Dessas coisas eu sei me defender, cerrar os dentes contra a ferroada. Essa... compaixão, essa coisa que não dá para identificar muito bem...

Não tenho idéia do que fazer com isso.

- É melhor irmos logo - sugiro, apanhando o estúpido vídeo na mesa de centro antes de sairmos porta afora.

Passada uma hora e meia, as coisas voltaram ao normal. Ou ao que cassa por normal entre a minha mãe e eu. Tivemos uma rixa política antes mesmo de chamar o táxi, uma discussão que ainda não estava inteiramente enterrada quando chegamos na estação Grand Central. Abbe passou uma descompostura em vários passantes azarados por ignorarem um sem-teto na calçada que ela presenteou com uma nota de dez dólares.

Sempre foi assim. Sei que meus pais não ganhavam uma fortuna como professores na Columbia, principalmente nos primeiros anos. Mas eram profundamente solidários quanto àqueles que tinham menos, a tal ponto que a sua consciência socialista só ficava em paz quando doavam um tanto dos seus rendimentos para esta ou aquela causa. E nós terminávamos por ficar em uma situação pouco melhor do que os pobres coitados que eles sustentavam. A generosidade é uma qualidade positiva - não me olhe assim, eu até ajudo instituições de caridade - mas viver semanas seguidas comendo lentilhas e macarrão com queijo de caixinha, noite após noite, porque o dinheiro não dava para mais nada, cansou-me muito rápido.

Acho que eles acreditavam, ou pelo menos esperavam que o seu exemplo altruístico incutiria na filha um espírito semelhante de sacrifício pelo bem comum. Ao invés disso, a minha infância de privação alimentar forçada só fomentou um desejo insaciável por costeletas e frutinhas esquisitas ridiculamente caras cuja estação dura dois dias por ano e coisas do gênero.

Finjo não conhecer Abbe e entro na Grand Central como se estivesse passeando, com a graça que alguém pode ter quando tem nas mãos um trio de malas de lona de tamanhos diversos. Sentia-me profundamente grata por estar fazendo 33 graus e portanto ser altamente improvável passarmos por alguém usando casaco de pele. Ah, nem pense em caminhar pela Quinta Avenida com Abbe entre outubro e abril. Coisas mortas usadas como moda deixam-na completamente enfurecida.

Razão pela qual ela nunca poderá saber da jaqueta de pele preta pendurada no meu _closet, _uma indulgência à qual sucumbi há uns quatro anos, quando tive o meu primeiro cliente importante, um empresário que comprou um _loft _do SoHo pelo qual se encantou. Ele pagou a bagatela de um milhão e meio de dólares e disse simplesmente:

- Vá em frente.

Pelo menos fiquei com uma jaqueta de pele para desfilar. O cliente, sinto dizer, tem sorte se ainda lhe sobrou a camisa.

Mas chega de divagar. Depois de conseguir que Abbe passasse por todas as potenciais minas terrestres e entrasse no trem, compreendi que ter a minha mãe comigo tinha certas vantagens. Primeiro, eu não conseguia brigar com ela e sonhar com Kohaku ao mesmo tempo. Segundo, era pouco provável que os homens me paquerassem com a minha mãe gesticulando loucamente ao meu lado, o que era uma boa coisa porque eu não estava nem um pouco interessada nesse assunto agora. Se bem que uma ou duas almas destemidas tentaram paquerá-la. Na maioria das vezes, contudo, pude contar com os meus companheiros nova-iorquinos que se comportaram como sempre e ignoraram a filha dócil que acompanhava a mulher louca que voltava para o interior após um breve passeio na cidade. E, apesar de ainda morrer de medo só de pensar em Kanna diante da política de não calar da minha mãe, pelo menos não haveria nenhum longo período de silêncio desagradável. Se bem que, sem dúvida, haveria um bocado de breves períodos sem falas.

Mas, realmente, não tenho por que estar tão nervosa. Kanna e eu sempre nos demos bem. E, afinal, eu é que fui descartada. Portanto, é da quem deve ficar sem graça de me ver, e não o contrário.

Enquanto reflito sobre tudo isso, noto que faz mais ou menos meia-hora que minha mãe está estranhamente controlada. Claro, referir-se a Abbe dessa forma é como dizer que o ciclone foi rebaixado à categoria de tempestade tropical. Mas é verdade: ela lê calmamente, e o silêncio entre nós só é interrompido por ocasionais bufos de indignação. Desvio o olhar do romance emocionante que estou lendo. Alguma coisa com seios empinados e cachos graciosos enfeita a capa. A heroína também não está nada maltrapilha.

- O que está lendo? - pergunto, percebendo que o livro sobre o colo da minha mãe pesa bem mais do que o meu.

- Hã? - Ela faz uma careta para mim por cima dos óculos de leitura, depois levanta o livro para que eu possa ver a capa. Ah. Alguma pesquisa feminista sobre a menopausa que, sem dúvida, é o assunto do momento, pois, ao que parece, Abbe deixou de ter menstruações há cerca de seis meses. Segundo ela, quando completar o primeiro ano sem. dará uma festa para celebrar sua _entrée _oficial na velhice.

Ela volta a focalizar o livro, os cantos da boca curvados para baixo.

- Você não tem idéia - diz ela em uma voz que alcançaria, sem microfone, a última fila do Yankee Stadium - das maneiras insidiosas que os médicos usam para tentar impingir a idéia de que todas as funções naturais do corpo feminino deveriam ser vistas como deficiências. E revoltante.

Pelo menos quatro passageiros do outro lado do corredor central nos dirigem olhares críticos. Exceto a mulher de meia-idade que faz um aceno mostrando concordar com ela.

Respondo com um "hmm" e volto a ler meu livro, reprimindo um suspiro longo e penoso. O estranho é que, na maioria das vezes, eu concordo com ela sobre as coisas que a levam a se exaltar, e talvez até venha a ler o tal livro. Só que há formas mais tranqüilas e mais dignas de se defender um ponto de vista. Depois de todos esses anos, Abbe ainda tem o poder de me envergonhar muitíssimo. Você deve achar que, a esta altura, eu já deveria estar imune às explosões dela. Não estou.

Muitas vezes, quando criança, pensei em telefonar para o Serviço Social e informar-me sobre o mercado de adoção para meninas judias-italianas tolas com inteligência acima da média. Sei que é comum os pais envergonharem os filhos. Mas há limites. Abbe, porém, nunca pareceu aprender quais são eles.

Como já decidi que não vou matar minha mãe, ficarei com a melhor opção depois dessa: fingir que não nos conhecemos.

Quando o trem pára na nossa estação, meu estômago sobe para a garganta e ali fica. Com grande esforço, luto para tirar de baixo do meu banco as três malas dentro das quais pretendo colocar o essencial, se bem que o plano é pedir a Kanna para dar uma parada no caminho de casa para arranjarmos umas caixas aonde eu possa empacotar o restante e mandar de volta para Manhattan via Correio. Sei que faria mais sentido simplesmente alugar um carro e levar tudo de volta. Mas nem Abbe nem eu dirigimos, pois fomos criadas em Manhattan, onde os carros são um perigo, não uma conveniência.

Claro, Kohaku insistiu que eu aprendesse a dirigir quando me mudasse para o subúrbio, e, como estava cega de amor e basicamente com as funções mentais comprometidas, sorri e disse: "Ah, claro, querido." Ele até chegou a me ensinar. Uma vez. Digamos que as ruas sejam mais seguras sem mim. Aparentemente, não possuo nenhuma aptidão natural para conduzir duas toneladas de metal potencialmente letal com algum nível de precisão.

Nós e as malas escorregamos para a plataforma, onde nós duas observamos como é bom respirar sem a sensação de estar sugando o ar através de um pano de limpeza úmido e mofado.

O trem vai embora. Estamos sozinhas na plataforma. Apenas uma brisa sem fuligem e o canto dos pássaros nos fazem companhia.

- Você avisou que viríamos no trem das 11h04? - pergunta minha mãe.

Recuso-me a honrar a pergunta com uma resposta.

- O cabeleireiro dela deve ter atrasado.

- Não comece - digo com um longo e penoso suspiro, mas, ou ela não me ouve, ou prefere não responder. Em vez disso, caminha até um banco, senta, tira o livro da bolsa de viagem de novo e calmamente rezo ma sua leitura. Em menos de dez segundos, contudo, quase morro de susto ao ouvir uma voz masculina chamando o meu nome do outro lado da plataforma. Viro-me, com uma das mãos protejo os olhos do reflexo do sol nos trilhos do trem, e quase vomito ao ver o homem alto, em _short _caqui e camisa pólo, aproximar-se a passos largos pela plataforma na nossa direção.

Xingo baixinho, achando que é Kohaku, e considero seriamente a idéia de cair desmaiada nos trilhos quando um trem se aproximar. Mas o próximo trem só chega dentro de uma hora, e, quando o homem chega mais perto, noto que o cabelo dele é mais comprido e mais escuro, e que os ombros são largos demais para serem de Kohaku. Na verdade, é Jinkotsu, seu irmão dez meses mais novo.

_Persona non grata _no clã dos Munson. Em outras palavras, um democrata.

Aparentemente, ele também é um homem chegado a pernas, dada a maneira como seu olhar desliza para a área abaixo da minha cintura.

Quando Kohaku e eu estávamos namorando, Jinkotsu nunca surgia na nossa conversa. Na verdade, eu quase engasguei com o _cooler _de vinho na nossa festa de noivado quando Kohaku, a contragosto, apresentou esse irmão bonito, charmoso, com mais de l,80m de altura, de cuja existênciaeu jamais ouvira falar. Pareceu-me uma pessoa legal, mas a família de Kohaku agia como se o homem vendesse drogas nas horas vagas. No mínimo.

Pelo que pude descobrir sondando os amigos de Kohaku, parece que o pequeno Jinkotsu apoiou a campanha do adversário do grande Bob nas últimas eleições.

Ai!

Contudo, agora que não devo mais nenhuma lealdade a Kohaku, decidi gostar do irmão dele, só para contrariar. Afinal, eu nem moro naquele distrito - por que haveria de me importar com quem o representa? Além do mais, não olhe agora, mas o meu pobre ego abatido está piscando os olhos e suspirando de ver a maneira como ele está sorrindo para mim.

Não que eu pretenda me envolver com outro homem, jamais, você compreende. O que, aliás, dona Prudência e dona Sanidade, nos seus vestidinhos delicados de gola rendada e luvas brancas, lembram àquela garota assanhada e a salvam à beira do desastre, gritando alguma coisa sobre frigideiras e fogo, e não vamos entrar nessa, querida.

Claro, mesmo que elas não tivessem se intrometido, minha mãe o fez. Eu posso ter pernas, mas ela tem aquela coisa toda de Mãe Terra, e, quando Jinkutsu a vê... Eu poderia perfeitamente pular para os trilhos que ninguém sentiria a minha falta.

Observo minha mãe - ou melhor, observo como Jinkotsu reage a ela - e penso, santo Deus... esse homem poderia derrubar um corpo só com a energia sexual que emana. Mas aí, ele se vira de novo para mim e abre um amplo sorriso, e a energia flui na minha direção, e eu penso, aaah... Está bem, talvez o pequeno Jinkotsu não passe de um desses homens que se excitam por cada cromossomo X perdido que cruza o seu caminho. Ou é isto, ou, justo quando desisto de querer entender que coisa é essa que Abbe provoca sem nenhum esforço a sua vida inteira, essa coisa aterrissa no meu colo.

Não é hora de pensar nisso.

- Passei em casa hoje por acaso - diz Jinkotsu com o mais puro sorriso, primeiro dirigido à minha mãe e depois a mim - e mamãe contou que Rin viria arrumar umas malas na casa de Kohaku.

Então o pequeno Jinkotsu conversa com mamãe, hein? Interessante.

- É. Esse é o plano - confirmo, avisando aos meus hormônios para pararem de gemer. - E eu preciso parar em algum lugar para arranjar algumas caixas.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Ele toma as malas de mim. Pisca para mim. Começa a se afastar, o que presumo seja a dica para segui-lo. Mesmo achando que a piscadela foi um pouco irritante, não posso evitar de notar que ele tem um bumbum bonitinho. E, quando desvio o olhar para a minha mãe, suspeito secretamente que ela percebeu a mesma coisa. Entre as minhas mules estalando e minha mãe claudicando com as sandálias Dr. Scholl, nós fazemos um barulho tremendo na direção das escadas, tanto que quase não ouço o que Jinkotsu diz ao virar o rosto na nossa direção:

- Se vocês quiserem, poderemos colocar toda a bagagem no Suburban, e eu levarei vocês de volta para a cidade.

Deus existe.

Agradecendo profundamente o meu quase-cunhado, descemos a escada e, pisando forte, nos encaminhamos para o carro, que é apenas um pouco menor que o _QI II. _Um _golden retriever _hiperativo late animado do banco traseiro do carro.

- Merda. - Jinkotsu faz uma careta para a minha roupa. - Espero que ter trazido o Mike não seja um problema.

Sorrio ligeiramente, sacudo a cabeça e tento me esquivar da fera efusiva, quando a porta éaberta e ela se projeta para fora do carro, nervosa na sua indecisão de quem beijar primeiro. Finalmente, nos acomodamos para o passeio à casa dos Munson.

- Mamãe preparou um almoço para nós - informa Jinkotsu.

Minha mãe e eu travamos um breve conflito sobre quem sentará na frente. Ela vence. Não importa. Eu preferia mesmo ficar com o cachorro em vez de com o homem. Quando entramos, Mike acomoda-se no meu colo, feliz como... um cachorro fazendo um ser humano de travesseiro. Eu suspiro.

Partimos. Como sempre, levo um tempo para me acostumar à relação desproporcional entre cimento e árvores deste lugar. Mas depois, limpando do meu braço a condensação da respiração ofegante do cachorro, algo me ocorre.

- Ah, Deus. Kohaku não está lá, não é?

Vejo Jinkotsu balançar a cabeça, as ondas quase pretas de seu cabelo comprido roçando-lhe os ombros de jogador de futebol americano. Creio que o termo apropriado para descrevê-lo é garanhão. Sua colônia é um pouco forte demais para o meu gosto, sua atitude um pouco segura demais. E apoiar abertamente o campo inimigo é um pouco agressivo, até para mim. Mas, ei, o homem tem um carro e está disposto a me levar e a toda a minha tralha de volta para a cidade. Por mim, ele poderia criar dentes e pêlos na lua cheia que eu não me importaria.

- Só sei que ele está recluso por algumas semanas. Ninguém sabe aonde. - Olhos cinzentos fitam-me pelo espelho retrovisor. - Rompimento difícil o do seu casamento - diz ele, parecendo sincero.

Jinkotsu fora convidado - por insistência minha - mas não aparecera. Suponho que por razões muito mais óbvias que a cena de deserção do irmão dele.

- Acontece - respondo, dando de ombros.

Vejo pelo espelho um sorriso que um simples mortal poderia temer. Mencionei que o Jinkotsu já se divorciou? Duas vezes?

- Não terá sido melhor assim? - pergunta ele.

- Com toda certeza - acho que ouço minha mãe murmurar, quando eu, que tenho mais experiência com os homens do que gostaria de admitir, digo:

-Ah.

Pelo espelho, vejo a sua cara de espanto.

- Ah? - emite ele.

- Você está flertando.

Jinkotsu solta uma gargalhada incontrolável. É uma... risada muito legal, devo admitir.

- E aqui estava eu fazendo o maior esforço para ser simpático. Tudo bem, então o cara pode ser extremamente arrogante, mas sua sinceridade é revigorante. É mesmo. E eu entendo a compulsão dele de fazer dos pais bodes expiatórios, mesmo que seus métodos sejam um pouco radicais. Então a pequena Srta. Ego, que anda aborrecida em um canto da minha mente desde que foi banida para lá por suas meio-irmãs bem-intencionadas mas práticas, vislumbra uma esperança. Não que isso vá fazer algum bem a ela. Mas tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar.

- Então... você e a sua mãe se falam? Jinkotsu dá de ombros.

- De tempos em tempos. Coisas de mãe, eu acho. Emocionalmente, ela não consegue me descartar completamente. E meu pai finge que eu não existo.

- Pode culpá-lo? - pergunto. Ele ri.

- Não, acho que não.

O que, de algum modo, provoca uma conversa entre Jinkotsu e minha mãe da qual eu não tenho a menor vontade de participar. Vejo-me, então, meditando sobre as notícias de Jinkotsu a respeito de Kohaku estar "se escondendo". O que isso significa, especialmente quanto a todas aquelas faturas que mandei para o escritório dele? E será que eu não pareço rude e insensível pensando em dinheiro quando nem uma semana se passou desde que o meu coração foi despedaçado?

Felizmente tenho uns bons trocados do mês passado para receber. Não o bastante para me refazer inteiramente, mas pelo menos não terei maiores problemas financeiros.

Afundo-me em um silêncio meio mal-humorado enquanto minha mãe e Jinkotsu conversam sobre quem parece ser um bom candidato para os democratas nas próximas eleições nacionais. O que me leva a refletir sobre um dos grandes mistérios da vida: por que, ah por que, se Deus é tão onipotente, Ele sempre erra feio quando se trata de escolher os filhos certos para pais certos?

A mansão dos Munson é de uma suntuosidade impressionante. O estilo é bem tradicional - pedras cinzentas, arremates brancos, muitas janelas, algumas colunas acrescentadas para embelezar- de muita classe mesmo, provavelmente construída na década de 1950. Jinkotsu pára o Suburban logo depois de entrar pelo portão principal e estaciona sob a sombra de uma nobre árvore que fica no final da pista circular. Antes que Abbe e eu possamos nos dar conta, ele sai do carro e se encaminha para abrir primeiro a porta da minha mãe, depois a minha.

-Tenho umas coisas para fazer - diz ele ao mesmo tempo que Mike salta do meu colo, deixando no processo um leve buraco na minha coxa direita. Jinkotsu corre em direção ao cão excitado, pega-o pelo pescoço e o enfia de volta no carro. - Então pegarei vocês para ir para a outra casa dentro de, digamos - ele verifica o relógio - uma hora?

Minha mãe e eu trocamos olhares.

- Não vai almoçar conosco?

Ele ri.

- Ah, não. Papai está nas redondezas hoje, fazendo uma social com o eleitorado. Não ousarei ficar por perto. - Jinkotsu entra no carro e diz: -Até já. - E desaparece.

- Eu disse a você que essa família é estranha - murmura minha mãe enquanto nos encaminhamos para a casa.

Mordo a língua.

Concetta, a empregada salvadorenha dos Munson, abre a porta antes de tocarmos a campainha, e Kanna vem logo atrás, com aquele sorriso tão cuidadosamente aplicado quanto o batom de vinte dólares.

- Aaaah, você foi bem pontual - diz Kanna, enquanto a empregada desaparece. Seus olhos dirigem-se para a minha mãe, que está logo atrás de mim. Se a presença inesperada de Abbe a impressionou, ela não demonstra. Pelo contrário, abarca as mãos de minha mãe com as suas, acolhendo-a com boas-vindas, depois escancara os braços e me envolve em um abraço perfumado que retribuo hesitante. Kanna _é _quase tão "alta" quanto eu, mas de algum modo aparenta ser frágil - mais ilusão que realidade. Ao perceber meu desconforto, ela se afasta, as mãos gentilmente apertando meus braços, e dos seus olhos azul-claros emana simpatia mesclada com outra coisa que não consigo definir. Estou tensa, apavorada que ela diga alguma coisa que eu não tenha inteligência suficiente para responder. Para dizer a verdade, estou com um certo medo dessa mulher, apesar de ela nunca ter feito nada para provocar esta reação. Quero dizer, exceto ser perfeita. Mas, para o meu imenso alívio, ela apenas sorri - mais ainda quando vê a roupa que estou usando.

- Você está linda! - exclama ela, fitando a minha mãe como se esperasse seu apoio. Logo percebendo que não o terá, volta os olhos para mim, sacudindo a cabeça de modo que seu cabelo cor de nuvem, num corte chanel perfeito, roça suavemente a pele clara sedosa dos ombros. - O que eu não daria para ser jovem o bastante para poder usar essas cores! E essas pernas! - Ela ri para mim. - Eu tinha pernas assim, cerca de um milhão de anos atrás!

Por baixo das calças de Unho branco, imagino que ainda tenha. _O rosto pode cair, e os seios podem despencar, mas pernas bonitas acompanham você para o túmulo, _costumava dizer vovó Bernice, a mãe de Abbe.

- Mas vamos lá para fora - diz Kanna com um leve sorriso. - Concetta arrumou o almoço no terraço, mas não será nenhum problema acrescentar mais um prato.

Como sempre, a simpatia de Kanna Munson me impressiona. Conversando sobre o tempo ou qualquer coisa, ela nos conduz pela casa colonial reformada de carpete alto, mobiliário tradicional, bem apropriado a um congressista de Westchester e sua adorável esposa anoréxica.

Apesar de a decoração ser um pouco suave demais para o meu gosto - as cores neutras parecem quase ter medo de ofender -, esta casa tem alguma coisa que sempre me traz paz no instante em que ponho os pés nela. A disposição correta e previsível das mobílias; o carpete viçoso sob os pés; o silêncio quase de igreja que nos acaricia quando atravessamos a casa até alcançar a parte dos fundos, tudo isso passa a sensação de que pessoas sãs moram aqui.

O que não quer dizer que, para a _designer _Rin, a casa não passe determinadas informações sobre os proprietários que eles provavelmente dariam tudo para ninguém saber. A suavidade da decoração não é ofensiva, mas também não revela muito sobre a personalidade dos donos. Não há antiguidades, nenhuma relíquia esquisita de família para quebrar a monotonia dos estofados e das cortinas, e os móveis copiados são de uma combinação obstinada. Ah, a qualidade é de primeira para produção em série - Henredon em vez de Thomasville -, mais ou menos como entrar numa luxuosa suíte de hotel. Não que isso seja necessariamente ruim. Sempre sonhei em me hospedar no Plaza.

Mas tem mais uma coisa, algo que descobri em poucos minutos na minha primeira visita, seis meses atrás ou algo assim: que a perfeição exagerada da casa deriva em grande parte da necessidade dos Munson de encobrir o fato de que nenhum dos dois nasceu em berço de ouro nem veio de uma família tradicional.

Infelizmente, é muito fácil perceber o novo-rico. Eles têm pavor de cometer alguma gafe, me perguntam constantemente se tenho certeza que este tecido ou aquela mobília é adequada, e são muito mais preocupados com o que os convidados vão pensar do que com as suas próprias preferências. Os tradicionalmente ricos não ligam para isso. E agora, enquanto Kanna nos leva para o terraço, toda empertigada, sua voz cuidadosamente modulada e desprovida de qualquer sotaque nova-iorquino, percebo que isso também descreve a minha ex-futura-sogra. Extremamente encantadora e simpática, morre de medo de ser considerada uma _poseur _- White Plains tentando se passar por Scarsdale.

Suas inseguranças não me incomodam. Pelo menos a fazem mais humana. Mais acessível. Acho que, no lugar dela, me sentiria do mesmo jeito. Quero dizer, você também não se sentiria? Infelizmente, são essas inseguranças de Kanna sobre sua origem que fazem os Munson parecerem falsos aos olhos de minha mãe.

Kanna toca de leve o braço da empregada uniformizada e sussurra algo em seu ouvido. A mulher faz um sinal com a cabeça e desaparece por um segundo conjunto de portas francesas que, se me recordo bem, dão para a cozinha. O terraço é a céu aberto, apesar de receber muita sombra nesta hora do dia. Nunca estivera nesta parte da casa antes, talvez porque nas minhas outras visitas eram a noite, ou estava muito frio. Olho para além do terreno. Se há outras casas depois da cerca viva que limita a propriedade, não dá para ver. Logo abaixo de onde estamos há uma piscina cercada por inúmeros vasos de flores bem coloridas. Tenho minhas dúvidas se ela já foi usada algum dia.

Ah, sim, tenho consciência de que estou almoçando na Terra do Faz de Conta. Isso não a torna menos calma ou tranqüila. Além do mais, depois de duas horas seguidas na companhia da minha mãe, estou desesperada.

Nós nos sentamos. Concetta movimenta-se à nossa volta, põe o lugar extra e serve com habilidade o primeiro prato: frutas frescas em pedaços dentro de meio melão-cantalupo serrilhado, seguido de sanduíches finos em pãezinhos de centeio frescos. Nada exagerado ou pretensioso. Damos início a uma conversa frívola e martirizante sobre assuntos gerais, que dura um certo tempo, até que Kanna, inconscientemente, propicia à minha mãe a abertura que ela tanto esperava:

- Deve ser muito confortante, Rin querida, ter a sua mãe por perto em um momento como este.

Observo minha mãe preparar-se para atacar mas, infelizmente, não posso pegar uma pedra para acertá-la a tempo. Procuro, então, lançar meu olhar penetrante para evitar que ela comece.

- E, talvez - diz Abbe - não houvesse um "momento como este" se você tivesse ensinado ao seu filho que posição social não é desculpa para covardia.

- Abbe...

- Não, Rin, tudo bem - diz Kanna tranqüila, apesar de seu rosto agora estar três tons mais escuro que a blusa. Sua mão esquerda, pousada na mesa em frente a mim, está levemente trêmula. Noto que o seu anel de diamante está caído para um lado, grande demais para o dedo muito magro. Sinto pena dela - eu, pelo menos, estou acostumada com a minha mãe. Ela, não.

- Kohaku envergonhou a todos nós, Sra. Petrocelli. Eu lhe asseguro, ele não foi educado para desprezar as pessoas e muito menos para agir como um covarde. A última coisa que quero é insultar a sua inteligência e inventar desculpas para o que Kohaku fez. O pai dele e eu estamos profundamente envergonhados com os atos de nosso filho - ela olha para mim e pega a minha mão -, e não sabemos expressar o quanto sentimos pela sua filha. Naraku e eu a amamos muito e estamos tristes diante da idéia de não a termos como nora.

Nossa. Sabia que eles gostavam de mim, mas...

Nossa.

Minha mãe também parece impressionada. O que é um fenômeno raro, acredite. Se bem que eu gostaria de pensar que aquele meu olhar penetrante também teve alguma coisa a ver com isso. Você conhece o olhar: "Se quiser algum dia ver os seus netos de novo, vai ter de se desculpar." Está bem, não existe nenhum neto. Ainda. Mas eu acredito em planejamento do futuro.

Depois, percebo algo mais na expressão de Abbe, um suave franzir dos lábios, um leve estreitamento dos olhos. Uma expressão que diz, clara como o dia: "Papo furado."

Meu rosto esquenta perante as implicações daquela expressão, categórica como a raiva que incinera os resíduos do sanduíche e da fruta no meu estômago. Quero gritar: _Qual o problema de acreditar que talvez, só talvez, eles realmente gostem de mim?_

E, sentada ali, tentando controlar a respiração, ouço Abbe inspirar fundo e dizer:

- Sinto muito. Aquilo foi desnecessário. Afinal, não acho justo - ela olha bem para mim - responsabilizar os pais pelo comportamento irracional dos filhos.

Dou uma mordida no sanduíche de rosbife e mastigo com vontade. Ei, eu não fiz nada _irracional _quando concordei em me casar com Kohaku. Só tive um momento irracional em toda a minha vida, e isso aconteceu há dez anos, em um depósito que cheirava a panos de limpeza mofados, Lysol e Aramis. Eu pego as coisas rápido, segundo dizem, e _aquele _lapso de julgamento não foi e nem será repetido. Obviamente, considerando os eventos dos últimos dias, sei que nem sempre posso evitar que me façam de tola, mas posso pelo menos deixar de contribuir para a minha própria queda.

Enquanto isso, Kanna está aceitando a desculpa desajeitada de minha mãe com um outro sorriso e algumas palavras de conforto e compreensão. Contudo, o estrago está feito. É verdade, depois desta tarde, _é _provável que eu nunca mais veja Kanna Munson. Não teria me importado de deixar as coisas pelo menos em um tom ameno. Mas nãããão, a minha mãe tinha que abrir a boca e estragar tudo. Como sempre.

Era exatamente isso que eu temia, porque sempre é assim que acontece. Nunca ocorre a Abbe que ela não precisa verbalizar todos os pensamentos que passam pela sua cabeça. Não ligo a mínima se ela odeia os cornos do Kohaku - eu mesma não estou em um clima de perdoar -mas por que descontar na mãe do cara?

Para não mencionar na própria filha dela?

Estou tão irritada que mal consigo engolir mais que dez ou doze colheradas da musse de chocolate que Concetta trouxe.

De repente, percebo que Kanna está dizendo, com um toque de tristeza:

- A senhora tem uma filha maravilhosa, Sra. Petrocelli, e espero que saiba disso.

E eu quase engasgo no que agora percebo ser a última colherada da musse.

Acidentalmente, Concetta escolhe aquele momento para aparecer com as notícias extremamente bem-vindas de que Jinkotsu espera por nós na frente da casa. Minha mãe e eu levantamos da cadeira como se tivéssemos sido cutucadas, se bem que por razões muito diferentes, e agradecemos à nossa anfitriã pelo maravilhoso almoço, já nos virando na direção da porta.

- Não, por favor - diz Kanna, levantando-se. Em um instante ela dá a volta na mesa e segura a minha mão. - Você se importaria - pergunta sorrindo para a minha mãe - de deixar Jinkotsu lhe mostrar a casa? E pode garantir a ele que Naraku não estará aqui. Ele telefonou e avisou que não chegaria antes do jantar. - Depois, ela se volta para mim, ainda sorrindo. - Eu gostaria de ter um minuto a sós com Rin.

* * *

**PRIMEIRAMENTE 1000 PERDOES PELOS ATRASOS NAS MINHAS FICS!**

**É PORQUE ESSE INICIO DE ANO COMEÇOU SUFICIENTIMENTE TURBULENTO PARA A MINHA PESSOA, MAIS ENFIM: VOLTEI!**

**BJS E NO PRÓXIMO CAP RESPONDO A TODAS A REVIEWS!**

**BJ MEU AMORES !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatro**

- **E** depois, o que aconteceu?

Estamos na tarde do dia seguinte - um domingo - no apartamento de três quartos na West End Avenue que os sogros de Sango compraram pelo preço ridículo de um apartamento em andar térreo, quando o prédiofoi convertido em cooperativa, no início da década de 1980. Mais tarde, "venderam" para Sango e Miroku por um preço mais ridículo ainda, quando decidiram que a vida era melhor em Boca. Por cima da mesa de jantar dinamarquesa contemporânea, Kagome fita-me com os olhos azuis escancarados. Sentada do outro lado da mesa, está minha prima, seu cabelo curto revolto preso para trás por um par de presilhas de tartaruga. Ela equilibra um garfo cheio do ravióli da _Nonna _exatamente entre o prato à sua frente e a boca. Sua expressão também é de perplexidade.

Ainda estou perturbada por ontem. Depois que Jinkotsu me deixou em casa com toda a minha tralha, mais ou menos às quatro horas da tarde, e foi levar Abbe (anotar na agenda: verificar a possibilidade de conseguir que alguma parenta italiana velha e perversa coloque mau-olhado naminha própria mãe), fiz cerca de um milhão de jogos FreeCell no laptop, fui para a cama, acordei, joguei mais outro milhão de jogos FreeCell, e finalmente decidi que isto sem dúvida justificava uma Sessão de Fofoca.

Sango, Kagome e eu convocamos essas reuniões extraordinárias regularmente há cerca de vinte anos. As regras são simples: qualquer uma pode convocar a qualquer momento, nenhum alimento _diet _ou _light é _permitido, e quem convoca a sessão tem o direito de ser a primeira a falar. Nos últimos dez anos, devo ter convocado cerca de meia dúzia, Sango nenhuma, e Kagome aproximadamente quinhentas.

Sim, sei que já comentei que prefiro lidar com as crises no conforto da solidão, mas as circunstâncias justificam. Primeiro, sabe-se que FreeCell demais causa deterioração do cérebro. E, segundo, essas duas mulheres são como extensões da minha psique. De qualquer forma, elas iriam me atazanar a ponto de eu enlouquecer enquanto não contasse tudo. Um favor que, até hoje, venho retribuindo com regularidade.

É realmente estranho sermos tão unidas, pois somos pessoas muito diferentes. Mas esta amizade vem de muito longe. Sango e eu somos amigas desde o nascimento, pois somos primas-irmãs, com apenas três meses de diferença de idade; e Kagome juntou-se a nós no jardim-de-infância. Creio que, inicialmente, nos ligamos a Kagome porque ela sempre batia nas outras crianças que implicavam com a Sango- que era uma chata no primário -, e, conseqüentemente, tirava das minhas costas a obrigação de fazer algo para o que não possuo nenhuma aptidão natural, qual seja, derramar sangue. Especialmente o meu. Quanto a existir alguma razão para a prepotente e astuta Kagome, com sua aprendizagem na escola da rua, ficar amarrada a duas frangotas medrosas, não é difícil explicar: nós a suprimos de bolinhos Twinkie e Coca-Cola por uns seis anos pelo menos.

Mesmo quando crescemos e não precisamos mais da sua proteção (Sango transformou-se em uma gatinha e passou a fazer parte de uma turma mais popular, enquanto eu continuei cultivando a arte do sarcasmo), nós continuamos amigas. O tipo de amigas que podem dizer qualquer coisa uma para a outra, e o fazem, o que significa que, volta e meia, temos desavenças, mas sempre as superamos. Durante toda a adolescência, Sango e eu dependíamos de Kagome para facilitar o nosso caminho, um papel que Kagome sempre aceitou. Ela também não deixava de fazer seus relatos à tropa, que ouvia em respeitoso silêncio, cheia de inveja. Ou de repugnância. (A pobre Sango levou seis meses para se recuperar depois de ouvir o relato minucioso do primeiro beijo de língua deKagome. Claro, nós tínhamos doze anos: àquela altura, sequer podíamos imaginar os lábios de um garoto tocando os nossos, que dirá a língua. Mas, isso, já superamos.) Em todo caso... Kagome foi a primeira a ficar menstruada, a ser beijada, a ser acariciada, a transar, a casar, a divorciar. Duas vezes. Sango nos superou apenas em uma categoria - engravidar. Fora morrer ou passar por uma auditoria do imposto de renda, não acredito que faltem muitas primeiras vezes.

Hoje em dia, nos contentamos em enfrentar a vida e lidar com a lição de ser mulher e tudo o que vem junto. Sango, claro, tem sido uma senhora casada desde os seus 25 anos; eu, durante os mesmos anos, mantive o modelo solteira; Kagome tem pulado de um estado civil para outro e considera-se uma especialista nos dois.

As Sessões de Fofoca e a paixão por todos os comestíveis nos unem. Essassessões, na realidade, não se resumem a simples válvulas de escape onde desabafamos e farreamos. Pelo menos para mim, servem a mais um propósito: sei que posso contar com o carinho de Sango e o sarcasmo de Kagome, o que me oferece duas leituras diferentes sobre uma mesma situação quando não consigo desvendá-la sozinha, e sei que as duas só querem o melhorpara mim, como eu para elas. Maridos, namorados, empregos podemir e vir, mas elas são minhas amigas para sempre.

Amigas que, neste momento, estão paralisadas, sem respiração diante domeu relato da conversa que tive com Kanna. Já contei sobre minha mãe, o telefonema de Kohaku, o flerte de Jinkotsu - todas as Sessões de Fofoca precisam de um pequeno toque cômico - se bem que, por enquanto, resolvi não contar a história de Sesshoumaru. Veja bem: há uns dez anos, Sesshoumaru foi o prato principal em uma Sessão de Fofoca especialmente entusiástica. Trazer o arrependido para a conversa presente só geraria expressões de espanto demais - para não mencionar especulações excessivas - para o meu gosto.

Enfim. Kagome, ostentando umas mil trancinhas que batem logo abaixo da clavícula, dirige-me um olhar que diz: "Anda logo e conta tudo." Como não gosto de ser apressada, eu me arrasto até o _cheesecake. _Já veio fatiado. Pego uma fatia como se fosse um pedaço de fruta e dou uma mordida. Por mais que adore o ravióli da _Nonna, _hoje estou mais para droga pesada.

- Como eu ia dizendo - finalmente continuo -, depois que minha mãe e Concetta se afastam, Kanna me conduz para o estúdio dela. Decido que a melhor solução é pedir desculpas pela minha mãe, antes que Kanna possa falar alguma coisa.

Sango retira o garfo da boca cor-de-rosa.

- E o que ela respondeu?

- Bem, ela riu, que era a última coisa que eu esperava. Depois disse que aquilo era coisa de mãe, vocês sabem: Abbe protegendo a filhinha. Em seguida, comentou algo sobre saber tudo a respeito das mulheres como Abbe.

Aquilo produziu uma reação negativa, um resmungo, em Kagome, cujas tranças de contas começavam a me lembrar as cortinas plásticas de contas das ciganas que lêem a sorte. Mas não a deixem saber que fiz esse comentário.

- Não existe nenhuma mulher como a sua mãe.

- E o que eu teria dito. Mas depois ela falou... o que foi mesmo? Ah, sim... - dou mais uma dentada no _cheesecake - _sobre como ela era na faculdade, que tinha muita ligação com todos aqueles tipos liberais feministas que estavam convencidos de que ela estava se prostituindo porque participava de concursos de beleza...

Calo-me por um momento, enquanto mastigo e visualizo a imagem dos olhos azul-claros de Kanna, como um par de pequenas criaturas cautelosas olhando por detrás de um matagal de cílios cobertos de uma densa máscara.

Ah, todas aquelas mulheres cujas famílias tinham condições de pagar por sua educação, elas faziam muito escândalo e muita desordem sobre os direitos das mulheres e sobre como pessoas como eu faziam o movimento feminista retroceder pelo menos três séculos. Nenhuma delas jamais se deu ao trabalho de me perguntar o que eu realmente pensava, ou de considerar que talvez houvesse coisas piores no mundo do que uma mulher usar sua beleza para progredir.

Naquele momento, notei um traço de desespero que nunca observara antes na voz dela, na sua expressão, na forma como a maquiagem estava aplicada um pouco cuidadosa demais...

Kagome dá um tapinha no meu braço e me faz pular.

- Ei. Aterrisse de novo.

Pisco os olhos, conto tudo, pelo menos os comentários de Kanna. Kagome abre a boca como se tivesse algo a dizer, mas fecha logo em seguida. Franzindo a testa, Sango debruça-se sobre a mesa para pegar o _c__heesecake _enquanto ainda restam algumas fatias. Repito a conversa o melhor que posso e percebo que reproduzi-la provoca algo dentro de mim, bem fundo, tão no fundo que é difícil identificar.

- Depois Kanna disse algo sobre como nós todos fazemos escolhas, e que de fato não importa quais são elas, desde que nos façam felizes...

- Bem, acho que isso é muito verdadeiro - diz Sango.

-... que tantas mulheres hoje em dia esquecem, ou talvez não queiram reconhecer, que às vezes nós precisamos dar o que parece ser um passo ou dois para trás a fim de conseguirmos força suficiente para nos impelirmos para atravessar as barreiras que os homens erguem diante deles desde o início dos tempos.

- Hein? - Kagome pega sua fatia de _cheesecake _e também opta pela abordagem "direto da caixa para a boca". - Ela falou como uma mulher branca que teve escolhas.

- Não tantas quanto você possa imaginar - retruco. - Lembre-se que a família dela não era abastada. Aliás, foi por isso que ela entrou nesse esquema de concurso de beleza. De qualquer modo, esta é uma questão secundária porque, depois, ela disse, do nada, que só queria que eu soubesse que não foi por causa de alguma outra mulher que Kohaku voltou atrás.

Dois pares de olhos encaram-me simultaneamente.

- Eu sei - digo. - Claro que, no instante em que ela disse isso, eu pensei: ah, droga, será que ela está escondendo alguma coisa?

- Não - diz Sango, sacudindo a cabeça. - Também não acho que foipor isso que ele descartou você.

Kagome e eu olhamos para ela. Sango continua comendo, distraída.

Kagome me encara.

- Mas você está pronta para arrancar fora as entranhas dele, certo? Sango também me fita nessa hora.

- Não sei - respondo com um suspiro. - Deveria estar. Quero dias, estou, mas... - Observo uma e depois a outra. - Creio que ainda estou bastante confusa. E magoada.

Kagome me olha de lado. Sango concorda com a cabeça, apesar de eu saber que tudo isso é muito difícil para ela entender. Sango obviamente não consegue imaginar-se passando por algo parecido com Miroku.

- E então – diz Kagome. - Ela sabe onde o canalha está?

- Não. Pelo menos garantiu que não. Mas depois... sugeriu que eu o perdoasse, que lhe desse uma segunda chance.

- Nem morta - diz Kagome. - Além do mais, é um pouco difícil perdoar alguém que está tão sentido que nem sequer procura você para pedir perdão.

Abro a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não sai nada. Sinto a mão de Sango tocar o meu pulso. Uma brisa suave do ar refrigerado revira seu cabelo.

- Você ainda o ama, não é? - pergunta ela, com um tom de esperança na voz fraca. Sango não suporta um "final infeliz". Imagino que nunca tenha perdoado Shakespeare por _Romeu e Julieta._

- O cara deu um bolo nela no dia do casamento - intervém Kagome. - O que você acha?

- O que isso tem a ver com o que ela sente? (Minha prima pode ser a alma mais delicada deste mundo, mas isso não significa que não saiba defender suas convicções. E, neste momento, ela encara Kagome furiosa como um cãozinho Yorkshire cujo brinquedinho de morder está sendo ameaçado.) Quero dizer, uma vez Miroku esqueceu o meu aniversário, e eu fiquei tão magoada que passei mal. Mas isso não quer dizer que deixei de amá-lo, quer?

Vejo claramente que Kagome está lutando contra a ânsia de bater com a cabeça na mesa. Sango não é nenhuma idiota, acredite-me - ela foi uma editora de muita competência em uma importante revista, até decidir largar tudo para cuidar do seu primeiro bebê -, mas não resta dúvida de que sua natureza sempre otimista corroeu-lhe o cérebro quanto aos assuntos do coração.

Em todo caso, retomo a palavra, já que a reunião foi convocada por mim.

- Enfim, respondi que não sabia o que estava sentindo. Ambas franzem a testa para mim.

Exasperada, lanço as mãos para o ar.

"O que queriam que eu dissesse? Está bem, não _é _que eu ache que isso tenha conserto - sinto muito, Sango -, mas também não sou como você, Kagome. Não tenho a sua prática de superar a rejeição dos homens.

- Puxa, obrigada.

- Está bem, acho que me expressei mal, mas vocês sabem o que quero dizer. - Estendo a mão para pegar o _cheesecake, _Kagome dá um tapa na minha mão. Concluo que só me resta comer o ravióli. Levanto-me cara enfiar a tigela de plástico no microondas de Sango. - Em todo caso, enquanto um lado meu quer esquecê-lo, o outro não tem certeza. Quero dizer, caso ele queira voltar.

Kagome está visivelmente estarrecida.

- Você só pode estar brincando. Quer dizer que rastejaria de volta cara aquele verme?

- Por acaso eu disse isso?

O microondas apita. Retiro o ravióli, volto a me reunir a elas e me afundo na cadeira com um suspiro de desgosto, se bem que não sei ao certo o que me desgosta. Talvez seja a minha própria ambivalência; ou constatação de que foram os atos de Kohaku que me colocaram nesta posição insustentável.

- Claro que não estou a ponto de voltar rastejando para ele. - Levanto os olhos e procuro reprimir as lágrimas abrindo e fechando os olhos. - Ele me humilhou. Se, por algum acaso, me quiser de volta, terá de suplicar muito. Mas...

- Ah, Deus. Começou. - Kagome solta um suspiro irritado.

Sango a faz calar.

- Mas o quê, querida? -Vocês não estavam lá. Não viram a expressão de Kanna ao dizer que eu fui a melhor coisa que já aconteceu ao Kohaku, mas que ele não teve a capacidade de entender isso; que... - Respiro fundo, demarcando o ponto alto da história - que as mulheres são sempre as que consertam as coisas, que o orgulho é um sentimento que não podemos nos permitir.

- Isso é verdade - ouço Sango murmurar ao meu lado, enquanto Kagome exclama, ultrajada:

- Ah, dá um tempo. - Seus olhos agora faíscam, muito. Ela se debruça porcima da mesa e diz, encarando-me com firmeza: - Garota, os homens fazem merda e conseguem se dar bem há milhares de anos porque mulheres como Kanna Munson acham que têm algum tipo de dever de perpetuar esse mito. Deus! Fico tão furiosa diante disso que poderia vomitar.

Dizendo isso, ela se levanta, pega a bolsa no bufê encostado na parede e, em um ato impensado, procura dentro dela os cigarros que não estão lá, porque ela já deixou de fumar há um ano. Depois, joga a bolsa de volta sobre o bufê e vira-se para mim, com uma das mãos nas cadeiras.

- O que aquele homem fez com você é imperdoável. Irreparável. Quero dizer, tenha dó, ele liga para você e pede desculpas por telefone?

Sango ri. Kagome e eu desviamos o olhar para ela.

- Bem, claro que ele fez isso - diz Sango. - Ele é homem.

- Não o tipo de homem que eu quereria ao meu lado, isso é certo - afirma Kagome. - Além do mais, nenhuma de nós jamais quebrará essas correntes de dominação e opressão masculina se não mudarmos a maneira de pensar quanto a quem tem de fazer o que...

- Ah, saia do pedestal, Kagome - diz Sango, com uma pequena ruga na testa. - As mulheres são as pacificadoras, querida. Sempre foram. E um fato sociológico, para não dizer biológico.

- E, aparentemente, você acredita que isso significa que temos de abaixar a cabeça para os homens em todas as questões?

- Não, claro que não. Mas o que ganhamos ao encurralá-los?

- Responsabilizá-los pelo que fazem não é o mesmo que encurralá-los.

Sango fica imóvel, depois continua, muito tranqüila:

- Palavras de uma mulher que já teve dois casamentos fracassados.

Opa.

Levanto-me de mãos para cima.

- Ei, minha gente! Este encontro deveria ser para discutir a minha situação, lembram-se?

- Cale a boca, Rin — exclamam ambas.

Depois, Kagome diz a Sango:

- E o que você está querendo dizer com isso?

As maçãs do rosto da minha prima ganham duas manchas coloridas, mas sei que ela não vai recuar.

- Que a acompanhei com os seus namorados, maridos, e todos os relacionamentos que você teve, e vi como degeneraram em uma disputa mental. Pude observar como a sua obsessão de evitar que um homem... a controle, ou o que quer que você tema que um homem passa lhe fazer, sempre foi mais importante do que o relacionamento em si. Não é para menos que não consegue segurar um homem, Kagome, você castra todos os que se aproximam.

Kagome literalmente recua, como se tivesse sido esbofeteada. Um insere depois, contudo, dispara:

- Você fala como se fosse a grande entendida.

- É mesmo? - É a resposta tranqüila de Sango. - Então como você explica que eu seja a única nesta sala que sabe com quem vai para a cama esta noite?

Jesus.

Kagome fita a minha prima com ódio por algum tempo, depois arrebataa bolsa da cadeira e a joga por cima do ombro. Logo encaminha-separa a porta e diz:

- Se precisar conversar, Rin, me telefone.

Em seguida, sai e bate a porta.

Durante um minuto depois que ela se foi, a sala reverbera com sua raiva. Para falar a verdade, também não estou feliz por ainda estar ali, mas não sei bem o que devo fazer. Muito menos o que dizer.

Sango levanta-se e começa a tirar a mesa, visivelmente contrariada.

- Acho que as coisas saíram um pouco de controle - diz ela. Levanto-me para ajudar na arrumação.

- Para mim, esses encontros eram para extravasar a nossa raiva com relação aos outros, e não para descarregá-la em nós mesmas.

Com um suspiro, Sango leva tudo para a cozinha.

- Eu sei. Mas, honestamente, Rin... A atitude de Kagome com os homens é absurda. E não me olhe com essa cara, você sabe que estou certa.

Solto um resmungo de descontentamento.

Sango abre a torneira para tirar a sujeira dos pratos antes de colocá-na máquina de lavar louça. Esta não é uma típica cozinha de Manhattan antes da guerra. Com bancadas de granito e aparelhos revestidos de alumínio, ela parece positivamente futurista. Tenho a sensação de que Rosie, a robô dos Jetsons, vai aparecer a qualquer momento. Cruzo os braços e apóio-me na bancada.

- Mas éa opinião dela, querida.

- Se essa opinião a fizesse feliz - replica Sango -, eu não diria nada.

- Ela bate a porta da máquina e olha para mim. - Mas ela não está feliz. Kagome quer que o mundo se adapte ao seu jeito de ver as coisas, e, como isso não irá acontecer, a cada dia que passa ela se torna mais amarga e mais cínica.

Fico em dúvida.

- Kagome nasceu cínica.

Sango solta um leve sorriso.

- Mas não amarga. - Depois, ela se aproxima e segura a minha mão. - O problema é que a mãe de Koaku está certa. Somos nós que devemos consertar as coisas. O perdão não nos torna fracas, não importa o que Kagome pense. Pelo menos, confirma que somos o sexo mais forte. - Seu sorriso se amplia. - Além do mais, se deixássemos os homens fazerem o que quisessem, a esta altura já estaríamos extintas. - Ela afasta meu cabelo do rosto. - Você só tem de se perguntar se seria mais feliz com o Kohaku ou sem ele.

Passo o dedo entre as sobrancelhas e suspiro.

- Certamente não me agrada a maneira como estou me sentindo agora. É como se alguém tivesse arrancado um pedaço de mim.

- Então talvez você devesse pensar sobre isso.

- Está me dizendo que devo dar a Kohaku uma segunda chance, se surgir a oportunidade?

- Estou dizendo que o fato de um homem ser tolo não significa que seja um caso perdido. Tome - ela me entrega a vasilha do ravióli, agora brilhando de limpa. - Não esqueça isto.

Pego a vasilha e ensaio um leve sorriso.

Quando saio na rua, o calor me sufoca. Respiro com cuidado para evitar que os pulmões sejam incinerados, caminhando em direção à Rua 96 e ao ônibus que cruza a cidade. Depois daquele pequeno incidente dramático no apartamento de Sango, estou mais confusa do que nunca. Mas recuso-me a acreditar que o meu mundo está despencando, mesmo que as evidências indiquem o contrário.

Quem estou enganando? Aquilo foi muito estranho. Para não dizer assustador. Ah, sim, nós já tivemos um milhão de brigas ao longo dos anos, mas nada semelhante àquilo. E sabe o que mais? De certa forma, fiquei com raiva. Queria poder contar com Kagome e Sango para recuperar o meu equilíbrio quando as coisas ficam esquisitas, assim como elas contam comigo. Minhas amigas deveriam me ajudar a enxergar tudo com mais clareza, em vez de bagunçar a minha cabeça.

Deixa para lá. Esquece. Eu simplesmente não vou perder tempo pensando nisso, não hoje. Estou com muito calor e envolvida nos meus próprios problemas para importar-me com isso. Amanhã, quem sabe, tentarei pensar em uma maneira de amainar a situação entre elas, mas não agora.

Agora, só quero ir para casa, talvez chorar um bocado e terminar o livro que estou lendo, apesar de ser um romance cujo provável final feliz me deixará muito deprimida. Meu apartamento está um forno, mas, se eu quiser, poderei ficar só de calcinha, o que, no momento, é uma idéia muito atraente.

Tomo a direção leste na Rua 96 e subo a ladeira para alcançar a Broadway. Uma brisa quente vinda do rio bate nas minhas costas como um garoto chato me empurrando na fila. Passo por várias pessoas descendo a ladeira em direção ao Riverside Parle: um jovem casal com um bebê no carrinho, outro casal fazendo _jogging, _um homem de meia-idade com um _terrier. _Bem-vestido, próspero, seguro. Muito diferente das pessoas que habitavam a maior parte desses edifícios quando eu era pequena. No início da década de 1980, inúmeras benfeitorias valorizaram as propriedades, acabando com a legião de hotéis-moradias deprimentes e mal-conservados do Upper West Side e expulsando seus habitantes miseráveis.

Quando passo pelos prédios tão limpos, com suas portas de vidro recém-instaladas e os porteiros com jeito paternal, recordo-me do espanto dos meus pais quando, um por um, os ocupantes desses prédios, desprotegidos e sem esperança, foram simplesmente jogados nas ruas como milhares de baratas após o extermínio. Juntando-se às fileiras já crescentes de sem-teto, a muitos deles só restou como recurso pedir esmola às mesmas pessoas que foram morar nos prédios que um dia foram seus lares.

Nesta última década, os sem-teto não estão tão evidentes quanto antigamente. Não sei ao certo para onde foi a maioria, pois hoje, em Manhattan, há ainda menos lugares para os pobres morarem do que jamais houve. Até nos apartamentos nos bairros ditos "perigosos" os aluguéis são, agora, muito acima da capacidade da classe média, que dirá daqueles que lutam para viver com salários no nível de pobreza. Mas os sem-teto abnegados ainda estão por aí, com suas roupas esfarrapadas e sujas, seus carrinhos de compras e seus sacos amontoados de tudo o que conseguem recolher das lixeiras, transportando seus pertences por aí como uma tartaruga carrega sua casca.

E, sim, eles me deixam constrangida, assim como à maioria dos nova-iorquinos com sorte suficiente para não estarem entre eles, principalmente porque não sei exatamente como eu reagiria se estivesse na situação difícil em que vivem. Sou tão culpada quanto qualquer um por ignorá-los e desviar os olhos deles, como se, não os vendo, seus problemas não fossem reais. Pelo menos, não fossem reais para mim.

Sei que a maioria dessas pessoas não é responsável por sua condição atual. Quem escolheria viver na rua, afinal? Muitos são doentes mentais, incapazes de fazer sucesso em uma cidade onde esse conceito é medido em termos que eles não poderiam sequer compreender, que dirá aspirar. Outros foram subjugados tantas vezes, e com tanta intensidade, ao longo de anos, que eu duvido que tenham a mais leve noção de como começar a sair do buraco. Sinto, sim, compaixão. Ela só não é suficiente para suplantar a minha inércia. Ou a minha culpa.

Antigamente eu achava que o inverno era o pior período quando não se tem algum lugar para ir. O vento que cruza a cidade entre os rios pode ser brutal e gelar instantaneamente as veias de uma pessoa. Mas hoje, com o calor que emana do cimento e a umidade que ameaça me sufocar, não sei se o verão é tão melhor assim.

E creio que estou pensando nisto porque, enquanto estou ao lado de um grupo de seis ou sete pessoas que esperam o ônibus sob o abrigo, na esquina da Rua 96 com a Broadway, um desses homens aproxima-se de nós. Observo, o mais discretamente possível, quando ele se aproxima, e todos os outros casualmente saem do seu caminho e viram-se para outro lado, entretidos em conversas nos seus celulares, ou com os artigos do jornal, nas suas próprias vidas limpas e arrumadas.

A compulsão para seguir o mesmo comportamento que eles é tão forte que preciso me controlar para não gritar, mesmo desgostosa da minha reação. Mas o homem cheira mal, tornando quase impossível não recuar. Como sempre faço, minha bolsa está com a alça cruzando o meu peito para evitar os batedores de carteira. Instintivamente, porém, agarro a alça com força e abraço a bolsa.

_Minha, _diz o gesto, e eu o lamento.

Agora, sou a única pessoa que ainda permanece sob o abrigo, apesar de várias outras aglomerarem-se no cruzamento como formigas letárgicas. As outras pessoas que esperam ônibus, sem dúvida aliviadas por eu ter sido escolhida e elas poderem respirar com mais facilidade - literalmente -, concentram-se junto ao meio-fio, viradas para as vitrines das lojas a poucos metros de distância, próximas o suficiente para alcançarem o ônibus a tempo quando ele chegar.

O homem aproxima-se mais ainda, forçando-me a fitá-lo. Está sujo, abarba por fazer, e tem o corpo curvado. Os dedos dos pés quase pretos surgem pelos rasgos nos sapatos de atletismo só um matiz mais claros, cerca de dois números maiores. Não consigo identificar sua idade, mas, por detrás da barba antiga, vejo que é muito magro.

Ele estende uma das mãos. Está trêmula. Do calor, da fome, do _delirium tremem..?. _Não tenho como saber. Percebo, sim, sua vergonha.

Abbe teria esvaziado a carteira naquela mão, eu sei, sem hesitar um momento. Mas a minha mãe é maluca.

Desvio o olhar, minha boca seca, depois volto a fitá-lo.

- Está com fome? - pergunto, as palavras arranhando minha garganta. Noto uma mulher asiática bem-vestida, perto dali, virar-se levemente na nossa direção. Mas só percebo nela uma cara feia e um movimento de cabeça, porque a minha atenção está no velho em frente a mim, encerrado sob pregas de pálpebras. Nos seus olhos floresce a esperança, puramente com um sorriso. Ele dá a entender que sim com um aceno decabeça.

Meu lado racional diz que devo levá-lo a um restaurante barato e alimentá-lo eu mesma. Se lhe der só o dinheiro, em que irá gastá-lo?

Depois, penso: quem sou eu para julgar?

Mas, antes que eu consiga decidir, aproxima-se um policial e empurra para longe o homem que protesta, ao mesmo tempo que o meu ônibus se aproxima e pára no ponto. Entro logo atrás da senhora asiática desaprovadora que, ao sentarmos uma de cada lado do corredor, me pergunta se eu estava com medo. Respondo que não.

O ônibus tem ar refrigerado e está praticamente vazio. A leve tensão que vinha se insinuando na minha cabeça nos últimos dias começa a ceder. Nós nos afastamos do ponto; do lado de fora, o homem caminha desajeitado na direção da Amsterdam Avenue, e eu sinto um aperto nas minhas entranhas.

Por mais indecisa e infeliz que eu esteja, ainda tenho um emprego e uma casa. Ainda tenho os meus amigos e a minha coleção de sapatos e até, devo reconhecer, uma família. A vida pode estar um pouco bizarra no momento, mas está longe de ser horrível.

Pego o meu romance e procuro mergulhar nas experiências e adversidades de Gunther e Abigayle, o que acaba tendo o efeito desastroso de levar meus pensamentos de volta para a discussão homem-mulher de mais cedo. Neste momento, tenho de admitir que estou inclinada a tomar o partido de Kagome em uma coisa: os homens são descartáveis. Os espermas podem não ser, mas seus donos são. Eu pessoalmente não preciso de um para sobreviver, ou mesmo para ser bem-sucedida. Acho que, se duvidar, eu poderia até passar sem sexo. As freiras passam. E não é que eu não tenha tido o meu quinhão de períodos de seca. E tem a minha mãe, que já está sem há... quanto tempo já faz? Quinze anos?

Quero dizer, realmente - eles valem o aborrecimento? Porque, tanto quanto estou tendendo a concordar com a teoria de Kagome sobre como as coisas deveriam ser entre homens e mulheres, acho que Sango é a realista. Ah, talvez existam relacionamentos homem-mulher baseados na igualdade, mas, em geral, as mulheres precisam mesmo ceder aos homens para manter a harmonia, não é? No momento, não estou certa se isto é bom ou ruim, apenas sei que é assim. E além disso estou sem energia para ser uma feminista. Já tenho problemas suficientes lidando com o fato de ser mulher.

Desisto do livro e o devolvo à bolsa. A mulher asiática salta na Central Park West, eu me preparo para o curto percurso por dentro do parque, e, mentalmente, para a próxima fase da minha vida. Amanhã volto a trabalhar. Amanhã retomo minha vida normal, previsível, pré-Kohaku. Vou escolher cores de paredes, cortinas para janelas e até agradar clientes novos - posso lidar com tudo isso. Tudo bem, não estou exatamente ansiosa com a idéia de encarar Jaken Fanning - meu chefe egomaníaco dos últimos sete anos - e seus inevitáveis comentários depreciativos, nas, pelo menos, meu trabalho é uma parte da minha vida com a qual posso contar. Arranjo para a empresa inúmeros negócios, portanto nós dois sabemos que nem eu vou sair e nem ele vai se livrar de mim. Meu plano é voltar a enterrar-me no trabalho, o que, se não é emocionante, pelo menos traz satisfação e estimula. Ou pelo menos assim era.

E juro que voltará a ser assim. Neste exato momento, livro-me de um pouco mais de tensão. Afinal, como pode ser tão ruim perder o que nunca tive? O que eu realmente sei sobre a vida de casada, afinal? E sobre viver em Westchester? Estou acostumada a ser solteira e acho que sou muito boa nisso.

De agora em diante (digo sem a menor vergonha), estou me enterrandona minha zona de conforto, e nada nesse mundo de Deus me afastará disto.

Nem mesmo a lembrança de um breve sorriso esperançoso por trás de olhos desanimados.

* * *

**ATÉ O FIM DE SEMANA...**

**BJS  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinco**

**A**qui estou, na manhã seguinte, caminhando despreocupada pela Rua 78, usando um tubinho de linho cor de tabaco (curto o suficiente para serchique sem ficar vulgar), um escarpim e minha echarpe Hermès preferida esvoaçando com a brisa, quando percebo, a cerca de meio quarteirão de distância, vários carros de polícia obstruindo a rua. Coincidentemente, encontram-se justo em frente ao prédio onde funcionam os escritórios da Fanning Interiors, Ltd. Mas só depois vejo a tremulante faixaamarela da polícia estendida de um lado a outro da entrada, envolvendo a placa de Proibido Estacionar que fica junto ao meio-fio, a placade Limpe a Sujeira do seu Cão e os degraus que dão para o outro lado do prédio. E me vem aquela sensação horrível na boca do estômago de que isso não é um bom presságio para o meu futuro imediato.

Mesmo assim, estou tranqüila, até que vejo na calçada o contorno de um corpo desenhado em giz. Alguém grita - acaba que sou eu - e chama a atenção de pelo menos três policiais e de um engenheiro de saneamento que se encontra do outro lado da rua. Sim, talvez a minha reação seja um pouco exagerada, mas o fato de eu morar em Manhattan não significa que esbarro em desenhos de corpos com alguma regularidade.Além disso, ainda não tomei o meu café expresso com leite. Para mencionar que já são quase 8h30, e o índice de temperatura/umidade está mais ou menos equivalente ao de Marte. E o meu humor já não estava muito bom, porque o meu cabelo está parecendo a peruca da minha tia-avó Kaede, que, acredite, não é nada bonita.

- Rin!

Ouço a exclamação bem atrás de mim, o que me faz gritar de novo. Viro-me, minha bolsa bate em algum paspalhão suficientemente idiota para aproximar-se por trás de uma mulher histérica, e vejo Sesshoumaru Taisho que me fita espantado.

- Que diabo está fazendo aqui? - pergunta ele.

O tom de voz duro e as rugas nos cantos da boca indicam que a manhã dele também não está sendo das melhores. Com a mão trêmula apertando o meu copo de café com leite ainda tampado, olho para ele mas só consigo pensar naquele desenho no chão. E na mancha vermelho-escura que se esparrama para fora da marcação de giz.

- Eu trabalho aqui - respondo, trêmula.

- Ah - diz Sesshoumaru, uma infinidade de significados amontoados em duas letras. A essa altura, os espectadores começam a aglomerar-se à nossa volta, inclusive dois outros _designers, _a recepcionista e a senhora que faz a maior parte dos nossos projetos de decoração de janelas.

- Por favor, todos aqueles que trabalham aqui façam a gentileza de se apresentarem ao Oficial Mioga! - pede Sesshoumaru com sua voz de barítono que, sobressaindo em meio ao burburinho de vozes, faz os cabelos da minha nuca eriçarem-se em estado de alerta. Ouço um suspiro ou dois, mais de surpresa que de choque. Ou de pavor. Não ouço o que Sesshoumaru diz em seguida, nem o que qualquer outra pessoa diz, porque o meu estômago acabou de contrair e eu comecei a suspeitar que o formato daquele traço no chão é... familiar; que poderia pertencer a um homem _gay, _careca, de baixa estatura, aproximadamente 60 anos, que tinha um enorme prazer em enfernizar a minha vida. Depois disso, só percebo quando Sesshoumaru me leva dali e insiste que eu beba um pouco do café expresso com leite. Quase engasgo com o líquido mas consigo tomar. E neste instante que vejo o proprietário da casa de pedra ao lado falando com um dos policiais. Sua expressão não é das melhores.

Sesshoumaru segue o meu olhar e volta-se para mim.

- Conhece aquele homem?

- É Kin Caruso. Mora na casa ao lado.

- Ele identificou o corpo - informa Sesshoumaru.

Meus olhos viram-se para ele, e o medo faz meu estômago queimar.

- Quem...?

- Jaken Fanning. Seu chefe, não é?

- _Merda!_

Sesshoumaru faz uma expressão engraçada que, considerando a minha reação, não deveria surpreender.

Ah, Deus. Sou uma pessoa horrível. Um homem morreu, com toda certeza não foi de morte natural, e a única coisa que consigo pensar é: "Is_so é uma injustiça!" _Tudobem, Jaken era um homenzinho perverso e mesquinho, com quem eu não suportava ficar na mesma sala mais de cinco minutos - o que tornava as reuniões semanais um pouco problemáticas -, mas ainda era um ser humano e, conseqüentemente, merecedor de algum respeito, já que não dá para demonstrar nenhuma espécie de pesar.

Prendo a respiração por um ou dois segundos... não, desculpe, não vou chorar. Não gostava do camarada quando estava vivo, não me importa que tenha morrido.

Se quiser me abandonar agora, caro leitor, compreenderei perfeitamente.

Mas... Jaken _era _a Fanning Interiors. E eu não passava de uma funcionaria dentre muitos, uma integrante da pequena legião de _designers _queo prestígio e a reputação de Jaken conseguiam manter ocupados. Recentemente, eu começara a pensar em criar a minha própria representação separada da Fanning's, mas não tenho a menor dúvida de que não poderia ter o meu estilo de vida atual se Jaken não tivesse me contratado há sete anos. Sob muitos aspectos, eu tinha uma dívida para com o homem.

E agora ele não passa de uma coisa esparramada em uma calçada do East Side. Ai. Aquele coitado que o encontrou...

- Como ele morreu? - pergunto em um tom de voz acima do chiado constante do rádio da polícia.

O rosto de Sesshoumaru assume aquela máscara impessoal dos policiais. Ele parece não ter tido tempo de se barbear e tem olheiras sob os olhos.

- Não estou autorizado a dar esse tipo de informação.

Por alguma razão, aquilo me irrita. Enfio de volta um das minhas mechas que insistirão em pular como cobras para fora da presilha francesa ao longo das próximas catorze horas e retruco:

- Vi o sangue, Sesshoumaru. De alguma maneira, duvido que ele tenha sido bicado até a morte por algum pombo raivoso.

Sesshoumaru dirige-me um olhar daqueles.

- Os pombos não pegam raiva. Ademais, você está apenas supondo que aquilo é sangue.

Retribuo o olhar dele com um semelhante.

- Ele levou um tiro - diz ele suspirando.

Estou visivelmente trêmula. Não gosto muito de armas. Principalmente quando foram usadas em pessoas que conheço. Bebo mais um gole do meu café com leite.

- Quando? - pergunto num sussurro.

- Esta manhã, bem cedo.

- Alguma testemunha?

- Não.

- O homem levou um tiro no meio da Rua 78 e não houve nenhuma testemunha?

- Outra suposição. Nós o encontramos no meio da Rua 78. Isto não significa necessariamente que foi ali que ele levou o tiro.

- Ah - digo franzindo a testa, concentrada, o que me leva a mais um suspiro profundo. - Como é?

- Por favor não me diga que seu sonho é ser detetive amadora.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não gosto nem de ler livros sobre assassinato.

Sesshoumaru parece aliviado, pelo menos até eu perguntar:

- Suponho que não saiba quem foi?

Ele sacode a cabeça e coça a nuca.

- Não. O que significa que temos muitas perguntas a fazer. A começar por todos os que trabalhavam para ele.

- Hoje?

- É, hoje. O que você achava?

Sacudo a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, mas tenho um compromisso às 10 horas, depois vários outros ao longo do dia...

- Rin - diz Sesshoumaru, paciente. - Seu chefe morreu. Acredite, nenhum de vocês estará fazendo decoração...

- _Design -_ corrijo, furiosa.

- O que quer que seja, hoje...

No entanto, antes de continuarmos nesse rumo de conversa, outro policial chama Sesshoumaru, e eu fico ali com a sensação desagradável de um mau presságio.

As pessoas zanzam de um lado para o outro e parecem mais perturbadas do que preocupadas. Solto um grande suspiro. Tiro um lenço de papel da bolsa, estendo-o no degrau da casa ao lado e despenco com o meu traseiro forrado de linho. O suor escorre pelas minhas costas. Meu pequeno cérebro enlouquece. Pessoas mortas tendem a fazer isso comigo. Especialmente aquelas que tiveram ajuda para morrer, mesmo que eu não as suportasse. Jaken Fanning pode ter sido um brilhante _desig__ner, _mas levava seus funcionários à loucura. Jamais conheci alguém mais reclamão e chato, incapaz de respeitar e reconhecer a competente das pessoas que trabalhavam para ele. A única razão pela qual a maioria de nós o tolerava era o dinheiro, bem como a reputação. Creio que posso afirmar, com um certo grau de segurança, que, quando o choque passar, ninguém sentirá sua falta. Só que depois, com a cabeça já sobrecarregada e a minha tendência a imaginação fértil, penso: minha nossa, e se o Jaken morreu porque alguém simplesmente o odiava? E se existe algum louco por aí que tem implicância com _designers _deinteriores? Um cliente insatisfeito com sua pintura malfeita? Alguém com fobia de homossexuais? Um arquiteto?

Ou quem sabe seu assassinato tenha menos sentido ainda. Talvez alguém o tenha liquidado por causa do seu Rolex ou algo assim.

Hanna Dennison, a principal _designer de _Jaken, aproxima-se de mim mas não senta, suponho que em deferência ao seu terninho Chanel _vintage_. Como pode não estar morrendo de calor com aquela jaqueta? Ela procura um cigarro na bolsa LV e o acende.

- Ótima maneira de começar a semana, hein?

- Mas pode chover mais tarde - digo. - Talvez refresque um pouco.

Ela ri, um som áspero e estridente que sempre melhora o meu humor. Hanna trabalha para Jaken há cerca de cem anos, se bem que, sob pouca luz e muita maquiagem, ela só aparente sessenta. Gosto muito de Hanna. É uma mulher forte e corajosa que não tira nada de ninguém e que incute nos clientes a convicção inabalável de que, com dinheiro, nada é impossível. Na realidade, comecei na Fannings como sua assistente e aprendi mais com ela em um mês do que em todos os anos do curso de _design _de interiores. Somos razoavelmente amigas, tanto que a convidei para o meu casamento. Por isso sei, há muito tempo, que uma de suas maiores queixas de Jaken era por ter-se recusado a torná-la sua sócia, apesar de ela trazer para a firma mais trabalho do que nós três juntos. Ela também me confiou que não tinha coragem de sair e trabalhar por conta própria porque Jaken ameaçava infernizar sua vida se o fizesse.

Carole cruza os braços e observa os carros da polícia.

- Se quer saber, acho que foi aquele último amante dele.

- Ah? - digo, sem saber bem o que falar diante disso.

- É. Aposto qualquer coisa. Ciúme puro e simples porque Jaken arranjou um novo amigo há mais ou menos um mês. - Ela me fita. - Não sabia?

Sacudo a cabeça. Se eu não gostava do cara, certamente não estava interessada na sua vida amorosa.

Conversamos por alguns minutos sobre como estamos chocadas, abaladas, desgostosas, ambas evitando a pergunta que não sai das nossas cabeças:

O que acontecerá com os nossos empregos?

Finalmente, não consigo mais suportar e pergunto:

- E então, tem alguma idéia de como a firma é constituída? Quero dizer, na eventualidade de, hmm... - faço um gesto na direção da marca de giz.

Pensativa, Carole esmigalha a guimba do cigarro com a sola de seu sapato Chanel preto e bege de vinte anos de idade. Para minha surpresa, uma lágrima escorre no seu rosto coberto de base.

Hum.

Uma unha postiça - cor de canela, ponta quadrada - afasta a lágrima errante antes que ela deixe uma marca visível na base. Por um instante Carole procura controlar-se, depois diz:

- Matsumotu me contou...

(Matsumotu Sheffield, o contador de Jaken. E tenho a impressão que foi namorado de Carole durante um período, se bem que não posso garantir.)

- ... que, por muitos anos, ele tentou levar Jaken a tomar providências para a empresa continuar existindo na eventualidade de sua morte ou incapacitação, especialmente depois que ela deslanchou no final da década de 1980. Matsumotu sugeriu que a empresa se tornasse uma sociedade com os _designers _seniores, ou uma corporação, ou pelo menos que elea deixasse em testamento para alguém. Um amigo ou parente, qualquer pessoa.

Ela acende outro cigarro e sacode a cabeça, seu cabelo ruivo estilo Raquel Welch brilhando com a luz do sol indistinta que se filtra através dos prédios.

- Ele recusou. Disse que, quando morresse, a firma morreria com ele. Meu futuro imediato passa diante dos meus olhos, e ele é negro.

- O que significa que...

- Até onde sei, significa que todos nós receberemos o que nos é deveio até agora, e só. O restante será destinado ao pagamento de contas importantes e, se ainda sobrar algum dinheiro, vai para algum tipo de caridade.

Sinto um frio na espinha.

- Mas e os nossos clientes? Seus lábios pintados com um brilho pálido abrem um sorriso desprovido de humor.

- Eles estão sem sorte. E nós também, a não ser que possamos nos arranjar em outras firmas. - Ela dá de ombros. - Pegue o seu celular, minha querida, e comece a fazer contatos.

Um imenso cansaço toma conta de mim, seguido quase que imediatamente de uma luz que acende na minha cabeça.

- Ei, por que não abre a sua própria firma?

Carole solta um bafo de fumaça que, por sorte, não vem para o meu lado.

- Até dez anos atrás, eu talvez seguisse esse caminho. Mas vou fazer 65 anos em novembro. Estou muito velha para abrir uma empresa. Por que não começa você o seu próprio negócio de _design _de acessórios ou algo assim? Os Jorgensons ainda comentam aquele conjunto de mesas de ferro e mármore que você desenhou para eles... Há quanto tempo foi isso? Quatro anos? O seu talento está sendo desperdiçado escolhendo cores de paredes, e você sabe disso.

Sorrio cansada.

- Merda, não desenho nada há uns dois anos.

- Mas deveria. - Ela solta a fumaça e joga o corpo para fora do meio-fio. - Quer passar o resto da sua vida trabalhando para outras pessoas?

- Esqueça, Carole. Esta garota aqui não vai lutar para ser artista.

- Medrosa - diz ela.

- Mas uma medrosa que precisa comer.

Claro que, depois de hoje, talvez isso também fique difícil. Suponho que seja por isso que permanecemos em silêncio por alguns instantes. Depois, Carole diz, com uma voz tranqüila:

- Esta não foi uma semana muito boa para você. - Há um certo sarcasmo no comentário. - Se bem que... - ela olha na direção do contorno de giz e faz uma certa careta com a boca - ... me parece que a semana de Jaken foi pior.

Solto um resmungo.

Por razões que não consigo decifrar, Sesshoumaru decide que eu serei a última a ser interrogada. Como ficou resolvido que o prédio inteiro precisa ser considerado a cena do crime - os escritórios da firma tomavam os dois andares inferiores e o porão, e Jaken morava em um luxuoso apartamento no terceiro andar -, todos nós fomos para a delegacia policial para os interrogatórios. Eu nunca entrara em uma e espero nunca voltar a ter esse privilégio. No que se refere à decoração, basta dizer que se parece com todas as monótonas delegacias policiais que você já vi na televisão. Em outras palavras, não vale a pena descrever.

Já é quase meio-dia agora. Dei os temidos telefonemas para cancelar meus compromissos, evitando mencionar - instruída por Sesshoumaru - omotivo real do bolo nos meus clientes e aludindo a uma emergência pessoal. O que não era exatamente mentira, pois, apesar de a situação ter um impacto maior em Jaken do que em mim, eu estava sem dúvida da enfrentando uma emergência real.

Meu estômago ronca - o café com leite acabou há muito tempo, e ai não tinha tomado o café da manhã. Carole está lá dentro com Sesshoumaru agora. Concluo que o mundo não irá desabar se eu der uma corrida ao restaurante da esquina para comprar um sanduíche para comer aqui. O sargento que está na recepção pensa diferente.

- Ah, não, o tenente Taisho instruiu-me para não deixá-la sair daqui até que ele termine tudo com a senhora.

Suspiro.

- Posso pedir que entreguem?

As feições no rosto dele ficam contorcidas por um instante.

- É, acho que sim — diz ele. Em seguida, empurra algumas cópias xerox amassadas de cardápios na minha direção. - Pode escolher.

Opto por uma _delicatessen _a uns dois quarteirões de distância e encomendo um sanduíche de rosbife com mostarda no pão de centeio e uma Coca sabor cereja. Depois resolvo pedir outro sanduíche e um café para Sesshoumaru. Por quê, não faço idéia. Uma dessas coisas de momento. E, claro, tão logo desligo o telefone, Carole surge da sala de entrevista, e Sesshoumarufaz sinal para eu entrar.

- Avisarei quando o seu pedido chegar - diz o sargento. Faço um gesto concordando.

- Sente-se - diz Sesshoumaru quando entro, e me sento. Novamente estamos falando de um lugar extremamente entediante. Mesa, algumas cadeiras, um espelho bidirecional. Pelo menos o ar refrigerado é decente, e sou muito grata por isso.

Sentado do outro lado da mesa, Sesshoumaru vira uma folha no seu caderno deanotações.

- Você parece abatido - comento.

Ele levanta a cabeça. Depois, passa uma das mãos pelo rosto e abafa uma risada amarga.

- Eles me telefonaram às 5h30 da manhã. Eu só deveria estar de serviço às oito, mas, com as férias de verão e tudo mais, a equipe está desfalcada. Eu tinha ido para a cama em torno de 3h30, 4 horas.

- Acordado por causa de outro caso?

Depois de uma pausa comprida demais, ele responde:

- Não.

O calor pinica o meu rosto.

- Ah - digo, completamente incapaz de interromper as imagens que passam pela minha cabeça. Pigarreio e digo: - Sou suspeita de verdade desta vez?

A expressão de Sesshoumaru é de perplexidade.

- Não mais que qualquer outra pessoa que trabalhava para Fanning. Esta é apenas uma investigação preliminar. Colhendo informações, sabe? - Ele endireita o corpo. - Se bem que não posso evitar que você tenha um advogado para acompanhá-la nisto, se desejar.

Eu rio.

-Vejamos... eu possuo uma arma? Não. Pelo menos sei atirar? Não. Estava em algum lugar nas cercanias da Rua 78 no momento do assassinato? Novamente, não.

Um meio sorriso surge na boca de Sesshoumaru.

- Tem conhecimento de algum parente que esse homem pudesse ter? Algo me diz - sua falta de entusiasmo, talvez - que Sesshoumaru já fez essas perguntas uma dúzia de vezes.

- Nunca o ouvi mencionar ninguém, mas não creio que isso signifique alguma coisa.

- Não.

- Sei que tinha amantes, mas nada que configurasse uma relação duradoura. - Hesito, depois falo: - Acho que você sabe que ele era _gay._

- É, pude concluir isso mais ou menos das primeiras entrevistas. Sabe o nome ou o paradeiro de algum desses amantes?

- Não faço a menor idéia. Jaken nunca... recebia visitas durante as horas de trabalho. Não fazia segredo da sua homossexualidade, mas também não fazia disso um assunto importante. Acho que imaginara que não era da conta de ninguém.

Mais anotações.

- Sabe de alguém que pudesse ter alguma coisa contra ele?

- Como um inimigo?

- Isso serve.

- Bem, ninguém gostava muito dele, se é o que está perguntando.

Ele anota aquilo.

- Você gostava?

- Raios, não. Ele era um canalha total.

O olhar dele encontra o meu.

- Isso pode ser incriminador, sabe disso.

- Como se eu estivesse preocupada. Olha, ele tratava os clientes como ouro e os empregados como lixo, e todo mundo no ramo sabia disso. Talvez não tivesse nenhum inimigo de fato, mas com certeza também não tinha muitos amigos.

Sesshoumaru faz um aceno de cabeça como se já tivesse ouvido aquilo antes.

- Quanto tempo trabalhou para ele?

- Sete anos.

Sesshoumaru aperta os olhos e me fita.

- Trabalhou sete anos para um homem de quem não gostava? Por quê?

Dou de ombros.

- O dinheiro. O prestígio. Um saudável instinto de sobrevivência.

Uma batida na porta nos interrompe. É o sargento dizendo que a minha encomenda chegou. Saio, pago o entregador e volto para a sala como saco de papel.

- Pedi um rosbife no pão de centeio para você - digo, enquanto esvazio os conteúdos do saco sobre a mesa - e um café. Espero que não tenha problema. - O silêncio que se segue faz-me levantar a cabeça. — O quê? Pergunto ao homem que está diante de mim visivelmente espantado.

- Comprou um almoço para mim?

- É. Algum problema?

- Por quê?

- Porque está na hora do almoço, e eu imaginei que você devia estar com fome.

De continua a me fitar, depois dá uma risada.

- Está tentando comprar um oficial da lei?

- Não. Estou tentando alimentar um. - Empurro o sanduíche embrulhado na direção dele. - Tem picles também. Se não quiser, eu como...

- Não, não, eu gosto de picles. - Ele fita o sanduíche como Adão deve fitado a maçã.

- Ei. - Debruço-me sobre a mesa e empurro o sanduíche para mais pertodele. - Sou judia e italiana. Você não tem a menor chance.

Após um momento, outro sorriso aparece no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Já rindo, ele desembrulha o sanduíche e dá uma grande mordida.

- Sabe - ele consegue dizer de boca cheia -, se descobrir que você é a criminosa, ficarei muito zangado.

A entrevista dura talvez mais dez minutos. Conto a Sesshoumaru o que sei sobre Jaken e a vida dele, o que não é muito. Afundado na cadeira, mastigando em silêncio, ele me observa - imagino que seja para decifrar a minha linguagem corporal - e faz anotações ocasionais de algumas informações. Algo me diz que ele é bom no que faz. Dedicado. Concentrado. Eu certamente não gostaria de fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas tenho que reconhecer sua abnegação.

De repente, Sesshoumaru recosta-se na cadeira com os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

- Tudo bem, é isso.

- Terminamos?

- Por enquanto, sim.

Tento desenganchar a bolsa do espaldar da cadeira.

- Ei - diz Sesshoumaru suavemente - você está bem? Quando me viro, ele parece pensativo.

- Mais ou menos - respondo. - Acho que ainda estou um pouco em estado de choque, ainda não assimilei totalmente.

- Não estou falando disto. Estou falando do outro fato.

- Ah... aquilo. - Começo a brincar com o cabelo, depois dou de ombros. - Estou superando. Pelo menos estava, até algumas horas atrás. Mas - abro os braços - a vida continua, certo?

Ele resmunga.

- E você? - Tento produzir um sorriso. - Imagino que esteja bem no setor amoroso, não é?

- Venha - diz ele, levantando-se. - Vou levá-la até a saída. Se precisarmos entrar em contato novamente, continua no mesmo endereço?

- Ah. Sim, claro. - Por alguma razão, o fato de ele praticamente: mandar embora me desestabiliza, mas recupero-me o bastante para o número do meu celular, que ele anota na próxima página em branco juntamente com o meu nome.

Caminhamos em silêncio pelo curto corredor até a mesa da recepção, em frente à qual um homem uniformizado luta desesperadamente para segurar uma salsicha rosnando, enfurecida, louca para escapar, com duas teus de radar na cabeça.

- Olá, tenente. Fique quieto, seu cão idiota! Encontramos isto no apartamento de Fanning. O infeliz estava morrendo de medo, quase arrancou a minha mão fora quando tentei pegá-lo.

- Ah meu Deus! - exclamo em um gemido. - É Geoffrey! O bassê doJaken!

Os olhos castanhos do cão encontram os meus, aliviados, mas com um leve ar de ressentimento. Uma espécie de meio caminho entre _Graças a Deus _e _Já não era sem tempo._

_- _Conhece este cachorro, senhora?

- Claro que sim. - Estendo o braço para pegar o cão, que imediatamente recolhe as orelhas enormes contra a cabeça como um par de asas de dragão. Sesshoumaru segura o meu pulso e puxa a minha mão com força, um instante antes de a língua de Geoff fazer contato.

- Rin! Quer perder um dedo?

- Honestamente, você não sabe identificar uma postura de submissão? - pergunto, girando o pulso para soltar-me de Sesshoumaru. Eu me aproximo novamente do cachorro, que estremece ao antecipar um contato humano solidário, e me viro para Sesshoumaru. - Eu tinha esquecido dele! Jaken costumava levá-lo para o trabalho de vez em quando. - E depois volto a olhar para a pobre criatura órfã que lambe a minha mão, deixa nela uma quantidade generosa de saliva e me olha como quem diz: "Faço qualquer coisa que você mandar, só não me devolva ao carade imbecil."

A-ham.

- Ele parece um rato que foi exposto à radiação - observa Sesshoumaru.

Geoff rosna. Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

- Tem alguma idéia do que devemos fazer com o cão? - Como o oficial está olhando para Sesshoumaru ao fazer essa pergunta, não há nenhuma razãopara eu sentir que ela é de algum modo dirigida a mim. - Quero dizer,até descobrirmos se a vítima chegou a indicar alguma pessoa de sua preferência para ficar com ele?

Continuo cocando atrás das orelhas de Geoff, recusando-me a olhar para mais alguém.

- Creio que o mais acertado seria deixá-lo no canil público até descobrirmos isso - diz Sessshoumaru.

O oficial olha para mim. Sesshoumaru olha para mim. Os dois vadios sentados em um banco próximo olham para mim.

E nem sequer me perguntam o que o cachorro está fazendo.

- Parem de me olhar desse jeito! - exclamo em repreensão, principalmente para o cachorro, mas certifico-me de que todos também recebam a parte que lhes cabe do meu aborrecimento. Dirijo-me a Geoff: - Ei, o canil público é ótimo, sabia? Você vai ser alimentado todos os dias, tem todos aqueles cheiros de cachorro e tudo mais. E não será para sempre. Só até eles descobrirem com quem Jaken queria que você ficasse...

Sinto-me cativada por aqueles olhos castanhos transparentes de súplica. E chego a ouvir suas perguntas: "E se o dono escolhido for uma pessoa má? E se a comida for detestável? E se ninguém limpar meu cercado e eu tiver que dormir com o meu próprio cocô?"

- Vai ficar tudo bem - digo, porque realmente preciso ouvir essas palavras agora, e parece que mais ninguém quer cooperar. - Afinal, esta é uma delegacia da cidade de Nova York, certo? Qual é a chance de acontecer algo de errado?

Alguém que se encontra fora da minha visão ri. Geoff lentamente deita seu pequeno queixo sobre o braço do policial e só... olha fixo para mim.

Não. _Não. _Está bem, talvez eu sempre tenha desejado um cachorro, mas Deus sabe que no momento não preciso de um, nem mesmo temporariamente. Minha vida está uma desordem, perdi o meu emprego, a possibilidade de poder dormir depois das 7 horas da manhã se eu quiser me atrai...

E você vai conseguir pregar os olhos, sabendo que, se alguém falhar, o Geoff pode acidentalmente ser mandado para o céu dos cães?

Geoffrey suspira, sentido. Quase tão sentido quanto eu, que suspiro logo a seguir.

- Vocês têm algum pedaço de corda ou algo parecido que eu possa usar como guia?

Três pessoas partem imediatamente para satisfazer o meu pedido. Um minuto depois, alguém enfia uma guia de verdade nas minhas mãos, se bem que nitidamente destinada a um elefante.

Prendo a guia na coleira do cão; saímos do prédio, a guia arrastando no chão como as correntes do fantasma Marley. Geoff não parece importar-se. Na verdade, agora que suas necessidades imediatas foram satisfeitas, ele também não parece tão arrasado assim pela morte de Jaken.

Sesshoumaru faz uma careta para o cachorro.

- As orelhas dele devem mesmo ser grandes assim?

O cachorro olha para mim.

- Ignore o homem que não sabe o que fazer - digo, depois desvio o olhar para o homem que não sabe o que fazer. - Bem, acho que nós vamos embora...

- Ah... Não gostaria de tomar um café ou algo assim qualquer dia desses?

Olho para ele com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Isso é um convite para sair?

- É um convite para um café.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru estão mais âmbares ainda na luz do dia. Com aquela sombra de barba, ele positivamente parece perigoso.

Desvio o olhar. O calor e o sol atormentam os meus olhos. Geoff puxa a guia.

- Só um segundo - digo irritada.

O cachorro solta um suspiro e cai pesadamente na pequena sombra aos pés de Sesshoumaru.

- Isso tem a ver com quem o manteve acordado... até as quatro horas da manhã? - pergunto, e meu rosto enrubesce.

- Droga - murmura ele baixinho. - O que faz as mulheres acharem se um homem as convida para uma xícara de café, ele a está paquerando?

- Ah, não sei... talvez a experiência?

Isso provoca um suspiro exasperado.

- Está bem. Você acabou de me comprar um almoço. Isso quer dizer queestava me paquerando?

- Claro que não! Aquilo foi um simples... um simples gesto de amizade.

- E tem alguma diferença?

- Ah... tem, sim. - Não posso acreditar que ele não entenda isso. - Ei, não fui eu quem fez as regras. Mas sei bem quais são elas.

Ele cruza os braços.

- E algumas regras não fazem nenhum sentido.

- Espera mesmo que eu acredite que você quer ser só... só meu amigo?

- Sim. O que há de tão estranho nisso? Consigo não revirar os olhos.

- Sei. Então você realmente pode olhar para mim e não pensar em sexo.

- Posso - diz ele, rápido demais, o que de algum modo não me convence.

- Entendo.

- Ah, tenha paciência...

- O quê?

- Você devia ver a sua expressão, é como se a tivesse insultado. - A boca de Sesshoumaru se contorce. - É complicado para um homem conquistar uma mulher, sabe por quê? Se ele deixa a mulher saber que a acha atraente, ela sai com uma tirada do tipo "os homens só querem uma coisa". Se ele diz que não está atraído por ela, ela fica deprimida e se pergunta o que há de errado com ela. Não importa o que façamos, estamos ferrados.

Tive de admitir que ele conseguiu me vencer nessa.

- Então... quando um homem diz que não se sente atraído por uma mulher, o que isso quer dizer de fato? - Deus sabe que já ouvi isso demais na minha vida. Achei que, vendo as coisas pelo ângulo de Sesshoumaru, que parece ter meditado sobre o tema com alguma profundidade, eu também poderia compreender melhor.

- Quer dizer que ele não está atraído por ela. Talvez não seja o momento certo, ou ele tenha outra pessoa... qualquer coisa assim. Não significa que ela não seja atraente. - Se bem que sua frase é acompanhada de um riso encabulado e um leve dar de ombros. - Obrigatoriamente

- Mas não neste caso?

Deus, sou tão patética.

- Você está querendo elogios - diz Sesshoumaru.

- Depois da semana que tive, pode acreditar nisso.

Ele dá uma gargalhada.

- Não, Rin, não neste caso. No seu caso, devo dizer que, em uma escala de um a dez, você é talvez... um oito?

Ei, vou aceitar isso. Não sou Catherine Zeta Jones.

Ele continua:

- Mas e você? Pensa em sexo quando olha para mim?

O que estou pensando é que, minha nossa, está quente aqui.

- Não - respondo, porque realmente quero que isso seja verdade. - Depois do que passei, talvez eu nunca mais volte a pensar em sexo.

Ele faz uma expressão que indica "sim, claro", e diz:

- Então, qual éo problema?

O problema é que tenho certeza que tem algum ardil aí. E o fato de eu não conseguir enxergar o que é está me enlouquecendo.

- Ah, não sei... quero dizer, eu nunca tive um amigo homem antes. Pelo menos não um amigo homem que não fosse _gay._

_- _Então esta pode ser a sua oportunidade de ouro. Olha, Rin, eu engano as minhas amigas... (o que naturalmente me leva a me perguntar quantas ele deve ter tido ao longo dos últimos dez anos) ... jamais. Gosto de você. Você é da família, pelo amor de Deus. E, para responder à pergunta que está escondida nessa sua mente feminina, sim, eu contaria a Amy se nós... tomássemos aquela xícara de café. Ou qualquer outra coisa.

Agora, veja bem: é essa qualquer outra coisa que me deixa nervosa, porque eu não quero querer qualquer outra coisa. Jamais. Porque sei como é a qualquer outra coisa de Sesshoumaru Taisho...

Epreciso seriamente me desligar, pois ele tem alguém com quem partilhaa qualquer outra coisa, provavelmente em base muito regular, e o que afinal irá acontecer além da xícara de café em um restaurante cheio?

- Preciso ir embora - digo, ciente de que não respondi à pergunta de Sesshoumaru.

- Claro - diz ele após um instante, com as mãos nos bolsos. – Cuide-se está bem?

Diga-me que fiz a coisa certa.

No instante em que abro a porta do apartamento, Geoff vai em uma linha reta para o meu sofá. Desafiando todas as leis da física até hoje descobertas, ele carrega seu corpo sem pernas para cima do sofá, onde desmorona, tão ofegante que chego a temer que seus pulmões explodam. Pêlo cor de caramelo e baba de cachorro no veludo vermelho. Ah, sim. Isso vai dar certo.

Morta de calor e exausta demais para me importar - é só por alguns dias, e tenho uma vaga lembrança de como se opera um aspirador de pó - jogo a bolsa na bancada e vejo que tenho uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Dane-se, isso pode esperar. Neste momento, as minhas prioridades são beber água, tirar a meia-calça do corpo e fazer xixi, nessa ordem.

Ao abrir a torneira da cozinha, Geoff sai do sofá e entra como um raio. Descubro uma vasilha de plástico, encho de água para ele, deposito-a no chão, pego o maior copo que possuo, encho para mim e o levo à boca. O minuto seguinte é preenchido com os sons de goles não sincronizados. Se me vier uma cólica estomacal por beber rápido demais, realmente não me importarei.

A água agita-se no meu estômago quando me aproximo do ventilador para ligá-lo. Depois de direcioná-lo bem para a minha virilha, levanto a saia e me dispo da meia-calça torturante, e, descalça, saio correndo na direção do banheiro. Aparentemente, a minha atividade despertou uma necessidade semelhante no meu novo companheiro de apartamento, pois ele agora está gemendo à porta.

- Esqueça - digo, tirando o vestido e a anágua que estão enxarcados. - Você fez xixi umas trezentas vezes entre a delegacia e o apartamento. (Sim, viemos caminhando. Não pergunte.) - E agora estou em pé, de roupa de baixo, em frente ao ventilador, querendo que o suor evapore. O cachorro, que retomara sua frenética respiração ofegante, agora engole a língua, olha para os meus seios e ergue a cabeça, perplexo.

- Acredite em mim. Eles estão aqui.

Geoff faz o equivalente canino a um dar de ombros - _Claro, querida, se você diz que sim -_ e depois volta a se arremessar no sofá.

Homens.

Um pouco mais refrescada do que há cinco minutos, visto um vestido curto de alças, pego uma Coca sabor cereja na geladeira e me jogo no sofá ao lado do cachorro, decidindo que preciso avaliar minha situação _à La _Bridget Jones.

Vamos lá. Perdas: noivo, um; emprego, um.

Ganhos: Cachorro, um; possível amigo do sexo masculino, um. Mas só se eu for corajosa o suficiente para testar essas águas, o que não é provável. Portanto, talvez eu devesse riscar isso da lista.

Patrimônio estável: apartamento, um; mãe, uma (solto um suspiro aqui); avó, uma; amigas que não estão se falando, duas; outras amizades, suficiente; dinheiro no banco –

levanto-me, cato o meu talão de cheques da bolsa, volto para o sofá -, suficiente para sobreviver durante um mês, talvez. Com o que ainda vou receber da Fanning, seja lá quanto for, outro mês, talvez um pouquinho mais.

Portanto, no geral, as coisas poderiam ser piores...

Ouço o telefone do vizinho tocar. Não, espere, é o meu.

Caço o sem-fio e o encontro enfiado atrás da almofada do sofá junto com o controle remoto e três embalagens de Hãagen-Dazs. Atendo antes de a secretária iniciar seu funcionamento.

- Oi, Rin! É a Yura Murphy!

Era. É a mulher de quem eu subloco o apartamento, lembra-se? Em cinco anos, não me ligou nenhuma vez.

- Yura! - respondo, com voz animada. - Olá... ahn, você recebeu o meu último cheque direitinho?

- O quê? Ah, sim. Não é por isso que estou ligando. Deixei uma mensagem na sua secretária eletrônica, mas achei que deveria tentar novamente, já que é um assunto importante... - Geoff deixa cair seu queixo peludo sobre a minha perna nua. Ick, ick, ick. Eu o afasto, justo quando ouço Yura dizer: - Deus, odeio ter que fazer isto com você...


	6. Chapter 6

**Seis**

- **N**ão posso acreditar que ela só tenha dado a você duas semanas.

Vestindo uma camiseta da Universidade de Michigan que, de tão grande, dança no corpo enquanto ele trabalha, Jakotsu joga uma quantidade exagerada de cenouras fatiadas na frigideira _wok _que chia de tão quente. Apareci no seu apartamento meia hora atrás, completamente apavorada e com o cachorro a reboque. Jakotsu conduziu-nos para dentro, presenteou-me com uma água mineral Dasani, a Geoff com um amigável tapinha na cabeça, e insistiu que ficássemos para o jantar.

- O que ela esperava que você fizesse? E ela sabe que toda a mobília é sua, certo?

Depois de tudo que já me aconteceu, essa última novidade simplesmente fritou os meus miolos. Estou tão abalada que nem consigo soltar um suspiro, mesmo passadas muitas horas desde o telefonema de Yura. Quem poderia imaginar que, depois de cinco anos trabalhando como figurinista de filmes na Costa Oeste, ela receberia uma oferta inesperada para supervisionar o guarda-roupa de uma das novelas gravadas aqui em Nova York? Como a mãe dela está doente faz algum tempo, Yura aproveitou a oportunidade de estar mais perto da família.

E, naturalmente, quis o apartamento de volta.

O que eu poderia dizer? _É meu agora, você não tem direito a ele?Não _se trata de achar uma bola no _playground. _Ou o namorado de alguém. Tecnicamente, o apartamento é dela, pois é o seu nome que está no contrato de aluguel. E foi por um mero acaso que fiquei lá todo esse tempo. Nenhuma de nós duas previa que seis meses se transformariam em cinco anos, mas foi o que aconteceu, e agora ela está retornando. E eu posso acrescentar sem moradia a sem emprego e sem amor na minha lista de indignidades.

Brinco com o meu lindo telefonezinho Nokia que está no bar em frente a mim. Eu tinha de trazê-lo, para o caso de Sesshoumaru telefonar. Para falar sobre Jaken, o cachorro ou algo assim. E eu dissera que estaria disponível.

- Sim, ela sabe que os móveis são meus. E disse que, quando chegar, poderá escolher algumas peças para si.

Pimentão e brócolis juntam-se às cenouras.

- É duro de agüentar. - Sem comentários. Jakotsu me olha por cima do ombro. — Tem certeza que não quer beber alguma coisa mais forte:

Sacudo a cabeça. Ainda não estou bem certa se já eliminei todo o champanhe do meu organismo.

O _short _deJakotsu começa a tocar. Ele retira o celular de um dos bolsos e atende, sem deixar de mexer a panela. Ouço Kotoko rir e Geoff latir na sala de estar. Talvez, se ninguém reivindicar Geoff, eu possa convencer Jakotsu a ficar com ele. Claro, seus dois gatos siameses - que, desde que chegamos, estão na prateleira mais alta da estante de vidro desejando que o cachorro morra - não acharão a idéia tão boa.

Onigumo entra na cozinha, com o celular colado à orelha, e não pára de bufar. Concluo que está falando com a mãe. É alguma coisa a respeito de seu irmão mais moço, Inuyasha, mudar-se para a cidade, e ela querer que fique no apartamento de Onigumo até encontrar um lugar definitivo. Não é preciso dizer que o Sr. Não-Assumido está tentando convencê-la do contrário. Desconfio que não está conseguindo. Ele senta no banco ao lado do meu e aperta com um dedo o espaço entre as sobrancelhas.

Jakotsu conclui sua conversa, aproxima-se da bancada e solta o telefone para pegar uma travessa de cerâmica.

- Ei, querida amiga, alegre-se. Prometo que vamos resolver isso. Abro um leve sorriso diante das suas palavras.

- É muito gentil, Jakotsu. Mas, neste momento, acho que nem consigo encontrar os meus cacos, que dirá colocá-los de volta no lugar...

Com um forte suspiro, Onigumo coloca o celular sobre a bancada. Esses caras da Nokia estão realmente fazendo dinheiro.

- Deixe-me adivinhar - diz Jakotsu, colocando na travessa os legumes grelhados. - Teremos companhia na semana que vem.

- Tentei convencê-la a desistir - diz Onigumo. - De verdade.

Jakotsu leva a travessa para a mesa de jantar que fica em um canto da sala de estar.

- Ei, é você quem tem problemas em relação a isso. Eu não vejo nenhumproblema em seu irmão ficar aqui conosco. Mas eu não tenho nenhuma dificuldade em admitir que sou _gay._

_- _E porque a _sua _mãe já morreu.

Tranqüilo, Jakotsu volta para a cozinha e, ao passar por Onigumo, beija seu ombro carinhosamente.

- E contar a verdade para a sua mãe não vai matá-la, Oni-kun.

- Não, hein?

Ah, que bom. Uma distração.

- Ah, por favor - digo eu, estendendo a mão para pegar um _champignon _que escapou a Jakotsu. - Chocar os pais faz parte da nossa função como filhos. - O _champignon _desaparece no grande buraco vazio sob as minhas costelas. Depois de tudo o que passei, não deveria estar com fome. Sim, mas diga isso ao meu estômago. - Inuyasha preencheu sua cota ao ser o primeiro de três gerações de ambos os lados a se divorciar, certo? E você, o que fez? Absolutamente nada. Na minha maneira de ver, seu prazo já expirou.

Onigumo suspira.

- Você tem um sério problema de parafuso solto, sabia?

- Ei, não sou eu quem finge ser alguém que não é.

Percebo o olhar que os dois trocam mas, antes de poder criticá-los, Kotokoe Geoff entram para ver o que está atrasando o jantar.

- Só tenho vegetais - diz Jakotsu para o cão, e em seguida olha para mim.

- Não me pergunte. Não tenho a menor idéia do que ele come. Jakotsu pega uma cenoura no saco que está sobre a bancada da cozinha e dá ao cão. Geoff cheira, depois desvia o olhar na minha direção.

- Por enquanto é só isso. Mais tarde vamos comprar sua comida de verdade, está bem?

O cão suspira e, cauteloso, pega a cenoura. Fica ali por um momento, com ela pendurada na boca como se fosse um charuto, e, em seguida, desanimado, carrega-a para debaixo da mesa de frente do sofá e a solta sobre o carpete Berber. Ele a fita por cerca de um minuto. Finalmente, com um imenso suspiro, segura-a entre as patas e começa a morder, mas sua expressão diz claramente: "Vai precisar compensar-me _seriamente_."

- Não posso acreditar que você não vai mais morar do outro lado do corredor - diz Kotoko, aproximando-se de mim com cara de choro - Isso é horrível.

Abraço sua cintura fina e puxo-a para perto de mim.

- Eu sei. Mas ainda podemos nos encontrar. Aonde quer que eu vá morar.

Ela me olha desconfiada.

- Fala sério?

- Claro que sim.

Ela volta para a sala de estar; fito os meus amigos sem entender areação da menina. Jakotsu suspira.

- Kotoko e a mãe não estão se entendendo bem ultimamente. Por causa de um novo namorado, parece que a mãe nunca tem tempo para a própria filha. E a menina está naquela idade em que começa a se perguntar o que está acontecendo com o corpo dela, a se preocupar com meninos, e sinto que ela não acredita que eu saiba alguma coisa sobre relacionamento entre meninos e meninas.

Eu sorrio.

- E você sabe?

- Mais do que gostaria, minha querida, acredite. Mas, voltando você, já que o Sr. Onigumo aqui parece achar que negar é saudável...

- Vá para o inferno - explode Onigumo. Jakotsu o ignora.

- ... não posso fazer nada quanto ao emprego, isso é verdade. E Deus sabe que eu não tentaria pôr em ordem a sua vida amorosa. Mas vamos pensar juntos sobre a situação do apartamento. Ah! - Ele dá um tapa na testa. - Estou tão lerdo hoje! Jerzy me contou que o apartamento da Sra. Krupcek ficará pronto para ser mostrado amanhã ou na quarta-feira e perguntou se eu conhecia alguém que pudesse se interessar. E aposto que ele poderia dar um jeito para você não precisar fazer o depósito.

Sabemos que, por uma taxa de corretagem de uns duzentos dólares, nosso porteiro fica de olho quando acontece de um apartamento ficar desocupado. Isso satisfaria a todos, pois sua irrisória taxa de serviço economizaria aos corretores o trabalho de preparar uma relação...

Cai a ficha.

- Ei, espera. O que aconteceu à Sra. Krupcek? Jakotsu olha para mim com expressão de espanto.

- Não soube? Ela morreu. Já deve fazer uma semana. Lágrimas brotam nos meus olhos.

- Ela morreu? A Sra. Krupcek morreu? E muita morte para um dia só.

- Ela estava com 98 anos, querida - diz Jakotsu carinhosamente. - Morreu durante o sono.

- Noventa e oito?

- Isso mesmo. E absolutamente saudável até o fim.

- Ah. - Solto um suspiro trêmulo. Bem, não é tão mal assim. Além do mais, desde que me mudei para cá, não devo ter trocado dez palavras com essa senhora, portanto não se trata de uma perda pessoal. Ainda assim... - Quem a encontrou?

- A neta. Na manhã seguinte, quando chegou para ver se estava tudo bem. Enfim, é um apartamento de um quarto, o que seria bom, mas como é de fundos, não deverá custar mais do que você está pagando agora. Portanto, é melhor falar com o Jerzy. De preferência, esta noite. Agora, vamos comer.

Vê? Sem nem mesmo tentar, as coisas começam a voltar ao normal.

-Você disse três _mil _por mês?

- E está muito barato, você deveria pegar logo porque já tenho outras cinco pessoas interessadas. - Jerzy ri, mostrando o dente de ouro. (Não tenho idéia da idade desse homem. Quarenta? Sessenta? Difícil dizer com o cabelo pintado.) - Mas a preferência é sua porque gosto de você.

Ignoro a observação. Jerzy se encanta por qualquer coisa que tenha seios. Ou uma boa imitação disso.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. Está dizendo que um apartamento que recebe aproximadamente cinco minutos de sol por dia vai custar três mil dólares por mês?

- Ei, se quer sol, mude-se para o México.

Todo mundo é esperto, droga.

- Dois mil - digo.

Ele ri.

Mordo o lábio. Não tenho emprego. Não sei quando ou onde encontrarei um. Mas dei uma olhada nos anúncios (trouxe um jornal quando saí para comprar cinco tipos diferentes de ração para cães na esperança de que Geoff gostasse de pelo menos uma delas) e sei como estão os aluguéis. Também sei que há vários idiotas que venderiam a alma ao diabo pelo privilégio de ter uma porta de quarto.

- Dois mil e quinhentos.

- Srta. Petrocelli, por favor, não se humilhe assim. Não sou eu quem determina o preço dos aluguéis. Apenas passo as informações que recebo do meu chefe. Três mil, é pegar ou largar. Se bem que, para você como é tão boa pessoa... - mais um sorriso folheado a ouro - posso reduzir minha taxa de 300 para 275.

- De qualquer modo, é muito escuro - encerro a conversa e me afasto.

Quando retorno para o apartamento, Geoff está à minha espera, as orelhas em pé de esperança. Jogo as chaves sobre a bancada e mergulho no sofá ao seu lado.

- Não fiquei com ele - informo.

Geoff deita o queixo sobre o meu joelho e solta um gemido de compaixão.

Isso não vai ser fácil. Tenho duas semanas para achar um emprego e um apartamento. E, sem emprego, vai ser muito difícil alugar um apartamento. Mas sou muito corajosa, sei disso, e não vou afundar sem lutar.

Telefono para Kagome, pensando em colocá-la a par dos acontecimentos do dia o mais rápido possível pois não quero remoê-los mais do que o necessário. Só que, nem bem começo a falar, ela vem:

- Pelo menos uma vez na vida você poderia ser gentil e perguntar como vou indo, antes de jogar toda a sua vida infeliz em cima de mim, sabia?

Em seguida, desliga.

Aquilo realmente me deixa arrasada, porque Kagome nunca agiu assim. Quase torno a ligar mas percebo que estou com uma séria sobrecarga de crises e não estou pronta para ajudar outra pessoa a lidar com as dela.

Telefono então para Sango. Mas quem atende é Miroku, com uma voz que parece tensa - se bem que não consigo distinguir exatamente, porque uma das crianças grita no pátio -, e me diz que ela saiu para dar uma caminhada - às oito horas da noite -, como se isso fosse perfeitamente normal para Sango. Garante que dará o recado para ela me ligar, nitidamente desinteressado do meu drama - mesmo sem eu ter tido a chance de dizer que tenho um drama - e depois ele desliga.

Em seguida, Kagome liga de volta pedindo mil desculpas, explicando que teve um péssimo dia no trabalho (ela é consultora financeira, e, quando você ouvir a manchete "As ações caíram hoje em conseqüência de...", será melhor manter uma certa distância) e que ainda está muito sentida pelo que aconteceu entre ela e Sango, mas que, se eu quiser falar, ela está pronta para ouvir. Agora, minhas opções são dizer "não,está tudo bem, podemos conversar em outra ocasião", ou tirar vantagem de seu sentimento de culpa por ter me ignorado antes.

Estou tão mal. Mas também tenho certeza que ela me fornecerá oportunidades de compensar isso no futuro.

Vou direto ao assunto.

- Jaken foi encontrado morto esta manhã em frente ao prédio da firma, portanto agora estou desempregada, e Annie vai se mudar de volta para Nova York, daí tenho que deixar o apartamento em duas semanas, e acho que Sesshoumaru está tentando me paquerar, só que ele tem uma namorada, e eu não quero de fato me envolver com mais ninguém, pelo menos agora, e especialmente com Sesshoumaru.

Juro que eu não tinha idéia que a última parte estava escondida na minha mente, muito menos pronta para sair da minha boca. Deus meu.

- Sesshouaru? Que Sesshouma?

- Taisho. Lembra, do casamento da minha prima Kikyou?

- O Sesshoumaru do armário de vassouras?

- É.

Após uma longa pausa, Kagome diz:

- Ele demorou bastante para telefonar, não acha?

Então, eu a coloco a par das novidades.

- Ah - diz ela. Depois faz uma pausa, só que desta vez realmente longa, e continua: - Sabe o que realmente me tira do sério? Aqui estou eu achando que tenho todas as razões do mundo para me sentir uma merda, mas aí surge você e joga essa idéia para o espaço. - Ela suspira. - Que Jesus tenha piedade, garota - o que mais pode acontecer a você?

- Ah, esqueci de dizer que arranjei um cachorro.

Ouço a gargalhada de Kagome. Mas o som não é de alegria.

- Como conseguiu isso?

Conto-lhe então, finalizando com a frase:

- E olhos castanhos sempre me atraíram.

- A-ham. E qual é a cor dos olhos de Sesshoumaru?

Você percebeu qual foi o item da minha lista que ela escolheu?

- Ambar.

- Ah, suponho que isso signifique alguma coisa.

- Pois é, infelizmente, sempre me senti atraída por olhos também.

Ouço um suspiro alto, depois um som parecido como uma cadeira sendo arrastada pelo chão ou algo assim.

- Está bem, vamos tratar de um item de cada vez. Já que estamos falando de Sesshoumaru, começaremos por aí. Disse que ele estava paquerando você?

- Bem... - Agora estou sem graça. - Não acho que ele estivesse mesmo me paquerando...

- Querida, se não sabe identificar isso, você é mesmo desligada.

- Kagome, eu nunca fui ligada.

- Isso é verdade. Está bem, então o que ele fez ou disse para você imaginar isso?

- Ele, hum...

- Siiiiimmm?

- Ele perguntou se eu gostaria de tomar uma xícara de café ou algo assim qualquer dia desses.

Silêncio.

- E então - digo, sentindo necessidade de levar a conversa adiante ri que estou a ponto de me autodestruir -, o que acha que isso significa?

- Que ele precisava de uma dose de cafeína?

- Ah, tenha dó... você não acredita nisso, não é?

- Não, acho que não. E você diz que ele tem uma namorada?

- O tipo que, uau, que o mantém acordado até às quatro horas da manhã.

- Nesse caso, eu recusaria o café. Exceto...

- O quê?

- Bem, se a única razão - quero dizer, além da namorada - para você não sair com ele é porque espera que Kohaku volte...

- Não se trata de um convite para sair com ele. Sair é ir ao cinema, jantar fora, reunir-se com amigos, coisas desse tipo. Posso não saber ao certo se uma xícara de café se qualifica como uma proposta sexual, mas tenho certeza absoluta que não é sair. Até aí eu consigo identificar.

- Ah, consegue, hein?

- Sim, consigo - afirmo com uma falsa confiança que desenvolvi ao longo dos anos. - E isso não tem nada a ver com Kohaku.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que sim.

- Garota, você mente muito mal.

- Espera aí, Kagome, só se passaram dez dias desde o dia do meu casório! Além do mais, que tipo de homem tenta paquerar uma mulher depois de interrogá-la em uma investigação de assassinato?

- Um homem interessado?

- Lembra-se da namorada?

- Talvez ele só tenha contado isso para despistar. Já viu essa pretensa namorada?

- Não, mas...

- Você sabe - diz ela como se eu soubesse, quando tem plena noção de que eu não sei nada -, alguns homens fazem isso. Fingem ter uma namorada para poderem conquistar uma mulher sem que ela sequer perceba.

Fecho a cara.

- Não acredito que Sesshoumaru faça isso.

- Por que não?

- Não sei, mas é o que penso. Ele é da família. E de que lado você está, afinal?

- Do meu. E quanto a essa história de Jaken ter sido assassinado? Estou acostumada a mudanças abruptas de assunto com Kagome, mas até a mim esta choca um pouco.

- Já concluímos o assunto Jaken? - pergunto.

- Sim. E então?

Conto o que soube a respeito de Jaken também. O que não é muito. Se bem que me detenho um pouco na parte de estar desempregada.

- Eu poderia conseguir um trabalho para você aqui - diz ela.

- Aí, aonde? No seu negócio de consultoria financeira? - Solto uma risada. - Para fazer o quê?

- Sabe datilografar, não?

- Está brincando, certo?

- Sim, amiga, estou. E então. Tem alguma idéia do que vai fazer?

- Vou esperar o que o contador vai dizer, me apresentar no seguro desemprego e depois procurar trabalho.

- Pelo menos você tem um plano.

- Pode apostar que sim.

- Já começou a procurar apartamento?

Considerando que acabei de saber esta tarde, essa pergunta poderia parecer estranha para qualquer pessoa que não morasse em Nova York Procurar apartamento em Manhattan é uma atividade que consome todos os minutos em que a pessoa está acordada até o momento da assinatura do novo aluguel.

- Na verdade, já. - Conto sobre a Sra. Krupcek.

Kagome solta um assobio baixo e diz:

- Bem, é claro que você não pode vir morar comigo. Só tenho um quarto...

- Não estou querendo morar com você. Nem com ninguém. Gosto de morar sozinha.

Posso ouvir o suspiro de alívio do outro lado da linha. Depois, Kagome diz:

- Escuta... Um colega meu de trabalho elogia muito um corretor que lhe arranjou um apartamento fabuloso em Inwood Park, por um preço irrisório.

- Inwood Park? - Fica bem ao norte de Manhattan. Mais um pouco e você está no Bronx. E "um preço irrisório" é um conceito relativo em Manhattan.

- Ainda há opções ótimas por lá - diz Kagome.

Mas ela mora em Washington Heights, que fica logo ao sul de Inwood Park. Meu nariz sangra quando vou visitá-la. A idéia de morar ainda mais longe da Bloomingdale's fica remoendo na minha cabeça.

- Inwood Park, hein?

- E em Heights. Creio que a área dele abrange até Riverdale, inclusive.

- Bom para ele. Após um momento de um silêncio que eu presumo que seja de irritação, Kagome diz:

- Quanto você tem no banco?

Informo.

- A-ham. E quanto tempo acha que vai durar, quando chegar a hora de pagar o depósito, o primeiro e o último meses de aluguel e a taxa de corretagem, mais tapetes novos de banheiro e coisas do gênero? E sem nenhum emprego ainda por cima. Me parece que não está em condições - literalmente - de ser muito exigente. - Ela faz uma pausa. – A não ser que queira voltar a morar com a sua mãe.

Meu coração dá um solavanco.

- Ah, isso é golpe baixo, Kagome. Até para você.

- Mas serviu para acordar você, não foi?

É verdade. Eu viveria no inferno antes de ir morar com a minha mãe de novo. O que seria a mesma coisa, pensando bem.

- Seja como for, Júlio confia plenamente nesse corretor. Pegarei o nome dele para você.

Depois que desligamos, percebo que o apartamento está sem ar, mesmo com as duas janelas abertas e o ventilador ligado. Geoff abandonou o sofá em troca do piso azulejado da cozinha, onde está deitado, ofegante, e me fitando como se dissesse: "Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia afinal."

- É, mas você sabe que poderia estar deitado ao lado do seu cocô. Com um leve rosnado, ele deita a cabeça entre as patas.

Terceiro Dia da Grande Busca por Apartamento. O corretor me deu quatro apartamentos para visitar. Dois já tinham sido alugados antes mesmo de eu chegar lá, o terceiro parecia o cenário do filme _Independence Day _apósa invasão alienígena, e o quarto, que me agradou, era quinhentos dólares a mais por mês do que o preço mencionado por ele.

E, depois que finalmente falei com Matsumotu Sheffield, o contador de Jaken, após dois dias de tentativa, também estou procurando emprego, desanimada, pois o Matsumotu confirmou que o testamento de Jaken determinava especificamente que a firma fosse dissolvida na caso da sua morte. Ele não pode me dizer muito mais do que isso, fora que ele e o advogado estavam trabalhando com afinco para colocar tudo em ordem e, logo que fosse possível, nós receberíamos o dinheiro que nos coubesse.

Desde então, tenho procurado convencer-me de que não senti nenhuma preocupação na voz de Matsumotu, mas tenho sido malsucedida nesse intento. Contudo, informei a ele que estava com Geoff e que o advogado deveria entrar em contato comigo para resolver a entrega do cão a quem Jaken tivesse escolhido para ficar com ele.

Também não tive notícias quanto a isso.

E, aparentemente, também não houve nenhum progresso na investigação do assassinato. A última notícia que ouvi foi no jornal das cinco horas da tarde, e a polícia ainda solicitava a quem tivesse informações que se apresentasse. Até agora, contudo, as pistas que eles receberam não levaram a nada. Não consigo deixar de imaginar o quanto Sesshoumaru deve estar chateado e frustrado. Quero dizer, eu sei que a maioria das investigações de assassinato são demoradas e frustrantes, mas nunca tivera um envolvimento pessoal em nenhuma. Creio que envolvimento é uma palavra muito forte. Interesse, então. Continuo querendo ajudar de alguma maneira, o que é totalmente insano, principalmente porque sou a pessoa menos analítica que conheço. Eu ficava incomodada quando Kohaku e eu assistíamos a um filme e ele desvendava o mistério na primeira meia hora, enquanto eu ainda tinha dificuldade para entender o enredo mesmo depois do final.

Por falar em Kohaku e em mistérios, nada ainda. Kanna telefonou ontem para conversar, só para saber como eu estava passando diante do assassinato de Jaken. Hesitei um pouco em falar e usei a rotineira frase "está tudo bem", mas ela não é nenhuma idiota. Como eu poderia estarbem, depois de perder um noivo e um emprego em menos de duas semanas? Não lhe contei sobre o apartamento, contudo. Não me pareceu pertinente. Em todo caso, se ela sabia de alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro de Kohaku, não me informou, e eu não perguntei. Depois que desligou, Kanna deve ter se questionado por que telefonou.

É óbvio que a minha mãe também ligou, a primeira vez na noite de segunda-feira, logo que saiu a notícia. No primeiro minuto da conversa ouvi sua reclamação por eu não tê-la avisado imediatamente. Com ela também fui um pouco evasiva, inventando a desculpa de estar muito ocupada. E, não, seria impossível mencionar que estou procurando um lugar para morar. Telefonarei para ela do novo apartamento, com a mudançajá feita. Do contrário, ela insistirá em sair caminhando comigo por todaManhattan para ajudar-me na procura e, o tempo todo, emitirá comentários sobre jogar dinheiro fora, etc, etc, quando eu poderia muito bem morar com ela.

O que mais? Ah, acho que Kagome e Sango estão mais ou menos reconciliadas**, **ou pelo menos foi o que me disse Sango quando finalmente respondeu à minha chamada, na noite de terça-feira. Se bem que não pareceu muito feliz com isso. Como se estivesse cansada demais para se preocupar. Acho que as crianças estão começando a esgotá-la.

Isso mais ou menos resume tudo. Fora o fato de que estou cansada de ouvir esses repórteres do tempo jogando frases como "onda de calor recorde" e "nenhuma previsão de chuva". O que, numa tradução livre, significa que oito milhões de corpos estranhos obstinados tentam desesperadamente não fazer contato enquanto rodam por aí em uma névoa cor de meleca durante o dia, e pelas calçadas ainda quentes como frigideira no meio da noite. Quase perdi um bom sapato ontem quando o asfalto na esquina da Lexington com a Rua 83 engoliu o salto. E, mais uma coisa, se você ainda não passou pela experiência de ser xingada por motoristas de táxis em uma dúzia de línguas, ainda não viveu.

Portanto, basicamente, a minha vida permanece uma bagunça, mas continuo resistindo, alternando entre momentos de tristeza sem esperança e otimismo irritante.

Creio que é assim também que o meu companheiro felpudo se sente. No momento, ele não parece muito alegre. Deve ter alguma relação com o fato de odiar tudo o que já lhe apresentei como alimento. Não imaginava que os cachorros tivessem paladar apurado, achei que aceitassem com alegria qualquer coisa parecida com comida. Geoff, não. Até hoje, tentei nada menos que uma dúzia de marcas diferentes de ração para cães - seca, enlatada e ensacada - e tudo o que consegui com meus esforços foi que ele cheirasse a comida, choramingasse patético e adotasse uma expressão de tristeza.

Existe uma solução, mas tinha esperanças de poder evitá-la. No entanto, já não me sobram opções além de comprar-lhe uma carne de primeira ou vê-lo debilitar-se até morrer. Assim, deduzo que não há mais tempo a perder, pego o cartão de visita que Sesshoumaru me deu e teclo o número.

O sargento de plantão atende. Parece tão contente quanto uma morsa com hemorróidas.

-Ah, alô - digo. - Sou Rin Petrocelli, e, hum, sabe, estou cuidando do cachorro de Jaken Fanning, aquele homem que foi, hum...

- Um momento.

Um instante depois, ouço um gemido no ouvido esquerdo:

- Taisho.

Droga. Exatamente o que eu queria evitar.

- Sesshoumaru, oi! É Rin.

Silêncio.

- Hum?

Nunca uma palavra de três letras disse tanto.

- Sinto muito, não pedi para chamarem você, tenho certeza que isto poderia ser resolvido por outra pessoa...

- O quê?

Ah, Deus. Posso visualizar seu corpo inteiro em estado de alerta. Ele deve achar que tenho uma pista ou algo assim. Estou me sentindo uma total idiota.

- O problema é que... não consigo fazer o Geoff comer...

- Geoff?

- O cachorro do Jaken.

- Ah. Sim. - Sua voz enfraquece. - E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Ah, nada, na verdade. E é por isso que ia perguntar ao cara que atendeu se alguém podia ir ao apartamento dele para ver se descobre ir lá alguma ração para cães. Sim, já que ninguém mais, além de vocês, podem entrar. Porque já tentei todos os tipos e marcas que encontrei, e ele não está comendo nada.

- Vou providenciar isso.

Clic.

Eu deveria ficar aliviada por ele não estar querendo conversar, certo?

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, a campainha toca. Geoff levanta o queixo das patas, suas orelhas tremem. Mas nitidamente é um grande esforço. Porque ele está subnutrido, quase morrendo.

- Vamos ver quem é? Hein? Vamos?

A julgar pela expressão de Geoff, ele deve achar que eu realmente preciso me mexer.

Tento me comunicar pelo interfone, mas aparentemente alguma alma confiante já deixou a pessoa entrar. De repente, percebo que estou usando uma camiseta desbotada e deformada, com suco de manga seco escorrido na frente, sem sutiã ou maquiagem, e o meu cabelo está puxado para trás em um rabo-de-cavalo que me faz parecer uma boneca Barbie que sofreu abuso.

Em outras palavras, espero que seja ou uma policial do sexo feminino ou um cego.

Abro a porta.

- Oi, Rin. Como vai?

Errei nas duas hipóteses.

* * *

**Quem será!!!?????**

**bjs **

**e até semana que vem!**

**ou não...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sete**

**A**única vantagem disso, reflito, esfomeada, é que talvez a minha aparência sirva para afugentá-lo. Mas ele me dirige um daqueles imensos sorrisos, e eu o xingo por dentro.

- Está com uma boa aparência, Rin.

- E você obviamente está muito atrevido - replico; e, de certo modo, seu sorriso enfraquece.

Droga, são esses olhos que me tiram do sério. Esse clássico olhar de peixe morto, ao mesmo tempo transparente e impenetrável, o ambar tão sereno que chega a parecer translúcido. E o sombreado da barba. O qual, pensando bem, é permanente. Talvez os barbeadores elétricos venham com algum tipo de dispositivo para pêlo eriçado, permitindo ao homem fazer um estilo de displicência elegante o dia inteiro. E, por fator, conte-me o que leva tantas mulheres - incluindo esta que lhe fala - a acharem isso tão _sexy? _Quem precisa de seios arranhados por barra malfeita?

Não me pergunte o que faz com que os meus pensamentos sigam por esse caminho, pois não estou nem um pouquinho excitada. Quem está aqui é Sesshoumaru, e eu só sinto muito calor. Calor mesmo, não calor de tesão. E, se o homem é tão _sexy _assim sem estar se insinuando para uma mulher, pode imaginar como ele é quando está?

Isso me confunde.

Enfim, acabo desviando a atenção dos olhos dele, da barba espetada e... da... boca..., e percebo que ele traz em um dos braços um saco enorme, já aberto, de alguma ração de cachorro fantástica e, no outro, um enorme saco de papel pardo, do qual emanam os aromas de gengibre e molho ferrugem. Geoff, por sua vez, decide que vale a pena arrastar-se até aqui para investigar.

Tenho um mau pressentimento quanto a isso.

- Você trouxe comida chinesa para o cachorro?

- Fiquei na maior dúvida se ele preferiria carne bovina com pimenta verde ou com pimenta Szechuan - diz Sesshoumaru, impassível. - Então comprei as duas.

Ele passa por mim, entra no apartamento e deposita a comida chinesa sobre a bancada e a ração no chão, em frente ao cachorro. Deixa Geoff fuçando o saco de ração e granindo, vai para a cozinha e começa a abrir os armários.

- Por que as mulheres guardam tanta porcaria na cozinha? - pergunta, suponho que metaforicamente. A esta altura, ele já está na quarta porta de armário, e posso perceber que sua paciência está se esgotando. - Onde ficam os pratos, afinal?

Claro que eu ainda estou em pé no vão da porta, de queixo caído. Sim, eu sei que foi uma gentileza da parte dele trazer a comida, mas isso não impede que a minha reação seja de espanto ao ver o meu__precioso espaço privado invadido. Claro, estou sempre recebendo, mas...

O que Sesshoumaru acabou de fazer? Invadir assim? Para começar, esta foi precisamente a razão pela qual optei por alguém como Kohaku. Não gosto muito de estar com pessoas que me deixam agitada. E, se havia algo que eu podia dizer a respeito de Kohaku, era que ele não era dado a fazer coisas diferentes do esperado. Quero dizer, com a notável exceção daquele pequeno número que ele aprontou há duas semanas. Mesmo assim, Kohaku nunca invadiu o meu espaço, física ou mentalmente - ou eu o dele -, exceto por consentimento mútuo. Eu me sentia confortável com aquilo.

Não me sinto confortável com... isto.

Sabe o que mais? Acho que eu poderia simplesmente agradecer a Sesshoumaru por trazer pessoalmente a comida de Geoff e depois, educada mas firme, mandá-lo embora junto com a comida chinesa. Ou poderia cerrar os dentes e seguir o fluxo dos acontecimentos, o que seria aprimeira escolha do meu estômago que não pára de roncar. Considerando que Sesshoumaru já pôs a mesa com dois pratos de cerâmica e guardanapos e agora está procurando os talheres nas minhas gavetas - da cozinha, não as ressoais -, imagino que a opção número dois é provavelmente a escolha mais lógica. Mesmo que esteja me causando um ataque de suor frio.

- Por quê? - pergunto.

Sesshoumaru olha para mim, dá de ombros e abre a primeira caixa. Ele procura um pedaço de alguma coisa - carne, eu acho - e joga para o cachorro, que engole sem mastigar.

- Porque eu estava mesmo saindo do trabalho e concluí que seria mais fácil eu mesmo procurar a ração do que designar alguém para isso. E porque estava perto da hora do jantar, e eu imaginei que você também podia estar com fome. Já que não vai tomar uma xícara de café comigo quando surgir a ocasião, pensei: ei, por que não aproveitar a oportunidade?

Sem querer, lembro da oportunidade que surgiu há dez anos e nós dois aproveitamos.

Falando em invadir espaços.

Mas aquilo foi há dez anos. E devo admitir que encorajei o que quer que tenha acontecido entre nós. Agora, contudo, não estou encorajando nada**. **Sei que não sou a mesma pessoa de antes. De algum modo, também duvido que Sesshoumaru seja.

- A... - tento lembrar o nome. - A Amy sabe disso?

- Sabe, sim. Telefonei para ela e contei o que estava fazendo. Vamos tos encontrar mais tarde esta noite, quando terminar o turno dela no hospital. - Ele me observa curioso. - Deixe-me adivinhar. Você não gosta de surpresas.

- Não muito, não.

- Ah. - Ele coloca dois pares de pauzinhos na mesa e ri. - Legal. Então sente-se e coma. Sabe que está com fome.

Sim, estou. Mas também não estou.

Eu me aproximo da mesa.

- Tem certeza que não tem problema você confraternizar com uma possível suspeita?

Sesshoumaru sacode a cabeça, senta e começa a servir-se de arroz.

- Você não é suspeita. Seu álibi foi confirmado. Tem algum refrigerante, chá ou coisa parecida?

Dirijo-me à geladeira, pensativa.

- Mas eu disse que estava sozinha. Aqui, no apartamento, me arrumando para o trabalho. Ninguém me viu. Serve Coca sabor cereja?

- Serve - diz ele depois de fazer uma careta.

Entrego-lhe o refrigerante; ele tira a tampa, depois enfia outra colher na caixa seguinte e remexe o conteúdo por um instante, antes de colocá-lo sobre o arroz. Depois, olha para mim, novamente com aquela fisionomia impassível. - Se vai ficar andando nua aqui, seria bom pensar em fechar as cortinas. Um dia desses, vai provocar um ataque cardíaco no pobre velhinho que mora no apartamento do outro lado da rua.

Só depois que me recupero dessa pequena novidade é que consigo falar.

- Nossa, como vocês são eficientes.

- É para isso que você paga imposto, madame. Gosta de frango xadrez?

Uau. É meio surreal essa idéia de ser amiga de um homem, mas acho que estou começando a entender o espírito da coisa. De verdade. Veja bem, Sessoumaru já está aqui há duas horas, e os meus mamilos ainda não se manifestaram nenhuma vez. Pelo menos depois dos primeiros 15 minutos. Quero dizer, agora que tive realmente oportunidade de conversar com o homem, é tão óbvio que não há a menor chance de alguma coisa séria existir entre nós - com ou sem Kohaku - que nem sei o que eu temia. Agora, quando fito esse queixo sombreado, penso simplesmente: "Ei, vai fazer a barba."

Mas com certeza foi uma noite de muito papo. Eu me vi falando da minha infância maluca e confusa, e ele, por sua vez, contou sobre seumedo de atirar depois que a esposa o deixou, o que durou muito tempo. Claro que fiz a conversão de tempo, pois sei perfeitamente que a definição masculina de "muito tempo" raramente coincide com o uso feminino do termo. Mas ele realmente pareceu sincero ao dizer que, quando via o irmão Bankotsu e Kikyou com os filhos, também desejava ter algo parecido, antes que fosse tarde demais para poder aproveitar. O problema, contudo, é que ele adora o que faz (como eu suspeitava, se bem que não consigo compreender por que alguém adoraria ser um alvo) e não está pensando em abandonar sua profissão. Mas onde ele poderá encontrar alguém com colhões - palavras dele - para casar com um policial e com ele formar uma família? Devo admitir que refleti e fiquei frustrada. Eu, com toda certeza, não quereria.

Em todo caso, ele acha que talvez Amy seja a pessoa certa. Ela trabalha no pronto-socorro, portanto é uma pessoa corajosa e acostumada a atuações estressantes. Pode ser.

Se você quiser saber a minha opinião, acho que ele está mais cansado de procurar do que propriamente apaixonado. De onde tirei essa idéia? Primeiro, seus olhos não brilham quando fala nela, se bem que tenho certeza que ele não sabe disso. Também não sabe que a carreira é o que menos importa para qualquer futura Sra. Taisho. O lado italiano daquela família - o lado que conheço e evito encontrar — já é suficientemente enlouquecido. E, pelo que vi do clã dos Taisho no casamento de Kikyou, eles também não são nenhum modelo de sanidade. Contudo, foi muito interessante conhecer a versão masculina dos relacionamentos. Eu já ouvira dizer que os homens têm mais dificuldade em aceitar a rejeição do que as mulheres, mas, até esta noite, para mim, isso não passava de mais uma tática para conseguir levar uma garota para a cama em um primeiro encontro. Depois de sair com homens nesta cidade durante 15 anos, acabei por me tornar um pouco desterrada. Porém, por baixo daquela capa de policial durão, quando Sesshoumaru contou sobre como foi abandonado pela esposa, pude perceber seu sofrimento.

Não estamos falando de um homem que está voltado para o seu lado sensível, não me compreenda mal. Algumas vezes, tive de me esforçar para ouvir o que ele dizia nas entrelinhas. Mas ouvi, sim, ou melhor,senti.

Em todo caso, como passamos os últimos 15 minutos conversando sobre a Gloria, a ex, agora estou falando de Kohaku e da minha ambivalência. Quando Sesshoumaru assume uma atitude inflexível e volta a criticar Kohaku por me tratado mal, só posso dizer:

- Mas e se existir de fato uma explicação razoável para ele ter agido assim? E se o seu desaparecimento na verdade for um pedido de ajuda ou coisa parecida?

Ele reage bufando, o que só confirma a minha convicção inicial de que é um típico representante do sexo masculino que está sentado diante de mim.

- Está bem, talvez eu o esteja defendendo. Mas ele não veio logo dizer que ia arcar com as despesas?

- Ele estava tentando amenizar o estrago, Rin.

-Talvez. Não estou dizendo que tenho um plano para o meu coração. Aconteceu muita coisa desde então para eu ficar ruminando sobre esse aspecto da minha vida. Mas isso não significa que eu não possa manter as coisas em fogo brando por algum tempo, pelo menos até eu ter certeza absoluta.

Sessshoumaru me olha desconfiado.

- Como manter a sopa quente para o caso de alguém aparecer para o jantar?

- Mais ou menos isso.

Ele me fita por um longo momento.

- Só não consigo ver você como o tipo capacho, entende? Endireito os ombros.

- Há uma diferença entre deixar a porta aberta para o perdão e ser capacho, Sesshoumaru. - De repente eu mesma enxergo o que sinto, o que Kanna procurou me fazer compreender. - Kohaku e eu combinamos. Nós queríamos as mesmas coisas da vida. Nossos objetivos, pontos de vista e ideais eram semelhantes. Sim, estou confusa, irritada, ferida com o que ele fez, mas aquela foi uma atitude tão diferente dele...

- Em outras palavras, Munson era tudo que a sua infância não foi.

- Sim, acho que era. É. Acha isso ruim?

Sessshoumaru dá uma dentada em um rolinho primavera e sacode a cabeça.

- Acho que talvez seja mais fácil para você prender-se ao que já conhece do que tentar algo novo.

- Palavras do homem que acabou de admitir que depois de ter sido abandonado pela esposa ficou com medo de se envolver novamente.

- Já superei isso - diz ele com um sorriso. E acrescenta, sério: -Além do mais, isso não me fez pensar que a aceitaria de volta. Qual seria o sentido disso?

Recosto-me na cadeira e brinco com uma fatia de cebola no meu prato.

- Você tem alguma idéia de como são poucos os homens saudáveis, normais, disponíveis?

Ele dá uma gargalhada.

- Está perguntando isso a um policial?

- Então você deveria entender por que não é fácil para mim virar a página, simplesmente.

Após um breve momento, ele diz:

- O que percebo é que você está com medo de virar a página.

Hora de mudar de assunto.

- E então, alguma pista do assassino de Jaken?

Ele me analisa por um segundo. Imagino que esteja se ajustando à troca súbita de assunto. Depois, sacode a cabeça.

- Sabe que não posso falar sobre isso, Rin. - Ele suspira ao ver unha expressão de curiosidade. — Só posso dizer que estamos trabalhando.

- E quanto mais demorar, menores serão as chances de solucionar o caso.

Do outro lado da mesa, ele me olha fundo no olho.

- Li isso em algum lugar — explico.

Sesshoumaru dá uma última dentada no rolinho primavera e se recosta na cadeira com ar preocupado.

- É engraçado. Comecei trabalhando no leste do Bronx. Naquela época, assassinato não era propriamente uma ocorrência rara, mas geralmente nós tínhamos uma noção de quem procurar. Não estou dizendo que fosse fácil finalizar os casos, com o sistema judiciário que temos, mas pelo menos eu podia fazer a minha parte, entende? Não eram criminosos sofisticados. Mas aqui, posso contar nos dedos de uma mão o número de homicídios a cargo da nossa delegacia em um ano. Agora estou lidando com uma raça diferente de assassinos, pessoas que sabem cobrir suas pistas.

- Está dizendo que talvez não encontre o assassino de Jaken?

Ele dá só um meio sorriso.

- Se eu acreditasse nisso, entregaria o meu distintivo amanhã. Não, não é bem assim. Só estou querendo dizer que esses casos são um desafio. E como eu nunca fui dado a fazer as coisas da maneira mais fácil... — Ele deixa a frase solta no ar.

A comida esfria. A conversa também começa a esfriar. Ainda não são 8h30 quando Sesshoumaru se levanta para ir embora. Eu o acompanho até a porta, ciente de que ele não está fazendo nenhum movimento para me tocar, nem mesmo um roçar inocente no meu braço. Ofereço-lhe a sobra da comida chinesa - o homem trouxe quantidade para seis pessoas -, mas ele se recusa a levar. Abro a porta. Ele se agacha para coçar as orelhas de Geoff e diz:

- Você não disse tudo o que estava pensando, não é? Quando eu estava falando de Amy?

Assustada, solto uma risada nervosa.

- Por que você diz isso?

Sesshoumaru está na minha frente, a jaqueta jogada em um dos braços, as mãos nos bolsos. Não sei que fim deu à arma e ao coldre. Seus olhos perfuram os meus, não ameaçadores mas... suplicantes, de um jeito que não consigo definir. Sentimos uma energia muito forte entre nós mas em um nível ainda mais primitivo do que o sexo, se isso for possível.

- Sou um policial, Rin. Leio muito bem a linguagem do corpo. E você é péssima em ocultar os sentimentos. Por que, quando eu estava falando de Amy, não disse simplesmente o que estava na sua cabeça?

É, talvez ele seja mais intuitivo do que eu imaginava.

- Não sei... Talvez porque a maioria dos homens não tenha de fato muito interesse em ouvir a opinião de uma mulher?

Ele me olha pensativo mas não faz nenhum comentário. Parece-me que teria alguma coisa a dizer, mas preferiu calar-se.

- Boa noite - despede-se e anda em direção ao elevador, lentamente, em passadas cansadas mas firmes.

Observo-o até entrar no elevador. Depois, viro-me para o cachorro que está em pé no vão da porta - se é que se pode dizer que um bassê fica em pé.

- Você notou que ele nem sugeriu um novo encontro?

Geoff boceja, absolutamente desinteressado.

E eu também deveria estar, se fosse inteligente.

Já faz uma semana que perdi meu emprego e meu apartamento. Meus olhos estão cansados de tanto ler anúncios, e o meu celular passou a ficar permanentemente preso ao meu ouvido. Juro que ouço aquela coisa tocar durante o sono.

O pouco que consigo ter.

Oficialmente, atingi o nível de pânico há dois dias, quando Matsumotu, o contador de Jaken, me enviou um _e-mail _com a feliz notícia de que, apesar de ele ter examinado os livros da Fanning várias vezes, parece que Jaken tinha entrado indevidamente em umas contas - provavelmente com a intenção de repor o dinheiro antes de vencer a folha de casamento. Contudo, como ele morreu antes de fazê-lo, basicamente não há nenhum dinheiro. Pelo menos no momento. Matsumotu me garantiu - assim como o advogado de Jaken quando me telefonou ontem - que, tão logo os bens sejam liquidados e os credores pagos, os funcionários receberão o que lhes é devido, mas, agora, não há nada que se possa fazer_. _Especialmente porque a polícia ainda não liberou a propriedade.

Essa notícia, além de tudo, deixou-me sem paciência, razão pela qual o cara desagradável que está tentando aproximar-se na plataforma do metrô deveria pensar duas vezes antes de fazer o que pretende, seja lá o que for. Quero dizer, tenha dó, eu por acaso pareço uma turista?

Meus pés estão me matando depois de andar vinte quarteirões de saltoalto, em um calor sufocante, para entrevistas de emprego com duas firmas diferentes de _design _de interiores, sendo que ambas ficaram impressionadas com o meu currículo mas não estão contratando ninguém (o que me levou a me perguntar por que diabos eles marcaram as entrevistas, afinal). Agora, estou indo ver outro apartamento que, se for de algum modo parecido com os últimos seis, sem dúvida me fará vomitar. Ah, e não almocei.

Sinto, mais do que vejo, que o homem é mais alto e mais magro do que eu. A plataforma não está cheia a esta hora do dia, mas tampouco está vazia. Estou no ângulo de visão do guichê de venda de bilhetes e bem longe da beira da plataforma, sendo difícil algum lunático empurrar-me para os trilhos. Portanto, se esse atrevido está pretendendo me assaltar, deve ter _cojones _do tamanho de bolas de basquete.

Dou uma espiada e vejo os tênis de _skate, _vermelho e preto, novos, mais perto do que há dez segundos. Meu coração acelera, mantendo-me alerta, e eu seguro firme a alça da minha bolsa com a mão direita, dividindo o meu torso em dois, como sempre. Mas hoje também tenho comigo minha pasta de documentos, cuja alça, que está na mão esquerda, eu também aperto com força.

O camarada diminui a distância entre nós; eu decido que não vou jogar esse jogo. Viro-me, assustando o garoto, pois é isso que ele é, olho bem nos seus olhos e depois corro em direção à roleta.

Logo em seguida, sinto uma mão pousar na minha bunda.

Um segundo depois, o garoto está esparramado de costas, no chão da plataforma, segurando o braço no local que atingi, certeira, com a pasta de documentos.

- Sua puta! - grita o garoto, percebendo tarde demais que o funcionário no guichê observa tudo com muito interesse.

Sorriu diante dos aplausos que me acompanham enquanto atravesso a roleta e subo a escada. Por mais que as coisas fiquem ruins, são momentos como este que me fazem entender por que eu amo esta cidade.

Infelizmente minha alegria não dura muito. O apartamento era uma boa merda, como Kagome definiria sucintamente. E falta menos de uma semana para Annie chegar. Seis dias, para ser exata.

Sento-me com o meu material no banco de um parque que fica em algum lugar de Washington Heights, cansada e deprimida demais para conseguir me mexer. Olho para o relógio. São 6h30 da tarde. Sinto algo semelhante a uma brisa, mas o calor ainda é intenso o suficiente para assar um cachorro-quente. Meu Deus. Eu deveria estar casada - franzo o cenho ao contar - há 16 e eu já teríamos retornado da lua-de-mel e já estaríamos morando no nosso pequeno - está bem, não tão pequeno assim - ninho de amor em Scarsdale há mais de uma semana. Procuro não me alongar na idéia de que, mais ou menos neste instante, eu poderia estar servindo um agradável jantar ao ar livre. Ou me divertindo no quarto refrigerado...

Um adolescente com as calças caídas deixando a cueca à mostra passa por mim carregando um aparelho de som de onde sai uma música rap.

...com Mozart.

Suspiro.

Para melhorar o meu humor, passa por mim o cortejo de um funeral. Meu primeiro pensamento é querer saber se o apartamento está disponível.

Mas ficar aqui não vai adiantar nada. Levanto-me do banco e procuro lembrar onde é a estação do metrô. Como fazem os cães, levanto o rosto e decido que énaquela direção a esta altura, já não distingo leste de oeste ou qualquer outra coisa). E lá vou eu, sentindo-me como se fosse aquilo que o Geoff vomitou no meu tapete esta manhã.

Durante algum tempo, caminho com dificuldade, sem destino, e finalmente encontro um velho judeu baixinho que passeia com seu _cocker spaniel_ mais velho ainda. Com o solidéu preso por um grampo aos três fios que lhe restam de cabelo branco, o gentil velhinho me informa, no seu inglês carregado de sotaque ídiche, onde fica o ponto do metrô. Surpreendo-o admirando as minhas pernas e me afasto.

Viro a esquina no cruzamento indicado. A rua à minha frente é incrivelmente limpa, como se todas as manhãs um batalhão de duendes saísse dos prédios de tijolos claros _artdéco _para varrê-la. E é absolutamente tranqüila.

Flores coloridas enfeitam os peitoris das janelas em vasos e floreiras. Alguém teve um bebê; na janela de um primeiro andar, uma faixa de corviva anuncia: "É Uma Menina!" Na esquina, duas mulheres de meia-idade, com as cabeças cobertas por véus, trocam mexericos. Ouço um animado _"Mazeltov!" _ao passar por elas. Uma delas me olha desconfiada. Um casal oriental discute aos risos como montar um teimoso carrinho de bebê dobrável, enquanto a mulher embala contra o peito, protetora, um bebezinho de cabeleira preta.

Estou encantada.

Quando um homem de origem latina de cerca de cinqüenta e poucos anos surge de um dos prédios, me pego perguntando a ele se, por acaso, sabe de algum apartamento vago.

Ele me observa cauteloso com seus olhos escuros - ei, eu agiria da mesma forma comigo, considerando a minha aparência - e responde que sim.

- Um apartamento de um dormitório, no quarto andar. Sou o porteiro. Posso levá-la para ver, se desejar.

Meu coração dá pulos.

- Qual é o preço do aluguel, o senhor sabe?

Ele dá de ombros.

- Mil e duzentos, ou mil e quinhentos por mês, não estou bem certo. Mais as taxas. É um bom apartamento. Recebe muita luz e tem bons armários.

Juro que ouço um coro de anjos. Abro um sorriso.

- Posso vê-lo agora?

Ele dá de ombros novamente.

- Claro, por que não?

- Tem certeza que não há nada de errado com o apartamento? Dois dias depois, Onigumo está no meu sofá, escolhendo uns CDs que resolvi esta manhã não querer mais. Enquanto isso, a cerca de um metro de distância, arrumo pilhas intermináveis de livros dentro de várias caixas que consegui na Kinko's que fica perto daqui. Uma tarefa extremamente prazerosa, mesmo no apartamento abafado. Sim, eu pensava que adorava este lugar - e adorava mesmo -, mas o meu novo apartamento...

Uma onda de pura alegria toma conta de mim.

- Oni-kun, é incrível. A sala é ampla e dá para o sul, portanto recebe luz o dia todo. Tem um quarto com um _closet _imenso e uma cozinha separada... e tudo por US$ 1.200,00 por mês!

- Não entendo. - Ele pega uma pilha de CDs. -Vou ficar com estes, se não se importar.

- Claro que não, pode ficar.

- Deve haver alguma coisa errada com ele. Por esse preço?

- Pelo menos nada que eu pudesse ver. Está recém-pintado, e a geladeira é relativamente nova. O fogão é mais para velho, e o chão á madeira está um pouco arranhado, mas isso não é problema para mim. Dá até para ver o rio da janela da sala, é só esticar um pouco a cabeça.

Onigumo revira os olhos.

- E por que razão ele calhou de estar vago?

- Isso é que é incrível. O inquilino anterior acabara de se mudar poucosdias antes. Saiu antes de terminar o tempo do contrato ou algo assim, não entendi bem a história. Eles tinham acabado de arrumá-lo, mas ainda não estava nas mãos de um corretor. E as boas notícias não param aí. Consegui um emprego também.

- Não brinca! Onde?

Cito o nome de uma das maiores lojas de departamentos da cidade.

- Eles tinham uma vaga?

- Exatamente. Começo na segunda-feira. E óbvio que levarei um tempoaté conseguir boas comissões como antes, mas, assim que me limiar, telefonarei para algumas clientes minhas para informar que volteia trabalhar.

Para dizer a verdade, não estou tão animada quanto pareço com essa parte dos acontecimentos. Primeiro, eu jurara nunca trabalhar em uma loja dedepartamentos, cuidando de velhinhas que só querem venezianas pequenas para suas cozinhas. Mas o comprador de mobílias da loja parece competente, e sempre é possível fazer uma encomenda especial. E se eu conseguir os meus clientes de volta, tudo ficará bem. Além do mais, um emprego é um emprego.

Pelo menos é o que repito para mim mesma.

Levanto-me para buscar mais uma caixa da pilha oscilante ao lado da porta e quase tropeço no cachorro. Estou preocupada. Mesmo com seu problema de alimentação resolvido, Geoff ainda não está feliz aqui. Não me parece que esteja doente ou algo assim, mas não está exatamente transbordando de alegria de viver.

- Creio que ele sente falta de Jaken - comento. - O que é um pouco difícil de acreditar, considerando a maneira como o canalha tratava os seres humanos, mas devia ser bom para o cachorro.

- Há pessoas assim. - Onigumo levanta-se e passa por cima do cachorro, que revira os olhos para ele. - Mas acho que Geoff só está puto porque a vidadele virou de cabeça para baixo.

- Justo o que eu precisava: um cachorro com problemas. Ei – digo para o cachorro, cutucando carinhosamente seu traseiro com os dedos dos pés descalços. Relutante, ele levanta a cabeça e pisca para mim. -Se eu posso enfrentar toda a reviravolta que está acontecendo na minha vida, você também pode. Nunca ouviu falar em adaptabilidade, sobrevivência do mais forte e toda essa baboseira?

Com um suspiro desolado, Geoff volta a deitar a cabeça no chão.

- Isso poderia significar a extinção da sua raça, sabia?

Onigumo inclina a cabeça para um lado e inspeciona o traseiro de Geoff.

- Querida, odeio dizer isto, mas a fase de procriar deste cão já faz parte do passado.

- Sei disso. Faz parte da vida. Mas não gosto de vê-lo tão infeliz. Só consigo pensar que a culpa deve ser minha.

Onigumo olha para mim.

- Não sei bem qual de vocês dois precisa mais de uma terapia.

- Como não tenho condição de pagar para nenhum dos dois, parece que vamos ter que resolver isso sozinhos. - Abaixo-me para coçar o peito de Geoff. Por um instante, ele parece lutar com sua consciência; depois, lacônico, levanta uma pata para facilitar o meu acesso. - Só não consigo deixar de pensar que ele não vai estar muito mais feliz com lá quem for.

No final, a única coisa que Jaken deixou para alguém foi o cachorro. E esse alguém é um bichinha que me recordo de ter visto borboleteando na firma faz alguns anos. Quero dizer, depois de morar em frente a Onigumo e Jakotsu, que conseguem despertar o interesse das mulheres o tempo todo, se bem que inutilmente, esse camarada foi um choque.Ele era simpático e parecia ser boa gente, talvez um pouco nervosinho demais. Nem sei por que terminaram a relação, muito menos por que Jaken deixou o cachorro para ele. O que, no momento, não passa de teoria, pois o advogado ainda não conseguiu entrar em contato com esse Curtiss.

Não sei se ficarei feliz quando tiver de entregar o Geoff. Este animal exige tanto quanto um bebê chorão de três anos de idade. Por outro lado, é bom ouvinte. É ótimo ter alguém que não se importa se a primeira coisa que você faz ao acordar é reclamar com ele. E que também não me atormenta com conselhos inúteis.

É claro que não acredito que Geoff realmente se importe. Ele ouve, mas dá para ver que seu coração não está muito voltado para aquilo. Mas então por que diabos estou me apegando tanto a ele?

- Já contou à sua mãe que vai se mudar? - pergunta Onigumo.

Levanto-me, volto para a caixa que estou arrumando e passo os olhos nas pilhas da minha vida oscilando pelo apartamento. Quando me mudei para cá, eu não tinha literalmente nada. Agora, olha só todo esse lixo. Jakotsu tem razão, pareço um daqueles ratos que têm mania de carregar tudo para o ninho.

- Você enlouqueceu? - pergunto.

- Se ela vier visitá-la e não a encontrar, concluirá que aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Eu não disse que não contaria à minha mãe sobre a mudança. Se bem que a idéia é tentadora. Mas só telefonarei para ela quando já estiver no outro apartamento. Não quero lhe dar nenhuma chance de tentar me convencer a morar com ela.

- Mas não seria uma má idéia. Quero dizer, até você se recuperar financeiramente.

Afasto do rosto uma mecha de cabelo e fito Onigumo bem nos olhos.

- Você moraria com a sua mãe?

Ele empalidece, de verdade.

- Jamais.

- Pensarei na idéia de morar com a minha mãe logo depois que você contar à sua que é _gay. _

Onigumo me fita com raiva, permitindo-me vislumbrar como deve ter sido em criança.

- Por falar nela - digo porque estou cheia de ser o assunto -, quando é que o seu irmão vem para sua casa?

- Na sexta-feira à noite.

- E ficou decidido que nós vamos lidar com ele... como?

- Àmoda antiga. Mentindo deslavadamente.

Eu me endireito e coloco as mãos na cintura.

- Essa é a idéia mais estúpida que já ouvi na minha vida.

- Ninguém perguntou a você, certo? - retruca Onigumo.

Eu pigarreio.

_- _Olha, Rin - continua ele -, é só uma semana. Ko ficará com a mãe a dela. Jakotsu dormirá no quarto dela, eu continuarei no nosso, e Inuyasha dormirá no sofá-cama da sala. Pensará que apenas dividimos o apartamento

- Não pensará mesmo. Oni-kun, é evidente que o quarto de Ko pertence a uma garota de 12 anos. Se você quer mesmo esconder a verdade do seu irmão, isso não vai funcionar. O que, na minha opinião, é uma tolice.

- Já disse isso.

- Mas vale a pena repetir.

Onigumo suspira.

- Não somos burros, Rin. Nós vamos esconder todas as coisas de menina.

- Oni-kun, a parede do quarto é cor-de-rosa.

- Então nós manteremos a porcaria da porta fechada. Ele não tem mesmo nenhum motivo para entrar no quarto de Jakotsu, certo?

- Eu já disse que acho que é uma idéia tola? Enfim... - ele resmunga mas eu continuo, pois é uma boa oportunidade de lançar a idéia -, isso realmente não é da minha conta...

- Obrigado.

- ...mas, já que o seu irmão estará aqui mesmo, ele poderia juntasse a vocês dois para me ajudar na mudança.

Onigumo me encara espantado.

- Como é?

- Já pensei em tudo. Alugarei uma van. Imaginei que, se você e Jakotsu puderem carregar os itens maiores, Kagome, Sango e eu poderemos cuidar das caixas e de todos os itens menores. Quero dizer, quanto tempo devemos levar para esvaziar um apartamento-estúdio? E, com o seu irmão aqui, será muito mais rápido. - Sorrio triunfante. - Um de vocês dirige, está bem?

- Ah, sim, claro, mas...

- Ótimo. Providenciarei a comida e a bebida, e vocês me ajudarão na mudança. Será divertido.

- Imagina só - diz Onigumo após um breve instante -, há dez minutos eu estava pensando na falta que você me faria. - Ele abre a porta sai para o corredor. - Já me arrependi.

Estico meu corpo para beijar seu rosto. Ele se limita a revirar seus lindos olhos negros.

Chega o sábado. E, com ele, a primeira chuva em um mês. Ultimamente não tenho ouvido o noticiário, portanto não estava a par de que estávamos na mira das sobras do ciclone Betsy ou Becky, ou seja lá que nome tem a coisa. O raio da tempestade desaguou justo na costa e parou bem em cima de Long Island.

Hoje.

E Kagome telefonou às seis horas da manhã (o que não foi um problema porque passei a noite inteira acordada empacotando) para dizer me teria que trabalhar esta manhã e pedir que eu ligasse para ela quando estivéssemos saindo, que nos encontraria no prédio novo para ajudar a descarregar.

De algum modo, ela não parecia muito amolada com isso. E eu sei como Kagome odeia ter de trabalhar aos sábados.

Ainda há este cachorro neurótico que, nos últimos três dias, está ido de medo, choramingando em um canto atrás do sofá. Talvez ele pense que não vou levá-lo, sei lá. Pobre cão. Muitas vezes tentei explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas creio que ele não consegue superar problema de adaptabilidade.

Como nunca me mudei para nenhum lugar além de Manhattan, não idéia de como seja isso em outro lugar. Suponho que a tarefa não seja agradávelmesmo sob as melhores condições, como um dia de sol e a possibilidade de chegar com a van bem próximo da porta. Aqui em Manhattan, porem, é preciso lidar com vários obstáculos normalmente não encontrados subúrbios, sendo que, hoje, o mais crucial é o fato de Jakotsu só ter ido estacionar a van no final do quarteirão. Um quarteirão comprido, do tipo que atravessa a cidade. Decidimos então que Sango – que, por alguma razão inexplicável, achou que seria divertido trazer seus dois filhos, Sakura e Shipoo - pode ficar vigiando, enquanto nós levamos para a portaria, que, felizmente, é cerca de quatro vezes maior que o apartamento. Uma vez que todos os meus bens materiais estejam reunidos aqui, poderemos carregar tudo para a van, como uma fila de ursas. Com alguma sorte, até lá a chuva terá passado e/ou um estacionamento mais perto do prédio já estará aberto. Não que eu esteja preocupada, mas, enquanto há vida, há esperança.

Primeiro, temos de levar tudo para a portaria, o que nos leva ao obstáculo número dois: o elevador que a) comporta quatro pessoas conforto e seis apertado, e b) se movimenta a uma velocidade semelha à de uma mulher de 90 anos caminhando com andador.

Por alguma razão, outros inquilinos não vêem com simpatia a idéia de terem de esperar enquanto uns idiotas do oitavo andar carregam elevador com um milhão de caixas, especialmente quando descobre que não sobra espaço para eles quando chega ao seu andar. Pessoas que antes me ignoravam ou murmuravam saudações ao passarem por mim agora estão querendo briga. Percebo que, quando for embora, nunca mais poderei voltar.

Mas a melhor parte de tudo isso é a descoberta de que o meu sofá-cama, que pesa três milhões de quilos, não cabe no elevador, nem em pé sobre um dos lados. Conseqüentemente, os rapazes - incluindo Inuyasha (que por sinal é um gato) - são obrigados a levá-lo pela escada.

Todos os oito andares.

Calculo mentalmente quantas pizzas e cervejas serão necessárias remediar isso. Duvido que toda a Manhattan tenha tanta cerveja.

Ofegantes, suando e ocasionalmente xingando, eles conseguem chegar ao quinto andar. Todos nós estamos usando camisetas e _shorts _em variados de decência, sendo que a umidade e o suor há muito tempo grudaram o tecido ao corpo. Neste clima, o meu cabelo faz o estilo Medusa, bamboleando enquanto sigo os rapazes na descida da escada e os oriento nas duas plataformas entre cada andar. Sei que é só um sofá, mas é meu, e eu o adoro. Além do mais, não tenho condições de comprar outro.

- Cuidado! - grito, talvez pela décima vez, quando as costas do sofá estão prestes a bater em um pilar de apoio da escada de metal. A minha voz, que não é agradável nem nos meus melhores momentos, reverbera na escadaria como quando uma criança bate com uma colher em uma panela.

Os três homens me fitam furiosos.

- Ei - tento animá-los -, lembrem que é a última coisa a sair apartamento. A não ser pelo cachorro, mas ele pode caminhar.

- Rin - responde Onigumo, descendo as escadas de costas com cuidado, as mãos cheias de pêlos de veludo cor de amora —, estou errado - cuidado, Inuyasha, droga! -, ou vamos ter que repetir este processo ao inverso quando chegarmos no outro apartamento?

- E... ah! Cuidado com aquela quina! Mas lá são apenas quatro andares, não oito.

- Quatro andares de subida - Jakotsu consegue dizer num gemido.

É, ainda tem isso.

Talvez eu possa alimentá-los durante todo o próximo sábado também.

Finalmente chegamos à portaria, o sofá e o humor dos homens razoavelmente intactos. Sem nenhuma eficácia, Sango ralha com as crianças que escalam a pilha de caixas. Uma mulher que nunca vi entra pela porta com o guarda-chuva encharcado, pára, fita a minha poltrona de leitura com algum interesse, depois aponta para ela e dirige-se a quem quer que a responda:

- Quanto quer pela poltrona?

- Não está à venda! Está sendo transportada! - respondo tão irritada que ela corre para o elevador agora livre.

Convenço-me que não está chovendo tanto quanto antes, mas desembrulho o primeiro de vários plásticos que comprei esta manhã, logo que a loja de ferragens abriu. Enquanto os homens discutem a estratégia - devo dizer que todos estão sendo muito camaradas - envolvo o sofáem dois plásticos, amarro com uma corda e avalio a minha obra, muito satisfeita comigo mesma. Pensando bem, se esse novo emprego não deslanchar, talvez eu possa abrir minha própria firma de mudança...

- Rin? O que está acontecendo aqui?

Viro-me e deparo com a expressão de frustração da minha mãe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oito**

**- D**anou-se - sussurra Onigumo no meu ouvido.

- Abbe! Que diabos... está fazendo aqui? A barra da sua saia de brim está totalmente encharcada na altura dos tornozelos.

- Você não atendia em nenhum dos telefones - explica ela, dobrando o guarda-chuva portátil. - Fiquei preocupada. - Seu olhar varre a portaria, depois fixa-se em mim. - Agora vejo por quê. Está se mudando?

Respondo com um aceno de cabeça, sentindo-me como se tivesse... uns seis anos de idade?

- Pretendia me contar?

- Claro.

- Enquanto ainda estou viva?

Todos os olhos, inclusive os do porteiro, movem-se para lá e para pulando de uma para a outra.

- Foi tudo muito de repente. - Tento explicar o que nos trouxe a este momento. Mais ou menos.

Abbe parece magoada.

- Não entendo. Achou que eu a reprovaria ou algo assim?

Cruzo os braços e comprimo os lábios. Decido contar a verdade.

- Não foi isso. Achei que me aborreceria insistindo que eu voltasse a morar com vocês. E eu não estava em condições de enfrentar isso.

Ela me olha espantada.

- Isso o quê? Eu aborrecê-la, ou você morar comigo?

- Qualquer um. Ambos.

- Olha! - grita Jakotsu de repente, procurando as chaves no bolso dos _shorts. -_ Duas pessoas, ao mesmo tempo, acabaram de tirar os carros da frente do prédio! Vão para lá, anda, anda!

Como ratinhos desvairados, corremos todos para a calçada. Ainda chove muito, mas não nos importamos. Jakotsu sobe o quarteirão correndo para pegar a van, enquanto nós literalmente tomamos conta da abençoada vaga dupla e espantamos qualquer tolo que tente estacionar ali. Os filhos de Sango pulam sem parar, rindo felizes sob o toldo na frente do prédio. Minha mãe volta-se para mim. A chuva escorre pelo seu rosto como se fossem lágrimas.

- Posso ajudar, ou vai se sentir muito pressionada?

Vemos a van aproximar-se, cortando caminho pelo temporal como uma baleia vermelha e prata.

Um raio fulgura no céu; as crianças gritam; o relâmpago estrondeia por toda a cidade, fazendo o chão tremer.

- Quer mesmo? - pergunto aos berros, enquanto a chuva cai mais forte ainda. Estamos todos encharcados agora.

- Não - responde minha mãe, sarcástica. E, quando uma minivan tenta nos expulsar da vaga, ela bate no capo e grita: - Não ouse!

E o motorista, aturdido, dá uma guinada no volante para zunir dali. Abbe sacode a echarpe encharcada e começa a rir.

- O tempo estava assim mesmo no dia em que seu pai e eu nos casamos, sabia?

Subimos na calçada para que Jakotsu possa estacionar a van.

- Não - respondo, recuando para proteger-me embaixo do toldo. A chuva jorra do toldo formando um lençol, e o barulho impede a continuação da conversa. Percebo que sei muito pouco sobre a minha mãe. Evitei tanto que se aproximasse de mim que ela não pôde partilhar sua vida comigo.

Sinto um tremor, só em parte devido à chuva.

Ela cutuca o meu braço. Olho para ela.

- Devia mudar essas roupas - diz.

- Para quê? - grito em resposta.

Ela indica concordar comigo.

Entramos todos na portaria. Os homens decidem carregar a van com os volumes maiores primeiro e, depois, encaixar os menores nos espaços restantes. Jakostsu e Onigumo discutem amigavelmente, como um casal que já está junto há muitos anos. Não sei se notam que Inuyasha os observa com uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto.

Danou-se, penso comigo mesma e sorrio.

Muitas horas mais tarde, Inuyasha entra na minha nova cozinha, com uma garrafa de cerveja Budweiser nas mãos, e agacha-se para acariciar o cão, que, desde sua viagem supostamente angustiante entre Jakostu e Onigumo na van, recusa-se a me deixar sair de seu ângulo de visão. (Tentei explicar-lhe que não teria sido bom para ele vir em um táxi junto com duas crianças extremamente excitadas, mas não adiantou.)

- E aí, Rin - diz Inuyasha, debruçado sobre a bancada, a me observar, enquanto, precariamente equilibrada em um banco-escada, guardo os utensílios menos usados na prateleira de cima. - Precisa de ajuda?

- Ah, claro. Pode me passar a máquina de _cappuccino? _Não, não é essa. Sim, essa. - Ele levanta a máquina para me entregar e sorri.

- Asmulheres juntam muita coisa inútil mesmo.

- Ah, raios, tenho de encher todos esses armários com alguma coisa. Como está a festa por lá?

- Bem, como já faz uma meia hora que ninguém diz nada que valha a pena lembrar, imagino que esteja chegando ao fim.

Gosto de verdade deste rapaz. É charmoso sem tentar ser, se é que você me entende. Dou risadas, reorganizando tudo que já colocara na prateleira para acomodar o que acabou de chegar. Nossa, não terei mais aturar as coisas de Annie nos meus armários. E ainda não vi nenhuma barata. Aleluia.

Demoramos quase 45 minutos para chegar aqui neste tempo horrível, e mais duas horas e meia para tirar tudo da van e trazer para o novo apartamento, mesmo com duas pessoas a mais. E você não acreditaria, a chuva parou no momento exato em que a última caixa tinha sido trazida para dentro do prédio. Mas há um lado bom nisso, é que está muito mais fresco. Todas as janelas estão abertas, e uma brisa muito suave entra por elas.

Já faz algum tempo que minha mãe, Sango e os filhos foram embora em um táxi, deixando-me na companhia de Kagome, Inuyasha, Jakotsu e Onigumo, sendo que imagino que todos estejam cansados demais para sei mexerem. Eu, pelo menos, estou a ponto de desmoronar. Mas determinei-me a deixar pelo menos a cozinha razoavelmente arrumada antes de cair na cama.

Sorrio para o irmão de Onigumo.

- Não sei como agradecer a vocês por toda essa ajuda.

Ah. Preciso ficar alerta contra sorrisos que me deixam sem respirar. Ele tem as mesmas covinhas de Onigumo e os mesmos cílios longos s pretos. Mas ele tem cabelo.

- Foi um prazer - diz ele, com sua voz grave e bem-humorada. – É a minha imaginação, ou meu irmão e Jakostu são mais do que simples amigos dividindo apartamento?

Fico paralisada. Merda.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Não nasci ontem.

Solto um grande suspiro.

- Avisei a eles que seria difícil esconder.

- Especialmente porque já sei há muitos anos que Oni é_ gay. _

Quase despenco do banco.

- Fala sério?

- Claro. Mas, se ele não quis se abrir comigo sobre isso, resolvi que não era da minha conta.

- Ele tem medo que sua mãe descubra. Ela não vai suportar.

- Como é? Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Quem você acha que mecontou?

Tapo a boca com uma das mãos para reprimir uma gargalhada. Depois, abaixo a mão e digo:

- E como ela lida com isso?

Inuyasha dá de ombros.

- Sente-se um pouco desapontada, me parece, porque ele não vai lhe dar netos. Mas a decepção maior foi por ele não confiar nela.

- Ela não vai confrontá-lo por isso?

- De modo algum. Ela diz que a decisão é dele.

Ouvimos uma gargalhada vinda da sala. Inuyasha sorri.

- Eles parecem se dar muito bem. - Uma certa melancolia em sua voz leva-me a fitá-lo. Ele sorri e sacode a cabeça. - Não, eu não sou _gay_. Apenas solitário.

- Onigumo contou que se divorciou.

Ele bebe mais um gole de cerveja.

- Já faz quase cinco anos. O tempo não melhora as coisas.

Penso em Sesshoumaru. Em Terrie. Em mim mesma, se bem que não estou secamente na mesma situação. Você se permite ter esperança, depois confia, depois acredita... e depois tudo desmorona, e sobra você, com medo de ter esperança, de confiar e de acreditar de novo.

- Jakotsu e Onigumo estão juntos há uns seis anos - comento. - Jakostu tem uma filha, Kotoko. Ela fica a maior parte do tempo com eles.

Inuyasha dá uma meia risada.

- Acho que isso explica o quarto cor-de-rosa.

- E a coleção de Barbies e de pôsteres do NSYNC.

- Isso eles devem ter escondido - diz ele, sorrindo.

E eu penso: homem solitário, novo na cidade, flerta com mulher solteirarecentemente abandonada. Mas o pensamento logo desaparece, quando ele diz:

- A sua amiga Kagome... - Ele coça a nuca. - ... está saindo com alguém?

Ah, claro. Por mais que eu estivesse ocupada a tarde inteira, percebi, sim, que Inuyasha volta e meia olhava para Kagome. Mas, afinal, a atenção de todos os homens - todos os heterossexuais, pelo menos - em algum momento recai sobre Kagome. Especialmente quando ela usa um top que escorrega do ombro e _shorts _que devem ser proibidos em alguns países.

- Não que eu saiba - respondo com ar casual. Em seguida, desço da escada, começo a desembrulhar pratos e a sonhar com o momento de ir para a cama. O que será mais um problema. Agora tenho um quarto de verdade, com porta e tudo, separado do resto da casa, mas nenhuma cama para colocar nele. Olho para Inuyasha. - Por que não a convida para sair?

- Não quero avançar rápido demais e assustá-la.

- Uma informação: Kagome não faz o gênero contida.

Inuyasha sorri.

- E mais uma informação - continuo. Caminho até a porta, certifico-me que ela não está ouvindo e olho para o irmão de Onigumo. - Ela também é divorciada. Duas vezes.

Inuyasha suspira.

- Em outras palavras, devo ser cauteloso.

- É. O que é complicado, considerando que não pode ao mesmo tempo ser contido.

- Creio que consigo lidar com isso - diz ele, e em seguida sai da cozinha.

Uma hora mais tarde, em A Noite Que Não Termina. Os rapazes finalmente foram embora. Kagome, não. Sinto que ela quer conversar. Como nos últimos dias só fiz jogar meus problemas um milhão de vezes em cima de todo mundo, não tenho coragem de dispensá-la, por mais que a minha mente tenha pifado há pelo menos duas horas.

Kagome está esparramada no sofá, com um pé no chão, e equilibre um _cooler _de vinho que está pela metade sobre seu estômago nu. Ela - ou alguém - amontoou todas as embalagens de pizza sobre a mesa de centro em frente ao sofá-cama. Trago um saco de lixo preto, jogo tudo dentro dele, depois despenco na poltrona que aquela mulher estranha quis comprar.

Geoff aproxima-se da porta e começa a latir.

- Claro, você está bem acordado e pronto para sair - digo, com os olhos já cerrados. - O que fez o dia inteiro, além de dormir e fazer cocô?

Geoff late outra vez. Abro um olho, examino-o. Ele dá a impressão de que cruzaria a pernas, se elas fossem compridas o bastante. Com um suspiro de cansaço, consigo levantar, procuro a guia entre as centenas de caixas, até que a encontro, e também acho um suéter de algodão que logo visto.

- Preciso levar o cachorro para passear - informo a Kagome. - Quer vir conosco?

- Não.

Inclino-me, seguro a mão dela e a levanto do sofá.

- Claro que quer. O ar fresco lhe fará bem.

Ela resmunga e murmura baixinho algumas obscenidades escolhidas a dedo, mas enfia as sandálias, pega o suéter que está jogado sobre o braço do sofá e me acompanha. O elevador está à nossa espera, como se, por ter parado tantas vezes hoje neste andar, tivesse se reprogramado para pernoitar aqui. Entramos e desmoronamos simultaneamente contra a parede traseira. O elevador é horrendo. Foi recentemente laqueado de cor de vinho, e, devido à umidade, ainda está um pouco pegajoso.

- O que contou a Inuyasha sobre mim? - pergunta Kagome. (Não que eu nãoesperasse isso).

- Não muito. Que era divorciada.

- Querendo dizer disponível?

- Que era divorciada - repito. Isto é fato. - O resto é opinião pessoal. Quando posso evitar, não faço esse tipo de coisa.

Entre o terceiro e o segundo andares, o elevador estremece de forma preocupante. Nenhuma de nós duas se acovarda.

- E foi só isso?

- Está bem, ele perguntou se você estava saindo com alguém. Respondi que achava que não.

- E isso não é o mesmo que dizer que estou disponível?

- Naminha opinião, não. Já se eu tivesse falado: "Ah, sim, aquela Kagome, ela está louca para arranjar um namorado", aí, sim.

Kagome me encara, e percebo em seu olhar que, não fosse o cansaço, estaria furiosa.

O elevador chega ao andar térreo. As portas se abrem e nós saímos, as sandálias batendo no chão de mármore ao cruzarmos o saguão da portaria. O cachorro me puxa em direção à porta e sou obrigada a segui-lo.

- Tudo bem, vamos estabelecer novas regras básicas - diz Kagome, ao sairmos para o ar úmido e frio.

Geoff continua a me puxar até conseguir pular para fora da calçada, onde passa uns cinco minutos fazendo xixi. O frio me surpreende mas a sensação não é desagradável. Kagome prossegue:

- Não estou interessada em conhecer nenhum homem, ou em sai: com um homem, ou em lidar com um homem e/ou as besteiras deles, entendeu?

- Nunca?

- Você entendeu.

- Inuyasha parece ser um cara muito legal mesmo, Ka-chan.

- Ah, sim. No começo, todos parecem. Depois degeneram.

- Nem todos.

Ela me dirige um olhar expressivo.

- Falou a mulher que acabou de ser dispensada pelo Senhor Maravilha.

Estou cansada demais para entrar por esse caminho.

-Além do mais – continua Kagome -, se não me engano, alguém disse que Inuyasha era divorciado. E então, o que você deduz disso?

- Que ele teve um relacionamento que não deu certo? Como isso pode fazer dele automaticamente uma má pessoa?

- Mas não faz com que ele mereça muito crédito.

- Ei, você é divorciada. Duas vezes. Isso faz de você uma má pessoa?

Ela abre a boca, depois volta a fechá-la.

- Pois bem - digo porque estou vencendo e não me lembro quando foi a última vez que consegui deixar Kagome Higurashi sem fala -, se ele tivesse se mostrado interessado e ainda estivesse casado, isso, sim, o tornaria uma má pessoa.

Kagome faz uma exclamação de descaso.

Geoff finalmente abaixa a perna, suspira e volta para a calçada para me puxar pelo quarteirão. Vizinhança nova, cheiros novos. Ah, que ótimo. Começo a caminhar, e Kagome arrasta-se ao meu lado, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da blusa de moletom cujo zíper está aberto. De vez em quando passa um carro e deixa um rastro seco na rua que brilha com água da chuva.

- Sabe de uma coisa? - pergunta ela, ainda parecendo zangada, mas não comigo. Pelo menos não tanto quanto antes.

- O quê?

- O problema é que o homem pode agir como se fosse perfeito aotentar conquistar uma mulher. Mas, quando adquire a certeza de que ela está tão apaixonada que não consegue enxergar nada direito, ele tira do armário, um a um, os seus defeitos. E, como resultado, a mulher se sente enganada. Se não trapaceada. - Kagome sacode a cabeça e solta o ai dos pulmões rapidamente. - Tudo seria muito mais fácil se eles nos mostrassem suas falhas de cara e nos deixassem decidir se vale a pena o esforço de lidar com eles como são.

-Ah, certo. - Começo a rir, o que não deve ser a reação mais adequada, mas não consigo evitar. - E você pode afirmar, sinceramente, que, se tivesse conhecido o verdadeiro Inuyasha e o verdadeiro Kouga antes de começar a namorá-los, as coisas teriam ido tão longe?

- Raios, não. E imagine quanta dor de cabeça eu poderia ter evitado. Para não mencionar o custo de dois divórcios.

- Está bem, talvez eu não tenha usado os melhores exemplos. Mas... quantas mulheres têm coragem de mostrar a um homem o seu verdadeiro eu,logo de cara? Eu, pelo menos, com certeza não tenho. Você tem?

Kagome aparenta pensar nisso um pouco; finalmente, sacode a cabeça e diz:

- Compreendo o que você quer dizer.

- Além do mais, quem de nós não tem um lado ruim? Eu sei que tenho. Para começar, sou muito controladora. E manipuladora. E tenho certeza que tenho outros defeitos que nem enxergo. Mas gosto de pensar que também tenho características atraentes, sabe? Algumas qualidades compensatórias que levariam outro ser humano a me agüentar na longa jornada da vida.

Kagome reage com uma expressão indecisa, o que me deixa curiosa mas não o bastante para desviar-me do assunto. Já está difícil falar em termos genéricos, sem ser específica. Depois, diz:

- Entendi o que você disse, mas...

- Mas o quê?

Ela suspira.

- Merda, já nem sei mais. Caminhamos mais um pouco, e continuo pensando sobre tudo isso, de certa forma surpresa de descobrir umas células do meu cérebro nunca antes usadas e até hoje desconhecidas por mim.

- Pense nisso - sugiro. - E se houvesse algum tipo de cláusula de revelação total que acompanhasse todos os caras novos que você conhecesse? Como naqueles contratos que os corretores de imóveis têm de preencher quando estão vendendo uma casa? Isto é, se você estivesse procurando uma casa, não acha que poderia escolher uma que precisasse de alguns reparos mas, por outro lado, tivesse a vantagem de ser em um bairro com boas escolas, com um bom terreno, e o preço fosse ótimo? E, neste caso, quais defeitos poderia suportar, ou fazer vista grossa, e quais acharia inaceitáveis?

De cara amarrada, Kagome empurra as trancas para trás dos ombros e sacode a cabeça.

- Nenhum.

- Nenhum?

- Não. Sou uma pessoa adepta da vida em apartamento. Não quero nenhuma casa velha que vá desmoronar em cima de mim, ou que possa ter cupim, ou que exija um cuidado constante para ser feliz. Já era um apartamento, se alguma coisa dá errado, é só chamar o administrador, e ele conserta...

- Obviamente você morou em apartamentos melhores do que eu.

Ela me ignora.

- Mas não precisa ter compromisso. Sem compromisso, não há desilusão.

- E o sexo?

Kagome me fita espantada.

- Não é preciso morar em uma casa para ter sexo, querida.

- Muito engraçado. Estou falando do sexo duradouro, com comprometimento.

Kagome solta uma gargalhada que vem do fundo da garganta.

- Também não preciso de comprometimento para ter sexo.

- Sim. Mas é tão bom quanto, sem isso? Kagome olha para baixo, enquanto caminhamos.

- Também não se consegue nenhum apartamento com um lindo jardim - diz ela -mas é um sacrifício que se faz em troca da paz de espírito.

Dou o braço a ela e faço a volta para retornarmos para o meu edifício.

- E então, isso significa que não vai sair com Inuyaha?

- Exatamente.

- Kagome, sair não é o mesmo que casar.

Ela solta uma gargalhada oca.

- Conheço aquele olhar em um homem. É um olhar faminto. E não apenas de sexo. Com isso, eu poderia lidar. E um olhar que fala de casa própria, minivans e bebês.

- Há coisas piores que isso no mundo.

- Deus, agora você está parecendo a Sango. - Ela se vira para mim.- A vida não éum romance. As coisas não dão certo só porque é isso e você gostaria que acontecesse.

- Não vejo a Sango reclamar.

Sua risada agora épesada.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Acha mesmo que Sango é feliz?

- Acho, sim. E você, não?

Kagome comprime os lábios e desvia os olhos.

Ainda me sobra um pouco de energia para eu me enfurecer.

- O que é isso agora? Ciúme?

Kagome me fita bem nos olhos. Não deixo que seu olhar raivoso me interrompa, e prossigo:

- Isso já está cansando, essa sua mania de deixar que a sua amargura sua percepção sobre a vida das outras pessoas.

- Não tenho ciúmes da Sango. Ou de qualquer outra pessoa. - Mas seus olhos brilham, e eu percebo, antes que ela os desvie. - Talvez o passado influencie um pouco a minha percepção. Mas isso não da a ver comigo, juro. Só sei o que vejo.

- E o que é que você vê? Ei, se Sango não é feliz, ela sem dúvida convence bem.

- Acertou em cheio.

Paro, bem no meio da calçada.

- Você acha mesmo que é tudo fingimento?

- Querida, eu sei que é. Quem é feliz de verdade não precisa falar nisso o tempo todo, ou sentir-se compelido a fazer disso algo especial. Aquilo tudo que ela falou naquele dia, você acha mesmo que foi para o seu bem? Ou até mesmo para o meu? Ha-ha... Aquilo tinha a ver com ler que tenta se convencer de que fez as escolhas certas.

- Isso é absurdo, Kagome.

Kagome dá de ombros.

- Acredite no que quiser. O problema não é meu. Mas aposto que estou certa.

Subimos a rua em silêncio por um ou dois minutos, mas minha cabeça está girando. Mesmo que o que Kagome disse seja verdade, como poderia ter-me escapulido? Claro, ando um pouco preocupada ultimamente, primeiro foram os preparativos do casamento, e depois diversas catástrofes que caíram sobre a minha cabeça. Ainda assim...

- Mas ela nunca disse nada.

Kagome ri.

- Acha mesmo que Sango vai chegar e admitir que a vida dela estádesmoronando? Mas reparou como ela estava quieta esta noite? Parecia que todo o seu entusiasmo, sua energia, tinham se esvaído.

- Ela nunca se deu bem no calor, você sabe disso. E as crianças estavam elétricas hoje... - Sacudo a cabeça. - Achei que ela estava apenas cansada.

- Cansada é a palavra certa. Cansada daquela vida que ela quer que todos acreditem ser tão maravilhosa.

- Você parece irritada.

- É melhor do que enciumada. Em todo caso, estou chateada _por_ ela. Não _com _ela. É só que... merda, eu espero por alguma coisa na sentido há muito tempo, desde que nós éramos crianças.

- Espera? Por quê?

Chegamos de volta ao meu prédio. Dois muros baixos de tijolo ladeiam os degraus da entrada. Kagome passa uma das mãos para ver se está molhado, depois senta-se. Faço o mesmo.

- Aquela garota algum dia teve de lutar por alguma coisa? Tudo sempre lhe chegou de mão beijada, sem ela precisar procurar. Não dizendo que não tenha se esforçado para se sair bem na escola ou na carreira, porque sei que fez isso. Mas até isso não era uma luta como nós temos, entende? O mesmo aconteceu quando Sango se apaixonou. Que outros namorados ela teve antes de conhecer Miroku? Estou falando de namoro sério.

Tento me lembrar, depois sacudo a cabeça.

- Não me lembro.

- É porque não houve nenhum. Ela conhece Miroku, eles se apaixonam, ficam noivos, têm uma festa de casamento sem nenhum problema e sem nenhuma graça, aquele apartamento cai no colo de Miroku, eles têm dois filhos, um menino e uma menina, nenhuma complicação, nenhuma briga. - Ela pausa. - Tudo sempre deu certo para Sango, a vida inteira. Como ela poderia esperar que as coisas não fossem continuar assim? Ela se condicionou a acreditar na felicidade para sempre, simplesmente porque nunca conheceu nada além disso. Ela não tem o mecanismo de adaptação ao desastre que eu tenho. - Com um sorriso amargo, ela me encara. - Que você tem, também. Agora.

Analiso tudo o que ela acabou de dizer, mas sei que estou tão exausta que sou incapaz de absorver a maior parte.

- Ingenuidade não é crime, Kagome.

- Não. Mas é uma deficiência.

Abro um bocejo, sacudo a cabeça, e um calafrio eriça a pele dos meus braços. Deslizo as mãos sobre os pêlos levantados e procuro ordenar meus pensamentos.

- Acha que Sango mudou?

- Acho que a vida a está obrigando a isso - diz Kagome. - Como acontece com todos nós, em algum momento.

Fico pensativa.

Já passa de uma hora da manhã quando vou para a cama, e caio no sono em poucos segundos, sem nem me importar com o fato de o cachorro também estar nela, ao meu lado. Em menos de uma hora, porém, acordocom o coração acelerado, suando em bicas.

Isto é muito injusto. Estou tão exausta que até respirar é um esforço. Assim mesmo, aqui estou, exageradamente consciente dos mínimos barulhos do apartamento, enquanto Geoff dorme tranqüilamente. Procuro convencer-me de que se trata de um nervosismo natural, pela novidade do apartamento, misturado ao cansaço além da conta. O que mais poderia ser?

Talvez eu não queira saber a resposta.

Saio da cama esbravejando, tropeço em um labirinto de caixas abertas no caminho até a janela, cruzo os braços sobre a minha camiseta de dormir e vejo a rua lá embaixo. Voltou a chover, uma chuva branda.

Uma dor estranha, que começa no centro do peito e se espalha, faz a minha garganta fechar e os olhos queimarem.

Isto é absurdo. Achei um apartamento fantástico em menos de duassemanas, não estou mais desempregada, até superei o fato de a minha mãe ter descoberto que me mudei. Sim, algumas questões importantes ainda não foram resolvidas, mas, basicamente, retomei a minha vida, mostrei aos deuses da instabilidade quem é que manda aqui. Merda. com tudo isso, eu deveria estar muito orgulhosa. Em vez de... me sentir desse jeito que nem sei bem definir.

Quando entro na cozinha para pegar uma garrafa d'água, Geoff pula da cama. Para ele, a vida resume-se a uma equação simples: cozinha = água. Ele fareja a fresta de uma das portas inferiores do armário, olha para mim e geme.

- A sua comida não está aí, seu bobo. E o seu prato ainda não está vaziou, não precisa se desesperar.

Ele tenta abrir a porta do armário com a pata. Exasperada, abro-a e mostro a ele.

- Olhe. Não tem comida, só panelas. Feliz agora?

Está óbvio que não, mas ele se afasta com seu corpinho comprido e desmorona no chão com um profundo suspiro. Pego a minha água,volto para a sala e continuo ruminando. A sensação estranha, desagradável, não me abandona.

Sinto-me... desorientada. Insegura. Creio que, em parte, seja devido ao que Kagome disse sobre Sango - mesmo não acreditando piamente nas suas palavras, até eu ter a oportunidade de sentir, por mim mesma, como Sango está - mas é mais que isso. É a Kagome, também, deixando escapar uma vulnerabilidade nunca antes vista; o fato de Kohaku não ser quem eu pensava; Jaken ter sido morto; minha mãe tentar um diálogo normal e amigável; meus sentimentos conflitantes por Sesshoumaru (ah, não me olhe ai sim; você acreditou mesmo naquela baboseira de eu não estar atraída porele?), e o fato de que - um grande suspiro aqui - eu estou mesmo, mesmo, com muito medo de começar naquele emprego na segunda-feira.

Deus. Sinto-me como uma sobrevivente de um terremoto, ciclone, ou algo assim. Estive tão ocupada reorganizando a minha vida, como um castor que só quer saber de reconstruir sua represa destruída (sim, eu sei que estou misturando metáforas, mas que diabo você queria? São três horas da madrugada!), que me esqueci que estou vivendo em um ambiente totalmente novo. Agora que finalmente parei para respirar, não tenho idéia de onde estou. Os pontos de referência ainda estão ali, mas não parecem familiares.

Lagrimas que não me permito ter desde o dia seguinte ao casamento escorrem pelo meu rosto, lágrimas de confusão e de frustração, mais do que propriamente de autopiedade. Nunca fui uma pessoa indecisa. Durante a maior parte da minha vida, achei que sabia o que queria. Durante a maior parte da minha vida adulta, consegui ter o que queria. Manter a ordem é o que faço, é quem eu sou. Ou, pelo menos, quem achava que era, até dez minutos atrás. Como não percebi que todo o meu mundo - ou, pelo menos, aquele que eu acreditava existir – mudou, que tudo ao meu redor está diferente, e que os mecanismos de adaptação que durante muitos anos me ajudaram nos momentos críticos não estão mais funcionando?

Querido Jesus. O que fazer agora?

* * *

**Oiii! Demorei? Nem tanto vai....**

**hehehe**

**bjs a todos que acompanham e obrigada pelos comentarios!**

**bjs e até a próxima!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nove**

**N**a sexta-feira seguinte, às 5hl6 da tarde, espero Sango, Miroku e os filhos para jantar. Eles estão atrasados, mas isso não me surpreende, pois imagino que, a esta hora do dia, o trânsito no Henry Hudson Parkway esteja bem ruim. Aproveito o atraso deles para fazer uma inspeção final no apartamento e certificar-me de que não há nenhuma comida grudada nos talheres, que o tapete está limpo, e que Geoff não deixou alguma sujeira por aí. O tempo voltou a esquentar, não tanto quanto antes, mas o bastante para o meu cabelo me irritar. Estou me sentindo uma verdadeira anfitriã neste vestido de alcinha feito em seda que descobri em uma lojinha na Rua 181, e mais ainda por ter ido à pedicure e pintado as unhas dos pés nesse fúcsia fantástico. Como você pode ver, estou fazendo tudo para me alegrar. Estou mesmo. Mas...

Um grande suspiro.

O problema é o seguinte: você se lembra do quanto eu temia começar nesse emprego? E do pressentimento ruim que eu tinha quanto a isso? Pois é, marque um ponto para mim no item premonição.

Quero dizer, Jaken pode ter sido um canalha ordinário e filho-da-puta, mas pelo menos sabia o que estava fazendo. Já esse pessoal, com o nariz para cima de tão metidos... E cheguei a essa conclusão em menos deuma semana.

Para começar, os ditos _"designers" _não passam de vendedores super-valorizados. Eu já sabia disso, mas mesmo assim. Não fiquei quatro anos na faculdade de _design _e mais sete em uma das melhores empresas da cidade para passar duas horas seguindo um casal de bobalhões para cima e para baixo no andar dos móveis, esperando que eles decidam entre o sofá de couro em módulos e o tradicional sofá inglês de _ch__intz, _combinado com o sofá de dois lugares. Veja bem, minha especialidade não é apresentar escolhas às pessoas. Na minha profissão, ouço o que eles querem, anoto e digo: "Isto seria perfeito", e eles replicam: "Tem certeza?", e eu digo: "Absoluta", então eles levam. E adoram. É vapt-vupt. Tudo rapidinho, o resultado é imediato, e dá tudo certo. É quase impossível forçar alguém quando se tem na frente um mar de mil sofás. Odeio isso, odeio, odeio.

E tudo por uns míseros dez por cento.

Calculo que, nesta semana, tirando as taxas, eu tenha feito uns trezentos dólares. Ora, me diga, quanto isso vai durar em Nova York? Merda, isto não daria para sobreviver nem em Des Moines. O chefe do setor de _design _me garantiu que vou conseguir atingir minha meta salarial sem problemas, se bem que levará uns dois meses até os pedidos especiais chegarem e impulsionar o fluxo de caixa.

Uau. Desculpe, mas os clientes não estão propriamente se engatinhando na multidão para chegarem lá.

Pode imaginar como me senti quando contei a alguns dos outros _"designers" _onde eu trabalhava antes, e todos perguntaram, em sono, "Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?"

E pode também imaginar como me senti quando telefonei para os meus clientes antigos da Fannings para dizer que voltara a trabalhar e sugerir um encontro, e todos eles, sem exceção, derramando-se em elogios, claro, informaram que já tinham levado seus projetos para outra empresa?

Lealdade é isso.

Não tenho a menor condição de sobreviver naquele lugar. A menor...

Meu interfone toca. Atendo e faço entrar Sango e sua gangue.

Talvez você queira saber por que convidei minha prima e família para jantar, menos de uma semana depois da mudança.

Droga, por que você pensa?

Na verdade, existem duas razões para isso. A primeira é que eu ainda não me libertei daquela teoria de que o que a gente profetiza acontece, e que as pessoas que agem como se tudo fosse perfeito podem de fato fazer com que isso aconteça. Aquela história de quem sou eu, onde ou, qual é o meu lugar, só me dá calafrios. Não quero, não posso pensar em nada disso agora, e imaginei que, se me cercasse de pessoas cuja situação é mais ferrada que a minha, seria uma manobra danada de boa para conseguir isso.

O que me leva à segunda razão para convidar Sango e companhia para esta noite. Apesar das minhas melhores intenções, a conversa com Kagome vem martelando a minha cabeça desde aquela noite. Decidi, então, ver por mim mesma se a Sango está bem. Conheço minha prima desde que nasci. Se estiver acontecendo algo de errado com ela, com toda certeza saberei identificar. E, esta noite, não deixarei que nada distraia a minha atenção. Está tudo planejado. Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo sem que ninguém perceba.

Claro que, se concluir que Kagome está certa, talvez eu queira me suicidar. Sim, Sango pode ser um pouco exagerada, falando de maneira otimista mas, nos últimos seis anos, seu casamento com Miroku tem sido a minha referência para saber como fazer a coisa certa. Não quero ver isso desmoronar, acredite.

Mas quero _saber._

Quando eles chegam, nos beijamos e abraçamos muito, e as crianças vão brincar com o cachorro. O qual, felizmente, parece aceitar tudo muito bem. Com Geoff, nunca se sabe. Não que seja mal-humorado ou algo assim. Ele tem muita classe para isso. No entanto, pode ser um pouco frio quando lhe dá na telha. _Blasé._

Seguimos a rotina de sempre: pergunto se eles querem beber alguma coisa, em seguida vou à cozinha pegar um copo de refrigerante para Sango e um uísque com gelo para Miroku, sempre observando a interação do casal. Que me parece ser a mesma de sempre, como se ambos estivessem envoltos em uma bolha brilhante e iridescente de afeto. Unidos por elos invisíveis. Alguma coisa. Na verdade, o jeito nhenhenhém deles às vezes me enlouquece, mas esta noite está me tranqüilizando. Sango parece relaxada, sorri para Miroku quando ele lhe entrega sua bebida.

Sempre achei que eles se complementavam perfeitamente. Como... Sabe aquele suéter que você finalmente encontra depois de procurar durante meses, que combina perfeitamente com aquela saia que estava na promoção e que você comprou num impulso, e depois os dois juntos se tornam a sua roupa favorita? Pois é. E Miroku é o tipo de pessoa que, quando você conhece, a primeira palavra que lhe vem à cabeça é "à vontade". É um homem propriamente bonito ou atraente - seu cabelo é preto acompanhado por belos olhos azuis, agora com óculos. É um homem carinhoso que presta muita atenção quando você fala, como que se esforçando para não perder uma palavra. O que eu suponho seja uma boa qualidade para um pediatra. Estou impressionada como ele e Sango parecem irmãos, pois o colorido dela é muito semelhante ao dele.

- O que vamos comer? - pergunta Sango. Ela está usando um macação solto de algodão cor da pele por cima de uma camiseta branca e sandálias de couro de excelente qualidade. Um arco de veludo afasta seu cabelo do rosto redondo fazendo-a parecer dez anos mais nova. - Estou faminta!

Ah, isto é estranho. Sango não é nenhuma anoréxica, mas nunca a ouvi admitir que estava com fome.

- Lasanha e salada.

Ei, eu sei preparar uma lasanha. Principalmente quando é uma travessa que a _Nonna _me deu, digamos, há três meses? Só precisei descongelar enfiar no forno e deixar trinta minutos, que é o que está acontecendo agora. Ah, este é o tipo de comida que gosto de fazer.

A salada está pronta, a mesa está posta, as crianças estão ocupadas... volto para a sala e me acomodo na poltrona. Conversamos bobagens durante alguns minutos, esquentando a conversa como fazem as pessoas que não se vêem há algum tempo. Além do mais, Miroku é um cara tão legal que, quando a conversa toma um rumo nitidamente feminino, ele é o tipo que se levanta e diz: "Ah, vou deixar vocês, mulheres, conversando", após o que beija Sango na testa e vai para o seu escritório ou algo assim. Infelizmente, essa tática só funciona quando estamos jantando na casa deles. Como ele está aqui, fica sem opção. E, como nenhuma de nós duas quer ver o homem entediado, nos atemos a assuntos que não ofereçam esse perigo.

- E então - diz Sango - está gostando do novo emprego?

- Sabe como são as primeiras semanas - respondo dando de ombros. - Ainda estou me ambientando.

Ela me fita com os olhos levemente apertados por eu ter evitado responder. Kagome, no seu lugar, não teria escrúpulos para tirar de mim a verdade, aos pulos e berros. Sango, contudo, sabe que, se eu tiver algum problema, me abrirei logo, eles querendo ou não. Por que apressar o inevitável?

As crianças discutem sobre alguma coisa sem importância. Levanto, dou a eles blocos de desenho e lápis coloridos e os encaminho para o quarto, de onde podemos ouvi-los e ao mesmo tempo ter a nossa conversa de adultos.

Sango conta que Miroku foi convidado para juntar-se a um grupo de médicos na Park Avenue. Ela sorri radiante. Miroku tenta disfarçar, mas dá para ver que está muito feliz.

- Isso émaravilhoso! - exclamo.

- No começo poderá representar mais horas de trabalho - diz ele, justo quando Sango dá um pulo e diz:

- Ah, meu Deus! O que foi isso?

Fecho os olhos. Só por um instante.

Sim, meninos e meninas, existe uma razão para o meu apartamento ser tão barato. Na verdade, várias, sendo que a mais corriqueira delas é a família que mora no andar acima do meu. Ainda não descobri quantas pessoas são, ou como eles conseguem caber em um apartamento de um só quarto, mas acho que sua residência anterior devia ser um pouco mais rural do que esta.

- Um galo - respondo.

- Um galo? - perguntam em uníssono Sango e Miroku.

- Mas que... ah, meu Deus! - exclama Sango quando ouvimos o barulho pela segunda vez. - Que diabo eles estão fazendo com um galo de um apartamento em Nova York?

- Resolvi que não quero saber - respondo com um ar cansado e levanto para examinar a lasanha.

É claro que o galo não é nem metade do problema. Por alguma razão, essas pessoas parecem ter dificuldades com a idéia de que, quando se abre a torneira da banheira, é preciso ficar de olho na água. Só na ultima semana, ela transbordou três vezes e escorreu pelas minhas paredes até o apartamento abaixo do meu (deduzi eu, diante da ira da velhinha que subiu aqui e esmurrou a minha porta a ponto de eu achar que a poria abaixo). Na última vez, a água desceu através do lustre do banheiro e explodiu a lâmpada. Enquanto eu estava sentada no vaso. Demorei uma hora para catar todos os caquinhos de vidro do meu cabelo.

- Mas a saúde pública proíbe que animais do campo sejam mantidos dentro dos limites da cidade - diz Miroku. Ele olha para o teto, que agora vibra. - E por que ele está cantando agora?

- Pergunte ao galo - respondo, e acrescento, talvez um pouco alto demais: - Ah, droga! Esqueci completamente de comprar o pão!

- Não faz mal, querida - diz Sango.

Dirijo a Miroku a frase seguinte que faz parte do meu _script._

- Você se importaria de correr à padaria que fica no fim do quarteirão e comprar dois pães de forma? - A bolsa já está na minha mão, e eu procuro a carteira de dinheiro para entregar-lhe uma nota de dois dólares. - Talvez as crianças queiram ir junto; compre também bombas ou qualquer outra coisa para eles comerem de sobremesa.

- Claro, sem problema - diz Miroku, caindo direitinho na minha armadilha. - Aonde é mesmo?

- É só virar à direita quando sair do prédio, depois novamente à direita e continuar andando mais meio quarteirão, não tem erro.

Ele chama as crianças, recusa o meu dinheiro e desaparece.

- Nossa, você foi sutil.

Olho para Sango e procuro não fazer ar de inocente e piscar.

- O quê?

Ela retira um fio de cabelo da boca.

- Ah, sei, você esqueceu mesmo o pão.

Está bem, então subterfúgios não são o meu forte. Mas eu também não me dobro com facilidade sob pressão, o que as circunstancias recentes me deram ampla oportunidade de provar.

- Esqueci, sim - afirmo cheia de convicção. - De verdade. Quero dizer com tudo isso na cabeça, estou no lucro por lembrar o meu nome. - Com passos nervosos e bruscos, retorno para a sala e afundo na poltrona, consciente de que, se disser ou fizer uma única coisa para direcionar a conversa para onde quero, Sango saberá que estou mentindo. Felizmente, nãopreciso nem me esforçar, pois ela mesma dá a partida na conversa.

- Não é maravilhoso esse novo trabalho de Miroku?

- Parece ótimo. Quero dizer, é justamente o que ele queria, certo?

- Exatamente. E, como eu disse a ele, já que estou em casa mesmo com as crianças, ele não precisa se preocupar quanto aos horários. – Sorriso resplandecente. - Estaremos bem.

Aguardo. Ela brinca com o braço do sofá, e, em seguida, fala, sem olhar para mim

- Quer ouvir uma novidade maluca? A revista telefonou e me ofereceu um emprego.

- O que há de maluco nisso?

Ela ri.

- Tenho duas crianças com menos de cinco anos de idade, é isso. Como se pudesse voltar a trabalhar agora. Como se fosse querer. De qualquer modo, com essa nova oportunidade para Miroku, prejudicaria muito a vida das crianças se nós dois nos afastássemos...

E você acreditaria que, justo quando a conversa estava ficando boa, Miroku e as crianças voltam carregados de sacos? Acho que tem mais coisa ali do que simplesmente alguns pães de forma e bombas.

- Sabe o que eles tinham? - pergunta Miroku a Sango, enquanto as duas crianças pulam no sofá em cima da mãe e falam como duas matracas. - Pão de centeio fresquinho!

Sango parece animar-se.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Você não reclamou outro dia mesmo que não comia um bom centeio há séculos? Aqui... tire uma lasca. Ele retira do saco o pão de forma redondo e não fatiado e o leva para ela.

- Ah... o cheiro é tão bom!

- Eu não disse?

Sango abre um sorriso amarelo, carinhosamente dá um tapinha nabarriga dele, depois envolve a cintura de Sakura com os braços para retribuir o abraço efusivo da menina.

- Sinceramente, você é tão louco quanto as crianças.

Geoff junta-se a mim na cozinha enquanto fatio o pão e espalho nele a manteiga de alho. Mas logo começa de novo com aquela rotina de tentar abrir a porta do armário com a pata, uma atividade a que se dedica pelo menos três ou quatro vezes por dia. E, a cada vez, como agora, em abro a porta, mostro que não há nada do seu interesse ali, e depois aponto para a sua comida. Você tem idéia de quanto tempo leva para um bassê conseguir comer o conteúdo de um saco de vinte quilos de ração?

Nesse momento, Sango entra e olha para o saco.

- Que pecado. É o maior saco de comida de cachorro que já vi.

- Eu sei. Queria saber se o cachorro vai viver o suficiente para comer tudo isso.

Geoff choraminga.

- Desculpe. Foi só uma observação sem importância.

- É uma pergunta tola... mas por que você comprou um saco grande?

- Não fui eu, foi Jaken. Estava no apartamento depois... você sabe.

Sango faz um aceno com a cabeça.

- Aliás, como vão as coisas nesse _front_?

Dou de ombros, abro a porta do forno, retiro a lasanha, enfio o pão e deixo a porta bater.

- Você sabe tanto quanto eu. Talvez mais, pois faz uma semana não vejo nem ouço os noticiários.

O tema evoca naturalmente a imagem de Sesshoumaru, uma imagem imediatamente procuro tirar da cabeça, sem muito êxito.

- Ei, querida, venha ver isto - chama Miroku da sala.

Sango sai. Apanho o pote vazio de Geoff, encho de comida e devolvo-o ao chão. Em seguida, observo o cachorro devorar com tanta voracidade como se não comesse desde o primeiro mandato de Clinton.

A melancolia logo o leva a enganchar uma pata em volta do tornozelo, ameaçando me abraçar toda. Pego um par de descansos e levo a lasanha para a mesa, justo a tempo de ver Miroku de pé atrás da Sango, com os braços em torno da sua cintura, os dois rindo de alguma coisa que o filho mais velho disse. Examino a expressão no rosto da minha prima mas não vejo nenhum sinal de que a risada ou o contentamento que irradia de seus olhos seja falso.

Desculpe, Kagome, penso, com um suspiro secreto de alívio porque pelo menos este padrão de referência da minha vida permanece consente. Exceto que, justo atrás do meu alívio, vem outro sentimento, não constante. Exato que, justo atrás do meu alivio, vem outro sentimento, não exatamente de ressentimento, mas agudo o bastante para ser desconfortável:

Que Sango tem o que eu achei que teria, apesar de não saber que queria. Que a vida dela está basicamente toda planejada, definida, organizada, enquanto eu já tô chegando aos trinta e de repente não sei exatamente que quero ser quando crescer.

Ou quem eu quero ser.

Forço um sorriso.

- Ei, pessoal... vamos comer!

Na segunda-feira seguinte, chego em casa do trabalho, pego a guia Geoff e empurro ele para fora antes que exploda. Em seguida, volto casa e encontro três mensagens na secretária eletrônica. Uma do serviço de bufê, perguntando - educadamente - se eu poderia mandar o restante do dinheiro. Agora, se o universo tivesse se colocado novamente em ordem, a mensagem seguinte teria sido de Kohaku, dizendo: "Oi, Rin, só queria que você soubesse que já paguei as contas." Porém, como o universo não estava obviamente interessado em ser organizado, a terceira mensagem, ao contrário, era de Curtiss James, que finalmente respondera as mensagens que o advogado deixara sobre Jaken deixar para ele.

- Oi, Rin, estaremos aí por volta das 7h30 para pegar o cachorro mas não se preocupe se chegarmos um pouco atrasados, pois estamos aqui em Forest Hills.

Olho para o relógio da cozinha, que marca 7hl4. Depois para Geoff, que se apóia meio torto sobre um dos quadris, com a respiração ofegante, asgrossas patinhas traseiras viradas para o norte, enquanto o resto do seu corpo está virado para leste. Minha cabeça dói. Ele parece tão feliz. Tentei prepará-lo para o que está para acontecer, mas não conseguimos transpor a barreira da linguagem. Agacho-me ao seu lado e acaricio suas maravilhosas orelhas ridículas. Ele fecha a boca, nitidamente consciente de que alguma coisa não vai bem.

- Curtiss é uma boa pessoa, tenho certeza - digo. - Se não fosse, Jaken não deixaria você para ele, certo? Não, claro que não. - Sem me importar com o vestido e a meia de seda, sento no chão ao seu lado e me encosto no armário. Geoff planta a parte dianteira de seu corpo no meu colo, o que não é uma experiência particularmente agradável, com esses cotovelos ossudos que ele tem. Especialmente quando uma estreita faixa de baba forma uma poça na minha coxa direita. Mas não me importo. Depois desta noite, não haverá mais faixas de baba para evitar, estreitas ou não, e essa idéia me deprime demais.

Por falar em depressão, não sei por quê, talvez por eu estar tão amolada no meu trabalho, mas tenho pensado em Kohaku com muita freqüência nos últimos dias. Em geral, todo aquele episódio da minha vida congelou-se como uma dorzinha maçante no centro do meu peito, mas uma coisa - talvez observar Sango e Miroku? - levou-a a reviver. Andei tão ocupada só tentando evitar problemas maiores que não percebi quanto sinto a falta dele.

Agora que estou pensando, as coisas nunca voltarão a ser como antes. Não agora. A intuição me diz que passou muito tempo, que, se fosse para Kohaku arrepender-se, isso já teria acontecido. Penso em telefonar para Kanna, só para saber se ele apareceu, mas sei que seria patético. E não quero parecer patética.

Quem sabe eu vendo a aliança para pagar as contas?

A campainha toca. Geoff me olha em suspense. Abraço seu pescoço carinhosamente e, desajeitada, levanto-me.

- Olá - diz uma visão sorridente no corredor quando abro a porta. A visão estende uma mão coberta de jóias. - Curtiss James. Você deveser a Rin.

Deus meu, trata-se de um bordel ambulante. Calças vermelhas ladas na pele, camisa de um tecido fino violeta (fartamente bordada com contas), uma echarpe estampada esvoaçante e botas de caubói vermelhas. Cabelo espetado, louro-oxigenado, mas com as raízes escuras de acordo com a moda. Muitos brincos. Sorrio, procurando não ficar vesga de tanto brilho.

- Infelizmente, sim.

- Ora, ora, Rin é um nome fantástico. Afinal - diz Curtiss, varrendo com os olhos (e eu quero dizer varrendo mesmo) o apartamento -, certamente foi bom para Rin Rogers. Que lugar fabuloso! Já ouvi maravilhas sobre alguns apartamentos por aqui, mas este é o primeiro que de fato visito. Ah, meu Deus, esse é o Geoffrey? - Curtiss vira-se paramim, com uma das mãos no peito. Um anel róseo, com uma pedra do tamanho do Central Park, brilha para mim. - Não pode ser o Geoffrey... ele era deste tamanho... - ele afasta uma mão da outra uns 15 centímetros - a última vez que o vi.

Greoff e eu nos fitamos. Sua expressão diz: "Você está brincando, não é?"

- Então... vocês já se conheciam? - pergunto.

- Ah, sim, se bem que Jaken e eu já não estivéssemos bem naquela época. Fui eu quem achou que um bebê poderia salvar o relacionamento. Mas, sabe como é. - Ele se agacha e dá uns tapinhas no chão na frente dele. - Vem, Geoffrey. Vem, neném... Ah, muito bem, é um bom menino...

Georf não só foi para o Curtiss, como também deitou-se de costas paraque ele cocasse sua barriga. O cachorro vira a cabeça para olhar para mim.

Traidor.

Contudo, minha tensão diminui um pouco quando percebo o carinho de Curtiss com o cão. Já que preciso desistir dele, quero saber que vai ser amado tanto quanto eu...

Droga.

- Sinto muito pela demora para o advogado me encontrar - diz Curtiss. – Meu fofo tinha uma sessão de fotos em Aruba, e resolvemos fazer uma viagem juntando férias e trabalho. Estávamos mesmo precisando!

Um lar com dois pais é bom, certo?

- E por que Jaken ficou com o cachorro depois que vocês, hmm, se separaram?

A esta altura, Curtiss está sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão (como ele conseguiu essa façanha com aquelas calças está além da minha compreensão) e arrasta as unhas bem tratadas repetidamente pelo peito de Geoff. O cão limita-se a gemer.

- Achei que Jaken precisava dele mais do que eu. - Curtiss olha para mim, com um sorriso tristonho. - Ele era um filho-da-puta muito solitário.

- Ele era horri... - Eu me contenho. Afinal, esse homem foi namorado de Jaken. Mas, surpreendentemente, Curtiss dirige-me um sorris cativante.

- Sim, ele era. Se bem que, com o seu passado, não era de espanta que lhe faltasse habilidade para lidar com as pessoas.

Ele diz isso como se eu soubesse do que está falando. Não sei. Nem estou interessada em saber. Porque, então, me conhecendo, acabaria sentindo pena do homem. E, pronto! Anos de antipatia perfeitamente justificada iriam por água abaixo.

Curtiss levanta-se, endireita as calças e diz:

- Não gosto de sair correndo, mas Liam está dando voltas no quarteirão com o carro. Se você puder me dar as coisas de Geoffrey...

- Ah. Claro.

Vou à cozinha, pego um saco plástico que já está arrumado com as tigelas e os brinquedos de Geoff, e retorno, retirando dele uma bola de borracha cor-de-rosa. Geoff late e abana o traseiro.

- Desta vez, não, amorzinho - digo com a garganta apertada. Dirijo-me a Curtiss. - É a sua preferida. Quando não consigo sair muito com ele, todas as noites passo uma meia hora jogando essa bola para ele. Do contrário, da maneira como ele come, estaria parecendo um torpedo. O que me lembra...

Volto à cozinha e pego o pacote de ração. Mesmo com uns dez quilos a menos, ainda tenho a sensação de estar carregando um defunto.

- Esta é a única ração que ele come.

Curtiss analisa o pacote com curiosidade.

- Parece que não vou precisar comprar por um bom tempo.

- Há um... copo de iogurte dentro. - Não vou chorar, não chorar. - Ele come dois copos por dia.

- Entendido. Bem, querido... - diz ele para o cão, prendendo a guia à coleira. - Vamos conhecer o seu outro papai!

Da porta, observo enquanto eles caminham pelo corredor e chegam elevador, o saco de ração apoiado nos quadris inexistentes de Curtiss. Curtiss troca o saco para o outro quadril, aperta o botão e diz:

- Obrigado por cuidar dele!

- Tudo bem.

O elevador chega; a porta se abre. E, justo quando penso que Geoff sequer teve a cortesia de se despedir, o cão vira a cabeça, olha para mim, dá um latido e, finalmente, entra no elevador.

O apartamento parece quase que insuportavelmente vazio. E silencioso. O que é estranho, considerando que a) eu morei sozinha durante dez anos, gosto de morar sozinha, e, antes de Geoff, nunca tive sequer um periquito para cuidar, e b) as pessoas do andar de cima devem estar se aprontando para sacrificar aquele galo, se as vibrações que chegam pelo teto indicam alguma coisa. Como a maioria dos nova-iorquinos, contudo, sou especialista em desligar-me dos barulhos que não tenham uma relação direta comigo, incluindo os selvagens.

A fome me impele para a cozinha, e começo a pensar no jantar. Preciso manter-me forte e essa coisa toda. Vamos ver... Examino as poucas caixas misteriosas que estão na geladeira...

Há na gaveta uma comida de _delicatessen _que em breve necessitará de teste de carbono 14 para identificar a idade, umas três garfadas de salada demacarrão e alguma coisa envolta em papel-alumínio que já não consigo identificar, cujo embrulho refaço e devolvo à geladeira. Além de uma sobra de lasanha daquela noite, se bem que, depois de três dias, já estou um pouco enjoada dela. Mas - e esta é a boa notícia da noite - comprei mais um pão francês daquele maravilhoso, portanto posso fazer mais pão de alho.

Então. Enfio uma porção de lasanha no microondas, fatio o pão, espalho a pasta de alho, ligo o forno...

Que barulho estranho... sibilante é esse? Sim... e com certeza vem do forno. Curiosa, abro a porta...

Uma coisa pula para fora e bate no meu peito. Solto um grito, jogo-me para trás por cima do banco-escada e consigo ver uma risca cinza atravessar como um raio o chão da minha cozinha e desaparecer sob a base da bancada da pia.

Um minuto se passa. Volto a gritar, pulo para cima e para baixo e enfio os dedos como pente pelo cabelo, enquanto tremo descontrolada, vagamente ciente da minha presente semelhança com os vizinhos de cima. Quando a histeria arrefece, caio sentada sobre o banco-escada, ouvindo as batidas do meu coração, e dirijo os olhos para a porta de armário que Geoff não deixava em paz.

Digo a mim mesma que o cheiro de pêlo de rato queimado é fruto da minha imaginação.

Desisto da idéia do pão de alho - você não faria o mesmo? -, comi a lasanha, as três garfadas da salada de macarrão e metade de um sorvete de chocolate Godiva. Visto o pijama e ligo a televisão, em frente à qualme sento, parecendo um zumbi (exceto pelos ocasionais pulos para me certificar que não estou vendo roedores passando na minha frente), atéque, aparentemente, desmaio, quando já é madrugada, sem me preocupar em desligar a televisão ou abrir o sofá-cama. Pelo menos é nesse estado que me encontro quando, em alguma hora absurda, ainda escuro alguém resolve que é divertido bater repetidamente num compasse acelerado na minha porta.

- Jesus! - grito. - Que dia...

- Saia rápido! - uma forte voz masculina ruge do outro lado. - O apartamento de cima está pegando fogo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Dez**

Ah aqueles discursos sobre motivação. Asfixiada com o cheiro da fumaça, agarro o meu robe, enfio os pés no primeiro par de sapatos que encontro (que por acaso são as mules com sola plástica transparente), pego a bolsa na bancada da cozinha, minha pasta, o _laptop _e o celular que está sobre a poltrona, e levo tudo embora comigo. No corredor, me deparo comgritos e xingamentos e cerca de um milhão de pessoas, todas se esbarrando, as crianças excitadas e falando sem parar, os velhos andando em círculo como aqueles brinquedos de corda quando já funcionam mal.

Amarro a faixa do robe em torno da cintura, sem largar toda a minha tralha, equilibrando-me nessas mules idiotas. Permito-me dois ou três segundos para acordar e entender a situação. Vejo dois bombeiros uniformizados apressados e orientando, aos gritos, a multidão na direção das escadas. Certa de que eles têm coisa melhor a fazer, por exemplo, ah, apagar o fogo no APARTAMENTO LOGO EM CIMA DO MEU, resolvo assumir a tarefa de conduzir os velhinhos mais confusos e amedrontados pelo corredor em direção à escada, a qual nenhum deles deve usar desde 1966. Sim, eu também estou morrendo de medo, mas pelo menos tenho uma idéia do que se passa.

- Não há razão para se preocupar, tenho certeza que essa evacuação geral não passa de uma precaução - digo sorrindo para uma pobre velhinha. Ela traz na cabeça uma fileira de rolinhos presos ao cabelo branco muito ralo que reveste um frágil couro cabeludo cor-de-rosa. Está usando um robe novo e engomado, estampado de flores tropicais, chinelos de plástico nos pés, e cheira levemente a naftalina e perfume velhão. Segura o meu braço com uma força surpreendente. - Tenho certeza que nenhum apartamento será danificado - afirmo.

A velhinha arregala os olhos quando nos aproximamos da escada.

- Vai me ajudar a descer?

- Pode apostar. Segure firme... muito bem...

Damos um passo em direção à escada, enquanto os outros moradora movimentam-se desordenadamente ao nosso redor. O barulho é ensurdecedor.

- Qual é o seu nome? - pergunta a velhinha.

- Rin.

Ela olha para mim e se apresenta:

- Meu nome é Kaede. Kaede Moskovitz.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Moskovitz.

Ela sorri.

- Que bom, uma jovem que me chama pelo sobrenome. Hoje em dia, ninguém mais usa chamar o nosso sobrenome - diz ela, mexendo-se na velocidade de uma geleira pelo piso de cerâmica. - Todo mundo quer logo ser amiguinho e acha que pode chamar pelo nome como se tivesse esse direito.

Apesar de toda a carga que já estou levando, vejo-me consideram a hipótese de pegá-la no colo e carregá-la escada abaixo. Porque, nesta velocidade, quando eu conseguir chegar com ela lá fora, ou o fogo terá sido apagado, ou o prédio já terá desmoronado.

- Você é aquela garota que acabou de se mudar, não é?

- A-ham.

Tudo bem, mais três passos e começamos o que vai ser uma descida torturante. Ela dá mais um passo cauteloso, depois me olha de novo.

- Você é judia?

- Só meio-judia. Vamos, agora é só abaixar o seu pé até o próximo degrau...

- Droga - diz ela num resmungo quando seu joelho estala como um revólver. - E a outra metade é o quê?

- Italiana.

Ela suspira, nitidamente desapontada.

- Que pena. O meu neto acabou de se divorciar e está de volta no mercado. Mas italiana não serve. Sua última mulher era italiana - diz ela, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Ouço tinidos, pisadas fortes e apito beiro com olhos cor de chocolate aparece na plataforma abaixo e logo avalia a situação.

- Venha, querida - diz ele para a velhinha. Seu sorriso é amplo e de parar o coração, e eu tenho certeza que esse homem tem uma esposa grávida e filhinhos em casa. Ele estende os braços. – Quer uma carona?

Antes que a Sra. Moskovitz tenha chance de pensar, ele gentilmente a pega no colo e a carrega pelas escadas. Por cima do ombro dele, vejo a expressão assustada, chocada, da velhinha, ser substituída por uma alegria quase infantil.

Desço atrás deles, e, finalmente, alcanço o andar térreo e saio para a noite úmida e quente. O bombeiro volta a confiar a Sra. Moskovitz aos meus cuidados e nos encaminha para o lugar onde os outros moradores evacuados se encontram, de olho fixos no incêndio num fascínio silencioso. Olho também e perco o fôlego ao ver chamas saindo pelas janelas, lambendo tudo na noite.

- Ah, meu Deus - diz a Sra. Moskovitz -, aquele apartamento logo abaixo é o seu, não é, querida?

Minha garganta fecha. Consigo apenas acenar com a cabeça.

- Espero que tenha seguro de aluguel, pois a água e a fumaça farão um estrago terrível.

Engulo em seco, pergunto se ela está bem e aviso que preciso me afastar só um pouquinho... para dar um telefonema. Abbe atende ao segundo toque, com a voz pesada do sono.

Caio em prantos.

- Rin? - diz ela, hesitante. - Ah, me Deus, Rin! O que aconteceu, meu anjo? Você está bem?

- Preciso de você - é só o que consigo dizer.

- Estarei aí em um instante - diz Abbe. - Fique firme, minha querida, está bem? Chegarei já, já.

Passados vinte minutos, um táxi pára e Abbe voa para fora. Caio nos seus braços, soluçando como uma boba. Percebo que ela olha para cima.

- Espera... aquele éo quinto andar, não é?

- O apartamento logo acima do meu.

Observamos um bombeiro alçado sobre a rua, em uma caçamba acoplada por um guindaste à traseira de um caminhão, apontar a mangueira para uma das janelas. Iluminada pela luz sinistra das chamas ondulantes, a mangueira dá um solavanco e começa a lançar água dentro do apartamento. Galões e galões de água, todos descendo alegremente para dentro do meu apartamento, encharcando os meus móveis, o meu tapete, os meus livros... as minhas _coisas. _As _minhas _coisas, droga.

Sem me soltar, minha mãe nos vira para podermos ver a multidão de pessoas.

- Sabe quem mora lá?

Já parei de chorar e consigo seguir seu olhar.

- A-acho que é o homem de camiseta branca sem manga. Aquele de bigode espesso.

Minha mãe me abraça forte, seca o meu rosto com a palma da e me deixa para ir falar com o homem que, com toda certeza, é o responsável por arruinar o pouco da minha vida que ainda restava para ser arruinada. Logo depois ela retorna. Percebo que está usando suéter sobre uma camisola de algodão.

- O óleo pegou fogo na cozinha. Eles estavam fritando alguma coisa. Não entendi tudo, ele fala um dialeto espanhol que não conheço...

- Galinha - digo, quase sem voz.

- O quê? - pergunta ela.

- Eles estavam fritando galinha?

Ela me fita como se eu tivesse falado um absurdo.

- Não faço idéia. Enfim, eu só queria me certificar se eles tinham algum lugar para passarem a noite.

Minha vez de não acreditar.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

- Nããão, por que eu estaria brincando com você?

- Você ia realmente oferecer às pessoas que foram responsáveis por destruir o apartamento da sua própria filha um lugar para ficar?

Ela franze os olhos escuros, e, através deles, vejo que está chocada, em vez de irritada.

- Não, eu não tinha planejado levá-los para casa conosco. Mas conheço lugares onde poderiam ficar e receber ajuda. Acontece que eles têm parentes no Bronx e ficarão lá por algum tempo, segundo me disse o homem. Mas, sinceramente, Rin... - Ela solta um suspiro. - Aquelas pessoas devem ter perdido tudo o que possuíam. Na realidade, eles agora sãosem-teto. Você, não.

Ela se aproxima, tira a minha pasta de mim e se afasta em direção ao táxi. Grudo nela, abraçando a bolsa - e os pensamentos - junto ao peito. Quando passo pela família do andar de cima, vejo o homem com quem minha mãe falou com um bebê no colo. Uma mulher que deve ser aesposa segura o braço dele, enquanto fita seu apartamento com os olhos arregalados de preocupação. Outras três ou quatro crianças aconchegam-se a ela, uma delas, menina, com o dedo na boca.

E. seguro dentro da gaiola que descansa ao pé do homem, o galo viraa cabeça para mim.

- Me desculpe - digo, algum tempo depois, no táxi.

Na escuridão, sinto a minha mãe se mexer do outro lado do banco.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ser tão desagradável.

Ela solta uma gargalhada.

- Você passou por muita coisa nesse último mês. Tem todo o direito de ser desagradável.

De uma maneira bizarra, aquilo me conforta.

Às quatro horas da manhã, as ruas estão quase desertas. O táxi consegue pegar todos os sinais abertos; chegamos em casa em poucos minutos.

Casa.

Perco o fôlego, chocada de ver a facilidade com que voltei a pensar na casa da minha mãe como sendo minha. Mas isso vai ser por pouco tempo, digo a mim mesma, quando a _Nonna, _na sua camisola ordinária através da qual dá para ver os seios que mais parecem tetas de vaca, nos recebe na porta e pega a minha bolsa. Não posso ficar aqui. Nem um segundo a mais do que o absolutamente necessário. Tão logo...

Tão logo o quê? A _Nonna _me conduz ao meu antigo quarto, onde minha cama de casal de antigamente está feita para me receber. Não tenho dinheiro, a essa altura também não devo ter mobília, e o meu emprego paga uma ninharia. Domino o pânico que ameaça tomar conta de mim, e lembro a mim mesma que poderia ser pior, que eu poderia ter morrido.

Aquelas pessoas do andar de cima poderiam ter morrido. Seus filhos...

- Conversamos _domani, si? - _diz a minha avó, puxando as coberta para cobrir os meus ombros como se eu fosse uma menininha. Seu sotaque carregado (ela não falava inglês até se casar com um soldado americano durante a guerra) me envolve como uma brisa suave. - De manhã fazemos planos. Pensamos o que _fare. _- Ela se debruça sobre mim, toca meu rosto com os lábios frescos e macios, e sua comprida trança branca escorrega por cima do ombro e faz cócegas no meu pescoço. - Está segura, _cara - _murmura ela, e em seguida sai do quarto na ponta dos pés.

Uma nova rodada de lágrimas escorre dos meus olhos e molha o travesseiro. Detesto sentir pena de mim mesma, mas a minha resistência foi para o espaço. Neste caso, é uma boa pedida curtir um pouco a minha autopiedade, certo? Mesmo estando sozinha nesta curtição.

Ah, meu Deus. O que eu mais temia aconteceu.

Segura? Sim, suponho que estou. Pelo menos, fisicamente. Mas o que restou, além de uma aliança que eu nem sei se terei coragem de vendar? E um vestido de noiva da Vera Wang que deve estar em algum canto do apartamento de Jakostu e Onigumo. Tudo, tudo me foi tirado. O homem que eu amava, meu apartamento, meu emprego... até mesmo meu cão. Está bem, Geoff nunca foi meu, mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer. O problema é que aqui estou, aos quase 30 de idade, recomeçando do zero.

Esta foi a gota-d'água. Estou exausta. Derrotada. E, pior, minha situação não é muito diferente daquela em que viviam os vagabundos quesensibilizavam os meus pais, deixando-me ressentida, muitos anos atrás.

O corpo de bombeiros permitiu a nossa entrada no apartamento na tarde do dia seguinte. Sim, está horrível, como a Sra. Moskovitz garantiu que aconteceria. Não há propriamente danos causados pelo fogo, mas tudo cheira a churrasco. E o estrago causado pela água...

Quando vejo o meu lindo sofá da Pottery Barn ensopado e coberto de fuligem, começo a chorar.

- Venha - diz minha mãe numa voz branda. - Vamos ver o que podemos salvar. - Há firmas especializadas em limpar peças danificadas por fogo - diz ela, enquanto eu cato os destroços encharcados. (E eu reclamando da banheira do apartamento de cima que transbordava!) - Não parece haver nenhum estrago no quarto, além do cheiro terrível de fumaça, portanto é possível que as roupas tenham se salvado - continua ela.

Meus documentos, contas e tudo mais estão dentro de um arquivo de metal, portanto toda essa parte não foi afetada, assim como metade dos meus livros, que precisarão ser muito bem arejados. A outra metade, que está nas prateleiras mais próximas da cozinha, está arruinada, assim como toda a minha mobília, minha impressora, enfim, todo o meu conjunto de entretenimento.

Em silêncio, pego uma das caixas que trouxe comigo e jogo nela as pastas do arquivo.

- O seu seguro deve cobrir a maior parte – diz Abbe.

Sim, tenho seguro de aluguel. Pelo menos isso. Mas não pagará a substituição de todas as minhas coisas, mais os custos iniciais do aluguel um outro apartamento. Fico deprimida só de pensar em passar por tudoaquilo de novo.

Na mesma tarde, telefono para a companhia de seguros para solicitar o ressarcimento. Do outro lado da linha, uma voz feminina muito gentil e simpática, com um sotaque sulista, pede que eu aguarde um pouco enquanto ela procura a minha conta.

Ouço as batidas nas teclas do computador e uma música suave ao fundo. Depois, um "Ah, meu Deus."

Fecho os olhos.

- Algum problema? - pergunto, se bem que é óbvio que existe algum problema; se ultimamente tudo relacionado a mim dá errado, por queisto seria uma exceção?

- Bem, hum, de acordo com os nossos registros, não recebemos o último pagamento do seu seguro.

- Ah, não, deve haver algum engano. Eu mandei esse cheque em... — Pego na bolsa o talão de cheques e, ansiosa, folheio rapidamente os canhotos.

Dou uma risada nervosa.

- Por favor, espere um segundo, estou um pouco nervosa e não estou conseguindo me concentrar aqui...

- E perfeitamente compreensível - diz a voz gentil e simpática. - Não tenha pressa, querida.

No entanto, mais duas folheadas frenéticas não indicam haver um cheque para a companhia de seguros. É, estou frita.

- Qu-quando foi mesmo que venceu?

- No dia 25 de maio.

O que significa que os trinta dias de tolerância acabaram... ontem.

Agradeço à gentil moça e desligo, pensando em acabar comigo também, mas sei que não tenho _cojones _para isso. E nunca me perdoaria selevasse a _Nonna _a ter um ataque de coração.

Nunca, jamais na minha vida eu esqueci de pagar uma conta. Jamais. Mas está claro que essa me escapou.

Olho para o céu e pergunto:

- _Por quê?_

Como não receberia mesmo nenhuma resposta, faço o que qualquer mulher normal faria na minha situação: vou para a cama.

Quatro, cinco manhãs depois, quem vai saber, sinto minha mãeaproximar-se e sentar-se na minha cama. Não preciso olhar para que suas mãos estão apoiadas nos quadris.

- Muito bem, acabou o luto. Levanta daí.

- Sai você daqui - resmungo e, em seguida, cubro a cabeça com as cobertas.

- Ei! É a sua mãe que está falando com você.

- Sei disso.

As cobertas são puxadas de volta. Droga, _está. _muito claro.

- A _Nonna _está preocupada.

Esse era o único argumento que eu poderia de fato considerar para tirar a minha carcaça da cama. E Abbe sabe disso.

- Sango telefonou, querendo saber por que não consegue falar para o seu celular.

- E suponho que você tenha contado a ela.

- Não é propriamente um segredo.

Mudo de posição, agarrada ao lençol como um bebê à sua manta.

- Quer dizer que ela já deve ter ligado para Kagome, certo?

- Querida, se bem a conheço, Sango deve ter colocado um anuncio no _Post. _Nossa, Rin, seu hálito está horrível. Agora, levante e comece a agir, anda. Vou a uma reunião na faculdade e estarei de volta na hora do almoço. A tinturaria disse que a sua roupa estará pronta esta tarde.

Olho para o pijama que estou usando desde a noite do incêndio e que, a esta altura, já deve ter se fundido à minha pele.

- E quer me dizer o que eu devo usar até lá?

- Dê uma olhada nas gavetas e no fundo do _closet. _Ainda têm coisas de quando morava aqui.

Meus olhos se arregalam.

- Você guardou as minhas roupas velhas?

- Não exatamente. Apenas nunca pensei em jogar fora.

É, essa é a Abbe, que guardaria jornais até eles se decomporem se a _Non__na _não os jogasse fora escondido.

Faço um esforço para me sentar, abraçando os joelhos.

- Odeio dizer isto, mas tenho exatamente 264 dólares na minha conta. Até entrar algum dinheiro, não poderei tirar as roupas da tinturaria.

- Não se preocupe com isso...

Dou um pulo quando minha mãe empalidece e cai na cadeira da escrivaninha.

- Abbe! Você está bem?

Com a mão trêmula, ela cobre o peito.

- Nada que os pimentões recheados da sua avó não curem.

- Escute - digo, finalmente me desvencilhando dos lençóis e saindo da cama. - Isso não é coisa para se brincar. Pode ser sério. Sabe muito bem que enjôo e vertigem costumam ser os primeiros sinais de ataque cardíaco nas mulheres.

Abbe revira os olhos para mim, levanta e puxa a blusa para baixo, por cima da saia.

- Isto não é um ataque de coração, Rin. É azia. Com alguns antiácidos ficarei bem. Agora, vá se lavar, pelo amor de Deus. Não vou demorar.

Na verdade, agora que estou na vertical, não é tão mau assim. Talvez um pouco estranho, pois, por alguma razão, esperava que o meu quarto estivesse exatamente como o deixei há uns 12 anos. Em vez disso, metade dele está entulhado com arquivos e estantes de livros, e a minha cama, a cômoda de gavetas e uma velha escrivaninha estão amontoados junto à parede como crianças ameaçadas. Todos os meus pôsteres as minhas bonecas, os livros que considerei muito juvenis para carregar comigo quando me mudei, não estão aqui. Pelo menos, não os vejo. Assim como as minhas roupas, tenho certeza que devem estar guardados em alguma gaveta ou armário, banidos porém não exterminados.

Procuro na cômoda uma roupa de baixo, um _short _euma camiseta. Eu usava mesmo _shorts _tão curtos? Que assanhamento. Vinte minutos depois, de banho tomado e vestida, caminho com esforço até a cozinha e encontro a _Nonna, _como sempre, cercada de tigelas, rolos de pastel e toda a parafernália de cozinha, cantarolando, enquanto cumpre a sua missão de alimentar as pessoas. Vestindo uma roupa larga de corescura que devem vender em uma daquelas lojinhas abarrotadas da Delaney Street, ela sorri exultante quando me vê e abre os braços. Entro no seu aconchego, precisando curvar-me para abraçá-la. A _Nonna _ébaixa mas firme como o tronco de uma árvore, e sempre cheira levemente a cebola e alho, e também a talco.

- Senta, senta. Vou preparar seu café da manhã. Se sente melhor hoje?

_- _Ligeiramente. O que está preparando?

- Goela de pato recheada. _Buona _idéia?

- Maravilhosa. - Ela me dirige outro sorriso amplo, e eu melhoro mais um pouco para me sentir quase bem.

Deixo a _Nonna _me alimentar - com panqueca, salsicha, ovo mexido e café - e depois sinto-me razoavelmente pronta para enfrentar o mundo. Ou o que sobrou do meu mundo, pelo menos. Ligo o celular, telefono para todas as pessoas que imagino que possam precisar saber onde estou, incluindo a loja, para avisar que ainda necessito de mais alguns dias de folga. Elise Suderman, a chefe do ateliê de _design, _não está feliz mas não tem muito o que fazer. Ora, francamente. Qual é a pior coisa que eles porem fazer? Despedir-me? Aaaaah, estou morrendo de medo.

Depois, telefono para a firma do bufê, ainda na discagem rápida do celular. Não faço idéia do que vou falar, ou de como pretendo pagar a conta que já está atrasada, mas penso que o mínimo que posso fazer é manter os canais de comunicação abertos.

- Mas nós já recebemos um cheque na segunda-feira - diz o contador com um tom de perplexidade na voz.

Minha mão aperta com força o celular.

- O Sr. Munson pagou a conta?

- Exatamente. Inclusive, pagou dez por cento a mais para compensa: o transtorno, segundo explicou.

Com a cabeça zunindo, telefono para o florista e ouço a mesma história**.**

O hotel? Sim. Tudo pago.

Chega. Quero dizer...

Está bem, é uma boa notícia, certo? Uma coisa a menos para me preocupar, um problema resolvido. Ainda assim... Não sei... Alguma coisa está... me incomodando, mas estou muito surpresa para descobrir o que é.

Por cima dos protestos estrondosos da _Nonna, _lavo a minha louça do café. E é exatamente quando estou secando as mãos no pano de prato_ kits__ch _feito de toalha que me vem o significado de Kohaku pagar todas as contas.

Agora está terminado.

Todos os três lugares disseram que os cheques estavam datados de antes do incêndio, o que significa que ele poderia ter entrado em contato comigo, se quisesse. Não ter feito isso só podia significar uma coisa: ele não mudaria de idéia. Ou sequer me permitiria a cortesia de uma explicação cara a cara.

Percebo que, no mês que passou, agi como uma pessoa sentada ao lado de um leito de moribundo, orando por um milagre, sem querer deixá-lo ir embora enquanto ainda houvesse um fio de esperança. Ah, querida, a esta altura, o corpo já foi carregado e enterrado, e não sobrou nada para eu me segurar.

Minha avó desvia os olhos do seu trabalho e olha para mim com uma expressão preocupada.

- Você está bem?

Sacudo de cima de mim os últimos farrapos de falsa esperança e sorrio para ela. De certo modo, estou aliviada. Livre, até. Muito deprimida, mas livre.

- Estou, sim - respondo. Depois, volto para o meu quarto, e, pela primeira vez desde o meu retorno, aproveito para reabsorver o lugar que, por falta de opção, eu chamara de "lar" nos primeiros dois-terços da minha vida.

O apartamento é uma daquelas construções antigas nobres e grandiosas, comuns a muitos prédios do período pré-guerra ao norte da Rua 96. Os cômodos são espaçosos, o pé-direito alto, a madeira do chão a está levemente gasta, as paredes já receberam uma centena de mãos de tinta, e os tetos são adornados de cornijas e de mofo. As janelas foram substituídas há sete ou oito anos, mas, na minha infância, lembro de meu pai brincar que quase se podia medir a velocidade do vento pela distância que as cortinas alcançavam dos peitoris quando voavam para fora.

Não deveria surpreender-me com o fato de esta casa me fazer lembrar do meu pai. Agora, porém, enquanto aprecio uma coleção de fotografias penduradas meio tortas na parede que dá para a cozinha, meus olhos lacrimejam diante de uma foto de nós três, creio que no meu aniversário de cinco anos, logo depois de nos mudarmos do pequena apartamento de três quartos na Rua 114 para cá.

Ao lado do meu pai, Abbe parece quase _mignon. _O Sr Petrocelli tinha 1,95 m de altura, cabelo preto crespo e abundante, uma barba densa e bigode. Nossa, se ele tivesse vivido o suficiente para o cabelo ficar branco, teria sido um Papai Noel perfeito, completando com sua risada estrondosa. Vestindo suéteres praticamente idênticos e calças jeans, estamos sorrindo como tolos na foto, meu pai abraçando a minha mãe possessivo e puxando-a para si, com o rosto aninhado no cabelo dela. Eu estou em pé entre os dois, de mãos dadas com ambos.

Certamente pareço feliz na foto, não pareço?

Saio dali, e, diante da sala de estar, sacudo a cabeça. Esse é um dos dois cômodos que, há muitos anos, a _Nonna _desistiu de tentar convencer Abbe a arrumar. "Menos émais" não é um conceito muito familiar para a minha mãe. Pilhas de livros, jornais e revistas, parecendo a silhueta de uma cidade bêbada, ocupam quase todo o espaço que não esteja tomado pelos móveis; móveis esses que, quando eu era pequena, eram muito confortáveis, mas, agora, estão tão surrados que dá pena. Seráque Abbe continua distribuindo o salário dela? Ou será que simplesmente não pode se dar ao trabalho de telefonar para a filha e pedir que a ajude a procurar alguma coisa menos surrada?

O quarto de Abbe, que é a antiga sala de jantar, fica ao lado da sala de estar. Através das portas francesas entreabertas, consigo vislumbrar roupas que já não são mais usadas, além de mais pilhas de livros que competem com as revistas e os jornais espalhados pela cama desfeita.

Tenho de sorrir. Sim, essa é a minha mãe, uma mulher ocupada demais existindo para se preocupar em arrumar sua bagunça.

E tem a minha avó, penso, ao parar em frente a um quarto que enveredaria um fuzileiro naval. Ou uma freira. Debaixo de um crucifixo (uma coisa chamativa, horrível, que, quando criança, eu achava absolutamente fascinante) fica uma cama de solteiro, muito bem-feita, ao lado de uma cadeira de balanço sem braço, forrada de tecido, trazida da Itália pela _Nonna _há mais de cinqüenta anos. A cômoda de madeira escura apenas uma imagem da Madona sobre um paninho de renda; não uma partícula de pó na imagem.

Como essas duas mulheres conseguiram morar juntas por tanto tempo sem uma enlouquecer a outra?

E que estranho eu não ser igual a nenhuma delas.

Já no "meu" quarto, ligo o ventilador que está sobre a cômoda, volto para a cama que ainda não arrumei; sento-me de pernas cruzadas, os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, o queixo nas mãos, e analiso como estou me sentindo. Decido que não estou mal, mas também não estou bem. Nesta fase, pela lógica e fiel à minha natureza, eu deveria estar me recuperando, dando, resolvendo que caminho devo seguir. Por alguma razão, isto está acontecendo. Se bem que não consigo identificar propriamente se é por rebeldia ou simplesmente porque estou cansada.

Eu deveria convocar uma Sessão de Fofoca.

Por outro lado, talvez não seja uma boa idéia. Da forma como me sinto agora, o cinismo de Kagome me faria perder o controle.

Para não mencionar o sorriso sereno de Sango.

Com um suspiro, levanto-me da cama e resolvo (porque não é cor se eu tivesse um compromisso ou algo assim) verificar que coisas meu passado minha mãe guardou. O armário de ripas de cedro é razoavelmente grande, com muitas prateleiras e aberturas. Quando pequena, eu costumava atormentar minha mãe escondendo-me dentro e recusando-me a responder quando ela me chamava... até que o tom da sua voz indicava que ela não estava mais brincando. Mas era bom mesmo que por alguns minutos, fingir que ninguém podia me achar ou me irritar, ou perturbar os meus pensamentos. Aos dez ou onze anos contudo, já superara esse hábito, o que foi triste porque fiquei realmente sem um lugar onde estar sozinha.

Puxo a cordinha para ligar o lustre do teto. Que crime. Aqui estão meus anos de adolescência enfurnados para a eternidade - as roupas, os pôsteres, tudo enrolado um dentro do outro em um canto, as caixas de livros.

E, na prateleira superior, uma caixa de madeira manchada e surrada que ainda cheira a óleo de linhaça e terebentina.

Aquilo desperta em mim algo que eu achava que há muito ter estava morto e esquecido. Puxo a caixa para baixo, quase bato com a cabeça nesse processo, depois a coloco sobre a minha mesa de trabalho para poder abri-la. O batimento do meu coração acelera, meus dedos formigam, como um amante desnudando sua amada após muitos anos de separação.

Os tubos tortos, deformados e borrados estão agrupados confusamente. Pego um deles, aperto delicadamente e vejo que ainda está macio. A maioria das crianças nas minhas aulas de arte preferiam trabalhar com acrílico, cujas cores são mais vivas e o tempo de secagem é menor. Eu, não. Eu adorava o cheiro do óleo, a intensidade sutil das cores, paciência com a experimentação de uma neófita com as misturas matizes, até mesmo as diferentes texturas e sensações dos diversos mentos. Eu era uma romântica patética e chegava a amar a sensação de união com os artistas de muitos séculos atrás.

Comecei a interessar-me pela pintura mais ou menos na época em que abandonei o armário.

Durante horas deixava-me vagar pelo mundo que eu criara com os seus pincéis, esquecida das confusões que estavam acontecendo no apartamento. Meus pais encorajavam minhas explorações e nunca hesitavam em comprar o material que eu precisasse, por mais caro que custasse um tubo de alizarina vermelha ou um pincel redondo de zibelina pura Número 10.

Mesmo durante as semanas em que só tínhamos macarrão com queijo para comer.

Nossa. Isto não é consciência culpada, é?

Fucei mais ainda o fundo do armário e descobri uma pilha de telas, algumas pela metade, outras apenas iniciadas. E o meu velho cavalete...

Entro no terceiro quarto, agora vazio, aquele que Abbe oferecera para eu usar como escritório. Ou outra coisa qualquer.

É o quarto virado para o norte, devido a uma projeção esquisita da cede do prédio. Uma cômoda desgastada pelo uso e um par de cadeiras são os únicos itens a quebrar a monotonia do chão vazio e das paredes. A velha cortina horizontal enrola-se toda num estalo quando a uma luz clara e forte inunda o quarto.

- Descobriu as suas tintas, hein?

Mesmo suave, a voz da minha mãe me faz dar um pulo e acordar sonho. Deus... O que eu estava pensando? Em voltar a pintar? Como se o motivo que me fez desistir não mais existisse?

- Você devia ter jogado essa tralha fora há muitos anos - respondo com uma voz estridente, oca, no quarto vazio.

-A tralha não era minha para eu jogar fora. - Uma ripa do chão range quando Abbe entra no quarto com os braços cruzados. Ela se dirige para a janela e, depois de tentar durante um minuto, consegue abri-la. Um vento quente entra no quarto, trazendo sons do trânsito, vozes, o choro de uma criança em algum lugar do edifício. - Isto daria um excelente estúdio, não acha?

Olho em volta e dou de ombros.

- Acho que sim.

Abbe senta-se em uma das cadeiras, uma coisa do estilo missionário que eu sempre detestei.

- Você era boa, Rin. Nunca entendi por que desistiu.

Suas palavras provocam ao mesmo tempo orgulho e aborrecimento. Abbe não é de elogiar sem razão. Tampouco é dada a ver as coisas pelo ponto de vista de outra pessoa.

- Sabe muito bem o que me fez desistir.

- Você preferiu escapar pelo caminho mais fácil.

- Porque não faço o tipo artista morto de fome. E você sabe disso.

- Nem todos os artistas morrem de fome.

- Não, só a maioria. Escuta, quantos dos seus amigos já consegui sair do anonimato, que dirá chegar ao topo? Você sabe muito bem as probabilidades são contrárias ao sucesso. Até mesmo a ganhar o suficiente para o sustento. Eu precisaria ter um parafuso solto para sequer considerar a hipótese de seguir uma carreira de pintora.

- E então teve medo até de tentar.

- Eu não quis tentar. Não é o mesmo que ter medo.

-Não?

- Cristo, Rin!

- Sinto muito.

Solto uma gargalhada.

- Está bem, eu não sinto muito. Porque me mata saber que você prefere passar a vida decorando a casa dos outros, executando a idéia de outra pessoa, a expressar a sua própria.

- E já lhe ocorreu pelo menos uma vez que talvez, só talvez, eu goste do que faço?

- Acho que você se convenceu de que gosta.

Levanto os braços vencida, dou meia-volta e marcho para o meu quarto. Em poucos segundos, ouço a tranca de corrente bater contra porta e sei que minha mãe está saindo outra vez.

Por que brigo com ela? É mais fácil resolver as diferenças entre os palestinos e os israelenses do que entre mim e minha mãe. Mesmo assim, sempre caio na armadilha.

Com a garganta inexplicavelmente fechada, guardo tudo de volta no armário que volta a ficar abarrotado. Quando as coisas acalmarem um pouco, cuidarei de jogar tudo fora.

- Está tudo bem, _cará?_

A_ Nonna _está no vão da porta, com as mãos negligentemente cruzadas sobre o estômago, e as sobrancelhas que ainda não perderam a cor escura muito franzidas, aproximadas uma da outra. Eu suspiro.

- Abbe e eu tivemos uma briga.

- Isso eu vi - diz ela com um leve sorriso. - O apartamento não é tão grande. Ela quer que você volte a pintar, _si?_

- Como se eu pudesse.

- Por que não?

- Porque simplesmente não é isso que eu faço agora, _Nonna. _Nem sou a mesma pessoa.

A _Nonna _entra no meu quarto, senta na cama e, estendendo a mão, me puxa para sentar ao seu lado.

- Você acha que seu talento não existe _più?_

Não estava em condições de pensar sobre isso com seriedade.

- A pintura fez parte da minha vida em uma época que eu precisava de uma válvula de escape para tudo o que estava passando depois da morte de papai. Agora, não preciso mais. É só isso.

E também já superei aquele armário.

As mãos da _Nonna _são macias e leves quando tocam as minhas. Contudo, quando as aperta, me passa o que parece ser a força concentrada de todas as gerações de mulheres que vieram antes dela. Seus olhos, escuros e por demais avaliadores, encontram os meus.

- A sua _mamma, _ela não é_ - come sei dice?- _diplomática, não? Mas _io_ acho que ela fala verdades que você não quer ouvir. - Ela me puxa para plantar um beijo bem suave na minha testa. - A sua pintura, ela vem da sua alma. Também não acho boa coisa _negare _à sua alma o que precisa dizer.

Você sabe, tudo o que eu peço da vida neste momento é pelo menos uma aliada.

- _Nonna, _eu...

Meu celular toca, escondido em algum lugar da sala como um grilo fantasma. Enquanto nós duas procuramos o raio do telefone – a _Nonna_finalmente o descobre debaixo dos lençóis -, tento me recompor. Só para toda essa frágil compostura ser mandada para o espaço no instante em que atendo.

- Já era tempo de você atender o celular! E que história é essa de ser expulsa do seu novo apartamento pela fumaça?

Agora sei qual éa sensação de estar na reta de colisão de um asteróide.

A _Nonna _sai do quarto e leva consigo mil anos de força feminina.

- Por favor, não grite comigo, Sesshoumaru - digo numa voz macia. - Não estou com humor para isso.

Ouço um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

- Droga, Rin, sinto muito, não era minha intenção ser tão agressivo. Mas eu ligava para o telefone da sua casa e não atendia. Tentava o celular, também nada. Fiquei preocupado, pensando... - Outro suspiro. - Não quero parecer pessimista, mas toda vez que viro as costas, mais alguma coisa acontece a você.

- Eu que o diga. - Depois de levar um bom tempo para processar, acrescento: - Estava preocupado comigo? Por quê?

- Porque, como eu disse, parece que você tem um aviso nas costas que diz Acabe Comigo. Por isso, imaginei que não faria mal tentar saber como você estava. E Kikyou também tem ficado no meu pé querendo saber de você.

- Mas por que ela não telefonou?

- Se eu não consegui, como ela poderia?

Tem razão.

- Então... como soube do incêndio?

-Esta manhã, finalmente, fui ao seu antigo apartamento, na esperança de que um dos seus vizinhos soubesse de alguma coisa. Um dos caras que moram no apartamento em frente ao seu - o almofadinha negro - disse que você acabara de telefonar e que estava morando de novo com a sua mãe.

- Ah. Pois é.

- Acho que devo lhe dar meus pêsames.

- Ei, você conheceu a minha mãe.

- Mas foram uns poucos minutos, há mais de dez anos.

- E aposto que se lembra, com uma clareza cristalina, cada segundo daquele encontro, não é?

Sesshoumaru solta uma gargalhada.

- Agora que você mencionou, é, sim. Mas as pessoas mudam.

- As pessoas, talvez. Abbe, não. - Caio de novo na minha cama e cubro os olhos com as costas de uma das mãos. Sabe, não faço idéia de por que ele me ligou. E sabe do que mais? Realmente não me importa. Certo, o homem é controlador e um pouco atrevido, mas no momento ele é tudo que tenho. Imagino que, se deixasse as lágrimas brotarem neste instante, ele não consideraria isso um sinal de fraqueza feminina. Eu consideraria, mas ele, não. Assim, deixo elas brotarem.

- Estou cheia, Sesshoumaru - digo, com a voz trêmula. - Até um mês atrás, minha vida estava ótima, tudo ia muito bem, sabia? Depois, bam-bam-bam - sem casamento, sem emprego, sem casa, sem casa de novo, sem cachorro...

- O cachorro? O que aconteceu com ele?

Expliquei sobre Curtiss e o testamento. Eu não estava soluçando ou algo assim, só dava uma fungada ocasional. Aparentemente, o suficiente para levar o policial durão no outro lado da linha a ficar todo carinhoso e gentil. O que, para mim, estava bem.

- Ei - diz ele. - Que tal você vir aqui no Quatro de Julho?

- Aqui... onde? - pergunto, com o lenço de papel pressionado contra o nariz.

- Aqui. No Brooklyn. Na minha casa. Quero dizer, na verdade na casa de Kikyou e Bankotsu. Consegui tirar a noite de folga, e eles vão preparar um jantar ao ar livre. Você não pode imaginar como, do telhado, dá para ver bem os fogos da Macys. Então, venha. Vai ser divertido.

Deus... Aonde foi parar o mês de junho? Mas ainda faltam cinco dias para o Quatro. Solto um suspiro trêmulo.

- Ah, não sei...

- Rin, se tem alguém que precisa de uma mudança, uma chance, alguma coisa, é você, certo?

Giro o corpo para me deitar de lado e apóio-me em um dos braços.

- Eu... não posso.

- Por quê?

- Porque... porque simplesmente... não posso.

- Porque não teve três meses para pensar e decidir se isso se encaixa ou não com os seus planos de vida, certo?

Quase dou uma risada.

- Não sou tão analítica assim.

- Então o que é? Ah, se está em dúvida por causa de Amy...

- Não, claro que não - minto.

- ...está tudo terminado.

- Ah? - Eu me sento. - Ah, que pena, Sesshoumaru... sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sabia que ia acontecer, mas não queria admitir.

Sesshoumaru procura agir como o homem forte mas não consegue.

- O que aconteceu?

- Uma palavra. Filhos. O problema é que... ela não quer filhos. Na verdade, para ser justo, ela já tinha dito isso há muito tempo. Acho que eu pensei... não sei. Que talvez, se as coisas caminhassem bem entre nós ela mudasse de idéia. - Ele suspira. - Acho que ela percebeu que era melhor terminar logo. Na verdade, já estava querendo terminar há algum tempo. Quando nós saíamos, só discutíamos em vez de namorar. Finalmente, terminamos naquela noite em que fui à sua casa. Lembra, o que levei a comida chinesa?

Como se eu precisasse refrescar a memória. Claro que a paranóia logo bate.

- E... é por isso que está me convidando para ir lá? Porque de repente está sem companhia?

- Não, claro que não. Entendo que você possa pensar assim, mas o fato é que eu nem ia convidá-la pois achava que a sua reação seria mais ou menos essa. Mas depois que começamos a conversar e você disse que está muito angustiada, achei que valeria a pena tentar.

Fico em silêncio.

E Sesshoumaru diz:

- Ei, gosto de você, sabia? Gosto de estar com você, de estar alguém que é diferente de todas as outras mulheres que conheço. Sinceramente, não é nada além disso. Claro, se o sentimento não é mutuo, se você não curte a minha companhia...

Ainda estou absorvendo o que tenho quase certeza ser um elo quando percebo que quase perdi a minha vez de falar.

- Ah, não, Sesshoumaru! Não é nada disso. Eu também gosto de você. - Provavelmente mais do que deveria. - É só que... ah, droga, não sei.

Eu seria uma péssima companhia.

- Então somos dois. O que decide, afinal?

Ah, Deus. Sinto que estou fraquejando. Olho para as unhas dos meus pés e me pergunto como elas ficariam pintadas de vermelho. Ou talvez de azul.

- Desde que não seja um programa do tipo paquera ou algo assim.

- Lá vem você de novo com essa história de paquera - diz ele irritado. - Olha, Rin, pode chamar do que quiser, está bem? Não faz diferença para mim. Raios, você pode ficar com a Kikyou e as crianças a noite toda se quiser. Quero dizer, eu saio dali e me enforco, mas vou entender.

Dou um sorriso sem graça.

- A noite é para você, Rin - diz ele baixinho. - Está bem? É só você vir.

Hesito. De fato, não há nenhuma razão para eu não ir. Kohaku definitivamente faz parte do passado. O que não significa que eu esteja aberta para alguma coisa, não é bem isso, é só...

É só um jantar ao ar livre, tenha dó. Um convite para assistir aos fogos que não assisto desde pequena, quando a Macys fazia o _show _neste lado da cidade. E estou precisando sair um pouco de mim mesma, ainda que só por uma noite.

- Es... tá bem.

- Não me derrube com o seu entusiasmo.

- Está bem. Eu irei. Eu quero, sim.

- Tem certeza?

- Nenhuma. Mas irei de qualquer forma. Só me diga qual é o trem que devo pegar.

- Esqueça isso. Eu saio do trabalho às quatro horas, passo aí e pego você.

- Não precisa...

- Você já nasceu assim tão teimosa, ou é alguma coisa que tenha desenvolvido ao longo dos anos? Não vou seqüestrá-la, pelo amor de Deus.

- Eu sei, é só que...

- Fiz um juramento de proteger as pessoas, Rin - diz ele suavemente. - Um juramento que levo muito a sério. Não farei nada a você, ou com você, que não seja da sua vontade. A não ser que continue ser tão chata. Nesse caso, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Faço um aceno de cabeça, depois me lembro que ele não está me vendo.

- Desculpe. Eu só estou...

- Eu sei - interrompe ele. - Já estive lá. Raios, eu estou lá. me diga onde você mora. E por favor, mantenha-me informado se mudar de endereço de novo, combinado?

Eu sorrio e dou o endereço da minha mãe. Quando desligo, uma vez repito para mim mesma que não tenho nenhuma razão me preocupar. Nenhum motivo.

Isto é, se você não contar a forte premonição do destino.

* * *

**COITADA NÉ PESSOAL!**

**QUANDO AS COISAS JA ESTÃO RUIM O SUFICIENTE PARA A NOSSA HEROÍNA, POR QUE ELAS SEMPRE TENDEM A PIORAR?!**

**AGUARDO COMENTÁRIOS **

**BJS  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Onze**

**N**ão vou sobrecarregá-lo com todos os detalhes dos últimos cinco dias; basta dizer que, até este momento, quando Sesshoumaru vem me pegar, não aconteceu muita coisa para melhorar o meu humor. A tinturaria só conseguiu salvar/restaurar metade das minhas roupas, e a empresa que administra o prédio não só criou problema por eu ter rompido o contrato, mas ainda teve a coragem de tentar ficar com o depósito inicial que é feito para eventuais danos, como se o incêndio fosse culpa _minha! _Além disso, acabei de gastar o que ainda restava no meu Visa ao pagar a empresa de salvamento para levar o que sobrou no apartamento.

Quanto ao trabalho... Acredite, você não vai querer saber.

Toda desajeitada, faço um malabarismo para entrar no Impala vintage de Sesshoumaru enquanto seguro a minha bolsa e mais uma salada de macarrão que de tão grande poderia alimentar a Bulgária, para então fechar aporta e encaixar o cinto de segurança.

Sesshoumaru me olha esquisito, mas com ar divertido.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. As coisas estão melhorando.

- Boa tentativa.

Ele desvia o olhar para a minha perna esquerda, que está nua da coxa para baixo. E que não estaria aparecendo, se eu tivesse conseguido entrar no carro com um mínimo de elegância. Mas este vestido de alcinha de malha vermelha que estou usando... Ele é comprido e na frente tem botões até embaixo para a pessoa abotoar até onde for do seu agrado, o que, no caso desta aqui, é na altura da metade da coxa. E o raio do banco do carro é forrado com esse tecido aveludado cor de vinho... um material que agarrou no pano do vestido antes mesmo que eu conseguisse me sentar. Para não dizer que os dois juntos não combinam nem um pouco.

- Bonito... vestido - diz ele ao arrancar com o Impala.

A temperatura no interior do carro está uns quatro a cinco graus mais alta. Por enquanto, só avançamos dois ou três quarteirões. Ainda dá tempo para eu saltar.

Está bem, como estamos na Rua 110, só preciso dizer que mudei de idéia...

- Sabe - diz Sesshoumaru - se não a conhecesse, diria que está com medo de mim.

Dou um pulo.

- Não estou...

Ele dá uma risada. Eu me remexo no banco e suspiro.

- Sou tão transparente assim?

- Como vidro.

E a minha vez de dar uma olhadinha. Sesshoumaru tirou o paletó e a gravata, desabotoou o colarinho da camisa branca e dobrou as mangas Seu cheiro inunda o carro sem ar refrigerado e atiça os meus nervos já desgastados a fazer coisas sobre as quais não quero pensar muito.

Ele desvia os olhos para a minha perna outra vez.

- Eu realmente prefiro que você não faça isso - digo.

Sem nenhum esforço, Sesshoumaru mergulha no trânsito da Broadway.

- Se não quer que alguém olhe para as suas pernas, deveria usar calças. O que seria uma lástima, pois você tem pernas muito bonitas. Nem muito magras, nem muito musculosas. Perfeitas.

_Para quê?, _me pergunto, mas consigo manter a boca fechada. Dou uma olhada nelas eu mesma.

- Você acha?

- Acho.

Desvio o olhar para o rosto dele. Parece estar sorrindo, mas tem umas rugas de tensão em volta da boca, e os músculos dos braços estão retesados enquanto ele segura o volante. Vejo uma tênue cicatriz nas têmporas que não percebera antes.

- Como vai a investigação? - pergunto.

- Bem.

- A-ham.

Sesshoumaru força um sorriso, examina o espelho retrovisor e troca de faixa.

- Para falar a verdade, vai muito mal, que ninguém nos ouça. - Ele me olha rapidamente e volta a se concentrar no trânsito. - Muitas pistas, só que nenhuma parece se encaixar. Sou um homem paciente, mas... - Sesshoumaru sacode a cabeça e me diz: - Ah, esta noite não é minha. É sua. Portanto, pelos próximos dois minutos, você pode reclamar de qualquer coisa que esteja acontecendo na sua vida. Depois, não terá permissão de fazer nada além de se divertir pelo resto da noite.

- Nossa. Dois minutos inteiros?

- É pegar ou largar. E o relógio está andando.

Penso em contar sobre Kohaku, o trabalho, minha mãe. Não é que eu não tenha muitos temas para escolher. Depois mudo de idéia.

- Aprecio muito sua generosa oferta, mas vou declinar. Já me lamentei sobre tanta coisa nesse mês que passou que não suporto mais a minha companhia.

Pelo canto do olho, percebo que ele encolhe os ombros.

- Como queira. Mas, se mudar de idéia, estou disponível.

- Não esquecerei.

- Tio Sesshoumalu! - A filhinha de Kikyou aconchega seu corpinho nos braços de Sesshoumaruno minuto em que a porta se abre.

- Olá, minha gatinha! - Sesshoumaru a pega no colo, sorri quando ela planta um beijo barulhento no seu rosto, depois faz cócegas na barriguinha nua. - Sentiu saudades de mim?

- A-ham...

- Ah, meu Deus, olha para você!

Desvio os olhos da visão desse homenzarrão embalando a menininha nos braços e os fixo em Kikyou. Que está grávida novamente. O que eu não sabia.

Com um menininho pendurado em uma das pernas abaixo da bainha do _short _de grávida, ela estende os braços magros e faz tilintarem as inúmeras pulseiras de ouro que os adornam. Do pescoço para cima, é 1985, na noite do Baile de Formatura. Do pescoço para baixo, é o setor de travesseiros da Sears.

Coloco sobre a mesa do _hall _atravessa de salada ainda coberta e logo sou engolida por ela. Para uma mulher magra, Kikyou tem um abraço de urso.

- Olha só, você está _fantástica! _Ela não está fantástica, Bankotsu?

Sorrindo, Kikyou me segura com os braços esticados, e sorri, seu cabelo castanho-escuro denso penteado com gel. Atrás dela e igualmente sorrindo, está Bankotsu Wojowodski, alguns centímetros mais baixo e mais forte que Sesshoumaru, e um pouco mais calvo. E completamente à vontade com a enorme mancha de geléia de uva na camiseta do New York Knicks.

- É, ela está fantástica - responde ele agitando as sobrancelhas.

Kikyou o beija sem sequer olhar.

- Mas não tanto quanto você, gata. - Bankotsu abraça a cintura descansando a mão na sua barriga, e fuça o seu pescoço. - Quanto maior você fica, mais eu a desejo.

- Jesus, Bankotsu, as crianças! - Kikyou sussurra através da boca e, sorrindo de alegria, aninha-se no abraço do marido. Percebo que os cílios dela são quase tão compridos quanto a franja. Depois ela dá um tapinha na mão de Bankotsu. - Saia daqui e vá pegar um chá para eles. E, Sesshoumaru, leve a salada para a cozinha e coloque na bancada. Mais tarde levaremos para fora. - Seus olhos voltam-se para mim. - Ou você prefere um _cooler _de vinho? Bankotsu, nós compramos _cooler _de vinho da última vez que fomos à loja?

Já a meio caminho do corredor, ele responde:

- Acho que sim, gata, vou verificar.

- Não, não... chá está bem - digo, procurando não entrar em pânico quando Sesshoumaru, que já deixou a menininha no chão, tira a bolsa de ombro e leva para algum lugar, efetivamente me armando uma cilada.

- Tem certeza? - pergunta Kikyou, seus grandes olhos castanhos mostrando uma preocupação genuína. - O que é, Tsuki? – pergunta ela à coisinha que agora puxa a bainha do seu _short. _A criança diz algo ininteligível. - Então vá logo. Você sabe onde é. E leve o seu irmão também... - ela afasta da sua coxa o menininho de cabelo escuro, coloca a mão dele na da irmã - Já faz três horas que ele foi. Sim, você tem que ir ao troninho, Souta, pare de resmungar. Porque, realmente - diz ela, atenta a tudo, enquanto os dois pequenos se afastam, de mãos dadas - Bankotsu pode inspecionar...

- Calma, Kikyou - diz Sesshoumaru, colocando um braço em volta da minha cintura. - Vai assustar esta pobre mulher aqui.

Kikyou, atenta ao movimento da mão na cintura, fita o cunhado bem nos olhos.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sesshoumaru. A outra saiu do cenário há... dois minutos? Tire as mãos da pobre mulher - diz ela ao segurar minha mão e me puxar para longe do cunhado. Sei que eu deveria assumir um papel mais ativo nesta cena, mas é como tentar entrar em um carrossel já em movimento.

Kikyou me leva para o santuário do estilo _country kitsch, _que é a sua sala de estar, apinhada de corações e enfeites de ferro esmaltado. Levo um susto quando a mão de Kikyou envolve meu queixo, depois fico imóvel para minimizar o risco de uma cicatriz permanente dessas unhas vermelhas compridas.

- Sesshoumaru nos contou sobre... tudo. Meu Deus, foi uma coisa atrás da outra, não é? Você está bem? - Com uma expressão de bondade no rosto, ela abaixa a mão e a leva ao quadril. - Ora, o que é que eu estou dizendo? É óbvio que você não está bem. Sua vida foi para o espaço, como poderia estar?

Sesshoumaru aparece e fica atrás de mim. Perto. Não importa que não esteja me tocando de verdade, porque posso sentir, pela maneira como começo a salivar, que é o que está querendo fazer.

E que eu quero que ele faça.

Eu disse a você que não deveria ter vindo.

- Ei, Kikyou - diz Sesshoumaru - você não tem alguma coisa para providenciar ou qualquer outra coisa para fazer?

Kikyou levanta os braços.

- O que foi? O que há de errado em perguntar como ela está? Para sua informação, senhor Sesshoumaru, isso se chama ser educado. Sabe, mostrar interesse pela minha convidada? Que por acaso éminha prima, mesmo que eu não a veja há... quanto tempo? Cinco anos? Seis? Bankotsu! - grita ela para a cozinha. - Há quanto tempo a Rin e eu não nos vemos?

Bankotsu volta para a sala, trazendo um copo de chá em uma das mãos e uma garrafa de _cooler _devinho na outra. Ele me entrega o _cooler _eda o chá a Sesshoumaru.

- Não sei. Quando Souta nasceu, pode ser?

- Sim, éisso. E ele vai fazer sete anos em outubro. Minha nossa. Senta - diz ela. - Nós vamos jantar lá fora. Por enquanto, vamos conversar, posso mostrar as fotos das crianças. Hoje, Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru serão os responsáveis por cozinhar. E levem as crianças com vocês! - grita ela quando os homens se afastam. Relutantes. Pelo menos, interpretarei a expressão estranha de Sesshoumaru como relutância.

Kikyou alcança a mesa de centro de bronze com tampo de vidro - uma aberração no ambiente _country —, _e puxa para si um álbum de fotografia com a capa em tecido azul e furos brancos.

- Estou tão feliz por Sesshoumaru ter conseguido trazer você! Isso vai dar em alguma coisa?

Sinto meu rosto queimar. De repente, simular um interesse em noveanos de fotografias de bebês não parece uma má idéia.

- Somos apenas amigos, Kikyou.

- Não importa - diz Kikyou dando de ombros e resmungando um pouco com Tsuki que sobe no seu colo. Uma sensação parecida comfome toma conta de mim, enquanto a observo abraçar sua filhinha e, num gesto automático, arrumar um fio de cabelo esvoaçante. - Masvou dizer uma coisa, querida, se ele for um pouco parecido com o irmão, você não vai resistir...

- Sei que Kikyou é sua prima - diz Sesshoumaru, muito mais tarde, observando minha prima e sua família em torno da mesa de piquenique que ficano final do pequeno quintal -, mas, puxa vida, a cada gravidez ela fica mais tagarela. - Ele mudou de roupa, vestiu uma calça _jeans _e umacamiseta cinza solta no corpo. Uma brisa com cheiro de maresia despenteia seu cabelo enquanto ele se estira na espreguiçadeira de madeira, tomando a maior parte do espaço do deque que se estende ao longo dos fundos da casa. Sesshoumaru bebe um bom gole do chá. - Se ela tiver muitos outros filhos, talvez eu tenha que sufocá-la.

Dou uma gargalhada. Só que não conheço nenhum homem mais alucinado por criança. Pelo menos pelos filhos do irmão. Em especial a pequena Tsuki que, por enquanto, é a única menina de Kikyou. Também percebi uma tristeza no seu olhar quando ele está com as crianças e pensa que ninguém o observa.

- Vai ser um ótimo pai um dia - comento.

Sesshoumaru fica surpreso.

- De onde tirou isso?

Eu me sento em uma cadeira indígena que faz conjunto com a dele, a cerca de um metro de distância.

- De ver você com as crianças. Intuição. - Ocupando as mãos com a garrafa de _cooler, _desvio os olhos. - Você deve ter sofrido muito quando Amy disse que não queria ter filhos.

Após um momento, ele diz:

- Vou superar.

Esfrego uma das mãos pela minha perna, e depois aponto na direção um forte de madeira localizado entre a mesa de piquenique e a cerca lateral, cuja montagem está inacabada.

- Aquilo vai ficar legal.

- Se eu conseguir terminar.

Meus olhos voam para ele.

- É você quem está montando?

- Aos poucos, mas um dia acabo. Minha meta é o aniversário de Souta. E então, comeu bem?

- Ah, sim. Comi mesmo três hambúrgueres?

- Eu não acreditaria se não tivesse visto com os meus próprios olhos, sempre come tanto assim?

- Ei, não critique o trabalho de uma vida inteira.

Ele dá uma risada.

- Por falar nisso, sua salada estava muito boa. Mesmo eu não identificado metade dos ingredientes.

- Tenho que confessar. - Tomo um gole do meu _cooler _já quente. - Quem fez foi a minha avó.

- Não sabe cozinhar?

- Não muito. Se tivesse que resolver sozinha, teria comprado uma salada de macarrão ou qualquer outra coisa.

Enquanto ele parece remoer aquilo, faço um sinal para o seu chá.

- Eu não esperava isso. Quero dizer, o chá.

Após um momento de hesitação, Sesshoumaru diz:

- Cinco anos atrás, você estaria certa.

Abaixo a garrafa de _cooler _queestá a ponto de encostar na minha boca.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Sou um alcoólatra em recuperação. - Ele me fita, e vejo desafio em seus olhos. - Isso a incomoda?

- Não. Por que deveria?

Ele me analisa por algum tempo e diz:

- Como eu nunca, nunca bebia em serviço, não achava que era algo fora do meu controle, sabe como é? Até que um dia acordei com o meu carro capotado dentro de um canal. Aquilo me apavorou.

- Nossa, você estava bem?

- Mais ou menos. O carro teve perda total.

- Mas Kikyou nunca falou...

- Não falamos muito sobre isso. Quero dizer, Bankotsu e Kikyou me dão muito apoio. Apenas não fazemos disso um drama, entende?

Aceno que sim e pergunto:

- Foi por isso... que a sua mulher o deixou?

Sesshoumaru sacode a cabeça.

- Não. Acho que usei a separação como desculpa para beber mais. - De braços cruzados, sua atenção desvia-se para Bankotsu, que resolve alguma briga entre duas crianças. - Meu pai era alcoólatra. Meu avô também. Mas naquela época, sei lá, ninguém pensava muito sobre isso, eu acho. Só quando a pessoa começava a faltar ao trabalho, ou bater: esposa, ou algo assim. Ninguém achava que fosse uma doença.

Sesshoumaru se endireita e põe as pernas para fora da cadeira, uma para cada lado.

- Aparentemente, a doença não pegou Bankotsu, mas me atingiu emcheio. Bankotsu não falava nisso muito, até aquela noite; em compensação... - Ele suspira. - Papai morreu quando Bankotsu e eu ainda éramos crianças. Acho que Bankotsu não estava gostando muito de ver a mesma coisa acontecer comigo. Ele ameaçou contar ao meu chefe, caso eu não procurasse ajuda. A idéia de perder o meu lugar na polícia... aquilo me serviu de alerta, com certeza.

- Mas o acidente... a polícia não foi chamada?

- Isso fez parte do acordo que Bankotsu e eu fizemos. Ele usou seu próprio caminhão para me rebocar. Eram três horas da manhã, não havia ninguém por perto. Nem me preocupei com o seguro. Só queria fingir que não tinha acontecido. E Bankotsu aceitou tudo, desde que eu procurasse ajuda.

Começo a tomar mais um gole do _cooler _eparo. Sesshoumaru percebe a minha hesitação.

- Ei, não se preocupe. Decidi há cinco anos que sou mais forte que a bebida. Que ela não tem poder para me puxar para baixo de novo.

-E?

Ele sorri.

- E... é uma batalha constante. Mas penso no que poderia ter perdido se não tivesse deixado a bebida, e isso acaba com a discussão.

O anoitecer aliviou um pouco o calor e diminuiu a animação das crianças menores. Eles são quatro, sendo que os três meninos são clones de Kikyou, com cabelo e olhos escuros. Eu a observei a tarde inteira, a maneira como dá atenção a todos pulando de um para o outro, para o marido, Sesshoumaru e eu, aparentemente sem nenhum esforço. Sua única ocupação é ser mãe dessas crianças, esposa do homem que obviamente ela adora. E está muito claro que está feliz com isso, como Sango com a sua decisão de permanecer afastada da profissão para criar os filhos, como a minha mãe com todas as suas causas. Todas essas mulheres que sabem quem são, o que querem da vida.

Até um mês atrás, eu teria me incluído entre elas.

Volto a olhar para Sesshoumaru e o pego me observando com uma expressão seria no rosto. Ele não desvia os olhos, o que me perturba de uma maneira que não consigo entender muito bem. Sou eu, então, que afasto meu olhar.

- Você sempre soube que queria ser policial?

- Praticamente sim. Pelo menos, já sabia quando entrei no curso secundário.

- E nunca teve dúvidas? Quero dizer, nem mesmo quando os casos não se resolvem da maneira que você gostaria?

Ele dá uma risada.

- Ah, eu tenho dúvidas, sim. Freqüentemente. Mas depois, penso "Qual é a alternativa? Vender seguros?" - Ele finge sentir calafrios, e dou uma risada. - Acho que faço isso porque combina comigo. Que é mais ou menos o mais filosófico que posso ser, portanto não pressione.

Começo a rir com ele, mas, lá no fundo, aquele vazio estranho começa a tomar conta de mim de novo, como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando, alguma coisa não estivesse funcionando direito. Sinto-me como se tivesse perdido o chão em algum ponto do meu caminho, estivesse prestes a cair e precisasse me agarrar a alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para recuperar o equilíbrio...

Apesar da noite quente, os pêlos dos meus braços eriçam-se, e estremeço.

- Está se sentindo bem?

Olho para Sesshoumaru, para a bondade na sua expressão que é uma característica sua, assim como seus olhos ambar. Mas a bondade não me impressiona tanto agora quanto a simplicidade e a convicção contidas na sua afirmação anterior. Como deve ser saber quem você é?

E será que sou a única pessoa que não sabe?

E talvez já esteja na hora de superar isso. Quero dizer, francamente, ficar vegetando, preocupada com a minha identidade? Quem faz isso? Isto é, a não ser algum personagem da televisão neurótico e subnutrido e que tem muito, muito tempo para si.

Observo Bankotsu e Kikyou jogarem pedacinhos de pão um no outro enquanto os filhos morrem de rir. Para eles, está claro que a vida se resume em sexo, filhos, comer e lazer. O básico. Que não é tão mau negócio, pensando bem.

A noite se aproxima. Ouvimos um discreto "bum" vindo do rio.

- Ei, começou! - grita Kikyou, tão excitada quanto as crianças, droga, ainda não preparamos os _sundae! - _Ela dá a volta na mesa apressada e tira caixas de sorvete do isopor. - Venham, venham todos para podermos chegar no terraço antes que os fogos comecem de verdade. Sesshoumaru! Você arrumou as cadeiras como eu pedi?

- Esta manhã - responde ele, e em seguida dirige-se a mim: - Ainda tem espaço para o sorvete?

- Sempre.

Sorrindo, ele passa uma perna por cima da espreguiçadeira para poder ficar em pé e estende a mão para me ajudar a levantar também. Hesito.

- Meu Deus, você é um caso e tanto! - diz ele, depois segura a minha mão e me levanta com tanta força que eu bato com os meus peitinhos no seu supertórax.

- Fez isso de propósito.

- Você tem uma mente maliciosa, sabia? - retruca ele, abrindo mais o sorriso.

E percebo que entendo os homens menos ainda do que a mim mesma. O que, como acabamos de averiguar, não é muito. Veja por exemplo esse que está gentilmente me puxando para onde estão as comidas, com uma das mãos na parte inferior das minhas costas, provocando todos esses negocinhos que fazem bzzt-bzzt-bzzt subindo e descendo pelo meu corpo. Sim, sim, ele diz que quer ser meu amigo. E talvez queira mesmo. Mas, neste exato momento, acho que deve estar pensando em sexo. Quero dizer, eu estou; portanto, por que ele não estaria, certo?

Ou talvez eu esteja apenas delirando...

Ah, hummm... Acabei de entornar sorvete na minha mão, e ele acabou de levá-la até a boca e lamber o sorvete.

Está bem, então eu não estou delirando. Em qualquer outra ocasião, eu poderia achar que era uma coisa boa, mas agora...

Ah, Deus, aquela língua...

- Nossa, Sesshoumaru - diz Kikyou. - Temos guardanapos, sabia?

Sesshoumaru solta a minha mão e vira-se para pegar um guardanapo, o tempo todo com aquele brilho malicioso nos olhos. As crianças gritam, berram, pulam à nossa volta, e os meus hormônios gritam, berram, pulam dentro de mim, e Kikyou está nos olhando como quem não está gostando nada daquilo, e eu não estou conseguindo respirar direito porque basicamente me transformei em uma imensa zona erógena. E eu deveu estar pelo menos aborrecida, se não absolutamente enraivecida, só que não consigo tirar os olhos da boca de Sesshoumaru.

- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês dois aí!

Kikyou de novo.

- Vou precisar pegar a mangueira ou o quê?

Sesshoumaru abre aquele sorriso lento que significa "Não acredito!", e os meus joelhos começam a bambear. Em seguida, ele me pega pela mão recém-lambida e me leva de volta para dentro da casa, onde eu sussurro:

- Você me trouxe aqui sob falso pretexto.

Olhos muito ambar prendem-se aos meus.

- Acho que eu disse que não ia fazer nada a você, ou com você, que você não quisesse. Isso continua valendo.

Depois, todos voltam para dentro da casa e sobem para o terraço, e me deixam pensando: _Eu não devia ter vindo Eu não devia ter vindo Eu não devia te rvindo..._

Nossos pés afundam no piso do terraço amolecido pelo calor, aliviada de ver que o muro do terraço é alto, deve ter quase um metro de altura, portanto não há perigo de alguma criança cair. A casa em um nível mais alto do que o resto de Greenpoint e oferece uma vista livre do East River e dos barcos dos fogos. Apesar de eu ser uma mulher velha e cansada, um tremor percorre a minha coluna e, por momento, faz-me esquecer que estou confusa, trêmula e patéticamente excitada.

Sesshoumaru abre uma cadeira de armar feita de tela e a coloca ao meu lado. Sento-me nela, fitando a silhueta do horizonte contra os últimos traços do pôr-do-sol. E incrível como as coisas parecem diferentes de uma perspectiva nova.

Perdemos a primeira parte dos fogos; agora, estamos todos sentados, sem respirar, enquanto uma explosão cintilante após a outra atravessa a noite. Dou uma espiadela nas crianças, todas de olhos fixos no _show, _completamente fascinadas, enquanto a mãe acentua cada explosão de cor com um "Aaah!" como se ela mesma fosse criança. Eu rio, me sinto bem. Percebo o olhar de Sesshoumaru no meu rosto e sinto alguma coisa. Boa mas não. Com medo... mas não.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima e une as nossas mãos.

Nunca na minha vida me senti tão em paz e tão tensa ao mês tempo.

Nunca na minha vida me senti tão excitada, quando sei que não devia nem estar interessada.

Nunca na minha vida estive tão certa de estar prestes a fazer papel de boba.

Ou quis isso mais do que nunca.

Quando os fogos terminam, o mais novo dos Taisho já está desmaiado. Com a eficiência de um par de sargentos do exército, Kikyou e Bankotsu orientam a tropa remanescente para baixo e para a cama. Sesshoumaru pega um dos sobrinhos, para ajudar a retirada, e sinaliza para eu não sair do lugar.

Como se eu tivesse escolha. Estou total e completamente esvaziada, física e emocionalmente. Não consigo me mexer, nem pensar, e não quero fazer nenhuma das duas coisas. Sinto uma brisa na pele, cujo leve cheiro de pólvora faz os meus olhos arderem um pouco. Posso ouvir murmúrios provenientes de outros terraços nas proximidades, pessoas arrastando cadeiras, rindo e soltando bombinhas proibidas. Levo à boca o que sobrou da mesma garrafa de _cooler _que tive nas mãos a noite insira e que está tão quente que faço uma careta.

Os passos de Sesshoumaru atrás de mim provocam um frio na minha espinha. Sinto quando ele dá a volta na minha cadeira, observo quando se inclina para trás contra o muro baixo, suas mãos apoiadas nos quadris. Respiro fundo - só de vê-lo sentado no muro assim, meu coração começa a martelar, e minha boca fica seca. E, não, isto não é desejo, é vertigem.

- Algum problema? - pergunta ele.

- Você. O terraço. Imagens de coisas que se espatifam na calçada. Só há uma meia lua no céu, mal dá para ver sua silhueta e o brilho seu sorriso na escuridão. Os vizinhos todos já entraram; o silêncio tomou conta da vizinhança.

- É perfeitamente seguro - diz ele. - Venha cá.

Sacudo a cabeça. Sesshoumaru ri.

- Medrosa - diz ele carinhosamente, e, de algum modo, eu acho que não estamos mais falando do terraço.

- Acertou em cheio.

- Venha cá - repete ele. Desafiador. Ousado.

Se eu for até ele, imagino o que irá acontecer. Sei que estou no controle, que o que acontecer - ou não - será minha escolha.

O que sei sobre esse homem, de fato? Ou ele sobre mim, aliás. Somos pouco mais que conhecidos, se bem que eu acho que poderíamos ser amigos, de uma forma meio estranha. Gosto dele de verdade. Acho até que confio nele. Exceto nessa coisa de querer ser amigo. Acho que não acredito mais nisso. Estou em dúvida se isso seria bom para mim. Não da maneira como estou me sentindo agora, quando eu poderia comer o homem vivo.

E voltar para repetir.

O que está acontecendo comigo e Sesshoumaru Taisho que ele fica entrando na minha vida quando estou muito vulnerável e precisando de muito afago de ego, e fico querendo muito deixar que ele o afague? Raios, que afague qualquer coisa que o agrade.

Você sabe, nós deveríamos conversar. Como naquela noite que levou comida chinesa (aquilo foi apenas há duas semanas?). Isto é, estou supondo que existe uma chance, ainda que improvável, de esse olhar intenso que mal consigo ver neste incômodo luar dever-se a alguma outra coisa inteiramente diferente. O quê, não faço a menor idéia, pois em todas as vezes que vi esse olhar nos olhos de um homem, o sentido era: _Você. Nua. Agora._

Ele estende a mão.

- Ultima chance.

Sim, eu sei que é tolo e sem sentido e egoísta. Mas, Deus do Céu, eu nunca senti esse tipo de dor física por ninguém, nem mesmo Kohaku, essa necessidade de me ligar a alguém - alguma _coisa -_ sólida e forte como ele. Acho que a palavra que procuro é voraz_. _Se bem insensata também serviria.

Porque o negócio é que, veja bem, eu sei o que é isso. É só o meu corpo tentando procurar algum tipo de alívio de todas as tensões que estou vivendo ultimamente. Não tem nada a ver com a mente. E não ajuda nada Sesshoumaru ser gentil, bom e absurdamente sensual, e eu achar que fogos são incrivelmente eróticos...

- Ei - sussurra ele, sua mão afastando meu cabelo do rosto. Que équando percebo que diminuí a distância entre nós. - Está de novo pensando demais.

Sinto ele passar o nó de um dos dedos pela minha têmpora, descer pelo rosto, continuando ao longo do meu maxilar.

Ah, puxa, obrigada, Sesshoumaru. Meus mamilos estão tão duros que poderão furar uma lata.

Começo a chorar.

Ele me puxa e me abraça, e descansa o queixo na minha cabeça. Seu coração bate _uomp-uomps _no meu ouvido.

- P-Posso ter os meus dois minutos agora?

Ele pega um cacho do meu cabelo que está solto.

- Claro, por que não?

Chorando baixinho, conto-lhe sobre a descoberta de que Kohaku tinha pago todas as contas do casamento, e como agora eu sei que tudo acabou mesmo. Mesmo, mesmo. E como sei que não deveria me sentir vazia assim, mas é o que sinto, porque todos os meus planos realmente foram _pffft_, e não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer agora.

Ouvimos quando, três andares abaixo, passos se arrastam pela calçada e desaparecem na escuridão. Sesshoumaru beija carinhosamente a minha testa e me afasta a uma distância suficiente para acariciar meus braços nus, unindo seus dedos aos meus.

- O que você diria se eu dissesse que gostaria muito de beijá-la neste exato momento?

Meu coração pára de bater.

- Por quê?

- Ah, pode ser um tiro no escuro, mas porque acho que talvez nós dois fôssemos gostar? E porque a sua boca me deixa louco.

E então o que faço? Lambo os lábios. Ah, sim, é um movimento inteligente.

- O que aconteceu com a vontade de sermos só amigos?

Ele parece considerar a pergunta por um momento.

- O quê? - pergunta. - Amigos não podem se beijar?

Abro a boca para protestar, e logo penso, ah, dane-se. Que mal vai fazer deixá-lo me beijar só uma vez? Além do mais, não me lembro muito bem de dez anos atrás. Se tiver língua demais ou alguma coisa assim, ah, então, isso matará direitinho o que quer que isto seja, e eu chegarei em casa livre, certo?

- Está bem, claro. Vá em frente.

Sesshoumaru ri, sacode a cabeça e se lança para o golpe final.

O que sou, uma maluca? Quero dizer, depois do episódio da lambida do sorvete, eu deveria saber que ele saberia exatamente o que fazer com a língua.

Ah, hmmm, ele acabou de me puxar para mais perto... e mais perto ainda... e mais um pouquinho, e nós dois vamos passar por cima do parapeito, aqui...

Eu apoio as mãos sobre o peito dele. Com muito cuidado. Pois a última coisa que preciso acrescentar à minha lista é o trauma de empurrar alguém de um terraço. Como se estar perto de fazer sexo casual não fosse suficiente. Aliás, pensando bem, só fiz isso uma vez antes, e foi com Sesshoumaru também.

- Então isto não é uma paquera, certo? - pergunto de nariz levantado.

Agora, não me pergunte com base em que ele interpreta isso como um convite para começar a desabotoar o meu vestido, mas é o que ele faz. E eu deixo.

- Não. Não é uma paquera. Vem cá, você está muito longe... - Ele começa a fuçar o meu pescoço, e sua respiração provoca a minha pele já excitada quando sua boca encontra o meu sutiã de renda, onde aquela língua se move rapidamente, deslizando ao longo do decote.

Eu quase grito. Sesshoumaru dá uma risada, sua mão pousada sobre o fecho da frente do meu sutiã.

- Posso?

Levanto as mãos.

- Ah, que diferença faz? Só não espere que eles saiam por aí pulando ou algo assim. Eles meio que ficam aí quietinhos sempre.

- Fico feliz em saber - diz Sesshoumaru, lutando um pouco com o fecho.- Eu não gostaria que as coisas saíssem...

Ah, _obrigada _Senhor, por me dar mamilos!

- ...de controle.

E, então, damos início a uma longa e gostosa sessão de beijos e carícias, até que estamos os dois respirando muito forte, e todas as mil células nervosas gritam "Aleluia, irmã", e eu penso, hmm, estou me divertindo muito aqui para alguém que estava apaixonada por outro homem há muito pouco tempo; e o que exatamente isto revela sobre o meu caráter? Ah, terei de voltar a falar com você sobre isso, porque neste momento, a única coisa que consigo pensar é que eu quero aproveitar ao máximo... e espera um minuto - como é que nos viramos, e agora sou eu que estou sentada no muro...

- Ai, Sesshoumaru! - O que soa como um grito na minha cabeça sai mais como um chiado sofrido. Passo meus braços em torno do pescoço dele com tanta força que me surpreendo de não estar sufocando o homem. - Vou cair!

- Não, não vai - sussurra ele no meu pescoço. - Eu tenho você nas mãos.

Ah, é, ele me tem, sim. E pode me ter. Inteira. De preferência, logo.

Forço-me a largar um dos braços em torno dos seus ombros, mas só o tempo de segurar-lhe o cabelo e puxar-lhe a cabeça para ele olhar nos meus olhos e ouvir:

- Você está consciente que na verdade estamos nos consolando pelo que passamos.

Por falar em partes, as coisas que ele está fazendo com algumas das minhas...

- Estou - diz ele.

- Eu... só estou... usando você.

- E para que servem os amigos?

Está bem, não posso discutir isso. Mas depois eu jogo essa:

- Eu nunca fiz, hmm, sexo para, bem... ter sexo.

- Rin, pelo amor de Deus! - Uma cara sofrida aqui. - Se não quiser fazer isto, se mudou de idéia, me diga. Agora. Porque dentro de uns trinta segundos, ou eu como você ou me jogo deste terraço.

Ah, meu Deus. Que tesão.

- Eu não disse que não queria fazer isto. Só queria que você soubesse que não costumo fazer isto.

Um sorriso amargo toma conta do rosto dele.

- Exceto comigo.

- Percebeu isso também, hã?

A mão dele desliza por baixo do meu vestido, das minhas calcinhas, para fazer contato sem erro com o ponto que desconhece a razão. Solto um gemido. Me contorço um pouco.

- Isso é um sim?

A única coisa que consigo fazer é acenar com a cabeça.

Ainda me apertando contra ele, Sesshoumaru levanta os meu quadril e tira as minha calcinha, não deixando nada entre mim e a tosca parede de tijolos, a não ser a parte de trás do meu vestido, nada entre mim e a sanidade exceto... bem, nada. Ouço um zíper ser aberto, percebo que ele está pronto para me ter...

- Aqui? - Sim, isso na minha voz é pânico, pois atrás de mim só existe ar.

- Está tomando pílula?

Aceno confirmando.

- Então este é um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro, minha querida.

Meu coração bate quase tão alto na minha cabeça quanto em... outras áreas.

- Mas e se Kikyou, ou Bankotsu, ou outra pessoa qualquer subir aqui?

Aparentemente, ou isso não o preocupa, ou então aumenta o seu tesão, não estou bem certa qual dos dois, porque ele está colocando as minhas pernas em torno da cintura dele e dizendo que não vai me deixai ir embora, e logo está dentro de mim... rijo, louco, inteiro... e eu não me importo. Com nada. Com a minha vida fracassada, o fato de estar transando no terraço com um homem que mal conheço, porque estou gostando, está maravilhoso, e eu nunca estive tão assustada ou apavorada ou excitada em toda a minha vida.

Só que aí eu me lembro de todo aquele ar atrás de mim e... digamos apenas que o momento nos escapa.

- Quer dizer então que o terraço talvez não tenha sido uma idéia tão boa - diz ele, respirando forte no meu cabelo; e eu murmuro que a idéia de cair três andares e ir ao encontro da minha morte fora de hora de certa forma me inibe.

Depois disso, o que eu sei é que as calças dele estão vestidas e as minhas estão Deus sabe onde, e eu estou sendo levada pela mão escada abaixo, atravessando o apartamento dele - paredes de tijolinho exposto, muitos estofados em tapeçaria escura, muita cor neutra, arrumado - até entrarmos no quarto. Uma luz se acende: vejo uma cama _king size _com lençóis azul-marinho. O que restou das minhas roupas (lembrete: resgatar minha calcinha no terraço antes de sair) escorrega para o chão. Uma brisa fraca entra por uma janela aberta e toca levemente a minha pele úmida, quando ele desliza a mão pelas minhas costelas, beijando-me, quase freneticamente explorando-me com as mãos, a língua... me repreendendo. Atormentando o diabo que existe em mim.

De repente, ele envolve o meu rosto com as mãos e me fita com os olhos escuros e ardentes. Seus polegares ao mesmo tempo suaves e rudes deslizam pelas maçãs do meu rosto. Sua respiração vem em explosões cartas e fortes.

- Se isto me matar, depois desta noite você vai esquecer tudo sobre o armário de vassouras. Entendeu? - diz ele.

E eu respondo:

- Sim, claro.

E a próxima coisa que eu sei é que ele está sem as roupas e eu estou cama.

Que aliás - muito convenientemente - cheira a lençóis limpos. Eu comprimo um travesseiro no meu nariz e jogo em cima dele.

- Você planejou isto.

Ele pega o travesseiro com destreza e, com mais habilidade ainda, me prende à cama. Ai. Seus olhos ficam melancólicos. Sérios. Eu engulo em seco.

- Eu tinha uma certa expectativa, talvez. Mas, planejar, não. Principalmente a parte do terraço.

Devo admitir, mencionar o terraço provoca coisas interessantes em mim. Claro, o jeito como estamos deitados aqui também está provocando coisas interessantes em mim. Mas eu começo a desenvolver um pensamento a esse respeito, quando Sesshoumaru recomeça com os beijos, os aconchegos, as carícias; fico ofegante porque percebo que não consigo adivinhar o que ele vai fazer a seguir; não que eu me importe, mas este é um homem que não aborda o sexo com um plano de batalha; ao contrário, ele faz amor movido pelo instinto.

Muito bom.

E agora ele está de novo dentro de mim, e eu estou me sentindo muito _sexy _e libertina, e um monte de outras coisas muito incomuns mim. Fecho os olhos para saborear melhor o momento.

- Não - sussurra Sesshoumaru. - Olhe para mim.

- Não posso. Meus olhos podem pular para fora da cabeça.

Sinto sua risada quente no meu rosto.

- Mesmo assim, olhe.

Abro um olho, depois o outro. Ai, nenhum homem jamais tinha me olhado bem no olho durante o sexo. Começo a me sentir um pouco estranha, por, ah, uns dois segundos, até que percebo que estou quase tendo um superorgasmo.

E um... e dois... e...

- AhDeusahDeusaDeus... ah... ah... meu...De... De... De... DEEEEEEUS!

Eu disse a você.

Passam-se uns segundos.

- Droga - murmura Sesshoumaru no meu ouvido.

Depois de mais alguns segundos, consigo levantar a cabeça o suficiente para olhar para ele, mas minha respiração está tão ofegante que quase não consigo falar.

- Droga?

Ele se apóia nos cotovelos para não me comprimir.

- Só uma vez, ahn?

Demoro um minuto. Depois digo, perplexa:

- Você só pode estar brincando.

Sesshoumaru faz o equivalente masculino a fazer beicinho. Você sabe, aquela coisa que eles fazem quando descobrem que você está mesmo com uma dor de cabeça?

- Eu só achei... você sabe.

Minha cabeça cai para trás no travesseiro.

- Por que os homens têm essa tendência ridícula a serem competitivos? Não se trata de me dar um orgasmo duplo, sabia? Não é nem para me dar nenhum...

- Quer que eu pegue aquele de volta?

Eu daria um tapa nele, mas estou sem forças.

- Se trata - digo, ignorando-o - de estar próximo. De dar carinho.

Que é quando cometo meu erro fatal, aparentemente, porque agora ele voltou para cima de mim, e nós estamos fazendo aquela coisa de olho no olho, e eu penso, ham-ham. Porque, sim, lá estão eles. Filhos e minivans e uma casa no Brooklyn.

- Posso estar próximo - diz ele.

E não há um único sinal de brilho nos olhos dele.

Direi uma coisa a meu respeito: quando o remorso bate, ele não vem cauteloso, tímido, furtivamente. Afasto Sesshoumaru de mim com um empurrão, saio da cama num pulo e procuro a minha roupa pelo quarto. Ouço Sesshoumaru chamar quando entro direto no banheiro e tranco a porta. Minhas mãos tremem tanto que quase não consigo sequer abrir a torneira da pia. Eu deveria tomar uma chuveirada, sei disso; de algum modo, porém, isso parece íntimo demais, à vontade demais. Demoraria muito. E eu preciso ir procurar a minha calcinha.

Quando saio do banheiro, Sesshoumaru já vestiu o _jeans _e está na cozinha.

- Aqui.

A minha calcinha atravessa voando a cozinha. Tento pegar, sem saber se devo ou não vesti-la. E que grau de idiotice é este?

- Obrigada - murmuro.

- Vou levar você para casa - diz ele numa voz baixa e tensa. Mas sem olhar para mim.

- Não - retruco, vestindo a calcinha o mais rápido e discretamente possível. -Vou de trem...

- De jeito nenhum, Rin! Não vou deixar você andar de metrô a esta hora.

- Deixe disso, Sesshoumaru. Ando de metrô sozinha desde os 13 anos. À noite, desde os 17. Sei cuidar de mim.

- Ah, sim, sabe mesmo, não é?

O gelo na sua voz me contém.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Esqueça.

- Não. Não, quero saber o que você quis dizer com isso.

- Não, não quer. Você não quer saber o que ninguém pensa. A não ser que, por acaso, coincida com o que quer que você já tenha decidido, da maneira que já planejou a sua vida. Nossa, Rin, por que você luta tanto contra tudo?

- Eu não...

- Ah, luta, sim. Você tem um problema real com essa coisa de simplesmente deixar acontecer e curtir o momento, não é? Algum dia conseguiu ver para onde as coisas levam sem tentar forçá-las a ir para onde você acha que elas devem ir?

Cá para nós, isso seria muito mais fácil se o sexo tivesse sido ruim. Ou até esquecível. Mas nãããão, tinha que ser nota mil, não tinha? Ai, ainda estou formigando. Ainda consigo, quase sem esforço, senti-lo dentro de mim. E Deus me ajude, quero ele lá de novo. Mas não assim Não como...

- Sesshoumaru, por favor, isso não é justo com você. Nós dois acabamos de terminar um relacionamento, não estamos preparados para... nada. Não sei em que planeta eu estava quando deixei que acontecesse. Quero dizer...

Ótimo. Nem consigo terminar a droga da frase.

Sesshoumaru me dirige um daqueles olhares estóicos que os homens sabem tão bem fazer, vai até a pia e lava um copo que estava ali. Essa deveria ser a minha dica para ir embora, mas, quando abro a boca para dizer que vou, sua voz enche o vazio entre nós.

- Sabe, lembro-me de quando minha mãe me falou uma coisa que eu nunca esqueci: que às vezes, enquanto estamos tão ocupados fazendo tudo para conseguir uma coisa que acreditamos que queremos, acabamos por perder alguma outra coisa melhor. E que, quando parece que o que queríamos tanto nos escapa, talvez seja porque alguém esteja tentando nos dizer algo. E este é o problema com o que acabou de acontecer, não é? O que aconteceu esta noite não se encaixa nos seus planos.

- Não seja ridículo, Sesshoumaru. Eu não teria ido para a cama com você se não quisesse.

- Então por que está fugindo assustada, Rin? Eu disse alguma coisa para você achar que mudei o jogo?

- N-não.

- Exatamente. Eu não fiz. Não fiz ou disse nada que a ameaçasse ou a levasse a se sentir encurralada. - Ele cruza os braços na frente do peito. Sua voz é calma, sua postura casual, mas ele irradia ondas quentes de tensão e de raiva. - O que foi? A transa não correspondeu às suas expectativas?

- Ah, Sesshoumaru, não... a transa foi ótima...

- Então qual é o problema, droga?

Eu me lembro do olhar nos olhos dele.

- É... complicado.

Ele solta um suspiro pungente.

- É, aposto que sim. Jesus. Mesmo que eu viva 140 anos, nunca entenderei por que as mulheres sempre têm que complicar tanto as coisas.

Fico confusa e ataco de volta.

- Pelo menos é melhor que a mentalidade de destruir ou vencer que faz os homens pensarem que todos os problemas da vida podem ser resolvidos com esporte, violência ou sexo!

Ele quase sorri.

- Isso vindo da mulher que veio com a conversa de "eu uso você e você me usa". Ou será que a minha memória está falha?

Lágrimas embaçam os meus olhos.

- Não, Sesshoumaru. A sua memória não está falha.

- Ah, pelo menos tiro um peso da cabeça. Então me diga, Rin, por que tudo ficou tão complicado de repente?

Deus, eu me sinto como uma idiota. Uma idiota tola, avoada, egoísta.

- Não posso explicar, está bem? Sinto muito, eu não posso. Droga, Sesshoumaru, pare de me olhar assim!

- Assim como? Um olhar que diz que talvez eu me importe com você, e isso está perturbando muito a sua cabeça?

Parece que o meu coração vai explodir dentro do peito.

- Não posso fazer isso - digo, e praticamente saio voando do apartamento.

Neste exato instante você deve estar pensando: essa mulher é maluca ou o quê? Isto é, você deve estar, porque Deus sabe que eu também estou. Sim, eu acho que poderia simplesmente ir em frente e ter um caso com Sesshoumaru. Não é isso que faz a mulher sozinha moderna hoje em dia? Sexo pelo sexo? Bem, eu não consigo. Quero dizer, eu poderia, mas não consigo. Não com Sesshoumaru. Ele quer mais, sei disso, mas... Sesshoumaru e eu nunca daria certo.

Sesshoumaru me assusta, está bem? Não por eu achar que me faria sofrer, não é isso, é... não é só porque Sesshoumaru Taisho vê a vida de uma maneira descomplicada, é que ele é descomplicado. Tudo está bem ali, visível, concreto, previsível e legível. Eu? Pfuh. Tenho 30 anos de idade e sou basicamente um pouco mais que uma massa amorfa de protoplasma cheia de estrogênio.

Chego a essa feliz conclusão mais ou menos quando volto para o apartamento da minha mãe. É quase uma hora da madrugada. Uso o conjunto de chaves que ainda tenho de antes, tiro as sandálias e atravesso o corredor na ponta dos pés, evitando pisar nas tábuas que rangem para ir à cozinha tomar um copo d'água depois da longa viagem ar trem. Ao passar pela sala, porém, sinto... uma presença. Como se alguém ou alguma coisa me observasse.

Meu coração sobe para a garganta, efetivamente evitando que eu solte o grito que já vinha se formando. Viro-me para identificar as silhuetas na sala, mas a quantidade de coisa empilhada é tanta que não consigo.

E então eu ouço. Um som sussurrante, tão fraco que quase não para ouvir.

Ah, Deus. Eu não precisava nadinha de uma coisa dessas agora.

Finalmente aconteceu. Depois de 25 anos que a minha mãe se recusara firmemente a instalar uma grade sobre a saída da lareira na sala de estar, alguém entrou e agora está se escondendo nas sombras, esperando para me bater com um pedaço de pau até a morte por tê-lo pego. Ou ela. Quem sabe, se pelo menos eu conseguir... chegar até o interruptor da luz, bem... ali...

Após algumas tentativas, encontro o interruptor na parede que fica atrás de mim. Estou a ponto de fazer algo totalmente insano. Mas é ele ou eu, e talvez a minha vida não esteja valendo quase nada agora, mas é a única que tenho, e não suporto a idéia de deixá-la nessa grande confusão.

Acendo a luz e dou um grito agudo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Doze**

**D**e calcinha e camiseta, minha mãe sai de seu quarto voando, os pés batendo pesado no chão, os seios balançando. Minha avó, abençoada seja, dorme o sonho dos anjos.

- Rin! Pelo amor de Deus, o que...

Viro-me para ela, quase sem conseguir que as palavras passem pelos dentes cerrados.

- Que... diabo... aquilo está fazendo aqui? - Aponto para o galo que estátrancado na gaiola aramada. A ave vira a cabeça, cravando em mim seu olhar redondo, e solta um terrível guincho ofendido.

- Os Ortiz não puderam mantê-lo onde estão hospedados - res­ponde minha mãe tranqüilamente. - Lembraram do meu oferecimen­to e telefonaram. - Ela termina a frase dando de ombros, como se tivesse dado toda a explicação necessária.

Só me resta encará-la.

- E, de algum modo, o seu oferecimento incluía dar abrigo a um galo?

- É só por alguns dias. Até eles conseguirem outro lugar para morar, talvez a casa de outro parente.

- E eles não pensaram em procurar o pessoal do Departamento de Controle de Animais? Não, espera aí, você não pensou em telefonar para o Controle de Animais?

- Eu não poderia fazer isso! Eles destruiriam Rocky.

- Rocky?

- _A fuga das galinhas é _o filme preferido do filhinho deles.

- Abbe. Ouça-me. É contra a lei manter este tipo de animal em Manhattan. A lei já existe há, digamos, uns cem anos.

- Honestamente, Rin. - Ela cruza os braços, indignada. - Está agindo como se eu tivesse trazido para casa uma vaca ou algo assim.

Agora você percebe o que tive de suportar durante todos esses anos?

- Abbe, o que os vizinhos vão dizer?

- Eles não saberão, não é? A não ser que alguém conte.

- O galo contará, pelo amor de Deus!

Talvez o acender da luz tenha causado um desequilíbrio no biorritmo de Rocky, mas o fato é que ele escolhe aquele preciso instante para demonstrar sua técnica de cacarejo. Ele se estica todo, levanta a cabeça bate as asas contra os lados da gaiola. Uma pena voa para fora e sobre o carpete. Nem quero pensar nas várias... coisas que podem estar vivas naquela pena.

- Olha só - diz Abbe -, você está perturbando ele.

- Eu estou perturbando _ele?_

- E, para alguém que acabou de fazer sexo, você está muito nervosa.

Minha boca só não caiu até o peito porque já estava aberta. Não faz muito sentido negar, pois sou péssima em mentir, se bem que não faço idéia de como ela soube. Deve ser algum tipo de radar materno latente ou algo assim. Em todo caso, o melhor que posso fazer é contra-atacar:

- É, pelo menos uma de nós fez.

Em seguida, dou nos meus calcanhares descalços e, pisando firme, vou para o meu quarto.

- Não esteja tão certa disso - diz ela atrás de mim.

No entanto, quando consigo recuperar-me o suficiente para me revirar, ela já sumiu.

O galo, infelizmente, não.

Se existisse uma maneira de evitar a cozinha na manhã seguia acredite, é o que eu faria. Contudo, com menos de cinco horas de sono - interrompido de forma cruel pelo entusiástico canto do galo –, sair do apartamento sem uma boa injeção de cafeína seria uma imprudên­cia, talvez mesmo um sério perigo para o público em geral. Portanto, estou aqui na cozinha, sentindo-me razoavelmente inteira, usando uma blusa branca sem mangas bem-passada e uma saia comprida preta jus­ta com abertura na frente, tentando ignorar o galo, que está empoleirado no espaldar da minha cadeira. Enquanto isso, a _Nonna _conversa com o galo, empoleirado no espaldar da minha cadeira, no que eu descon­fio que seja o jeito italiano de falar com bebês, e a minha mãe, senta­da na mesa ao lado do galo empoleirado no espaldar da minha cadeira, toma o café e lê o _Times, _numa atitude bem _blasé._

Caramba! A mulher está absolutamente irradiante. Eu também pode­ria estar se não me encontrasse tão arrasada.

Não. Não. Não vou pensar em mim. Em Sesshomaru. Em nós.

Então penso na minha mãe. O que não me deixa exatamente mais confortável. Para ser absolutamente sincera, a idéia de a minha mãe fazer sexo com alguém é quase tão estranha quanto ter um galo encarapitadono espaldar da minha cadeira.

Pego uma torrada - ignorando as súplicas da _Nonna _para que eu me sente (como se eu fosse deixar essa coisa bicar o meu cabelo) e tome um bom café da manhã, pois estou magra demais - e analiso a mulher de cinqüenta anos sentada na minha frente. Ali está ela, em um vesti­do solto e sem mangas, no estilo padrão, o cabelo revolto na altura dos ombros, as sobrancelhas aproximadas devido à sua concentração. Como e bonita. E não é que eu sinta repulsa pela idéia de ela ter sexo, não me entenda mal. A vida é dela. Francamente, na minha opinião, ela já devia ter se aberto para isso há muitos anos. Só que... não o fez. Que eu saiba, nenhuma vez, desde que meu pai morreu. E, claro, uma parte de mim quer perguntar: é um relacionamento de fato? Do tipo constante? Eu conheço o homem? É uma coisa séria?

Ela está mesmo tão feliz quanto parece?

Olho mais uma vez através do rabo do galo para verificar.

Raios, parece que ela está em êxtase.

E por que isso está me perturbando...?

Meu celular toca. Corro pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto e descubro que a _Nonna _já fez a minha cama. Quando foi isso? Pego o telefone antes que me enlouqueça. Ah, Deus, e se for Sesshomaru? O que devo dizer?

Qual é a minha idade, treze?

- Alô? - digo cautelosa, esperando distrair-me tentando adivinhar onde a _Nonna _colocou a minha sandália preta de tiras.

- Rin? Oi, é Curtiss James. O novo pai do Geoffrey?

- Ah... - Ha-ha. Lá está. No _closet, _claro. - Oi - respondo, aliviada e ao mesmo tempo não. Isto é, por não ser Sesshomaru. Entenda se quiser. Enfim, estou aqui, tentando falar ao telefone com uma das mãos e, com a outra, amarrar as tiras do pé direito das sandálias. - Como vai?

- Ah, eu estou bem. Mas... temos um problema. Parece que Liam é alérgico a pêlo de cachorro, mas não sabíamos até eu trazer o para casa. Quero dizer, a princípio nós achamos que era outra coisa queríamos que fosse, porque Liam absolutamente adora este cão. Depois, ele teve que viajar por alguns dias para uma sessão de fotos. Porém, quando voltou, pronto! Os olhos dele estão tão vermelhos que ele parece o filho do diabo. Nem os anti-histamínicos funcionam, antes que você pergunte.

Eu não ia.

- Trocando em miúdos, nós não podemos ficar com o cachorro, isso estávamos pensando... na verdade, esperando... que você o aceite de volta?

Por um momento, fico paralisada. Depois, um leve estremecimento de alegria desce a minha espinha. Depois de tantas semanas vendo ser tirado de mim, quer dizer que vou mesmo receber algo de volta?

- Claro que sim! Ah, Deus... Quero dizer, eu realmente sinto muito que não tenha dado certo para vocês, mas adoraria ficar com ele! Quando poderá trazê-lo? Ah, espera... não estou no mesmo lugar... uma longa história... tive de voltar para o apartamento da minha mãe; o endereço.

- Espera... Liam, querido? Pode me jogar aquela caneta? Obrigado, você é uma gracinha. - Depois, comigo: - Deus. Você voltou a morar com a sua _mãe?_

_- _E você nem a conhece.

- Conheço a minha, e já chega. Tudo bem, pode dizer.

Dou o endereço, ele diz que vai trazer o cachorro até as sete horas da noite, e nós desligamos. Só então percebo que nem sequer me preo­cupei em perguntar à minha mãe se eu podia ficar com o cachorro.

Espere aí! Há um galo empavonado no corredor... ouço suas peque­ninas unhas dos pés arranhando o chão, eca. E estou preocupada em trazer um cachorro?

Ah, droga. E se o cachorro comer o galo?

De novo, e se o cachorro comer o galo?

Ah. É o destino deles.

Início da noite, na cozinha. Geoff encolheu-se de costas entre a gela­deira e o armário, uma hora gemendo e outra hora latindo para o galo, que, batendo muito as asas e com muito barulho, faz o equivalente aviário a _break dancing _nomeio da cozinha. Enquanto minha mãe e eu discutimos sobre a melhor maneira de pegar a estúpida ave e devolvê-la à gaiola, a _Nonna, _armada com uma vassoura e emitindo um fluxo con­tinuo e nervoso de palavras italianas, tenta evitar que a ave arranque os olhos do cachorro com o bico.

Ora, eu não sou uma total idiota. Já tinha contado à minha mãe so­bre o Geoff, sendo que ela foi muito tranqüila quanto a isso - o que ais ela podia fazer? -, então combinamos de prender o galo na gaiola quando Curtiss viesse trazer o cachorro e as coisas dele, inclusive o interminável saco de ração (que, na verdade, finalmente diminuiu para mais ou menos um terço). Enfim, nós levávamos Geoff para fazer o grande _to__ur _do seu novo lar, quando, em uma nuvem de penas e um agitado cacarejo, Rocky aparece na cozinha de repente e ataca o pobre cão. Quem poderia imaginar que o danado sabia abrir o trinco da gaiola? - Espera! - exclamo, cega por um raio de súbita inspiração. - Minha cesta de roupa suja!

Corro para o meu quarto, pego a cesta e volto para a cozinha, deixando um rasto de roupas para lavar pelo chão. A essa altura, Rocky, todo empertigado, anda de um lado para o outro na frente do cachorro, aparentemente satisfeito por atormentá-lo com a sua presença. Geoff, que parece mais puto que qualquer outra coisa, emite rosnados ocasionais e lança-me olhares que parecem dizer: "Quer por favor tirar essa coisa daqui?" Minha avó vê a cesta de roupa, que agora seguro de cabeça pari baixo em preparação para o grande ataque, e joga para a ave o que parece um _crouton. _(Acho um desperdício de um _crouton _perfeitamente bom, mas tempos de desespero exigem medidas desesperadas.) Continuando, a avevai atrás do _crouton, _e eu vou atrás da ave. A cesta cai perfeitamente sobre ela, e depois eu grito para que alguém pegue a gaiola.

A ave, agora instalada na gaiola muito bem fechada, foi removida para o quarto da minha mãe. Eu disse: "Você o trouxe para cá, pode ficar com ele", e ela não discutiu.

O pobre cão deixa a _Nonna _atraí-lo para fora do seu esconderijo com fatias do rosbife que comemos de jantar.

- Ei! Ele só deve comer ração - digo, apontando para o saco dobra­do que está apoiado no pé da mesa da cozinha.

A _Nonna _examina o saco, em seguida dá a Geoff outra fatia de carne. Por mais que ela estivesse encantada com o galo, dá para ver que, sem dúvida, pêlos vencem penas. Especialmente quando a coisa peluda tem um _cérebro._

- Por que saco tão grande? E muita comida para cachorro tão pì_ccolo, _ não?

- Não sei, pergunte ao Jaken. - Volto atrás. - Quero dizer, poderia lhe perguntar se ele estivesse vivo.

Com a tarefa cumprida, a _Nonna _vira-se para o cão e exclama:

- _Basta! _

Depois, volta a analisar o saco.

- Saco aberto não é bom. Coisas podem entrar. Você sai, comprar alguma coisa com tampa para guardar a ração.

Quarenta minutos depois, Abbe e eu estamos voltando pela Broadway. São oito horas de uma noite agradável de verão, e estamos carregaram para casa um balde de lixo em miniatura, com tampa. Não sei por que ela decidiu me acompanhar. Contudo, não pára de me dirigir uns olhares, como se quisesse conversar, sem saber como abordar o assunto. Posso entender por quê. Não somos dadas ao tipo de conversa aconchegante em que mãe e filha abrem o coração uma para a outra. Também não vou facilitar as coisas para ela.

Por mais que a minha cabeça esteja a ponto de explodir de curio­sidade.

O crepúsculo avermelhou a maior parte do céu, exceto pelo aro la­ranja brilhante que se estende por todo o horizonte, apenas visível nas ruas que cruzam a cidade, através das árvores ao longo da Riverside Drive. A atmosfera é tranqüila - pelo menos, para Nova York -, e o cenário é quase semelhante ao carnaval. As calçadas estão apinhadas com as pessoas e as risadas, os carrinhos de bebê e seu ranger, os carrinhos de compras que se encontram por toda a cidade. Corpos aglomeram-se em volta das barracas de frutas e vegetais ao ar livre, enchendo o ar com inúmeras línguas; nas portas das lojas, cães atados a parquímetros fitam milhares de pernas que passam, até explodirem em uma dança coando seus donos finalmente surgem.

Morningside Heights mudou muito desde a minha infância, como penso que aconteceu com a maioria dos bairros de Manhattan. Muitos dos negócios familiares que davam a cada área da cidade seu tom úni­co seguiram o caminho das franquias que ameaçam tornar Nova York uma cidade como Houston ou Des Moines. Mas Nova York tem atitude, penso, quando passamos por duas adolescentes de origem hispânica que, de tanto rir sobre alguma coisa, mal conseguem andar. Atitude, energia e sobrevivência. E cada bairro tem sua característica própria, ligo que não pode ser completamente aniquilado pela grande invasão de franquias.

- Ah, olha! - diz Abbe a me cutucar quando passamos pelo West Side Market. - Estão vendendo cerejas.

Nós duas pegamos sacos plásticos e assumimos nossos lugares nos dois lados do trio de caixas inclinadas que se estende até a frente da loja. Enfio a lata de lixo no espaço existente sob as caixas levantadas e começo a escolher as melhores cerejas do meu lado, junto com uma centena de outras pessoas. Surpreendo minha mãe a me observar, mas ela desvia o olhar quando a encaro.

Alguma coisa bate na minha cabeça e cai.

Olho para a minha mãe por cima das caixas. Ela está concentrada nas cerejas. Penso hmm, e volto a catar cerejas.

Dois segundos depois, ploc, uma cereja bate no meu ombro e vol­ta para dentro da caixa. Imediatamente olho para a minha mãe, que me fita e pergunta:

- O que foi?

Mas seus olhos cintilam como um jato.

Aguardo a minha oportunidade; jogo uma cereja nela. Só que uma velhinha espanhola coloca-se no meio, e o míssil bate na testa dela. A po­bre mulher olha ao redor, estarrecida, e começa a gesticular para a com­panheira, contando o que lhe aconteceu em um espanhol acelerado.

Minha mãe e eu não ousamos nos olhar. Até pagarmos as cerejas conseguimos nos conter - cada uma de nós compra cerca de l,3kg, mui­to mais cerejas do que conseguiremos comer antes que elas apodreçam - e as guardarmos no balde de lixo para a caminhada de seis quarteirões de volta ao prédio. Às risadas, cada uma pega uma alça e começamos a subir o quarteirão, explodindo em gargalhadas, antes de alcançarmos a Rua 111. As pessoas nos fitam. Algumas sorriem. Outras franzem a testa. Não me importo.

Não me recordo de rir assim com a minha mãe desde quando era pequena.

Raios, não me lembro de rir assim com ninguém, pelo menos hámuito tempo.

Quando atravessamos a Rua 112, as duas automaticamente olhamos na direção leste para a Amsterdam Avenue. Ao final do longo e estreito quarteirão, a Catedral de St. John the Divine, em sua silenciosa majestade, aparece por cima das outras construções da vizinhança.

- Você se lembra de quando era pequena e eu a levava ao parque que existe lá? - pergunta Abbe.

Se me lembro? Ah, sim. Freqüentávamos o parque sempre, em todas as estações do ano. Ela sentava na grama ou em um dos bancos doparque e conversava com as outras mães, enquanto eu brincava de pegar com crianças de várias cores...

- Lembra a vez em que um dos pavões de repente apareceu na sua frente com o rabo todo aberto em leque? - pergunta Abbe, sorrindo. - Achei que você ia fazer xixi nas calças.

A minha própria risada mistura-se à dela.

- E fiz. - Com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, observo: - Talvez a minha aversão por aves tenha origem naquele trauma de infância.

- Ah, pare com isso - diz Abbe, mas ela também está sorrindo. - Está bem, talvez o galo tenha sido uma má idéia.

- Você acha? - pergunto.

Ela dá de ombros e se atrapalha com o balde que está entre nós. Caminhamos mais um quarteirão em silêncio.

- E então, terminou mesmo com Kohaku? - pergunta Abbe esperan­çosa, olhando para mim. - Hein?

Agora é a minha vez de dar de ombros.

- Não sei. É, acho que sim. Mas... o que aconteceu na outra noite não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Ah? -Não.

- Ah. - Caminhamos mais alguns passos, e ela continua: - Estamos falando de Sesshomaru, não é?

Eu a fito, mas a escuridão da noite já não deixa ver com clareza.

- Você se lembra de Sesshomaru?

- Ah, sim - diz ela sorrindo.

- Está bem. Foi Sesshomaru. Sua vez.

- Boa tentativa - diz ela, com um leve sorriso.

- Deus, você é tão diabólica!

Outra risada.

- Sou, é?

Minha suposição é que isso significa que eu conheço o homem, ótimo. Agora vou ficar obcecada querendo descobrir quem é. Como aquela garota do conto alemão que tinha que adivinhar o nome do duende Rumpelstiltskin.

- Antes de fundir a cabeça - diz ela -, pergunte a si mesma: isso realmente importa? Isto é, saber quem ele é?

- Será que isso é culpa na sua voz?

- Não. É só... uma necessidade de manter uma certa privacidade. Pelo menos até eu mesma descobrir algumas coisas.

Por pouco não estanco no meio da calçada. Abbe, insegura? Abbe, que não tem uma célula de dúvida no corpo?

- Então... não é uma dessas coisas do tipo "encontrei alguém e es­tou ouvindo sinos de casamento"?

Sua gargalhada ressoa quando sai do peito.

- Deus, não. É mais do tipo "encontrei alguém e o sexo é ótimo mas é uma dessas loucuras".

Estou realmente intrigada. O bastante para nem piscar diante da es­tranheza de falar sobre sexo com a minha própria mãe.

Agora ela pára e quase arranca meu braço fora. Dou meia volta. Seu rosto está tenso.

- Quando se trata de homem, sou uma ingênua, sabia? - Ela desvia o olhar, afasta o cabelo do rosto com a mão que está livre e a apóia na têmpora, e depois me fita novamente. - Não conheço as regras. Merda, eu nem sei se existem regras. Conheci seu pai logo após fazer 18 anos. Me apaixonei, tive você, casei, nunca olhei para trás. Seu pai foi o único homem com quem dormi, acredite ou não. E quando ele morreu...

Novamente, ela hesita, depois solta a respiração em um suspiro abrupto.

- Eu só tinha 32 anos. - Abbe fala quase como se ela mesma não conseguisse acreditar. - Mesmo assim, pensei, acabou para mim. Tive o meu grande amor, tenho uma filha maravilhosa, o meu trabalho... quem precisa de sexo para macular as coisas? Agora não me pergunte por que tive de esperar até a menopausa para descobrir o que perdi nes­ses 18 anos, mas acho que é melhor agora do que nunca.

Preciso de um minuto para processar aquilo tudo. Reboco o balde e ela, e recomeçamos a caminhada.

- Então... você está dizendo que eu não deveria esperar um padras­to disso aí?

- Não.

- Ah, meu Deus, ele não é casado, é?

Suas feições são tomadas pelo horror.

- Honestamente, Rin. Me dê um pouco de crédito!

- Desculpe. - Em seguida eu pergunto, porque preciso saber: - Esta feliz?

- Estou... contente com as coisas como estão, eu acho. Em alguns aspectos. - Ela suspira. - Se é isto que vocês jovens passam, não os invejo. Toda essa angústia, essa indecisão, essa vontade de saber se estou fazendo a coisa certa... como você agüenta isso?

- É fácil. Háagen-Dazs.

- O estranho - continua ela - é que, quando estou com ele, nada mais parece importar. Mas, quando estamos longe um do outro, fico muito confusa.

- E isso não a está enlouquecendo?

- Claro que sim. Mas qual é a alternativa?

- Talvez encontrar alguém que não a deixe confusa?

Após um momento, ela diz:

- Você quer dizer, como o que fez com Kohaku?

- Na verdade, sim. Isto é, eu me senti atraída por ele porque ao seu lado eu não sentia que estava vivendo um turbilhão de emoções. - Diferentemente de quando eu estava com algumas outras pessoas que eu podia nomear. - Quando estava com ele, eu nunca me sentia confusa. e, sim, segura. Sadia.

- Ora, raios, e qual é a graça disso?

- Não sou como você, Abbe. Não gosto de viver no limite.

Sinto seu olhar examinador no meu rosto.

- Você acha que seguir o seu coração é viver no limite?

- Se isso me desequilibra, sim.

A conversa está fazendo meu estômago dar um nó, mas justo quandovou dizer que acho que deveríamos mudar de assunto, Abbe começa a falar:

- Pensando bem, creio que me sentia segura com o seu pai. Porque eusabia que nosso papel era estarmos juntos. Imagino que isso seja um tipo de segurança. Ainda assim, estar com ele também sempre me fez sentir... não sei... mais viva, de alguma forma? - Ela ri. - Ele sempre me mantinha alerta. Me desafiava, fazia-me ver as coisas por um prisma diferente. Ele sempre me inspirava a ser... mais.

- Mas esse... o que quer que seja, é diferente disso?

Ela me dirige o primeiro olhar de igual para igual que nós já partilhamos.

- Neste momento, é só sexo. É para nos divertirmos juntos. Esse homem faz com que eu me sinta bem comigo e com o meu corpo. Pode não ser muito, mas eu gosto.

Algo parecido com inveja passa por mim. Sim, Abbe diz que está em conflito, mas isso não a detém, não é? Raios, não. Não foi ela que saiu como um furacão do apartamento do homem parecendo uma toa neurótica. Não é ela que está deixando uma coisa insignificante come pavor verdadeiro impedi-la de viver o momento.

Mas essa é a diferença entre nós, eu acho. Ela gosta do perigo. Eu,não. O que ela chama de "estar viva", eu chamo de "estar ameaçada".

E eu não gosto muito de me sentir assim.

Começamos a subir a ladeira que vai da Broadway em direção ao prédio dela.

- Você já se arrependeu das escolhas que fez ao longo dos anos? Da maneira como optou por viver a sua vida?

Minha pergunta nitidamente a assusta por um instante, mas depois ela responde:

- Não. Não quanto às coisas importantes. - Ela me fita, depois desvia o olhar. - Na maior parte, gosto de quem sou, do que faço. Afasto muitas pessoas, inclusive você, mas não seria feliz se tentasse ser diferente, seria?

Após um momento, respondo:

- Não, acho que não.

- No entanto, tenho, sim, dois arrependimentos na vida, mesmoque um deles tenha sido algo fora do meu controle.

- E o que são?

- Nunca ter tido outro filho. Seu pai e eu teríamos gostado.

Isso é novo para mim. Sempre imaginei que era filha única por escolha dos meus pais.

- E a outra coisa?

Vejo seu sorriso pelo canto do olho.

- Me arrependo de ter ensinado você a me chamar pelo primeironome quando era pequena.

- Está brincando.

- Estranho, não é? - Ela ri suave, e continua. - Eu era tão jovem quando tive você, acho que não conseguia compreender a idéia de ser mãe de alguém. Mas agora... agora eu gostaria de ouvi-la me chamar de mamãe.

Eu a fito, depois sacudo a cabeça.

- Você não é uma mamãe, Abbe. Sinto muito.

- É. Eu sei.

Chegamos ao portão do prédio. José, o porteiro da noite, levanta uma sobrancelha quando vê a nossa lata de lixo, mas limita-se a sacu­dir a cabeça.

- Como entrou com o galo, afinal? - pergunto quando estamos su­ficientemente longe para não sermos mais ouvidas.

- Entrei rápido e fingi que era um papagaio.

Meu celular toca logo que entramos no apartamento. A _Nonna _me passa o telefone, pega a lata de lixo e a leva pelo corredor. Reparo que a mulher que eu sempre vi usar vestidos simples com estampados dis­cretos - como ela estava 45 minutos atrás, quando nós saímos - está agora vestindo uma camiseta preta minha com os dizeres "Eu Sou Importante".

Vamos ouvir a música de _Além da imaginação._

Entro no meu quarto para atender o telefone. É Kagome, que mal me deixa soltar um "alô?" e diz: "E então o Inuyasha me liga, certo? E nós aca­bamos passando umas duas horas no telefone, e eu penso: isto é muito estranho, porque não me lembro da última vez que ouvi um homem capaz de se concentrar por duas horas em nada que não envolvesse uniformes e uma bola. Depois ele me convida para sair, e eu me pego aceitando, porque o que mais eu poderia fazer? Recusar um convite do comem, depois de passarmos duas horas conversando?

Levo um segundo para perceber que ela fez uma pausa, que é a primeira chance que tenho de dizer:

- Como ele conseguiu o seu telefone?

Outra pausa. E ela:

- Tudo bem, fui eu que dei. Quero dizer, eu não esperava que ele fosse telefonar.

Decido não mostrar que, se ela não esperava mesmo, não teria dado o número. Mas, estamos falando de Kagome.

- E aí, o que eu deveria dizer? - pergunta ela. - "Obrigada pela boa conversa e, por falar nisso, tenha uma boa vida"? Isso teria sido...

- Mal-educado? - sugiro. Não por concordar com ela, embora es­teja começando a me sentir como se eu mesma tivesse passado por isso. Muito recentemente.

- Se não pura maldade. Quero dizer, é o que acho, sabe? Enfim, nós saímos. Ele comprou entradas para o bale, e, além de não dormir, sabe mais sobre os dançarinos do que eu. Depois fomos a um clube muito bom no centro da cidade, com um jazz fantástico, até, sei lá, uma hora da manhã mais ou menos. Voltamos para o meu apartamento e conver­samos um pouco mais, e nem uma vez ele veio com essas histórias tristes sobre por que a mulher o abandonou. De algum modo, começamos a nos beijar - está bem, eu me aproximei dele porque aquela boca linda estava me enlouquecendo -, mas foi só isso, porque ele disse que não quer me forçar a nada, quer que as coisas aconteçam naturalmente. Quando foi embora, me senti como se um caminhão tivesse passado em cima de mim e, merda, Rin, _por que _eu sempre faço isso comigo?

A essa altura, ela está aos prantos. Histérica, na verdade, o que me dá medo porque Kagome nunca chora. Pelo menos, nunca o fez na minha presença. E aqui estou, sentada na beirada da minha cama, pensando: Ah, a-ham, como se eu fosse a pessoa certa para ajudá-la a resolver sua vida amorosa.

- Quando isso aconteceu? - pergunto, sem querer opinar.

Ouço-a assoar o nariz, com a respiração trêmula.

- Há d-duas noites.

- E você está me telefonando só agora?

- Ah, veja bem, ontem, Inuyasha me levou à casa dos Hamptons para passarmos o dia. - A última sílaba termina em algo parecido com um gemido.

- E... suponho que você tenha se divertido muito?

-Ah, sim, nossa! Ah, Rin... isto é tão _estúpido! _Você sabe tão bem quanto eu exatamente o que vai acontecer. Ele vai ser todo perfeito e compreensivo até eu me apaixonar por ele - o que, pela velocidade como tudo está acontecendo, deve levar mais uns dez minutos - e depois vai fazer o mesmo que todos fazem. Enfim, é como se os deuses tivessem sentados lá em cima, com as mãos cobrindo o riso, enquanto olham para mim, arrasada, aqui embaixo, e dizem: _Assim não dá. _E sou a única culpada. Eu não precisava ficar no telefone com o homem, ou sair com ele, ou passar um dia perfeito com ele. Mas fiz tudo isso. E agora vou pagar o preço.

Ah, sim. Sei o que acontece. Ainda assim, alguma tendência otimista em mim - e Deus sabe de onde isso está vindo, com certeza não da mi­nha experiência pessoal recente - leva-me a dizer:

- Quem sabe desta vez dá certo?

Ouço Kagome bufar do outro lado da linha.

- Não, Kagome. Falo sério.

- É - diz ela num suspiro. - Eu sei. E sabe o que realmente me deixa chateada? É que, depois de tudo que já passei, tudo que sei sobre mim e sobre os homens, eu ainda queira acreditar em você, que eu ainda queira um homem na minha vida. Não para cuidar de mim ou me sus­tentar, mas só para estar comigo. Estar _comigo. -_ Ouço uma pancada, como se Kagome tivesse batido no próprio peito. - Ainda quero acreditar que existe um homem bom por aí cujo sorriso fará com que eu me sinta feliz por existir. E isso não é estúpido? Conheço a realidade. Eu _conheço. _E, ainda assim, aqui está essa droga de... esperança que não morre no fundo do meu peito. Não importa quantas vezes ela tenha sido estra­çalhada, continua se regenerando, sentindo um prazer desmedido em tornar a minha vida um inferno.

Sim, essa droga de esperança sempre acaba conosco. Mas também achoque é ela que evita que entremos em pânico.

Levanto um dos pés e o apoio na beira da cama. Penso em pintar de novo as unhas dos pés. Um esmalte cintilante claro, desta vez.

- Você poderia parar de sair com Inuyasha - digo.

- Eu sei.

- E...? - Ouço um longo suspiro, daqueles que fazem a alma estremecer. - Bem - continuo, parecendo equilibrada e entendida, pois é isso que ela precisa que eu seja neste momento -, então eu acho queprecisa se perguntar o que quer mais: evitar a dor, ou arriscar na esperança.

Ignoro a dorzinha nas minhas entranhas.

- Sabe, eu odeio quando você joga toda essa lógica para cima de mim - conclui Kagome, e desliga.

Isto está se tornando um mau hábito nela.

Recosto-me na cama, fazendo um esforço para esvaziar a mente. Funciona por uns cinco, seis segundos, até que, no fundo do corredor, ouço o que parece ser uma pequena avalanche. Deve ser a _Nonna _jo­gando o resto da ração do cachorro na recém-comprada lata de lixo. Logo em seguida, ouço:

- _Per Diol _Rin! Abbe! _Venitel Súbito!_

Pulo da cama e corro para o corredor. Quase esbarro com minha mãe no meio do caminho, enquanto imagens de ratos e coisas piora; (o que quer que sejam) passam pela minha cabeça. Finalmente, encon­tro minha avó em pé sobre a lata de lixo/recipiente de comida, as mãos segurando seu queixo duplo. Quando entramos, ela se vira, os olhos arregalados, depois aponta um dedo para o recipiente.

- _Guardate! _

Espiamos dentro da lata de lixo. Lá, aconchegado em um mar de ração, encontra-se um saco _zip lock _tamanho grande, cheio do que eu imagino que seja uma porrada de notas de cem dólares.

- Acho que não é bom, não? - murmura ela.

E eu que pensava que o galo nos traria problemas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estou sentada na mesa da cozinha, olhando para Sesshomaru, que usando _jeans _velhos e uma camisa de malha azul-marinho colada corpo, e com uma cara mal-humorada.

- Olha - digo, devolvendo a cara feia -, eu só sei o que já contei. A _Nonna _virou o saco, e lá estava o dinheiro. Como chegou lá, não tenho idéia. - Olho para Geoff, que está deitado no chão ao meu lado, e concentro-me em acariciar seu traseiro peludo com os dedos dos pés. O cão está dividido entre me proteger do homem nervoso e reclamão e proteger a sua comida a um metro de distância, pela qual de repente todo mundo desenvolveu um profundo interesse. Além disso, de vez em quando, ele lança um olhar furtivo para o quarto da minha mãe, só para certificar-se de que A Coisa não está a ponto de aparecer inesperadamente e golpeá-lo até a morte. Na sala de estar, outro oficial interroga minha avó, enquanto um terceiro debruça-se sobre a bancada e ouve Sesshomaru me interrogar.

E minha mãe está em pé no vão da porta entre os dois cômodos**, **com um ar muito presunçoso.

Droga.

O único motivo de ter ligado para a delegacia de polícia da área onde eu morava foi por imaginar que isso pudesse ter alguma relação com o assassinato de Jaken, se bem que eu quase não esperava que o próprio Sesshomaru viesse. Mas, como ele bem lembrou, irritado, o caso é dele.

Deus, odeio a maneira como Seshomaru não está me olhando. Sabe, com aquela expressão que diz "homens fortes não se aborrecem" que despe­daça o seu coração? Não que eu o culpe, mas... droga. Agora, além de tudo o mais, posso odiar-me. Tudo bem, é verdade que eu me defendo para não sofrer, mas pelo menos não saio por aí pisando nos sentimentos dos outros.

Especialmente de pessoas como Sesshomaru. Ele merece coisa melhor.

- Então. Alguma de vocês tocou na prova? - pergunta ele, extrema­mente profissional.

- Não. Quer dizer, minha mãe e eu não tocamos. E a _Nonna _afir­ma que só virou o saco e jogou tudo dentro da lata. Não posso jurar que Curtiss ou seu parceiro não tenham tocado nela, mas por que o fariam?

- Segundo o que dizem, em primeiro lugar, eles podem ter coloca­do o dinheiro ali.

Arregalo os olhos para Sesshomaru.

- Então me devolveram o cachorro para que o dinheiro ficasse es­condido aqui? Por que diabo eles fariam isso?

- Porque as pessoas às vezes fazem coisas muito estranhas, Rin - diz ele, me alfinetando com aquele olhar âmba gelado. - Coisas muito loucas. Ilógicas.

Está bem, está bem... Já entendi. Droga.

Sesshomaru então engancha os polegares nos bolsos fronteiros, o que não é o ato mais inteligente que ele poderia fazer, considerando que isso provoca um estiramento do brim, justo ao longo de uma região exatamenteno nível dos meus olhos.

- Além do mais, você disse que não conhece essas pessoas muito bem- lembra ele, com ar indiferente.

- Bem, não, mas... isso não faz sentido. O saco já estava bem vazia Nós teríamos encontrado o dinheiro de qualquer modo em poucos dias. talvez em uma semana no máximo.

- Você disse que esse Curtiss James já foi caso do Fanning.

- É, há uns três anos, mais ou menos...

Minha avó está forçando o policial jovem que a interrogou - um rapaz do meu antigo bairro bonito, de cabelo e olhos pretos - a voltar para a cozinha. Acho que está tentando empurrar para cima dele _tortellini _que acabou de fazer.

Volto a fitar Sesshomaru, que imediatamente desvia os olhos para seu cader­no de anotações. O segundo policial afasta-se, cedendo à pressão da rai­nha avó com o _tortellini. Si, si, _tem bastante. _Si, _pode ser esquentado no microondas, dois minutos, nenhum problema...

- Ei - digo em voz baixa -, o saco veio do apartamento de Jaken. Isto é, não _originalmente, _mas você sabe o que quero dizer. E ele é aquele que está morto. E nós sabemos que ele estava desviando dinheiro contas.

Os olhos de Sesshomaru viram-se para mim.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Tenho, o contador me contou. É por isso que não fui paga. E não serei - acrescento, só para alfinetar -, até vocês liberarem o prédio para que seja vendido.

Sesshomaru ignora essa parte.

- Então... você está dizendo que pelo menos cinco pessoas, que você saiba, entraram em contato com esse saco desde a morte de Fanning?

- Seis. Contando você.

Seu olhar voa para o meu, irradiando revolta, quando o velho sino faz _ding _na minha cabeça. Então se isso pode ser interpretado como Sesshomaru removendo a prova de uma possível cena do crime...

Epa.

Atrás de nós, um dos policiais ri de alguma coisa que minha mãe disse; o rádio preso ao cinto de Sesshomaru emite sons confusos; Geoff levanta a cabeça, rosnando baixo, com o focinho apontado na direção do quarto da minha mãe. Sesshomaru abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa. desvia a cabeça na mesma direção que Geoff.

- O que foi aquilo?

Minha mãe e eu trocamos um rápido olhar.

- O raio do cachorro rosna para tudo - digo. - Devem ser as pes­soas do andar de cima...

- Não, ouça... lá! – Sesshomaru me olha. - Você ouviu aquilo? Parece... um cacarejo?

Naturalmente, Geoff levanta e vai para a porta que fica entre a cozi­nha e o quarto da minha mãe, onde fica cheirando a fresta, e depois olha para mim como que para dizer: "Lembra do rato?"

E, naturalmente, o galo responde. O som é abafado, é verdade, mas, para um ouvido treinado, não há como confundi-lo com, digamos, o barulho de um _hamster._

Sabe, neste exato momento, estou pensando que um ensopado de frango éuma boa pedida. Quero dizer, por gritar tão alto. Aquela coisa estúpida está no quarto da minha mãe, em uma gaiola coberta por uma manta, e são quase nove horas da noite. Por que está cacarejando?

- Deve ser alguma coisa do lado de fora - sugere minha mãe.

Sesshomaru, contudo, já está na porta. Geoff olha para ele com uma espécie de sorriso que significa "se você abrir essa porta, serei seu melhor amigo", só que, naturalmente, no instante em que Sesshomaru abre, Geoff apressa-se na direção da gaiola.

E Rocky se supera. Seu nome devia ser Pavarotti.

Sesshomaru olha para mim. Não posso descrever com exatidão sua expressão reste momento, mas, por enquanto, digamos que seja _atordoada._

Aponto para minha mãe. Posso ter ofendido o... ego do homem, posso ser um acessório inadvertido de um crime, mas de jeito nenhum assumirei a culpa por este.

Sesshomaru encara minha mãe, que obviamente não consegue decidir se parece engraçadinha e envergonhada - o que já não está funcionando, aliás - ou desafiadora.

- Sra. Petrocelli - diz ele cansado -, tenho certeza que sabe que é contra a lei manter um galo em um apartamento em Manhattan.

- Eu avisei - murmuro.

- É por poucos dias - diz Abbe com as mãos nos quadris. Parece que ela está partindo para o gênero desafiador. - Até os donos encontrarem um lugar fora da cidade para morarem. É um animal de esti­mação.

Sesshomaru olha para minha mãe com uma expressão quase simpática.

- Duvido um pouco - diz ele calmo. - É mais provável que esteja sendo criado para brigar. O que significa que deverá ter uma morte re­pugnante e cruel.

Minha mãe suspira - eu também, só que não tão alto - e logo se recupera.

- Não. Não acredito. Os Ortiz têm filhos, um deles foi até quem deu o nome ao galo, eles nunca fariam uma coisa dessas...

Viro-me para Sesshomaru, que ainda está de cara feia, com plena intenção de explicar que os Ortiz são a família que provocou o incêndio no apartamento, só que, neste momento, o cão resolve mostrar que os _cojones _que há algum tempo não parece ter. Percebendo que o galo não pode pegá-lo, Geoff corre para o quarto e para a gaiola, latindo sem parar. O equivalente canino a _"Niah-niah-niah,niah-niah_". Com__toda razão, isso irrita Rocky que, por sua vez, lança-se para a barreirade arame e cacareja até não poder mais. E, por cima da disputa latido/cacarejo, a _Nonna -_ que supostamente é a surda do grupo - grita:

- Campainha!

Nossa, com todo esse barulho, não é de espantar, penso, enquanto atravesso o corredor. Deve ser um dos vizinhos. Droga, talvez todos os vizinhos estejam no corredor com bastões, vassouras e canos de ferro, prontos para livrar o apartamento 4-C de seus habitantes demoníacos.

Balanço o cabelo, jogo os ombros para trás e escancaro a porta para a multidão vingativa.

Mas não é a multidão vingativa.

É Kohaku.


	13. Chapter 13

**Treze**

**- **Rin! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Meu cérebro acabou de decompor-se em um milhão de partículas de algodão inanimadas. Por isso, quando abro a boca, não sai nada além de um grito baixo e abafado. Ah, algumas das partículas aglutinam-se por um instante ou dois para eu reparar o cabelo um pouco mais compri­do, a camisa sem colarinho impecável enfiada para dentro na calça cin­za de pregas, igualmente impecável. E o perfume gostoso de sempre. E, nos olhos castanhos por detrás dos bonitos óculos pretos de aro de metal, choque e ansiedade em igual medida.

Logo ouço passos no chão de tábuas atrás de mim. Muitos, muitos passos. Uma verdadeira avalanche de passos.

Viro-me em movimentos convulsivos, como uma boneca que acabou de receber corda. Abbe e a _Nonna _estão ambas de queixo caído. A car­ranca de Sesshomaru chegou aos píncaros. Os outros dois policiais, que, obviamente, não têm noção do que está acontecendo, estão sem expressão. Já que eu também não faço idéia do que manda a etiqueta em situações como esta, resolvo abrir um sorriso radiante no meu rosto pálido e murmu­rar entre os dentes:

- Kohaku Munson, Sesshomaru Taisho.

Não, não entro em explicações. Está brincando? Além do mais, con­seguir dizer aquilo já foi muito.

Ah, Deus. Está percebendo? Há testosterona suficiente aqui para abastecer a National Football League durante uma temporada inteira de jogos. Já reparou como um homem sente quando o outro homem é, foi, ou pode vir a ser seu rival? Juro por Deus que tenho a impressão de que vão brotar galhadas e que eles se engajarão em um duelo até a morte, bem aqui no corredor da minha mãe.

Entendo, neste momento, que há uma quantidade exagerada de galos pavoneando-se neste apartamento.

A _Nonna _intromete-se:

- Quem sabe vocês rapazes não queiram provar _tortellini? _Está fresquinho, fiz hoje mesmo.

Olho fixo para minha avó. Ela dá de ombros. Sesshomaru murmura algu­ma coisa que não entendo, manda os outros policiais trazerem o saco de ração com a... hmm... aquela outra coisa (vejo, com certo pesar, que o galo fica), passa por mim voando e sai do apartamento.

Fico muito desapontada. Gosto desse homem. Como pessoa, entende? Eu teria apreciado ser amiga dele. Mas por acaso consegui ficar so? _Nãããão. _Tive que deixar o sexo bagunçar tudo.

Será que alguém, qualquer pessoa, poderia por favor me explicar que abaixei as calcinhas para Sesshomaru - duas vezes! - sem que ele sequer pedisse permissão, enquanto só fui para a cama com Kohaku quando jáestávamos namorando há _meses?_

Ah, sim. Kohaku. Ele está a um metro de distância de mim, com asmãos nos bolsos, e parece perdido.

Suspiro.

Minha mãe e minha avó recolheram-se para os seus quartos, Eugostaria de poder fazer o mesmo.

Entramos no que é um disfarce de sala de estar da minha mãe. nenhum dos dois se senta. Meu estômago ronca, meu cérebro ainda está decomposto em partículas de algodão, e estou pensando que umsono demorado e sem sonhos seria uma ótima pedida para este exato momento.

Kohaku está no exercício de passar uma das mãos pelo cabelo, com rosto contorcido como se estivesse a ponto de vomitar, quando o galo se faz presente do outro lado das portas duplas. O homem tenta sorrir mas não consegue.

- Aquilo era... um galo?

Confirmo, com os braços cruzados em uma tentativa infrutífera de parar de tremer.

- Mmm-hmm. A mais recente missão de ajuda da minha mãe.

- E... posso ousar perguntar por que três policiais acabaram de sair daqui?

- Quer mesmo saber?

Ele precisa pensar por um instante.

- Não. - Lá vem outro quase sorriso. - A loucura dos Petrocelli atuando de novo, hein?

O que mais ou menos diz tudo, portanto não me incomodo.

- E este aqui, de quem é? - pergunta, agachando-se para atrair Geoff para si. O cachorro o analisa por um momento; depois, aparentemente, resolve que talvez valha o esforço investigar, quem sabe essa nova pessoa tem um hambúrguer ou coisa parecida no bolso. Contudo, quando Geoff descobre que a única oferta de Kohaku é uma coçada atrás da orelha, sua expressão de ansiedade transforma-se em tédio educado.

- Eu não sabia que você estava aqui, Rin – diz Kohaku baixinho, - mais para o cão que para mim -, ou não teria aparecido assim. - Ele me observa, e vejo em seus olhos o que só posso descrever como medo genuíno. - Eu juro. Olha, dá para ver que de fato isso a deixou... quer que eu vá embora?

Procuro não desviar o olhar. E responder, pelo menos com educação. Droga, eu tinha esquecido como ele é incrivelmente bonito. Está bem, ri vez não fosse propriamente esquecimento, mas tampouco me lembra­ra E também não me recordo dessas rugas em torno da boca, nem daquele sulco profundo entre as sobrancelhas. A compaixão me ataca como um soco na boca do estômago.

- Não, pode ficar - digo. (O que não é o mesmo que dizer que não quero que ele vá embora. E Kohaku é muito esperto para não perceber a diferença.) - Pelo menos um pouco.

Veja, estou confusa com toda essa situação. Há poucas semanas eu estava pronta para passar o resto da minha vida com ele, há poucos dias eu finalmente concluí que não havia chance de ficarmos juntos algum dia, e essa foi a única razão de ter me permitido dar vazão ao meu tesão por Sesshomaru - ai, Deus - na _noite passada! _E, agora, aqui está Kohaku, emba­ralhando totalmente a minha cabeça. Não sei o que estou pensando. Mer­da, não sei o que pensar. Portanto, me dê um minuto, está bem? Que é o que eu também concedo a Kohaku.

- Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui? - pergunto.

- Tentei telefonar para o seu antigo número, mas ele foi desativa­do. Fui então ao seu apartamento e descobri que você não morava mais lá. E pensei... ei, eu não tinha idéia se a sua mãe falaria comigo, muito menos se me diria onde você estava, mas achei que valia a pena tentar.

Por favor, repare que meus braços estão cruzados bem apertados so­bre as minhas costelas.

- Poderia ter telefonado. Tem o número do meu celular.

- Não, não tenho. Lembra-se? Você mudou para outra operadora logo antes... do fim de maio. Eu não peguei o seu novo número.

Ah, sim. Tudo estava tão caótico pouco antes do casamento que acabei me esquecendo. Claro, não era nada comparado ao caos de _dep__ois _do casamento. Para não mencionar o deste exato momento.

- Sinto muito ter demorado tanto para pagar todas as contas -culpa-se ele. - Mas finalmente resolvi tudo na semana passada. Você sabia?

- Ah, sim, eu sei. Obrigada.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio, ele fala:

- Minha mãe disse que você e Abbe foram lá pegar as suas coisas. Confirmo com um aceno da cabeça. Meus olhos ardem, e começo a piscar.

- Se eu tentasse tocar você agora - diz Kohaku -, eu apanharia, não é?

- Adivinhou. Droga, Kohaku, por que levou tanto tempo para procurar?

- Porque sou um idiota? Isso serve?

- Talvez. Pelo menos para começar.

Vejo um sorriso vacilante em seu rosto, mas logo se apaga.

- Eu gostaria de ter uma resposta melhor, porque Deus sabe que merecia. Mas não tenho. Não exatamente. A não ser que você considere... Porra, estraguei tudo. Que chance tinha eu de reparar o estrago? Ah, Rin... querida, você nunca saberá o quanto eu me arrependo do que fiz e de tudo o que fiz você passar. Eu juro... não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Quero dizer, você me conhece... eu n_ão faço _esse tipo de coisa.

Você ouviu isso? Ele está se humilhando. Que ironia, pois há três, até duas semanas atrás, eu daria tudo para ver Kohaku Munson humilhar-se. Agora, só me sinto... embaraçada.

Mas não _tão _embaraçada.

Meus braços continuam cruzados. Metade de uma sala e mais de um mês sem comunicação ainda nos separam.

- O que está dizendo, Kohaku?

Há desespero naqueles olhos.

- Não estou dizendo. Estou pedindo.

Ele dá um passo na minha direção. Geoff rosna. Ele olha para o ca­chorro e pára. Mas não recua.

- Geoff, tudo bem - digo. O cão afasta-se um pouco, só para deitar-se em uma posição que dê para observar todos os movimentos do intruso. Um movimento em falso e será o fim daqueles tornozelos cobertos por meias de grife. Encaro Kohaku com os braços ainda cruzados. - Continue.

- Nós nos dávamos bem juntos, Rin. Muito bem mesmo. E não entendo por que joguei isso fora. Ou... quase.

Levanto uma sobrancelha. Puxa, eu não sabia que conseguia fazer isso. Legal.

- Não, eu acho que a sua primeira avaliação está correta, Kohaku. Você me humilhou.

- Sei disso.

- Pois bem, isso machuca. E ainda dói. Especialmente porque eu não esperava isso de você. Algumas palavras não vão melhorar as coisas, assim sem mais nem menos. Como posso confiar em você agora? Como algum dia poderei acreditar no que diz?

Ele acena a cabeça e coça a nuca.

- E, eu imaginava isso. Então deixe-me perguntar... o que posso fazer para melhorar a situação?

- Não sei. Droga, eu nem sei se quero que você tente. - (E você não faz idéia de como foi difícil pata mim dizer essas palavras.) – Sinto muito, mas sinceramente não vejo como começar tudo de novo. Não vou passar por idiota duas vezes.

Desta vez, quando Kohaku se aproxima para diminuir o espaço entre nós, e Geoff rosna, ele olha para o cão e diz, muito tranqüilo:

- Chega!

E, basicamente por ter a coragem de um inseto, Geoff choraminga e deita a cabeça entre as patas.

Olho com raiva para o animal miserável. Você é um cão de guarda e tanto. Logo em seguida, sinto os dedos de Kohaku no meu queixo, viran­do o meu rosto delicadamente para ele. Droga... Por que ele tem que parecer tão abatido? Por que não pode simplesmente agir como se tudo fosse minha culpa, como qualquer outro homem faria?

- Você me amou uma vez - diz ele. - Um amor que admito não ter merecido. Ou não ter valorizado, até ser tarde demais. Não o mereço agora. Mas, como Deus é minha testemunha, farei o que for preciso para ter de volta aquele amor. E a sua confiança. Se você me der uma chance. - Ele tira a carteira do bolso traseiro (só Kohaku Munson teria a arrogância de desafiar os ladrões assim) e pega um cartão. - A casa de Scarsdale está à venda. Estou morando na cidade agora. Este é meu novo número, para o caso de você achar que mereço uma seguda chance. Ou pode ligar para o celular, a hora que for. Deixarei um avi­so no escritório para me passarem a ligação a qualquer hora que você ligue, não importa o que eu esteja fazendo.

Ele se abaixa, beija suavemente minha testa, depois atravessa o corre­dor e vai embora.

Geoff e eu olhamos para a porta fechada por vários segundos, atéque eu me refaça. Em seguida, vou até a porta de entrada, tranco a coe­rente de segurança e os dois ferrolhos, quando de repente me vem à cabeça: Opa, de um jeito ou de outro, agora tenho _dois _homens in­teressados em mim.

Infelizmente, não sei se quero me envolver com qualquer um dos dois.

Curiosamente, duas semanas se passaram sem um único acontecimento devastador. Se o dinheiro que estava escondido na ração do cachorro foi de algum modo importante para o caso do assassinato, pelo menos não chegou ao noticiário, pois fiquei atenta. O galo con­tinua aqui, infelizmente, mas Abbe, com sua manta mágica, conseguiu treiná-lo para só cantar depois das oito horas da manhã. Finalmente lem­brei que, como estamos no verão, muitos moradores - a maioria pro­fessores na Columbia - estão viajando, e os estudantes que vêm para os cursos de verão e sublocam os apartamentos não estão interessados em chamar atenção para suas próprias atividades reclamando de um galo.

O que não significa que Rocky morará conosco permanentemente. Na verdade, acho que Abbe está procurando outra casa para ele, ape­sar de não ter dito nada. Mas, se bem a conheço, ela não deve estar dor­mindo direito só de pensar na possibilidade de ele ser mandado para um lar onde possa sofrer abusos.

No _front _Abbe _versus _Rin, as coisas não estão tão mal quanto eu esperava. O que é bom, pois não parece que eu vá sair daqui em futuro próximo (grande suspiro aqui - minha conta bancária está à míngua, pessoal). Ah, Abbe e eu ainda discutimos sobre uma coisa ou outra pelo menos uma vez a cada 24 horas. Mas ouça isto: outro dia, estávamos sendo televisão no quarto dela, um programa político de entrevista na TV a cabo, e um idiota começou a dizer asneiras sobre os direitos das mulheres; sem que percebêssemos, estávamos as duas gritando para a revisão e dizendo ao idiota aonde ele podia enfiar, com todas as letras, as suas idéias. Evidentemente, dois minutos depois, apareceu um outro idiota, só que Abbe concordou com esse, mas eu, não; e terminamos gritando uma com a outra, como sempre. Mas, ah, é isso aí.

Ela ainda se recusa a me contar sobre o amante secreto, o que está me deixando maluca. Mas a vida é dela, afinal. E o que ela faz não é da minha conta. Portanto, fico de boca fechada.

Se bem que meus ouvidos e meus olhos estão bem abertos, acredite.

Quanto à saga Sesshomaru e Kohaku... não há nada a dizer. Não estive nem falei com nenhum dos dois desde a noite do grande episódio da ração de cachorro, o que me deixa profundamente agradecida. Não que isso me impeça de pensar em ambos. Ou de falar neles, que é o que estou fazendo há meia hora com Kagome e Sango, que vieram almoçar comigo em um lugarzinho de comida grega próximo ao meu trabalho. O qual -o trabalho, quero dizer - faz parte de uma outra história, mas quenão tenho vontade de falar agora.

- Garota - diz Kagome, balançando um garfo com torta de espinafre na minha frente -, não posso acreditar que tenha dois homens baban­do por você. Se bem que, francamente, eu estaria tentada a castrar um deles. E não estou falando de Sesshomaru.

- Você nem sequer conhece Sesshomaru.

- É verdade. Mas conheço Kohaku.

Nós já fomos atualizadas quanto à crise Inuyasha, que, com mais dois encontros e uma sessão de carícias intensas, continua com _status _de não resolvida. Devo dizer, contudo, que Kagome parece estar gostando muito do seu sofrimento.

Minha situação, claro, é mais um dilema do que uma crise, se bem que o instinto me diz que seria mais fácil esquecer o passado e começar de novo ao invés de tentar resolver essa confusão.

- Então deixe-me ver se entendi - diz Kagome. - Você sente tesão por Sesshomaru, que não conhece muito bem, mas acha que poderia gostar apesar de não acreditar que exista uma real possibilidade de isso dar alguma coisa.

Penso no que ela disse, coloco na boca uma folha de parreira recheada e confirmo com a cabeça. Reparo que Sango, que passou o almoço inteiro em silêncio, o que não lhe é característico, quase não tocou na mussaca. Finalmente, digo:

- Você esqueceu a parte "ele me assusta".

- A-ham. Mas você também disse que não tem certeza se deixo de amar Kohaku como imaginava?

Suspiro.

- Sinceramente, não sei bem o que estou sentindo. Quero dizer, fazia sentido continuar amando o cara se tudo estava mesmo terminado. E eu sei muito bem que deveria querer ver o corpo dele pregado na parede. Mas, Káh, você devia ter visto a expressão naquele rosto. Isto é, se ele tivesse sido pelo menos um pouco arrogante ou qualquer coisa parecida, eu lhe teria mostrado o caminho da porta. Juro. - Umm... uma azeitona grega escondida embaixo da alface. - Enfim, se eu tivesse estragado tudo, certamente quereria uma segunda chance. Ora, nóstemos um passado.

Kagome lança-me um olhar expressivo.

- Garota, eu sempre escolherei _tesão _ao invés de _passado. _Além do mais, de algum modo não consigo ver você abandonando alguém da maneira como ele fez.

- Abandonei Sesshomaru.

- Não no dia do seu casamento.

- Está bem, é verdade. Ainda assim o magoei. Ou pelo menos o dei­xei irritado.

- E você não acha que esse homem que, pelo seu relato, deve ter tido várias mulheres, não irritou uma ou duas delas?

- Não misture os assuntos. - Se bem que, a esta altura, já não sei mais ao certo qual é o nosso assunto. - Bem, como eu estava tentando dizer, não esqueci que Kohaku estragou tudo. Não mudei minha opinião quanto a isso, só porque ele me olhou com aqueles olhos de cachorrinho triste. Só que...

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, calem a boca!

Kagome e eu - e os outros clientes nas mesas próximas - nos viramos e olhamos idiotizados para Sango, cujo rosto ficou rubro.

Sango olha de Kagome para mim, e olha de novo, com os punhos cer­rados ao lado do prato.

- Por acaso algum dia vocês já se ouviram? _Deus! _Quero dizer, as duas juntas têm três homens realmente fantásticos interessados em vocês! E não conseguem decidir o que fazer com eles? Será que não entendem? Pedem fazer o que quiserem! São livres como os pássaros, todas as opções no mundo estão abertas para vocês, os homens estão comendo nas suas mãos, tratando-as como jóias, e... e...

Sango levanta-se de um pulo. Kagome e eu seguramos a mesa para não virar. Ela pega a bolsa, joga o guardanapo sobre a mesa e diz:

- Vocês duas são as mulheres mais egocêntricas, mais _idiotas _que eu conheci na porra da minha vida! - E sai do restaurante furiosa.

- Eu pago - diz Kagome, procurando a carteira na bolsa. - Você vai atrás dela.

Saio voando do restaurante e fico no meio da calçada, torcendo para Sango não tenha entrado em algum táxi. A calçada, obviamente, apinhada de gente, e eu não tenho idéia da direção que ela tomou.

Até que, de algum modo, consigo vislumbrar o estampado azul Laura Ashley à minha direita, a meio quarteirão de distância. Nem mesmo o salto sete me impede de atravessar correndo a multidão para alcançá-la e agarrá-la, justo quando ela está pronta para pisar na rua sem nem olhar. Com um grito sufocado de susto, Sango vira-se rápido. As lágrimas correm pelo seu rosto.

- Me larga! - grita ela, tentando desprender-se de mim.

- Esqueça, Sango. Por Deus, querida... o que está acontecendo com você?

- Não é da sua conta! - Ela solta o braço e sai correndo atravessa -do a rua, ainda com o sinal fechado. Pneus cantam, buzinas soam. e Sango continua avançando.

- Merda, Sango! - Desvio-me de três bicicletas e de um táxi e alcanço-a novamente. Ela apressa o passo, sendo que seu sapato raso Pap-pagallo nitidamente a deixa em vantagem. Quem iria imaginar que ela conseguiria correr assim? Contudo, minhas pernas são duas vezes mais compridas que as dela; eu me aproximo e seguro seu pulso para ela nãopoder fugir. As pessoas à nossa volta devem achar que se trata de uma briga de namoradas. Como se eu me importasse.

Ofegante, Kagome - que está usando _shorts _e Adidas, a sacana - nos alcança e agarra o outro pulso de Sango.

- Agora, chega - diz ela -, você vai nos contar o que está acontecendo ou vamos ter que arrancar isso de você? E acredite, eu consigodominá-la sem quebrar uma unha.

Sango, contudo, não está sorrindo. Na verdade, seu rosto está contraído.

- Por que eu deveria contar alguma coisa? Vocês não entenderiam mesmo.

- Ouça, sua boba - diz Kagome -, é você que vai se dar mal se não parar com essa merda e nos contar o que está acontecendo.

- E isso mesmo - confirmo.

Sango olha de uma para outra, e solta:

- Estou grávida de novo.

A julgar por sua expressão arrasada, imagino que não seja uma notícia feliz. Por isso, duvido que ela fosse entender a pontinha de inveja (Não é justo - como pode ela conseguir três, quando eu não tenho nenhum?") que acabei de sentir.

Ei, não estamos falando de mim, certo?

- Mas... - começo, sabendo que estou pisando em águas perigosas - Miroku não fez vasectomia?

Sango limita-se a olhar para mim.

- Não fez?

- Não funcionou - responde ela, profundamente desgostosa. – Isso é que dá se tratar com os coleguinhas da faculdade de medicina.

Ela se vira e começa a caminhar pela rua, não tão rápido que possa ser interpretado como uma tentativa de fuga. Kagome e eu nos olhamos e a se­guimos. Sango pára em outro restaurante, este com mesas ao ar livre.

- Ah, Deus, eu preciso de um _cheesecake -_ diz ela, de olho na bandeja de um garçom que passa por nós apressado. - Venham. Eu pago.

- Ei - Kagome olha para nós duas por cima dos óculos escuros. -Vocês percebem a importância deste momento?

Sango e eu nos fitamos, depois olhamos para Kagome. Com a boca torcida, Sango fala:

- O quê? Que eu disse a palavra com "p"?

- Sim, isso também. Mas vocês notaram que éa primeira vez que você convoca uma Sessão de Fofoca?

- Isto não é...

- É claro que é. Venha.

Sango lança-me um olhar arregalado, enquanto Kagome pega seu braço, leva-a para dentro da grade que separa o restaurante da rua e senta em uma mesa de calçada do tamanho de uma tampa de garrafa.

Sento-me bem em frente à Sango, portanto não posso olhar para sua barriga ainda reta e imaginar a pequenina vida que começa a se formarali dentro.

Incrível. Com toda a nossa determinação de superar a biologia, no finalela sempre vence, não é? Por mais que nos esforcemos para ignorar os nossos ventres, chega um dia em que nem conseguimos ouvir nossos pensamentos, de tão forte o canto dos nossos óvulos rapidamente amadurecendo que diz: "Onde está o espermatozóide? Onde está o espermatozóide?"

A sobrevivência é uma merda.

Enfim, como eu disse, não estamos falando de mim. Nem de Kagome, cuja expressão deve estar parecida com a minha. Os óvulos dela também devem estar aos berros. Mas Sango já devorou quase dois terços do _cheesecake, _quando finalmente diz:

- Sinto muito por ter explodido com vocês daquele jeito.

Nós duas fazemos os ruídos de contestação apropriados.

Um pequeno sorriso aparece nos lábios cor-de-rosa de Sango, que fala, indiferente:

- Malditos hormônios.

- E...? - provoco. Ela me olha, e eu continuo: - Já a vi grávida outras duas vezes, Sango. O que aconteceu hoje foi muito mais do que efeito de hormônios.

Mais um pedaço de _cheesecake _desaparece. Antes, porém, vejo brilho nos olhos dela.

- Às vezes, invejo tanto vocês duas que não consigo suportar.

Kagome e eu trocamos olhares de surpresa e perguntamos, ao mesmo tempo:

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Porque vocês são livres. Porque podem fazer o que querem sem ter que responder a ninguém mais, é por isso. Porque vocês não têm duas crianças pequenas que as sugam todos os dias. E dentro em breve serão _três. _Ah, Deus... - Ela aperta uma das mãos trêmulas contra o peito. - Isso parece tão _horrível._

_- _Mas, querida, você queria ter filhos - observo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. E acho que, em algum momento, vou querer este aqui. Tenho consciência de que isto não faz sentido. Vocês sabem o quanto eu amo meus filhos. E Miroku. E não digo isso só para tentar me convencer. Mas eu queria... - Ela suspira. - Eu queria ter parado para pensar um pouco mais sobre tudo, ter tirado mais tempo para mim antes de começar a ter filhos. Talvez, ter experimentado outras opções.

Olho para ela sem entender.

- Como...?

Mais um suspiro, depois uma risadinha.

_- _Quem sabe? Alguma coisa. Caramba, eu nunca cheguei sequer a morar sozinha! Quero dizer, antes de me casar, eu achava que sabia quem eu era, o que queria, mas... - Ela agita as mãos. - Mas isso já passou. O que está me incomodando agora é que, ah, há alguns meses, eu percebi o quanto sinto falta do meu trabalho. Sinto falta de ir para o trabalho e conversar com outros adultos sobre algum assunto que não seja fazer cocô no vaso e infecção de ouvido. Sei que isso parece muito insignificante, pois tenho tantas coisas para agradecer... Eu tinha janta certeza que ser mãe me proporcionaria essa incrível sensação de preenchimento como mulher. E Deus sabe, há ocasiões em que isso acontece, mas...

Os olhos cinza chorosos pulam de Kagome para mim.

- Mas não é suficiente. E agora há mais um chegando, o que significaque parte da minha vida ficará suspensa por mais cinco longos anos, e eu não quero me ressentir do fato de a minha família precisar de mim, mas é o que sinto. E isso está me deixando muito mal.

Kagome e eu estendemos o braço e seguramos as mãos dela. Não importaque eu não compreenda muito bem por que isso a angustia tanto. Ela éminha prima e minha amiga, e está confusa e sofrendo. Portanto, sofro por ela, como acontece desde quando éramos pequenas.

- Já conversou com Miroku sobre o que está sentindo? - pergunto. Ela solta um leve "humf" que supostamente éuma risada, e continua:

- Ah, tudo bem. Como se ele fosse entender. Miroku sai todos os dias para trabalhar, tem a vida dele, volta para casa e encontra os filhos de banho tomado, um jantar caprichado, sexo três vezes por semana... para elea vida éperfeita. Como poderia entender o que eu sinto?

Uma lágrima desce pelo seu rosto. Kagome lhe entrega um guardanapo para assoar o nariz.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Você ainda não contou a Miroku sobre o bebê, não é?

Sango sacode a cabeça.

- Por que não?

Ela enxuga os olhos, parecendo uma garotinha indefesa e assustada num lindo vestido florido.

- Porque eu acabaria chorando assim. E se tem uma coisa que eu não sou mais, é... uma criança chorona. Ah, Deus, toda essa conversa sobre mulheres terem escolhas... é tudo papo furado. Sim, você pode escolher se vai ter filhos ou não, mas, quando eles nascem, o leque real­mente diminui. Pelo menos para mim.

- Mas então... por que você não pensa em colocar os dois mais ve­lhos em uma creche? - pergunto. - Você e Miroku têm condições financei­ras para isso.

Mas ela sacode a cabeça, e um nozinho teimoso forma-se entre as suas sobrancelhas.

- Eles são meus filhos. Não os tive para deixar outra pessoa criá-los.

- Ah, veja bem, isso é que é conversa fiada - diz Kagome, justo quan­do estou começando a ver a luz por mim mesma. - Por Deus do céu querida, dar aos seus filhos uma oportunidade de explorar o mundo sem a mamãe em cima deles não é abandonar a sua responsabilidade de mãe. Você tem idéia de quantas mulheres dariam tudo para poder proporcionar aos seus filhinhos esse tipo de oportunidade?

E então percebo, nos olhos de Sango, aquela sensação de estar pre­sa em uma armadilha. Pelas circunstâncias, pelos seus próprios medos, pelos padrões absurdamente altos que ela estabeleceu para si mesma. E entendo que nada do que Kagome ou eu dissermos fará um pingo de dife­rença. Porque, não importa que escolha Sango faça, ela se culpará eternamente por isso.

E eu penso, merda, é isso que as mulheres fazem. Nós todas somos umas tolas neuróticas que morremos de medo de fazer a escolha errada. Veja Kagome, com medo de continuar saindo com Inuyasha, mas incapaz deixar de sair com ele, destinada a sentir-se como lixo, não importa escolha faça.

E euzinha. Investir em Sesshomaru? É uma possibilidade intrigante, não é prática. Restabelecer laços com Kohaku, que, goste eu ou não, da desperta alguma coisa em mim que nem consigo definir bem o é? Mmm... não estou bem certa. Esquecer ambos, que, como eu anteriormente, talvez seja a escolha mais sábia? Não. Essa também não me atrai muito.

Sesshomaru tem razão. Nós realmente complicamos as coisas.

Vinte minutos depois, Kagome e eu colocamos uma Sango um pouco mais calma em um táxi e ficamos de braços cruzados, observando o táxi misturar-se a uma centena de outros que seguem para o norte. Depois, da me dá um tapa e estende a mão.

- Eu disse que ela estava infeliz. Agora me passe cinco dólares, queridinha.

No fim do dia, quando volto do trabalho para o apartamento, ainda estou meditando sobre tudo isso. Acho que não concordo inteiramente com Sango quanto à coisa da liberdade, apesar de que finalmente compreendi o que ela quis dizer. De certa forma. Suponho que eu também ficaria assustadíssima se tivesse que cuidar de três crianças com menos de cinco anos. Ainda assim, devo admitir que seria muito bom nunca mais precisar me perguntar "O que vai acontecer com este relaciona­mento?". Ah, esse é um estado de bem-aventurança que eu acreditava estar ao meu alcance bem poucas semanas atrás.

Mas quanto a estar descasada e sem filhos, não o é, apesar da convicçãode Sango de que sou totalmente livre para fazer o que quiser. Ah, sim, eu realmente escolhi passar meus dias observando meu cérebro apodrecer aos poucos neste emprego que não oferece possibilidade de regredir e voltar a morar com minha mãe. Eu não escolhi me sentir tão... indecisa, como se a minha vida tivesse sido suspensa, tanto quanto Sango sente que a dela foi, por causa das crianças.

Meu Deus. Preste atenção. Isto é, as coisas poderiam ser piores, certo? Muito piores. Está bem, então eu estou no limbo, física e emocionalmente. Mas, como diria Kagome, nada de bom acontecerá com uma atitude negativa.

Portanto... será que é uma atitude positiva dizer que estou positiva­mente confusa?

Largo as minhas chaves na mesa do corredor e tiro os sapatos. Ninguém vem me receber, mas ouço a _Nonna _fazendo barulho na cozinha. Deduzo que Geoff também está lá, observando tudo o que acontece. Quanto ao galo, não sei onde está nem estou interessada.

Paro no meu quarto para mudar a roupa e vestir um _short _um _top, _depés no chão, encaminho-me para a cozinha. O dia ainda está bem quente, e os ventiladores nas janelas da sala e da cozinha ainda estão liga­dos. Minha avó está usando uma camiseta branca solta no corpo - mi­nha - por cima de uma calça _capri _rosa_-shocking — _também minha. O que provavelmente explica por que, em vez de bater oito centímetros abaixo do joelho, nela está batendo oito centímetros acima do tornozelo. Os sa­patos ortopédicos pretos acrescentam um efeito interessante ao visual.

Ela me fita do fogão - de onde mais? - e sorri encabulada.

- Uso isso enquanto as roupas estão lavando. Não se importa? Sacudo a cabeça e vou pegar a guia do cachorro que está pendura­da em um gancho em uma das divisões do armário.

- Fica bem nessa cor.

- Você acha? Ah, não precisa levar o cachorro para passear. A _mama, _ela já levou antes de sair.

Geoff olha para ela decepcionado, como se impedir um cão de sair fosse o equivalente a não deixar um ser humano retornar para o seu _site_ predileto de bate-papo _on-line._

_- _Ela saiu? - pergunto.

Preparo um copo de chá para mim e me abaixo para coçar a cabeça do cachorro. De volta à vigilância da comida, aparentemente tem que ela desapareça se a minha avó sair de vista, Geoff quase não per a minha presença.

- _Si, _ela saiu. De novo. Com _aquele homem._

Ei. Você não acha...?

- Que homem?

- O tal de quem ela não fala nada a ninguém.

Ah, chega disso. Depois me ocorre...

- Você se importa de ela estar saindo com alguém que não papai?

A _Nonna _interrompe a sua missão (que, a julgar pela quantidade comida que ela está colocando na mesa, deve alimentar todo o Upper West Side) e me olha estranho.

- Como seu _papá _já está no túmulo há 18 anos, não. Senta. Vem comer enquanto está quente.

Uma rápida espiada identifica porco assado, _manicotti, spaghetti à marinara, foccacia, _salada... e só Deus sabe o que há de sobremesa.

_- Nonna, _sinceramente, quem você espera que coma tudo isso?

Ela dá de ombros.

- Eu nunca sei certo o que você tem vontade de comer, _si? _Assim, cubro todas as opções.

Já sentada, sirvo-me de um pouco de cada coisa.

- Me conta... era assim que você cozinhava para o meu avô?

- Ah, _si. _Isso se esperava das mulheres naquela época, sabe?

- Parece muito trabalho.

Ela sorri.

- O que foi? - pergunto.

- A mulher que agrada o marido na cozinha pode contar que ele vai agradar ela mais tarde no quarto.

E ela nem sequer corou.

- Afinal, decidiu sobre Kohaku? - pergunta ela, comendo com gosto o seu jantar.

Sacudo a cabeça.

- _Grazie a Dio. _Acho que gosto mais desse Sesshomaru.

- O que a faz pensar...

Ela me fita e me interrompe.

- _Cara. _Você pensa que ésegredo, o desejo entre vocês dois?

Na minha vez, eu coro. A _Nonna _ri.

- É só... ah, droga, sexo - explico.

- E isso é ruim?

Eu a encaro e capricho um olhar de mulher adulta e experiente.

- Não daria certo, _Nonna._

Só que ela me responde com um olhar que deixa o meu humilhado.

- E você acha que com Kohaku daria?

- Bem, já achei antes, obviamente.

Ela murmura algo em italiano. Deixo passar.

- Você foi feliz com _Poppa?_

Seus olhos voam para os meus.

- Que pergunta é essa?

- Foi? Quero dizer, algum dia se arrependeu de ter se casado com ele?

- Foi casamento arranjado. Não tive escolha.

_- _Sempre achei que você tinha se casado por causa da guerra.

- Foi arranjo rápido. - Ela sorri.

- Ah.

E depois ela ri.

- Isso não significa que não fui feliz. Meus pais, eles escolheram bem, esse belo soldado que retorna para os Estados Unidos dentro de dois dias. E Carlo era um bom homem. Bom provedor, bom na cama... - Ela solta um suspiro pesado, sacode a cabeça, e retorna para a terra.

- Mas, _si, _talvez eu tenha um arrependimento.

- Qual?

- De só ter dormido com um homem. As mulheres hoje, elas po­dem - _come sei dice? - _comparar, _si? _Não posso reclamar, _capice? _Seuavô, ele sabia fazer uma mulher feliz. Sabia fazer ela receber ele nos bra­ços _tutti notte. _Mas acho que seria bom ver como é sexo com outro ho­mem. Mas agora é_ troppo tarde. _- Seus ombros se elevam, depois caem.

- Quem vai me querer?

Começo a rir, e isso deveria terminar a discussão. Contudo, alguma coisa está me incomodando.

- Como você e Abbe conseguiram se dar tão bem todos esses anos? São duas pessoas tão diferentes.

A _Nonna _se levanta e vai pegar mais molho para o seu _manicotti._

_- _Acho que _porque _somos diferentes podemos viver juntas. - Ela para mim. - Por exemplo, nós não brigamos para cozinhar.

- Ah, isso é verdade. - Cozinhar nunca foi o forte da minha mãe. A _Nonna _volta para a mesa.

- Mas eu admiro a sua _mamma. _Mesmo se me preocupo com alma imortal.

Você precisaria conhecer a minha avó para entender a profundidade do amor que existe por trás dessas palavras. Imbuída da tradição da antiga escola católica, a _Nonna _de fato se preocupa com a alma judia da minha mãe. Passados mais de trinta anos, ela ainda guarda uma esperança de que Abbe enxergue a luz. É evidente que é mais provável membro da família Gambino ser canonizado, mas... sabe como é.

- Você a admira?

- Não se surpreenda tanto, _cara. _Sua _mamma _tem muita coisa boa. Primeiro lugar, eu nunca vi o meu filho tão feliz como quando estava com Abbe. Segundo lugar, é uma mulher que sabe quem ela é, segue seu coração... (Hmm. Aquela frase de novo.) O que não devemos admi­rai nisso?

- Mas a maneira como Abbe sempre escolhe batalhas perdidas... -Sacudo a minha cabeça. - Por que ela tem de fazer as coisas da maneira mais difícil?

A _Nonna _inclina a cabeça para me olhar.

- E é ruim uma mulher lutar por quem não pode? Ter coragem de ser uma gota d'água que desgasta a rocha?

Está bem, preciso pensar nisso.

- Não, claro que não _é ruim... _mas qual é o sentido disso?

- O sentido, _cara, _é que mais mulheres deveriam ter os colhões que ela tem.

Caio na gargalhada, mas, do outro lado da mesa, a _Nonna _me fita séria.

- O que é? - pergunto.

- Você é muito igual a sua _mamma, _eu acho.

- O quê?

- _Veríssimo. _Por isso vocês brigam tanto.

- _Nonna, _com todo o respeito, isso é maluquice. Nós não temos nada parecido. Na verdade, brigamos tanto _porque _não temos nada em comum.

- Não, não... vocês brigam porque você e sua mãe são duas mulheres fortes. Mulheres teimosas. Sua mãe teima em lutar pelo que ela acredita, _si? _Mas você teima em lutar _contra _quem você é.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Em todos os anos que conheço a sua _mamma, _mesmo depois que o seu _papá _morreu, ela é_ felice. _Ela é contente. Ela não senta em um canto comorato e espera a vida achar ela, ela sai procurando. Eu acho que ela sesente bem sobre quem ela é. Mas, e você? - Ela solta uma baforada de ar através dos lábios. - Você se mantém ocupada, _si, _com seu trabalho e seus amigos, mas eu não vejo a_ felicita _emvocê. Você não procura vida. Você foge dela.

Devo estar chocada demais para estar com raiva. Ainda assim, digo:

- Fujo dela? Depois de tudo o que fiz nas últimas semanas para su­perar toda a merda que aconteceu comigo? Eu também não fiquei sen­tada em um canto.

Seus olhos escuros parecem me queimar.

- Só porque a vida sempre joga você de volta para o centro da sala. Mas em vez de estender seus braços, sentir sua liberdade, você só ta voltar para o canto, para as paredes que conhece, onde se sente segura. - Ela faz um muxoxo. - E agora eu irrito você.

- Não - respondo, mas percebo que a minha mão está fechada ao lado do prato.

- Rin, _cara...-_— A _Nonna _debruça-se sobre a mesa, segura a minha mão fechada e suavemente a abre. - Observo você há muitos anos. Vejo como tenta ser diferente da sua _mamma, _desde _bambina. _Mas ten­ta demais, entende? É como querer, hum, decidir quem você deve ao invés de descobrir quem você de fato é.

Ela solta a minha mão, recosta-se na cadeira e continua sua refeição.

- Quando você trouxe em casa esse Kohaku, eu pensei, não é homem para você. Ele é bom, sim, mas não suficiente para você. E eu estou certa, _si? _Fugirdo casamento... _pah! _Nãosei o que ele quer agora, que voltou, mas não é bom. Acredite. - Ela bate as mãos nas coxas levanta da mesa. - Quer _cannelloni?_

Nossa. Que eu me lembre, minha avó nunca falou comigo tanta de uma vez só. Além dos seus problemas de audição, o inglês é difícil ela, e por isso não é dada a discursos longos. Só o fato de ter se forçado falar tanto mostra a importância que ela dá ao assunto. E é por isso estou aqui sentada aguardando que a minha respiração volte ao no Além de tudo que passei, ouvir minha avó dizer que sou exatamente como a minha mãe é a última coisa de que preciso. Isto é, você já viu algo mais absurdo? Sim, talvez eu tenha escolhido deliberada um caminho que fosse o mais divergente possível do da minha mãe. Há uma razão para isso. Mas todas as decisões que tomei sobre carreira, meu estilo de vida, até mesmo sobre Kohaku, originaram-se que eu genuinamente queria fazer. Nunca fiz nada de impulso, amor de Deus. Diferente de Abbe, que antes _faz _e depois _pensa._

E, não, não estou contando o episódio com Sesshomaru, portanto você também não pode.

Está claro que não posso menosprezar a observação da _Nonna _quan­to a eu estar infeliz. Se bem que talvez esta seja uma palavra forte de­mais para o que quer que eu esteja sentindo. Tenha sentido. Só não acho que a minha insatisfação tem alguma coisa a ver com... o que foi que ela disse? A minha resistência a ser como minha mãe? O que isso quer dizer, afinal? Que estou reprimindo minhas tendências socialistas latentes? Que encontrarei a paz e um sentido de vida em uma passea­ta em algum lugar, carregando um cartaz e gritando obscenidades para homens grisalhos vestindo ternos da Brooks Brothers?

Creio que não.

Um _cannelloni _fresquinho é colocado na minha frente. Murmuro um "obrigada" e começo a comer, deixando o creme de leite batido fazerum barulho entre a língua e o céu da boca. Quando sinto a mão da _N__onna _no meu cabelo, olho para ela.

- A sua _mamma, _ela ama muito você. E se preocupa. _Si, é _verdade, nãofaça cara feia. Você olha nos olhos dela, vai ver.

Findo o jantar, ameaço minha avó de lesão corporal caso não me deixe lavar a louça. Ela e o cachorro vão para o seu quarto ver televisão, do vários recipientes de plástico na geladeira, lavo a louça, depois vou para o meu quarto ler ou fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Abbe removeu os arquivos para o quarto vazio ao lado do meu, e agora tenho um pouco mais de espaço. É claro que já o preenchi com estantes novas e as sobras dos meus livros depois do incêndio, mas ainda não acho que esteja bom. Não é como a minha casa.

Seja ela o que for.

Por razões totalmente alheias a mim, procuro sob a minha roupa de baixo a caixa da Tiffany com o anel e, ao encontrá-la, abro logo. Subo na cama, e Geoff vem atrás. Ele deita o focinho na beira e faz "whuff" para mim; eu o puxo para cima da cama e mostro o anel. Parece levemente interessado. Até que descobre que não pode comê-lo e deita ofegante no meu joelho.

- Eu poderia vender isto, sabe? - digo a ele. Já tinha feito uma avaliaçãodo anel para fins de seguro. Não acredito que conseguiria o mesmo valor, mas talvez o suficiente para poder sair daqui. - Mas de al­gum modo isso não parece certo. – Geoff rosna. - Eu sei. Acho que eu deveria devolvê-lo a Kohaku, não é?

Mas isso também não parece certo.

Ouço várias das trancas serem abertas. Em instantes, minha mãe pára na minha porta, vestindo um _cafian _de estampa preta e vermelha que, se não me engano, ela usou na minha formatura da escola secundária.

- Chegou cedo - comento. Ela sorri.

- Só fui jantar. E, não, não vou escorregar e preencher mais nenhum espaço em branco.

Droga.

- Só me responda uma coisa: eu o conheço?

- Não responderei isso.

- Ah, tenha dó, Abbe...

- Rin, é assunto meu. Não seu. Acho que não posso discutir isso.

Surpreendo-me arrumando espaço ao meu lado na cama. Abbe sur­preende-me por aceitar o convite. Geoff não parece importar-se de um jeito ou de outro.

Quando Abbe senta, as molas da cama rangem com seu peso. Sinto um sopro ligeiro de perfume caro. Queria saber se foi presente dele, pois não me recordo de Abbe usar perfume antes.

Ela acena na direção da caixa do anel, ainda na minha mão.

- Não está pensando em voltar a usar essa coisa horrenda, espero.

Tenho de rir.

- Ei. Eu aumentei o meu bíceps esquerdo em quase três centíme­tros só de usar isto. - Minha risada murcha quando olho para ele. É realmente bonito, mas meio ostentoso. - Mas não estou, não. Apesar de achar que eu deveria pensar em fazer alguma coisa com ele.

Abbe cruza os braços.

- Conheço um abrigo de mulheres que faria bom uso de uma doação desse porte.

- Merda, a sua filha também. Mas... - fecho a caixa e abaixo-me para guardá-la na mesa-de-cabeceira. - Não émeu para poder vende.

_- _Acho que, tecnicamente, é.

- Bem, dona especialista em boas maneiras, eu não me sentiria bem fazendo isso. Na verdade, estou pensando em procurar Kohaku e devolvê-lo a ele. Falando em devolver... como vai a situação da sua majestade o emplumado no outro quarto? Os Ortiz a procuraram ultimamente?

Abbe logo se ocupa alisando o vestido sobre os joelhos.

Ah, merda.

- Está bem, eu telefonei para eles, sim, mas o número que Manny Ortiz me deu está desligado; e agora, o que devo fazer? Nem sei onde ele está morando agora. E... não acredito que volte.

Outras pessoas recebem gatinhos depositados na soleira da porta. Ou bebês. Nós recebemos galos.

Limito-me a encará-la. Ela suspira.

- Prometo que vou procurar um bom lugar para ele no campo, ou alguma outra coisa. Onde possa viver o resto da sua vida natural.

Quase pulo quando a mão da minha mãe desliza para perto da mi­nha, que é quando percebo os círculos sob os olhos dela... e a preocupa­do que eles ocultam. Ah, Senhor, a _Nonna _estava certa.

- Eu sei o quanto deve estar sendo difícil para você não ter a sua própria casa - diz ela. - Se eu tivesse que voltar a morar com a minha mãe na sua idade, acho que teria me matado.

Sim, posso imaginar que o faria. Se você pensa que Abbe é especial, devia ver Vovó Bernice, que agora mora em Phoenix, logo onde. Quando osmeus avós ainda moravam no bairro, lembro-me de ter ido a um pequeno açougue que ela gostava, na Amsterdam Avenue. Uma ocasião, eu devia estar com sete ou oito anos, ela quase levou o açougueiro a chorar, obrigando-o a tirar cada galinha de trás do vidro para que ela pudesse examinar. Portanto, talvez a minha situação não seja das piores, hã?

Sorrio para minha mãe.

- Estou bem, Abbe verdade.

- Claro que está. É minha filha. - Ela se inclina, beija a minha meta, depois parece fazer esforço para levantar. - Nossa, estou mais cansada do que imaginava. - Com um enorme bocejo, ela acrescenta:

- Acho que vou para a cama, já que estou quase desmaiando. Boa noite, querida.

- Boa noite.

Depois que Abbevai, me pego a olhar fixo as minhas pinturas na prateleira do _closet. _Depois, a descê-las. Depois, a abri-las.

Meus dedos formigam.

Ora, que mal pode haver em brincar com isso de vez em quando? Você sabe, como _hobby? _Quero dizer, não é como se eu fosse pensar em fazer isso por dinheiro ou algo assim. E tenho mesmo muito tempo livre, especialmente porque não acredito que volte a namorar alguém.

E, enquanto esse pensamento depressivo penetra a minha mente, meu celular toca. Fico paralisada. Será Sesshomaru?Kohaku?Kagome?

Será que vou ficar aqui me perguntando a noite inteira, ou vou verificar a identificação de quem telefonou?

É Kikyou.

- Ei, você - diz ela -, que história é essa de ir embora correndo daquele jeito no 4 de Julho, sem nem se despedir?

- Desculpe, Kikyou. É só que...

- É só que você e Sesshomaru são dois idiotas, é isso. Sabe, se eu pudesse aproximar vocês o suficiente, bateria as duas cabeças uma na outra.

Fecho os olhos.

- Até onde você sabe?

- Bem, vejamos. A festa termina, você e Sesshomaru não descem do terraço... pelo menos, não para cá... e, ah, uma hora e meia depois, vai embora correndo sem sequer levar a sua tijela da salada. Que, sinal, está lavada e esperando por você. Daí, Bankotsu e eu deduzimos vocês transaram, e alguém teve medo. E a minha aposta é que esse alguém foi você.

Hesito um pouco antes de falar.

- Foi um erro, Kikyou. Uma coisa de consolar um ao outro, como é.

- Ei, não pense mal dos consolos depois de rejeiçõ foi típica situação dessas.

- Ele foi?

- Claro. Não se lembra? Ah, é provável que não, naquela época nós não éramos tão ligadas.

Não que sejamos ligadas agora.

_- _Enfim - continua ela -, eu estava namorando esse imbecil chamado Joe Simeone, e estávamos a ponto de ficar noivos. Fomos a uma festa na casa de um amigo dele, e eu quis ir ao banheiro, o que significa que tinha que atravessar o corredor para chegar até lá. Só que, quando passei por um dos quartos fechados, ouvi um gemido masculino muito familiar vindo do outro lado da porta, um som que, na verdade, eu tinha escutado justo na noite anterior, se você me entende. Pensei em entrar e pegar Joe e quem quer que fosse a mulher, só que sou fina, não é? Assim, esperei do lado de fora no corredor, até que essa putinha Cindy Montefiore saiu, com o ca­belo como um ninho de ratos, você não acreditaria. E vou contar uma coisa, ela com certeza parecia que ia se borrar. Enfim, eu não estava interessada nela - que gabarito tinha ela para uma disputa? Entrei no quarto em que Joe estava, ainda sem ter levantado as calças até a cintura...

Bela imagem.

- ...e só depois de dar uns bons socos nele é que comecei a chorar, e foi tanto que achei que iria vomitar. Foi aí que Bankotsu apareceu e me levou embora, e um mês depois eu fiquei grávida, e nós casamos, e somos muito felizes. Mas por que comecei essa história toda? Não foi para isso que telefonei. Estou ligando porque Vovô Sal resolveu dar uma grande festa para comemorar seus noventa anos daqui a duas semanas, e adivinha quem foi eleita para ser a anfitriã?

E adivinha quem parece secretamente feliz por ter sido tão honrada? Sal é o cunhado da _Nonna, _irmão do meu avô, um dos dois irmãos sobreviventes de oito. Ele parece estar determinado a convidar para essa festatodas as pessoas que conheceu que ainda estejam respirando. O que incluiria a minha avó.

- E então, você vai trazê-la? - pergunta Kikyou, e, quando parece que segurei a respiração tempo demais, ela acrescenta: - E duvido que Sesshoumaru esteja por aqui, se é isso que a preocupa. Não é a família dele. Além disso é no sábado à tarde. Acho que ele está de serviço nesse dia. E não se trata de um truque. Acredite, não tenho energia para ser casamenteira.

Uma pessoa menos bondosa poderia achar que é porque ela gasta todaa sua energia falando.

Contra o meu bom senso, respondo que sim; depois vou ao quarto ao lado, da minha avó, e a encontro sentada na sua poltrona estofada, cochilando na frente de algum programa policial. Ela acorda com um susto quando desligo a televisão.

- Droga. Eu nunca mais vejo fim de nada.

Seu humor melhora, contudo, ao saber da festa. Na verdade, seu rosto todo se ilumina. O engraçado é que Abbe procura levá-la para sair pelo menos uma vez por semana para almoçar fora, se não tiver outra coisa para fazer, ou para fazer umas comprinhas, mas ela quase sempre recusa. Pela expressão em seu rosto, porém, você deduziria que a pobre mulher está aprisionada há anos, e este é seu primeiro alívio da pena.

- Uma festa? Para Salvatore, você diz?

- A-ham.

Ela franze a testa, preocupada.

- Qual é o problema?

- Acabo de lembrar. Salvatore Petrocelli é um chato.

Sento-me na beira da cama, esperançosa.

- Quer dizer que não vai querer ir?

Seus olhos pretos brilham surpresos.

- Por que você acha isso? É claro que quero ir. Ele também me acha uma chata. - E então ela faz essa... coisa com os ombros que eu nunca vira antes. Quase como se estivesse... envaidecida? - Mas só se você me levar para comprar roupa nova. Quero estar... - seus olhos movem-se para os meus, cheios de malícia - _più calda._


	14. Chapter 14

**Catorze**

**Q**uente, hein?

Está certo. Tente _você _encontrar roupas para uma mulher de oiten­ta anos, com l,30m de altura, 59 kg, corcunda, e cujos seios são ami­gos íntimos do umbigo. Já se passaram três horas desde que iniciamos esta jornada de compras, e, toda vez que tento orientá-la para alguma roupa que, mesmo remotamente, tenha chance de caber, sem contar que não me provoque ânsias de vômito, ela berra alguma coisa em italia­no e me dá um safanão com a bolsa.

Lembre-me depois de perguntar a Abbe o que foi que eu fiz quando era criança para merecer este tipo de punição.

- Meu armário está cheio de roupas de velha - diz a _Nonna, _abor­recida. - Agora quero parecer com a Brittney Spears!

Não estou inventando isso, eu juro.

Com a maior diplomacia possível e considerando a minha dor de cabeça, os pés inchados e os nervos em frangalhos, explico que a maio­ria das mulheres da idade de Brittney Spears não conseguem parecer com ela. E que poucas mulheres acima da idade dela desejariam isso.

Ela me bate de novo e me carrega para a próxima seção jovem, apalpando alguma peça feita em tecido barato com lantejoulas e correntes. Olho ao redor e percebo a gatinha que está a cerca de um metro de distância, segurando sobre os seios inexistentes um vestido do tamanho de um lenço de papel. Duas outras garotinhas usando minissaias justas, _tops _de barriga de fora e muitíssima maquiagem - cujas idades somadas ainda dão menos que a minha - riem e estalam chicletes ao lado dela. Minha avó observa os horríveis sapatos com plataforma das meninas.

- Posso comprar uma coisa assim?

- Você já tem uma coisa assim - respondo, apontando para o sa­pato ortopédico.

Ela olha para baixo. Concorda. E continua segurando a peça de lantejoulas nas mãos. E não sei por que demorei tanto tempo, mas de re­pente compreendo o que está acontecendo. A _Nonna _sabe que não pode usar nada disso. E aposto que, quando sairmos daqui, vai me deixar levá-la para a seção certa e comprar-lhe alguma coisa que não provoque riso nas pessoas. Ou que não a confundam com uma prostituta que não soube identificar o momento certo de largar a profissão. Mas a_ Nonna _nunca teve chance de viver esse tipo de coisa. Criada em uma cidadezinha na Itália por pais severos e tementes a Deus, mesmo que esse tipo de roupa existisse naquela época, ela não teria permissão nem de olhar, que dirá de usar.

Ela só está brincando. E brigando comigo da maneira como nunca pôde brigar com a própria mãe. Não éa minha idéia de diversão, ei, ela está com oitenta anos. Quem sou eu para dizer alguma coisa?

A _Nonna _pega um _top _com muito brilho como aqueles que as gatinhas estão usando.

- O que acha?

- Não dá para usar sutiã com isso, _Nonna._

- E daí?

- Daí que os seus mamilos apareceriam embaixo. Ela fita com raiva a sua imagem no espelho por alguns segundos.

Depois, com um suspiro, pendura o _top _e olha para mim.

- Estou sendo um pé no saco, _sì!_

- Pode apostar. Venha. Vamos para o terceiro andar. Como eu suspeitava, ela me segue obediente (já estava na hora da velhinha ficar sem gás, ufa), e, em 15 minutos, escolhemos um lindo conjunto em duas peças, de lã fininha de seda, com uma estampa em flores tropicais de cores vivas. Com o qual poderá usar aquela maravi­lha da engenharia que ela chama de sutiã.

Olhando-se no espelho do provador, ela sorri para mim.

- Estou sensual, não estou?

- _Nonna, _você vai matá-los do coração.

- _PerDio!— _Ela faz o sinal-da-cruz, os olhos arregalados. - Cuidado com o que fala. A maioria das pessoas nessa festa já tem um pé na cova.

Quando estamos saindo da seção, a _Nonna _cutuca o meu braço e aponta na direção do salão de beleza da loja.

- Acho que eu devia aparar um pouco o cabelo.

Quase não consigo respirar de tão surpresa. O cabelo da _Nonna _cai até a cintura, e sempre foi assim. Até onde sei, ninguém jamais chegou perto dele com uma tesoura.

- Sabe que posso fazer isso para você. Mas ela recusa.

- Eu nunca estive em salão de beleza - diz ela com melancolia, e, de novo, eu entendo. Só que, desta vez, percebo sua ansiedade com uma luz diferente. Ela tem oitenta anos. O que não fez até hoje e desejar fazer, é melhor que seja agora.

- Vamos ver se eles têm algum horário disponível - digo. - E, sabe do que mais, talvez eu também corte um pouco este ninho de rato, já que estou aqui.

Algum tempo depois, estamos esperando uma mesa na única cafeteria em que a _Nonna _concordou em entrar em um raio de dez quartei­rões da loja em que estávamos.

- Deixa ver seu espelho de novo - diz ela com os olhos brilhando.

Sorrindo, procuro na bolsa meu espelho de mão. Em vez de apenas aparar alguns dedos, ela acabou ficando com apenas alguns dedos. E está absolutamente linda. Parece uma duende italiana. Inclusive as orelhas. Quem imaginaria que ela escondia essas orelhas enormes debaixo daquele cabelo todo? Mas, realmente, a _Nonna _não parece ter mais que 75 anos. E a moça do salão insistiu em acertar um pouco suas sobran­celhas e passar um _blush _claro bem de leve nas maçãs do rosto. A trans­formação é impressionante.

- Estou quase tão _sexy _quanto você - observa ela.

Ah, sim. Eu também fiz um corte radical no cabelo. Ainda pareço uma _poodle, _mas tosada. Com este pescoço enorme.

- Por aqui - chama uma recepcionista com uma quantidade exage­rada de rímel nos cílios, e somos levadas para uma mesa pouco ilumina­da no fundo do restaurante. E eu não agüentaria mais um segundo em pé. Escorrego no banco com um imenso suspiro e fecho os olhos, en­quanto minhas pernas registram que não estão mais me carregando por aí. Deus. Já tive orgasmos que não me fizeram sentir tão bem.

Minha mão esbarra em alguma coisa. Abro um olho e vejo um _Post _dobrado que alguém deixou no banco. Sem muito interesse, pego o jor­nal e passo os olhos no artigo que está diante de mim.

- E você - diz a _Nonna, _devolvendo-me o espelho -, o que vai usar nessa festa?

- Não tenho a menor idéia - respondo, distraída, e logo solto um grito sufocado. - Olha só! - Olho para ela. - A polícia pegou o assassi­no de Jaken.

Leio em voz alta o artigo do jornal para a _Nonna, _enquanto ela masti­ga sem pressa um sanduíche de peru, sem reparar o queixo lambuzado de maionese. Preciso gritar mais alto que a barulhada do restauraria para que a _Nonna _meouça, mas, mesmo assim, não estou certa do quar­to ela de fato entendeu.

- O seu chefe, ele traficava drogas?

- Aparentemente, sim.

No final das contas, não foi um antigo amante, nem Kaede, a _de__signer _sênior descontente (cá entre nós, eu suspeitava um pouco dela), e nem um arquiteto. Apenas um assassino de aluguel com um _karma _muito ruim.

Não sei se compreendi todos os detalhes, nem quero. O que bate, ao ler isto, é a satisfação que sinto por Sesshomaru. E orgulho. Ele ate citado, em algum lugar aqui, com alguma coisa sobre agradecer à comunidade pela cooperação. Você acha que talvez isso me inclua?

Depois que aquilo passa, contudo, sinto que consigo livrar-me culpa. Isto é, por não ter me sentido pior sobre o que aconteceu com Jaken. Não que ele merecesse morrer. Mas não estou certa se merecia viver. Desculpe, mas drogas me apavoram. E as pessoas que usam - ou vendem - me apavoram mais ainda. O que provavelmente explica o fato de eu não ser convidada para muitas festas.

Exceto para aquelas em que a média de idade dos convidados é 85.

- Devia telefonar para ele - diz a _Nonna, _enquanto tenta tirar com a língua um pedaço de alguma coisa da ponte que tem nos dentes.

- Quem?

- Sesshomaru. Para cumprimentar. _Per Dio!... — _Ela põe a mão dentro da boca, cutuca aqui e ali por um minuto, até que desaloja um pedaço de peru grande o suficiente para fazer outro sanduíche. Balança o pedaço de peru mutilado para mim por um segundo e continua: - Seria sim­pático, _sì?_

Não vou fazer isso nem morta.

Quando chego em casa, flores estão à minha espera. Rosas verme­lhas. Três dúzias. O que eu deveria achar meio antiquado, se não muito lugar-comum. Em vez disso, minha respiração sai dos meus pulmões em um longo:

- Aaaah...

Minha mãe arranca o cartão da caixa e joga para mim.

-Talvez você devesse ver quem mandou antes de ficar tão contente... Ah, meu Deus! Cadê o seu cabelo?

- Em algum lugar próximo da 34 com a Broadway.

- E onde está a sua avó? Espero que não me dê a mesma resposta. Ainda estou admirando as rosas muito bem acomodadas na caixa forrada com papel de seda.

- Falando com o porteiro. Vai subir depois.

- Você a deixou sozinha? - Abbe voa para a porta, abre e esquadrinha o _hall._

_- _Tenha paciência, ela pode achar o caminho do elevador sozinha - digo, abrindo o cartão.

Minha mãe volta para perto de mim pisando forte e me dirige um olhar de repulsa, presumo que porque a minha reação não lhe agradou.

- Pela sua expressão, deduzo que já sabe quem mandou - digo.

- E daí? Coloquei o cartão de volta no lugar, não foi?

É claro que foi Kohaku que mandou - você não achou mesmo que isso fazia o estilo de Sesshomaru, não é? - mas não há nenhuma frase, nada. O que é estranho, bizarro, mas também intrigante.

- Quer dizer que o homem pode pegar um cartão de crédito e enco­mendar um punhado de rosas - diz Abbe. - Grande coisa.

Não digo nada, pego as rosas e saio para procurar um vaso. Ao perce­ber que estou indo para a cozinha, Geoff me acompanha, sempre espe­rançoso.

- Espero que não esteja pensando em retomar aquele relacionamento.

Finjo que não ouvi por causa do barulho da água correndo. Não estou pensando em nada, de verdade, a não ser na beleza dessas rosas e no fato de não saber que gostava tanto de gestos românticos tão lugares-comuns. No final do corredor, ouço minha avó voltar, e mi­nha mãe exclamar:

- Ah, meu Deus! O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?

Minha bolsa, inocentemente jogada na mesa da cozinha, de repente toca. Geoff, que parece ter me confundido com a _Nonna, _late para mim até eu atender o telefone.

- Srta. Petrocelli? Aqui é Dana Alsworth da Alsworth Interiors. Teve uma entrevista conosco há algumas semanas, lembra-se?

Você precisa ouvir esse sotaque sulista para acreditar. Nascida e cria­da em Dallas, Dana Alsworth casou-se com um homem do norte há uns trinta anos e levou o sotaque para o norte, juntamente com o conjunto de malas Gucci. Reprimi o impulso de responder com um "Sim senhora?" bem arrastado, mas acabei optando por um simples "Sim?"

- Bem... - Uma risada superficial, levemente nervosa, vibra pela telefone. - Parece que você trabalhava com Annabelle Souter... quando estava na Fannings?

- Sim, eu trabalhava. Ela era uma das minhas melhores... (leia-se: gastava o dinheiro do marido como se não houvesse amanhã) clientes.

- Bem, querida, ela nos trouxe um projeto algumas semanas atrás, e, desde então, fez gato e sapato dos meus melhores _designers. _E agora está dizendo que só quer trabalhar com você.

Um pequeno zumbido de excitação começa a produzir um ruído surdo nas minhas veias.

-Ah, puxa. Fico muito lisonjeada, mas... estou trabalhando em ou­tro lugar.

- Onde? - vem a reação imediata. Informo, ela dá um risinho para disfarçar e diz: - Diga o seu preço.

Gosto da maneira como essa mulher pensa.

- Annabelle pode ser um pouco... diferente — digo.

Isso provoca uma estridente risada nervosa do outro lado.

-Ah, meu Deus, querida, se você é tão talentosa quanto é diplomáti­ca, vale o seu peso em ouro 24 quilates. Por isso, repito - diga-me quan­to quer, e terá. Aliás, Srta. Petrocelli, se você consegue lidar com essa mulher, vou ter uma reforma de um hotel no centro da ilha que pode ser perfeita para você.

- Qual?

Ela diz. Já estou babando. Também sei o tamanho do projeto da Souter. Mil e duzentos metros quadrados na ilha. Annabelle gosta de "renovar" a casa a cada três anos, mais ou menos. E não estamos falando de jogar algumas almofadas novas no sofá.

- Vou precisar do meu próprio escritório. E de uma assistente. -Terá.

- E com um ano de casa quero ter participação na sociedade.

- Bem, meu, meu... você é bem atrevida, hein?

- Tanto melhor para lidar com as Annabelle Souters da vida, Sra. Alsworth.

Ela solta uma profunda gargalhada.

- Querida, você tira essa mulher infernal do meu pé, e terá parti­cipação na sociedade em seis meses.

- Então você tem uma nova _designer._

O alívio de Dana foi palpável, mesmo pelo telefone.

- Telefonarei para ela imediatamente. Se já trabalhou com a Sra. Souter...

- Três vezes, incluindo as salas da firma de advocacia do marido e a cooperativa da filha, em Riverside Drive.

- E ainda parece ser uma pessoa sã.

Nesse exato momento, minha mãe e a _Nonna _entram na cozinha.

- Acredite, tenho muita experiência em lidar com mulheres loucas. Ambas me fitam furiosas.

- Então... posso marcar para segunda-feira?

Nossa... hoje é quinta-feira. Será que três dias são suficientes para avisar a loja sobre a minha saída? A loja onde a cliente (se ela conseguir achar o caminho para o sombrio pequeno estúdio de _design) _écercada por meia dúzia de _designers _como baratas atrás de um pedaço de pão. Medito sobre isso durante, ah, uns três segundos, e digo:

- Está bem.

- Que Deus a abençoe, querida. Só não deixe de chegar um pouco mais cedo para podermos preencher aquela papelada maçante.

Meu telefone emite sons estranhos, um aviso para desligar porque precisa ser recarregado. Assim, ligo o meu preciosinho na tomada, pego minha mãe e danço com ela pela cozinha, com Geoff latindo aos nos­sos pés. Finalmente estou conseguindo ter a minha vida de volta! Terei dinheiro de novo! Meu próprio apartamento de novo! Meu próprio banheiro! Um ambiente livre de aves!

Só que, depois de falar isso tudo durante vários minutos, vejo a ex­pressão nos rostos da minha mãe e da minha avó. Aquele olhar que diz"Estou tentando ficar feliz por você porque é isso que você quer mas..." Sabe, aquele olhar que a faz sentir-se com cinco centímetros de altura?

Mas sabe o que é mais estranho?

Acho que eu também não estou tão feliz com isso quanto deveria estar.

Tive que telefonar para Kohaku e agradecer pelas rosas. Sim, fiz isso não me olhe desse jeito. Não é que tenha sido fácil. Quando finalmente reuni coragem para ligar, meu estômago tinha dado um nó. Um momento difícil que só piorou quando ele atendeu de imediato:

-Alô?

- Ah! Ahn... Kohaku? Hum, oi, sou eu.

Um exemplo impressionante de educação sob pressão, não acha?

- Rin? - Uma pausa. - Sinto muito, querida, não reconheci o número no meu identificador de chamadas, e tenho recebido tantos clientes ultimamente...

_- _O quê? Ah, sim. É o telefone de casa. O telefone da casa da mi­nha mãe, já que eu não tenho um. Precisei recarregar a bateria do celular e tive que usar este, por isso o número não é o certo...

Nossa. Pareço uma idiota, você não acha?

- Bem, não importa. Telefonei para agradecer pelas flores. São lindas.

Juro que não sei como isso aconteceu, mas... bem, em meio mi­nuto, entramos naquela camaradagem que tínhamos, colocamos um ao outro a par das nossas vidas - bem, eu o coloco a par da minha pelo menos - o que, por sua vez, me leva a contar sobre o meu novo emprego, que de algum modo o leva a me convidar para jantar e comemorar.

Sentada aqui na minha cama, com a cabeça do cachorro no colo, e o galo fazendo barulhos muito estranhos no final do corredor, penso, hmmm, não, eu realmente não devia. Uma boa conversa ao telefone é uma coisa. Mas um programa de verdade?

- Ah, não sei, Kohaku...

- É só um jantar, querida.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas... - Suspiro. - Não quero que você pense que isso significa... alguma coisa, certo? Quer dizer, eu ia telefonar para você antes de chegarem as flores, porque... eu preciso devolver o anel.

Calo-me e aguardo.

- Não precisa fazer isso - diz ele, com a voz um pouco tensa.

- Sim, eu preciso.

- Não, eu não quis dar a entender aquilo. É só que, hum... - Ele pigarreia. - Olha... mesmo que... aconteça de nós voltarmos a ficar jun­tos - não estou pressionando, veja bem, é só se, está bem? - sob essas circunstâncias, não acho que fôssemos querer o mesmo anel, concor­da? De qualquer modo, acho que...

Reparou como ele saiu falando sem que eu tivesse chance de dizer alguma coisa?

- ...não espero que você volte a usar aquele anel, de qualquer for­ma. Mas com certeza não o quero de volta. Faça o que quiser com ele. Venda, enterre, doe para a caridade, não me interessa.

Acho que perdi a voz.

_- _Olha, Rin, sei que você também gastou muito dinheiro com o casamento. Quem sabe isso pode compensar?

Droga, ele dificultando a minha objetividade.

- Nossa. Não sei o que dizer.

- Diga que vai sair para jantar comigo.

- Você joga sujo, Munson.

Ele ri.

- Já me disseram. - Depois, mais sério: - Sei que tenho que reparar muita coisa. E que, no fim, você ainda pode me mandar para o infer­no. Eu certamente mereceria. Por outro lado, como posso provar a você que pode confiar em mim, se não passarmos algum tempo juntos?

Está bem, hora do conflito. Por um lado, penso, ah, por que não? Principalmente se ele é a única pessoa que parece entender por que estou tão entusiasmada com esse emprego. E é só um jantar, convenhamos.

Mas estou pronta para isso? Para passar por uma segunda chance com alguém que despedaçou meu coração? Quero acreditar nele. De verdade. Mas agora estou traumatizada e não tenho certeza se conseguirei.

Mas, ah, como eu gostaria.

Nossa. Agora sei como Kagome se sente.

No caso meu e de Kohaku, contudo, há todo esse passado que não pos­so apagar sumariamente. Quero dizer, a nossa relação era fácil, não davamuito trabalho à cabeça. Pelo menos, foi assim antes. Veja o que acontece com a maioria dos homens com quem você sai: você sempre acaba a noite exausta só por tentar descobrir qual é o seu papel, o que elesquerem e o que eles estão pensando. Se encosta neles, acidentalmente quando estão andando, eles entendem isso como um convite. Ou, se você sugere fazer alguma coisa que poderia, até remotamente, ser interpretada como um compromisso futuro, eles adotam aquela expressão de alguém que acabou de saber que seus órgãos genitais se autodestruiriam nos próximos vinte segundos. Pois bem, de algum modo, nina foi assim com Kohaku.

Estar com Kohaku era fácil. Agradável. Eu sabia, praticamente desde a primeira vez, que podia confiar que ele seria simplesmente o Kohaku. Nunca passei pela sensação de ele experimentar ser um personagem diferente, como acontece com a maioria dos homens, tentar ser o que ele achasse que deveria ser, ou o que pensasse que eu queria que ele fosse... E aquilo era bom. Talvez não pareça muita coisa, mas, para mim, era o céu. Kohaku me compreendia, entendia o que eu precisava. Quem eu precisava ser.

Diferente de estar com alguém como, digamos, Sesshomaru, que me man­tém no limite o tempo todo; exigindo coisas de mim que nem sequer consigo identificar, que dirá fazer.

Exigia, devo dizer. Passado.

- Está pensando demais - diz Kohaku, com um sorriso na voz.

E ele está certo. Estou.

É só um jantar.

- Segunda depois do trabalho? - sugiro.

Ao dizer isso, posso ouvi-lo suspirar aliviado no outro lado da linha.

Você sabe quanto tempo leva para ir de metrô da Rua 116 com a Broadway até o Brooklyn?

- E então - pergunta a _Nonna _aos berros -, vai mesmo sair com aquele Kohaku de novo?

Isso responde a pergunta?

Estamos na plataforma na Rua 14 esperando o trem L. A última perna da jornada. Estou muito consciente de que o ar, no momento, está repleto de bilhões e bilhões de vestígios de células mortas descar­tadas pela pele.

- Sabe, você está linda - comento, puxando a manga de seu vesti­do novo.

- Não mude de assunto. Por que faz isso? Por que se deixa envolver numa situação que fará você sofrer de novo, hein?

Abaixo-me para sussurrar bem dentro do ouvido dela, cuidando para não enganchar meus lábios no brinco de pedra que imita diamante do tamanho de uma calota de carro.

- Não estou me deixando envolver em nada. E só um jantar.

Ela torce a boca, desgostosa. Uma mensagem em voz distorcida explode aos berros por toda a estação. Os anos de prática me permitem decifrá-la.

- Droga. Faltam dez minutos para chegar o próximo trem. Venha, vamos sentar.

Conduzo a _Nonna _até um banco próximo; conseguimos espremer nossos bumbuns nos dois últimos lugares vazios e abraçamos as bolsas sobre o colo.

- _Sei pazza! - _resmunga ela.

Eu suspiro. Sim, devo estar louca. Também sei que isto não vai desa­parecer só por evitar falar a respeito. Portanto, apesar da audiência de cerca de mil pessoas, decido explicar o que Kohaku e eu tínhamos - talvez ainda tenhamos - e concluo dizendo:

- Ele me fazia sentir segura, _Nonna. _Que mal há nisso?

- Segura? _Pah. _Se quer segurança, compre um são-bernardo. - Ela me olha de soslaio. - Você quer um _uomo _que vai excitar você, despertai seus humores.

Estou ruborizada.

- Não se preocupe. Kohaku faz meus humores funcionarem muito bem. A _Nonna _como que bate no ar entre nós duas.

- Não é sobre isso que estou falando. - Ela se vira para mim e tenta sussurrar, sem conseguir: - Qualquer coisa com mão e boca pode desper­tar esses humores. Algum dia. talvez eu conte a você sobre sua _nonna _e Graziella Zambini, pouco antes da guerra.

Ao lado de pelo menos outras doze pessoas, fito minha avó por al­guns instantes, depois sacudo a cabeça e digo:

- Não estou procurando nada excitante, está bem? Excitante me es­gota. Ei, o que está fazendo?

Ela pegou a minha bolsa e procura o romance que sabe que está dentro. Retira-o, olha para a capa e balança-o na minha frente.

- Você não quer excitante? Então por que lê essa coisa?

- É a minha válvula de escape, _Nonna. - _Tiro o livro bem manusea­do das mãos dela e guardo de volta na bolsa. - Além do mais, isso é fantasia. Não é realidade.

A _Nonna _dá de ombros.

- Você me mostra uma mulher que não quer viver uma fantasia, e mostro a você uma mulher morta.

Vejo a senhora afro-americana ao meu lado sacudir com uma ria da silenciosa.

Felizmente, ouço o chiado do trem que chega na estação.

Juro, Kikyou parece duas vezes mais grávida que na última vez que a vi, há... o quê, duas semanas?

A casa cheira a molho de tomate e alho, bebida e charutos, e ao per­fume da Kikyou.

- São gêmeos - diz ela sorrindo, acompanhando o meu olhar que se volta para a sua barriga. - Meninos. Ai, ai! será que vou ficar com as mãos sempre ocupadas ou o quê? E, ah, Nonna, você está tão boni­ta que parece uma pintura! Venha cá e deixe eu lhe dar um abraço!

Está bem, se alguém me disser que a felicidade desta mulher é só fachada, que ela está só fingindo, darei um tiro na cabeça.

- Sua mãe não veio? - pergunta, lastimosa, a minha prima.

- Não estava se sentindo bem. Uma indisposição estomacal, parece.

- Ah, meu Deus... Espero que não seja nada sério!

Sacudo a cabeça, se bem que é a segunda vez em menos de um mês que minha mãe, que nunca fica doente, não se sente bem. Se não estiver melhor quando voltarmos, juro que vou levá-la para um _check-up, _nem que precise enfiá-la no carrinho de compras e empurrá-la até o hospital. A casa está cheia e animada, com vozes e risadas, e Frank Sinatra. Uma horda de crianças de cabelo escuro passa por mim, gritando e rindo. Quando Kikyou nos conduz à sala onde o principal da festa acontece, dou uma espiada na cozinha e vejo uma meia dúzia de mulheres peitudas que vagamente reconheço fazerem o que quer que mulheres acostumadas ao trabalho doméstico fazem nas cozinhas. Picar, misturar, e sabe-se lá o que mais.

- Muito bem, fiquem à vontade - diz Kikyou, ainda sorrindo. - A comida está na sala de jantar, vocês podem se servir.

A sala de Kikyou, no estilo _reviveu, _colonial, foi invadida por uma tri­bo de gnomos italianos, muitos dos quais parecem estar de porre, se bem que é provável que a aflição se deva à surdez desmedida. Meu tio-avô Mioga, contudo, aparentemente comeu o cereal esta manhã junto com uma dose dupla de alguma bebida energética.

- Nonna! - Seu sorriso é uma reminiscência misteriosa do sapo Caco, dos Muppets. Mas com dentes. Muitos e muitos dentes. Que compensam, de certo modo, os cinco fios de cabelo grisalho esticados na cabeça calva. Seus braços parecem compridos demais para o corpo disforme e frágil; não fosse pelos suspensórios, ele não conseguiria manter na cintu­ra as calças de poliéster xadrez verde-mofo-vômito. - Venha cá e dê um grande abraço no seu cunhado.

Eles mais ou menos cambaleiam em direção um ao outro e atraves­sam a sala forrada de bege de ponta a ponta, os braços precariamente estendidos, os mocassins de couro branco de Sal brilhando na luz dosol que entra pelas portas do quintal. Meio metro antes de se encon­trarem de fato, a _Nonna _avisa:

- Você encosta na minha bunda, você perde seus dentes.

Mioga produz um zurro asmático que passa por risada:

- Heh... heh... heh. Eu já perdi eles, há 33 anos. Então tarde demais.

Os dois se abraçam com cuidado para os ossos não quebrarem. Se bem que, mesmo assim, ainda conseguem fazer voarem longe os óculosde ambos. Separam-se em seguida com a mesma animação, um implicando com o outro.

Nossa. Já faz dez anos, pelo menos, desde que esses dois se viram No casamento de Kikyou. É estranho que, em todo o tempo que a conheci, a _Nonna _não tenha demonstrado que sente falta do seu antigo bairro. Vejo os seus olhos varrendo a multidão, a maneira como eles brilham quando esta ou aquela pessoa segura sua mão ou a abraça, e percebi ah, meu Deus, ela sente falta deles.

Mas então por que nunca disse nada? Abbe ou eu teríamos ficado felizes em trazê-la para visitá-los de vez em quando...

- Kikyou preparou uma festa muito louca, não foi?

Viro-me tão rápido que quase caio. Sesshomaru estende a mão e me prende pelo cotovelo. Meus mamilos imediatamente formigam.

Droga.

Ele observa meu cabelo.

- Gostei.

- Obrigada. - Franzo a testa. - Pensei que você estava trabalhando.

Ele dá de ombros e se encosta no alizar da porta, os braços cruzados sobre a camisa de malha. Desta vez preta, enfiada nos_ jeans _pretos e macios.

_- _Resolvi tirar uns dias de férias. Depois que o caso foi resolvido, sabe?

- Aliás, parabéns. Li no jornal.

Seus olhos estão presos aos meus.

- Obrigado.

- Eu, hum, deduzi que não havia nenhum problema com, hum, a ração do cachorro?

Sua expressão não muda.

- Não apareceu nenhuma indicação.

Aceno ligeiramente a cabeça.

- E como vão as coisas? - pergunta ele.

- Ah... bem, na verdade. Consegui um novo emprego que parece que vou gostar.

- Ah, isso é ótimo. E o... como é o nome dele?

- Kohaku?

- É. Kohaku. Você deu um chute nele?

Eu poderia mentir. Deveria, talvez.

- Não exatamente.

Sesshomaru não parece surpreso. Na verdade, ele não parece nada.

- Quer dizer que vai voltar para ele.

- Como você passa de "não exatamente dar um chute nele" para Voltar para ele"?

Ele afasta o olhar, sacode a cabeça, dá um meio sorriso. Uma daque­las expressões masculinas, sabe? Depois, aproxima-se de mim e sussur­ra no meu ouvido:

- Você pula fora da minha cama como se ela estivesse cheia de pul­gas, depois eu vejo esse camarada no seu apartamento com cara de que seu cachorro acabou de morrer. E, depois, vejo como você está. Acredite, não é preciso ser um gênio para juntar as peças.

Passo a língua nos lábios, tentando ignorar as batidas do meu coração. Veja, era sobre isso mesmo que eu estava falando, a maneira como homens comoSesshomaru sempre colocam você na defensiva, de algum modo. Você não pode simplesmente estar com eles, está sempre precisando se justificar.

- Nós namoramos durante quase um ano, Sesshomaru. - Desvio o olhar reservo minha avó cambalear pela sala, divertindo-se como nunca.

Olho de volta para Sesshomaru. - Preciso dar uma chance a isso. Dar uma chance a ele. Sou assim.

- Você ama esse cara?

- Amei.

Ele me olha assustado.

- Amou?

- Ei, ele me fez sofrer. Não estou negando isso. E, francamente, não sei bem o que sinto por ele. Sobre ele. Mas não posso simplesmente... afastar-me dele, está bem?

Aqueles olhos muito âmbar mantêm os meus presos aos dele por lon­gos instantes mais, depois ele faz exatamente aquilo.

Droga.

Esses velhinhos sabem mesmo se divertir. Duas horas mais tarde, ainda estão animados, mexendo seus traseiros magros ao ritmo do suingue e empanturrando-se de comidas que não deveriam comer, provavelmente, e rindo. Ah, a risada. Ah, sim, ocorrem umas discussões ocasionais para atrapalhar - alguém que lembra de alguma ofensa ou outra acontecida há quarenta anos, coisas desse tipo - mas, na maiorparte, divertem-se a valer.

E, curiosamente, eu também. Dancei bastante (e se você ainda passou pela experiência de aprender a dançar o suingue com um homem de oitenta anos que bate na altura dos seus seios, então você não viveu) e, em geral, tentei esquecer todas as formas de vida com pênis eu com menos de quarenta anos de idade.

Mas, finalmente, os velhinhos me levam à exaustão, obrigando-me a procurar refúgio na sala de visitas da Kikyou, onde ela está recostada no sofá, com os pés em sandálias sobre a mesa de centro. O mau dos filhos dorme ao seu lado, com a cabeça no que sobrou do seu colo. As bochechas dele estão cor-de-rosa de tão coradas, e a boca, entreaberta o suficiente para ele emitir os sons do ronco suave. Kikyou, com um sorriso sereno nos lábios, brinca com seus cachos.

Sento-me na cadeira reclinável em frente a ela. Ela olha para e seu sorriso se amplia.

- Só posso esperar ter a mesma energia quando tiver a idade deles.

- Eu acho que terá - digo, e ela ri. Tomo um gole da Coca Diet que tenho nas mãos há uma hora e fito a sua barriga com admiração. - Então. Acha que você e Bankotsu ficarão nesses?

- Ê - diz ela num suspiro. - Está na hora de fazermos o que metade dos casais católicos férteis faz, e ignorar o Papa. Já está mais do que bom, com seis filhos. Ela recosta a cabeça no sofá. - Mas as crianças estão muito entusiasmadas com os novos bebês. Ontem, os dois mais velhos me ajudaram a pegar as roupas de bebê que estavam guardadas. - Outra risada. - Não que tenham ficado guardadas por muito tempo!

- Você não se importa de ter tantos filhos?

Ela olha para mim, como que surpresa.

- Me importar? Por que me importaria?

- Não sobra muito tempo para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

- Outra coisa...? Aaah, entendi. Olha, Rin, eu não sou como você, sabe? Nunca fui muito boa na escola, na verdade nunca quis ter uma car­reira. Isto é tudo o que eu sempre quis, ser mãe, ser esposa. O que mais eu poderia querer, hein? - Ela olha de novo para o bebê e acaricia seu rosto.- Talvez a minha escolha não seja politicamente correta ou o que quer que você queira chamar, mas é a minha escolha. Sou feliz com ela, e, francamente, não me importo nada com o que os outros possam pensar.

Após um momento, digo:

- E então, como se sente sendo a única mulher do planeta livre de conflitos?

Kikyou assobia.

- Muitíssimo bem, se quer saber a verdade. - Depois, ela franze a testa. - Sesshomaru me contou que você está voltando com o seu namorado?

Eu suspiro.

- Eu não disse isso, e Sesshomaru sabe. O que eu disse foi que preciso dar uma chance.

Ela aperta os olhos.

- Querendo dizer o quê, exatamente?

- Querendo dizer que vamos sair para jantar na segunda-feira. Ela retorce a boca, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa mas está achando que é melhor não fazê-lo. E não existe a menor chance de eu encorajá-la. Depois, ela fala:

- Desde que você faça o que for vontade sua, Rin. Sabe o que es­tou dizendo?

Um telefone toca de dentro da pilha de bolsas ao lado do sofá.

- Deve ser o seu - diz Kikyou quando o menininho se mexe ao seu lado. - Ninguém mais tem celular.

Penso em não atender - quem pode ser? -, mas a curiosidade não me permite ignorá-lo. Assim, levanto, apalpo uma montanha de bol­sas de couro sintético com fechos chamativos até que encontro a minha; fiel bolsa Coach e o atrevido e exigente telefone que ali reside.

- E Rin Petrocelli? - pergunta uma voz masculina, com um leve ar paquistanês ou indiano.

-Sim?

- Sou o Dr. Pahlavi. Estou ligando do hospital St. Luke's. Sua mãe está aqui na sala de emergência.

Meu coração sobe para a garganta.

- Ah, meu Deus! Qual é o problema? Ela está bem? O que...

- Por favor não se preocupe, Srta. Petrocelli. Sua mãe agora está estável. Descansando. Estamos fazendo alguns exames...

- Exames? Para quê?

Sinto a mão de Kikyou segurar a minha.

- Para descobrirmos qual é o problema, eliminarmos o óbvio. Prefiro não conversar sobre isso por telefone, mas a Sra. Petrocelli pediu você viesse...

- Sim, sim, claro... - _Merda! - _Mas eu estou no Brooklyn, devo morar um pouco. Ela está bem? Quero dizer...

O médico ri.

- Eu duvido que a condição dela possa representar algum perigo vida. Só estamos tomando medidas de precaução, você entende, por favor não se preocupe. Estamos cuidando muito bem dela. Chegue a hora que puder.

Viro-me e me percebo rodeada pela tribo de gnomos, e os preocupados da minha avó são os primeiros que vejo.

- Abbe está no St. Luke's, eles não querem me dizer qual é o problema... temos que ir embora, vamos para lá...

Uma mão forte e firme segura meu cotovelo. Olho dentro dos ambar determinados.

- Levarei vocês de carro - diz Sesshomaru.

Não estou em condições de discutir. Merda, não estou em condições de fazer nada. Se tivesse que voltar para Manhattan de metrô com a _Nonna, _não sei aonde iríamos parar. No banco traseiro, a _Nonna _reza o rosário com um fervor tamanho que levantaria um defunto.

- Não entendo. Abbe nunca fica doente. Nunca.

- Está tudo bem, querida - diz Sesshomaru numa voz baixa, calma. A voz que um policial usa para evitar que as pessoas se joguem de janelas. E eu sei que ele sabe que provavelmente não deveria estar me chamando de "querida", mas, neste exato momento, eu realmente não me impor­to. - O médico disse que não era uma emergência, certo?

- Então p-por que ela foi para a s-sala de emergência?

- Rin. Respire. Não, não engolir em seco... _respire._

- Droga! O que todos esses carros estão fazendo na rua? - pergun­to histérica. - Por que você não coloca a luz vermelha no teto do car­ro, liga a sirene, corre e passa na frente de todo mundo?

- _Per Dio! - _exclama a _Nonna, _que está arfando atrás de mim, e em seguida aumenta visivelmente a velocidade da recitação do rosário.

- Porque - diz Sesshomaru calmamente, parando em um sinal vermelho - isso seria abusar da minha posição.

Cruzo os braços e o encaro com raiva.

Cerca de meia hora depois, adentro a emergência do St. Luke's como uma louca, a _Nonna _cambaleando atrás de mim, e Sesshomaru na retaguarda.

- Procuro por Abbe Petrocelli! - praticamente grito para a pobre enfermeira, ajudante ou o que quer que ela seja na recepção.

Ela nem sequer levanta os olhos.

- Descendo o corredor, a segunda sala de exames à sua direita. Atravesso voando o corredor e entro na dita sala para encontrar minhamãe de pé, vestida, e parecendo ligeiramente... atordoada.

- Abbe! O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Eles telefonaram e disseram que estavam fazendo uns exames...

Ela leva a mão ao coração.

- Cristo, Rin, como chegou aqui tão rápido?

- Sesshomaru estava lá na festa. Ele nos trouxe.

Estamos as duas abraçadas, ela acaricia meu cabelo e tenta me tirar do meu ataque de ansiedade.

- Está tudo bem, _bubelah, _está tudo bem...

Epa. Acho que nunca a ouvi me chamar assim.

Recuo, olho nos olhos dela.

- O que há... de errado?

Um sorriso estranho aparece nos seus lábios.

- Eu disse que o meu estômago estava me perturbando, certo? Pois bem, fiquei tonta, e pensei, está bem, isso é bobagem, mas não vai doer ir ao hospital, ver o que está acontecendo. Quero dizer, só para garan­tir, certo?

Ela pausa. Enlouqueço de medo e nervoso.

- Ah, meu Deus, é o seu coração, não é? Precisa operar? O que...?

- Não, querida, não éo meu coração. Sinto um alívio correr o meu corpo, imediatamente seguido de um temor ainda pior.

- Ah, merda! É... é...?

- Rin, pare. Estou perfeitamente saudável. Na verdade, m mais saudável do que pensava.

O que é essa expressão estranha no rosto dela?

- Está bem. Estou perdida.

Minha mãe me entrega uma coisa. Uma foto... de...

De...?

Meus olhos lançam-se para ela. Ela sorri para mim hesitante.

- Parabéns, _bubelah. _Você vai ser a irmã mais velha.


	15. Chapter 15

**Quinze**

**M**as afinal o que éisso, uma epidemia?

- Você está _grávida?_

- Parece.

Meus joelhos não resistem. Caio sentada em uma cadeira de plásti­co próxima.

- Mas... mas... você disse que não menstruava há mais de seis meses!

Abbe encolhe os ombros.

Deus, eu queria tanto não ter que ouvir isso. Não ter que passar por isto.

- Com... com quanto tempo já está?

- Umas seis semanas, no máximo oito. - Abbe caminha até um espelho na sala de exames, tira um pente da bolsa e passa no cabelo. Sua mão treme, assim como sua voz. - Durante 13 anos, seu pai e eu ten­tamos ter outro filho, e nada. E agora... - Ela suspira. - A vida é estra­nha, não é?

Para dizer o mínimo.

- E... esse sei lá quem com quem você está saindo, ele éo pai?

Abbe me olha pelo espelho, um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Você acha que estou transando com mais de um homem?

Cruzo os braços.

- Talvez esteja na hora de me dizer quem ele é. Quem sabe, apre­sentá-lo à _Nonna _e a mim.

Ela se vira, perplexa, sacode a cabeça e dá uma risada.

- O que foi? - pergunto.

- Dizer que não planejei esta gravidez é pouco. Para ser sincera, ain­da nem tive tempo de pensar direito em tudo isso. Portanto, a única coisa que posso dizer é... que a manterei informada.

- Vai contar ao... pai?

- No momento certo. Por enquanto, não. Não até...

Mas Abbe não chega a terminar o que ia dizer, porque entra na sala um médico baixo, de pele cor de chocolate, com um turbante branco e muito bem humorado.

- Ah - diz ele, estendendo a mão de aparência delicada. - Deve ser a filha da Sra. Petrocelli. - Diante da minha expressão, seu sorriso desa­parece. - Ah, querida. - Seu olhar desvia-se de mim, vai para a minha mãe, depois volta. - Ela já contou a novidade?

Respondo que sim.

- Ah. - Ele cruza as mãos abaixo da cintura. - Imagino que descobrir que uma mãe de cinqüenta anos está grávida deve ser um pouco estranho.

Eu que o diga. Aliás, nem poderia porque, neste instante, não consigo dizer nada. Assim, entro em um gostoso transe catatônico enquanto o médico conversa um pouco com minha mãe.

- Rin? - Olho para minha mãe e percebo que estamos somente a sós. - Já estou liberada para ir embora.

Tento levantar-me, mas as pernas não sabem se querem me tentar.

- Ei - diz Abbe. - Quem acabou de descobrir que está grávida eu. Não foi você.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Teria preferido que fosse um ataque de coração?

- Não, claro que não. É só... O que pretende fazer?

- Começar a comprar roupinhas de bebê?

- Não é engraçado. Meu Deus, Abbe, como pode sequer em ter um bebê na sua idade?

Sua expressão endurece.

- Como posso pensar em embaraçar você, é o que quer dizer.

- Não é de mim que estamos falando...

- Tem razão. Não é. - Abbe pega a bolsa e a pendura no ombro. - Devem estar precisando da sala. Falaremos sobre isso depois. - Ela sai, e eu a sigo com a cabeça tonta. Ao ver minha avó e Sesshomaru na sala de espera, ela acrescenta, antes de se aproximar deles:

- Nenhuma palavra com ninguém. Até eu resolver como vou lidar com isso. Entendeu?

Concordo com um aceno, se bem que, neste exato momento, não entendo _nada._

Sesshomaru insiste em levar-nos de carro para casa, apesar de ficar a poucos quarteirões de distância. Minha mãe vai na frente, a _Nonna _e eu sen­tamos atrás. Depois que Abbe garante para a minha avó que está bem e que sente muito ter nos tirado da festa, um silêncio pesado toma conta do ambiente. Eu quase posso ouvir o cérebro de Sesshomaru funcionando.

Sesshomaru pára em frente ao prédio. Minha mãe e minha avó despedem-se e entram. Eu me demoro um pouco mais e, já fora do carro, abai­xo-me para agradecer pela janela aberta. Sesshomaru assusta-me ao pegar a minha mão.

- Só quero que saiba que... se precisar de alguém para conversar, so­bre qualquer coisa, seja o que for, pode me procurar.

Forço um sorriso.

- Acredite, você não vai querer se misturar com esta família maluca.

Ele dá de ombros e repete aquele sorriso de lado que me deixa maluca.

- Que família não é?

Reparo que as nossas mãos estão uma sobre a outra, retiro a minha de baixo da dele e cruzo os braços.

- Por que está sendo tão legal comigo?

Com uma meia gargalhada, ele se endireita atrás do volante e olha rara o espelho retrovisor.

- Quisera eu saber - diz ele, e afasta-se com o carro.

Logo que entro em casa, vou direto para o _freezer _e entro de boca no picolé de Hãagen-Dazs, antes mesmo de retirar todo o papel. Já que jurei não beber e parece improvável que eu faça sexo nos próximos vinte minutos, as calorias e o excesso de gordura terão que resolver.

Entretanto, não resolvem. Porque - finalmente compreendo, ao me encaminhar para o meu quarto, com Geoff nos meus calcanhares - esta frustração não vai arrefecer colocando algo dentro de mim, e sim deixan­do alguma coisa sair.

Mas o quê? Como?

E o que exatamente está me deixando tão frustrada, afinal?

A _Nonna _e minha mãe estão no quarto dela, discutindo. Só ouço trechos da conversa, como lufadas de fumaça vindo pelo corredor. De­pois, um silêncio, e, em seguida, chocada, a _Nonna _exclama baixinha

_-PerDio!_

E então me vem à cabeça: minha mãe está grávida e deve estar pre­cisando de mim.

Minha avó de 80 anos acabou de descobrir que a nora está grávida. Com toda certeza, ela também precisa de mim.

E talvez as duas também precisem de um Hãagen-Dazs.

Volto para o _freezer, _tiro dois sorvetes e sigo para o quarto de minha mãe. Geoff opta por ficar do lado de fora da porta, pois o galo o encara com cara de mau, apesar de muito bem preso na gaiola.

- Aqui - digo, entregando a cada uma delas um sorvete. - Não resolver nada, mas é a melhor solução no momento.

Minha mãe está sentada na beira da cama ainda desarrumada, e a _Nonna _em um banco ao pé da cama. Não havendo nenhuma outra superfície arrumada para eu plantar meu traseiro, sento-me de cruzadas no chão e fixo o olhar enfurecido no galo. Permanecemos em silêncio por alguns instantes, tomando nossos sorvetes e pensa até que Abbe fala:

- Eu nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida inteira.

Nós duas olhamos para ela. E minha mãe, que gritou para políticos e policiais, que passou mais de uma noite na prisão, que nunca teve medo de confrontar ninguém a respeito de nada, chora.

Puta merda.

Imediatamente estou ao seu lado na cama, abraçando-a. Minha avó está sentada do outro lado e acaricia a mão dela.

- Vai dar tudo certo - digo, mas ela sacode a cabeça.

- Estou com cinqüenta anos. Sei que o risco é muito grande.

Nossa.

- Você realmente quer esse bebê, não é?

Ela acena positivamente e enxuga uma lágrima.

- É maluquice, eu sei, mas eu realmente quero.

Afasto seu cabelo do rosto.

- Então. As chances de tudo dar certo são bem maiores.

- Eu sei, mas... - Ela olha fixo para o pauzinho de madeira do Háagen-Dazs, limpo de tão lambido, e solta um longo suspiro. - Mas e se não der? E se...

Eu troco olhares com minha avó, que também parece pronta para chorar, e penso: não, Sesshomaru. As mulheres não _tornam _as coisas complica­das. A vida é que é complicada.

No dia seguinte, pulei - está bem, me arrastei - para fora da cama com grandes planos, dos quais o mais imediato era levar minha avó à missa, algo que eu não fazia há... anos.

Quando eu tinha uns seis anos, muito antes de a _Nonna _vir morar conosco, ela aparentemente decidiu que não ia mais tolerar o que chamou de negligência espiritual dos meus pais com a única filha. Assim, ela arrastou seu então magro traseiro do Brooklyn até aqui para, depois, arrastar o meu traseiro magrinho para a minha primeira missa. Para não ficar para trás, no instante em que soube disso, minha avó maternatambém resolveu que estava mais que na hora de eu começar a valorizar minhas raízes judaicas, por mais que, até então, a minha criação pagã não a tivesse incomodado de nenhum modo. Assim, no sábado seguinte, pisei em uma sinagoga pela primeira vez.

Meus pais, ambos agnósticos devotos, não pareceram importar-se com nenhuma das duas situações, desde que ficasse entendido que era apenas com o propósito de eu conhecer, e não de filiar-me a alguma coisa. Como eu adorava passar aquele tempo precioso sozinha com cada ima das minhas amadas avós, não me preocupei e segui o fluxo dos acontecimentos durante muitos anos. Até que a adolescência levantou suas seculares dúvidas, e eu descobri que era melhor passar as manhãs dos meus fins de semana com meus amigos do que com Deus, sendo que, na época, não me ocorreu que uma coisa não excluiria a outra.

Em todo caso, nenhuma das avós - ou das religiões - "venceu". Ah, eu acredito em Deus, mesmo achando que Ele às vezes tem um senso de humor perverso. Apenas nunca declarei lealdade a um dos lados. Não tenho nenhum escrúpulo em montar uma árvore de Natal e com­parecer ao _Pessach _que Sango prepara todos os anos. Em alguns anos, vou à missa da Páscoa, depois, no outono seguinte, observo os feriados do _Rosh Hashanah _e do _Yom Kippur. _Sinto-me confortável com tudo isso... a uma cautelosa distância. Ainda não decidi o que fazer se tiver filhos, mas imagino que saberei resolver quando a oportunidade chegai. Afinal, eu dei certo, não dei?

Não responda isso.

Enfim, ocorreu-me que a _Nonna _provavelmente não ia à missa ha algum tempo, uma suspeita que mostrou ter fundamento pela maneia como seus olhos se iluminaram quando perguntei se ela gostaria de ir. Meu coração doeu com aquilo. Assistir à missa diariamente fez para da vida dessa mulher durante muitos anos; deixar de ir deve tê-la feito sofrer muito. Sei que minha mãe a teria levado, pelo menos de vez e quando, se ela pedisse. Só que isso implicaria constranger uma pessoa, um pecado muito pior pela cartilha da _Nonna _do que não ir à missa. O que me levou a pensar de novo no quanto minha avó abriu mão da sua vida ao vir morar conosco, e a querer entender por que continua aqui após a morte de meu pai.

Depois da missa, na Doceria Húngara da Amsterdam com a Rua 111 um dos nossos lugares prediletos na minha infância, sentada em frente à _Nonna, _eu pergunto. Ela me olha, nitidamente espantada com a minha pergunta, deposita a xícara de chá no pires e cruza as mãos sob o colo. Ela está usando seu vestido novo; passei o ferro de frisar no cabelo prateado, e ele ficou suavemente ondulado em volta do rosto. Imagino a jovem atraente e teimosa que ela deve ter sido.

- A sua _mamma, _ela precisava de mim - diz ela encolhendo os ombros. - Foi por isso que fiquei.

Agora é a minha vez de me espantar.

- Abbe não precisa de ninguém.

- Ela é boa atriz, sim?

- Mas você mesma disse que ela _é _muito forte...

-Ah... - A _Nonna _levanta um dedo curvo, com calombos, e apon­ta para mim. - Mas essa força, ela se esfarelaria sem outras pessoas por perto.

Recosto-me na cadeira, os braços cruzados sobre meu vestido de alça florido. Ah. Eu mesma já comentara isso, que Abbe tira sua energia das pessoas à sua volta, assim como eu preciso da minha solidão.

- Mas isso ainda não explica por que você achou que precisava ficar. Afinal, naquela época, ela quase nunca estava sozinha. Inclusive, eu ain­da estava lá.

- Mas eu era a única que estava sempre lá. Em espírito e em corpo. Como o seu _papà. _Você estava lá, _sì, _mas não queria estar, e a sua _mamma _sabia disso. - Ela cuidadosamente corta um pedaço do seu doce; o creme _chantilly _sai em um jato por entre as finas camadas do doce folheado. - Quando você foi, ela sentiu mais sua falta do que deixou transparecer. - Seus olhos voltam-se para mim. - Mas ela não diz nada, porque é isso que filhos devem fazer, deixar o ninho, ficar por conta própria. Então eu fi­quei, fui sua força. - Ela sorri. - Ela não pode sugar Nonna Petrocelli, hã?

Dou uma risada, cutuco o meu doce com o garfo, e pergunto:

- Mas você ficou por achar que tinha obrigação, ou por querer?

Ela me fita.

- Não compreendo.

Olho para trás.

- Reparei em você naquela festa ontem, _Nonna. _O quanto estava feliz. Como... como se estivesse em casa.

Ela rapidamente abaixa os olhos para o doce pela metade.

- Foi _buono _ver todo mundo de novo. Só isso.

Estendo a mão e seguro a dela.

- Se pudesse fazer o que quisesse, voltaria a morar lá?

Ela retira a mão da minha.

- Por que faz essas perguntas? - questiona ela, com a voz trêmula. - Você ouviu Sonya me convidar para morar com ela? É por isso essa conversa toda?

Sonya, a irmã mais nova do meu avô, agora também viúva, e a _Nonna _foram muito amigas antes de minha avó mudar-se do Brooklyn; eram mais como irmãs do que cunhadas.

Por trás dos óculos da _Nonna, _as lágrimas brilham nos seus olhos.

- Como posso, com a sua _mamma _tendo bebê?

- _Nonna, _pelo amor de Deus, você tem oitenta anos! Ninguém, muito menos Abbe, esperaria que você ajudasse a criar outro bebê a essa altura da sua vida! Ei, se quer ir morar com Sonya, vá morar com ela, está bem?

- E quem fica com a sua _mamma! _

Cruzo os braços e digo, firme:

- Quem deveria ter ficado desde o começo. Eu.

- Mas você vai casar um dia, vai embora de novo...

- Ei, não é problema seu, está bem? A mãe é minha, a responsabili­dade éminha.

A _Nonna _leva um guardanapo ao nariz, assoa nele e acena com a cabeça.

- A sua _mamma, _ela tem muita sorte.

- Tem toda a razão. Agora vamos escolher uns doces para levar para casa?

Incapazes de chegar a uma conclusão quanto à preferência de Abbe. compramos uma meia dúzia de delícias diferentes para ela poder esco­lher. Sugiro pegarmos um táxi - são apenas cinco quarteirões no sentido norte, sendo que os dois quarteirões compridos que atravessam a cidade aniquilam qualquer um -, contudo a _Nonna _insiste em que prefe­re caminhar. E assim fazemos, a _Nonna _completamente escondida de mim embaixo do guarda-chuva bege que carrega para proteger-se do sol. O qual de repente muda para um lado para ela poder me ver por trás dos óculos.

- Na igreja, acendi uma vela para a sua _mamma, _rezei para a Virgem Maria. Ouvi a Santa Mãe sussurrar que a sua _mamma _ficará bem. O bebê vai ficar bem. Você vai ver.

- Ela me fita. - É um presente, essa criança. Como Isaac de Sara, na Bíblia.

Mudo o _Times _que comprara antes para o meu outro quadril, re­cebendo que vou acabar sujando meu vestido todo de tinta de jornal.

- Mas Sara não estava com noventa e tantos anos quando teve Isaac? - pergunto, fitando minha avó no sol forte. - O que você acharia de ter um bebê daqui a dez anos, _Nonna?_

Ela nitidamente está horrorizada.

- Como você diz, nos seus sonhos?

Caio na risada, sentindo-me um pouco melhor. Porque, veja bem, o motivo pelo qual eu estava tratando a novidade da minha mãe por um ângulo tão pessoal éque, simplesmente, estou morrendo de ciúmes.

Eu é que deveria ficar grávida. Não minha mãe. E agora acabei de garantir à minha avó que ficarei e acompanharei Abbe durante a gra­videz. Um oferecimento que não fiz da boca para fora para dar à _Nonna _uma saída. Sério. Essa nova mudança no rumo das coisas pode ter me angustiado, mas eu quero ajudar de verdade... mesmo sabendo que isso efetivamente acaba com qualquer chance que eu pudesse ter de resgatar a minha própria vida. Como poderei ter os meus bebês se estou ocu­pada ajudando minha mãe a criar meu irmão trinta e alguns anos mais novo que eu?

Não que meus bebês estejam propriamente em vias de chegar.

Está bem, estou me deixando deprimir aqui, portanto vou parar.

Geoff nos recebe na porta do apartamento, com uma expressão... aliviada éa única palavra que me vem à cabeça. Não compreendo bem. A _Nonna _vai para o seu quarto mudar de roupa, e eu desço o corredor com os quitutes. Encontro minha mãe no seu escritório, sentada na rente do computador, navegando na Internet, os óculos encarapitados no seu lindo nariz. Eu me aproximo por trás, coloco a caixa branca perfumada ao seu lado e dou uma olhada na tela.

_Seu bebê e você._

Foi dada a partida.

Abbe abre a caixa e suspira de felicidade.

- A manhã inteira tive esses desejos estranhos... Rápido, me dá um guardanapo ou qualquer coisa! ...mas não conseguia identificar de quê.

Agora eu sei!

O que há de mais próximo é um lenço de papel, que entrego a ela o primeiro doce já está pela metade. Abbe tem creme _chantilly _noqueixo, e limpo com outro lenço de papel.

- É melhor que eu coma o mais que puder essas coisas agora, porque você sabe o que o médico vai dizer logo na primeira consulta. - Ela de­posita o garfo na mesa, com os traços tomados pelo horror.

- O que foi? - pergunto.

- Preciso comprar roupas de grávida!

Ela parece ao mesmo tempo horrorizada e maravilhada. Sorrio. respiro fundo e conto sobre a _Nonna. _E sobre o convite de Sonya. Abbe limpa a boca e olha para mim.

- Tem certeza?

- Tive que arrancar isso dela, mas, sim, tenho. Ela confirmou.

- Ah, não acredito... - Abbe sacode a cabeça, parecendo aborreci­da. - Por que ela não falou comigo?

- Sonya a convidou ontem, na festa. Ela ainda não teve oportunidade.

- Não, eu quero dizer antes disso. Que não era feliz aqui.

- Porque não estava infeliz. Na verdade, acho que ela não sabia o quanto gostaria de voltar para o seu antigo bairro até chegar lá ontem e ver aquelas pessoas.

- Ainda assim, por que será que ficou comigo todos esses anos?

- Porque... eu acho que ela se convenceu de que você precisava deli.

Minha mãe pisca para mim.

- Eu precisava _dela. _Fala sério?

Aceno positivamente. Abbe ri um pouco, olha dentro da caixa como se pensando em pegar um segundo doce. Empurro a caixa para ela.

- Viva. O bebê agradecerá por isso.

Ela apanha um segundo doce, essecom pasta de amêndoa e cobertura de chocolate, e eu me pego dizendo:

- Acho que consegui convencê-la de que não precisa se preocupar com você se ela for embora, porque garanti que estaria aqui para ajudá-la.

Abbe engasga. Dou um pulo, corro para o banheiro para água. Quando retorno, ela me olha fixo, a mão no peito, osolhos lacrimosos do engasgo. Ela tira o copo de água da minha mão, dá goles e diz:

- Agora ouça o que vou dizer, e pode repetir para sua avó também. Eu não espero que ninguém mude sua vida em função da minha, que abra mão de alguma coisa por minha causa...

_- _Ah, cale a boca, Abbe - digo, e ela cala, se bem que sua boca ain­da está bem aberta. - Eu acabei de perceber que passei tempo demais da minha vida sendo uma fedelha egoísta. Agora, você vai me dar a chance de reparar os meus pecados ou não?

- Não - responde ela de pronto.

- O quê?

Ela solta um suspiro, depois limpa as migalhas de doce do peito.

- Você me ouviu. Droga, Rin, eu nem quero você por perto. Amo você, querida, sabe disso, mas você me enlouquece.

- Então que história era aquela de querer que eu me mudasse para cá depois do bolo do Kohaku?

- Esta ainda é a sua casa. Eu ainda sou sua mãe. Está escrito no con­trato que você deve estar pronta para receber seus filhos de volta se eles precisarem de um lugar para se recuperar.

- Bem - retruco, levantando -, está escrito no meu contrato que devo ajudar minha mãe quando ela engravida. Portanto, vai ter que li­dar com isso.

Levanto a cabeça, saio do quarto e desço o corredor pisando firme, sentindo-me um bocado orgulhosa, devo dizer. Só quando entro na sala de estar, que, como você deve lembrar, dá para o quarto de Abbe, sin­to falta de algo.

O galo.

Levanto-me em estado de choque, olhando fixo para o espaço no canto do quarto de Abbe onde a gaiola morava, viro-me e volto caminhando firme para o escritório dela.

- Onde está o Rocky?

Ela tira os olhos do computador e me fita, de testa franzida.

- Os Ortiz vieram buscá-lo. Por quê?

- E você permitiu?

- Bem, sim. Já que o galo é deles.

- Mas você ouviu o que Sesshomaru disse, o que eles provavelmente farão com ele!

Ela abaixa os óculos de leitura para me ver por cima deles.

- E por que isso a incomoda tanto?

_- _Meu Deus, Abbe! Só porque eu não queria partilhar com aque­la coisa o espaço onde moro não significa que eu queira que ele seja bi­cado até a morte!

Ela recoloca os óculos e volta a digitar no teclado.

- Eles me garantiram que nada iria acontecer.

- E você acreditou?

Ela tira os óculos e volta a me fitar com seus olhos escuros.

- Que escolha eu tinha? A Gladys do andar de baixo contou esta ma­nhã que o novo morador do apartamento ao lado do dela ouviu o Rocky pelo tubo da ventilação e disse que telefonaria para o Departamento de Controle Animal amanhã de manhã. Ou eu o tirava daqui imediatamen­te, ou esperava que eles viessem levá-lo. Enquanto eu tentava descobrir o que fazer, Manny Ortiz telefonou dizendo que agora eles estavam morando com um primo em Weehawken, e que ele queria pegar o galo. Ele arranjou um novo emprego de motorista do primo. Estava muito feliz e insistiu em me dar um cartão de visita... mas onde o enfiei? - Ela folheia um milhão de papéis na sua mesa e me entrega um cartão bran­co, simples, com letras pretas. Passo os olhos pelo cartão.

- O primo dele tem uma funerária? - Abbe mostra-se indiferente.

- No negócio deles, todo mundo é um cliente em potencial, eu acha De qualquer modo, ele está empregado, e Rocky terá um quintal para se pavonear. Você deveria estar feliz.

Ela tem razão. Eu deveria. Mas não estou. O que me leva a acreditar que estou em uma enrascada muito pior do que imaginava.

Também significa que preciso voltar a ajustar o alarme do relógio.

Muito bem. Vamos ao próximo item da minha lista, que é caminhar até a Jewelry District e ver o que posso conseguir pelo anel. Sim, final­mente resolvi vendê-lo. Já tive a nobreza de oferecê-lo a Kohaku de volta, certo? Agora, acho que vou pegar o dinheiro e investir em alguma coisa, já que, aparentemente, não estarei me mudando daqui tão cedo. Um pensamento que parece muito menos assustador do que poderia ser algumas semanas atrás.

Estou voltando para o meu quarto, quando ouço meu telefone to­car. Levo um certo tempo mas finalmente o descubro no banheiro.

- Oi, gostosona!

É Jakotsu. Dou um sorriso e me acomodo na cama de pernas cruzadas.

- Oi! O que você manda?

- Bem... tenho que pedir um favor.

Claro que concordo, sem nem perguntar qual é, porque esses caras me ajudaram cerca de um milhão de vezes nos últimos cinco anos, inclusive, mas não somente, quase se mataram carregando aquele sofá-cama oito andares pela escada. Enfim, Onigumo ganhou da empresa em que trabalha uma viagem para dois para algum lugar muito exótico. Eles tinham combinado tudo para Kotoko passar a semana com a mãe, mas, depois, ela recebeu um chamado de emergência do trabalho dela e terá que viajar esta noite para a Europa por uma semana. E então será que eu poderia fazer o favor de ficar com a Kô!

- Ah, meu Deus, eu adoraria! - digo. - Vamos fazer toda sorte de coisas de meninas.

Jakotsu dá um enorme suspiro de alívio.

- Isso é muito melhor do que ela ficar com a avó e se enfernizar. - Fazemos todas as combinações do tipo "quando devo pegá-la" e, quan­do desligamos, conto à minha mãe, que está em pé no vão da minha corta, encantada:

- Sim! Uma refugiada!

E conto à minha avó, que está igualmente encantada:

- _Sì! _Outra boca para alimentar!

E a Geoff, que não parece dar a mínima.

E então eu me lembro que combinei de sair com Kohaku amanhã à noite.

Infelizmente, digo isso alto, o que não parece causar nenhum tipo de aflição.

- Eu não sabia que você ia sair com ele - diz Abbe.

- Claro que sabia. Eu contei.

Ela me olha.

- Não, não contou.

Eu penso.

- Está bem, talvez eu não tenha contado. Mas que importância tem isso para você?

Ela passa a mão pelo cabelo e o mantém afastado do rosto.

- Eu... só não quero vê-la sofrer de novo. Não confio nesse homem.

- Nunca confiou.

- E acabou que eu tinha razão.

Suspiro. Nossa, faço muito isso ultimamente.

- Escuta, é só um jantar, está bem? Pelo menos eu gostaria de ou­vir o lado dele.

- Estamos falando em término?

- Bem...

- É o que eu pensava. Querida, por que você iria querer entrar nes­sa de novo?

- Abbe, por que não nos lembramos que cada uma deve viver a sua própria vida?

Sua boca parece mais apertada do que o normal.

- O que posso dizer? Eu me preocupo.

- Ei. - Eu planto as mãos nas cadeiras. - Não pode dizer que quer que eu viva a minha própria vida e depois ter um ataque de raiva quan­do tento fazê-lo. Você quer ter esse bebê, eu quero descobrir qual é a minha. Isso inclui decidir sozinha o que fazer com um homem com quem eu estava disposta a passar o resto da minha vida. Para citar alguém que está neste quarto, isto não tem nada a ver com você.

Ela me olha esquisito mas não diz nada.

Mudo de roupa, visto a calça _capri _cinza e uma túnica combinan­do - confortável, mas chique -, um par de sandálias sem alça atrás. coloco a caixa do anel na bolsa e saio em busca das Páginas Amarelas que finalmente encontro no escritório da minha mãe. Dez minutos emeia dúzia de telefonemas depois, consigo o nome de alguém a quem procurar na Diamond Exchange, na Rua _47, _que rabisco atrás de um cartão de visita que estána mesa da minha mãe e que também acaba sendo colocado na minha bolsa. Meia hora depois, estou lá; em vinte mi­nutos, tenho um cheque bem gordo na bolsa... e aquele cartão de visita. O qual, sim, você adivinhou, é o de Manny Ortiz. Fico ali na Quinta Avenida, fitando o cartão...

Não_, _não posso fazer isso.Quero dizer, eu nem sequer gosto do estúpido galo. Que me importa o que venha a acontecer a ele?

Tomo a direção norte, passo o Rockefeller Center, atravesso a rua e passeio pela Saks por cerca de meia hora, depois volto pela Rua 50 e me encaminho para a estação da Sétima Avenida, só que em vez de descer para pegar o trem na direção norte, atravesso a rua para a estação do trem que vai na direção sul.

Não acredito no que estou fazendo.

Meu coração bate forte no meu peito quando eu recarrego meu cartão do Metrô. Quero dizer, mesmo que eu consiga achar essas pes­soas quando chegar a Weehawken, o que você acha que vou fazer? Uma mulher sozinha em um ataque surpresa para salvar um galo? E depois, o que faço?

Fico parada na roleta, segurando meu cartão acima da abertura. Ainda posso mudar de idéia. Dar a volta, subir as escadas, atravessar a rua, ir para casa.

Ao longe, ouço o rugido do trem que se aproxima.

Forço o cartão pela abertura e passo pela roleta.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dezesseis**

**E**m Port Authority, ao entrar no ônibus que me levará para Weehawken, já sou uma mulher obcecada. Ou, talvez, possuída. Pergunto ao moto­rista se por acaso ele sabe qual éo ponto mais próximo do endereço do cartão; ele, não, mas a pequena senhora cubana de cintura larga que entrou logo antes de mim sabe.

Feliz por saber que pelo menos não estarei as próximas duas horas passeando de ônibus sem rumo, sento-me e resisto à tentação de roer as unhas. Pouco depois, o ônibus me deixa na Kennedy Boulevard. Atrás de mim, do outro lado do rio, está Manhattan. À minha frente, a minha estupidez.

Sem ter noção de onde ir, sigo na direção oeste, rezando para con­seguir alguém que me forneça uma orientação. Ou pelo menos que fale inglês. Consigo as explicações de como chegar à casa funerária, que, fe­lizmente, fica a poucos quarteirões de distância. O estacionamento está completamente vazio, portanto, graças a Deus, não estarei inter­rompendo nada.

A porta está aberta. Entro, sigo o som de vozes e chego em um escri­tório que fica no fim do corredor. Um homem e uma mulher, ambos de meia-idade e de cabelo escuro, levantam a cabeça diante da minha aparição. Pasmos.

- Procuro Manny Ortiz - digo, antes que algum deles invista para cima de mim com a venda de uma sepultura. Não que falar sobre a mi­nha própria morte me incomode, mas é altamente improvável que eu escolha ser enterrada em Weehawken.

- Ele está de folga hoje - diz o homem. - Posso ajudá-la?

- É... pessoal. O senhor poderia me dar o endereço da casa dele? Nós, hmm, éramos vizinhos. Em Washington Heights.

Não devo parecer terrivelmente ameaçadora, pois o homem resolve me explicar como chegar à casa dos Ortiz. A qual, por sinal, é a dele também. Ah, o primo.

O Centro de Weehawken - a ênfase sendo no "wee" - tem muitas árvores de sombra alinhadas com uma mistura de estilos de casas em graus variados de conservação. Os Ortiz moram em uma rua pouco tratada que, em outros tempos, deve ter sido quase elegante. A casa em si, do início do século XX, é de madeira aparente, com dois andares e uma varanda. Um cachorro late quando me aproximo; subo os degraus da varanda e logo sinto o cheiro da cozinha emanar pela porta de tela.

Percebo que não sei se essas pessoas falam algum inglês. E o meu espanhol é o suficiente para eu não morrer de fome.

A Sra. Manny chega à porta, com o filho mais novo no colo. Seu cabelo está preso em cima da cabeça; uma tira do sutiã vermelho aparece sob o _top _preto e estrangula a parte superior de seu braço.

- Sra. Ortiz? Meu nome é Rin Petrocelli. Estou procurando seu marido.

A Sra. Ortiz me olha bem, depois sorri, revelando a falta de dente.

- Você é mulher da casa antiga! - diz ela, recuando para me deixar entrar. Não parece surpresa nem preocupada por eu ter aparecido nada. Ela apóia o bebê no quadril para me cumprimentar e diz que nome é Benita. - Entre, por favor. A casa está uma bagunça, mas tantas crianças... - Ela dá de ombros. - Esperamos conseguir nossa em breve. Quer uma coca?

- Não, obrigada. - Aliviada pelo menos quanto ao problema da língua, passo os olhos pela sala, repleta de mobílias grandes de estilo mediterrâneo sobre o carpete cor de cerveja preta turva. A sala está limpa, e a bagunça é exclusivamente das crianças: brinquedos, lápis e coisas do gênero. - Não poderei ficar. Só vim... para saber do galo. Rocky.

Ela se vira para mim, e seu sorriso desaparece.

- O galo?

- Sim. Minha mãe estava cuidando dele. O seu marido foi pegá-lo esta manhã.

- _Si, si, _comprendo. - Ela coloca o bebê no chão e afasta o cabe­lo da testa. - Ele está no quintal, com os outros. - Ela passa a lín­gua nos lábios. - Meu marido não está aqui. Acredito que não quer que você veja...

Mas já estou no meio da casa, atravesso correndo a cozinha imacu­lada e saio no pátio murado que foi dividido em vários pequenos cer­cados. Cada um contém um galo.

Nenhuma galinha, só galos.

Viro-me para Benita, que me observa preocupada, se bem que, em teoria, não há nada que eu possa fazer para criar problema. Afinal, não tenho como provar que os galos estão sendo mantidos para brigas.

- A idéia não é minha - diz ela calmamente, com os braços cruza­dos sobre a barriga gelatinosa. - _Hombres _estúpidos.

Há quatro dessas criaturas, coisas majestosas à sua maneira galinácea de ser. Não posso salvar todos. Nem posso obrigar os _"hombres _estúpi­dos" a interromperem a prática, pelo menos não hoje, sozinha. Chamar as autoridades seria inútil. De repente, contudo, compreendo o que move minha mãe, e outros como ela, a lutar pelo que poderiam pare­cer batalhas perdidas: porque, como disse a _Nonna, _alguém tem que falar por aqueles que não têm voz.

Está bem, é só um galo, mas é um começo.

- Quanto ele... vale?

Benita compreende a minha pergunta e responde, indiferente. Penso no cheque que está na bolsa, muito maior do que a quantia que ela mencionou. Pego o meu talão de cheques, acrescento cem dólares ao número que ela deu, e entrego à mulher, que fica estarrecida.

- Vou levá-lo - digo, compreendendo, com aquela frase, que acabei de oficialmente mudar de lado.

Já a caminho do ponto de ônibus, com um galo e uma gaiola a tira­colo, percebo que o meu entusiasmo diminuiu, juntamente com as mi­nhas opções. Supondo que eu consiga arranjar um meio de transporte que aceite animais, seja ele qual for, para onde levarei o dito animal?

Chega de ataque de comportamento impulsivo.

Ah, sim, observe as travessuras engraçadas da jovem urbana e atua­lizada, penso, enquanto troco a pesada gaiola de uma das mãos, agora dormente, para a outra. Nossa, eu poderia estar agora na fila de algum café, conversando com outros jovens urbanos e atualizados, sem nenhu­ma preocupação a não ser decidir qual o restaurante da moda que vou experimentar da próxima vez. Em vez disso, estou carregando um galo pela rua, a gaiola machucando a minha coxa de tanto bater nela, na esperança de que amarrar essa coisa nas costas e atravessar o Hudson a nado não seja o único meio de sair de Nova Jersey.

Durante pelo menos a primeira meia hora, as coisas não parecem mui­to boas. Quando um ônibus finalmente aparece, o motorista ri na minha cara, fecha as portas e vai embora, deixando Rocky e eu para trás a nos asfixiarmos com a fumaça do cano de descarga. Também não há nenhum taxi à vista. A esta altura, estou quase fazendo xixi, queimada do sol e a ponto de chorar. E longe de uma solução. Justo quando estou começan­do a me imaginar sendo enterrada em Weehawken, afinal, aproxima-se um veículo preto, grande, vindo do lado norte, e pára em frente a mim.

Um carro fúnebre. E você tem só uma chance para adivinhar quem está no volante.

Sinto meu sangue gelar (nunca pensei que teria a oportunidade de usar essa frase) quando começo a ter pensamentos desagradáveis em re­lação a donos de galo enfurecidos e gringas idiotas.

O vidro escuro da janela do meu lado abre. Cautelosamente, abaixe a cabeça e olho dentro do veículo.

- Precisa de uma carona?

Certo. Deus sabe o que ele vai fazer comigo.

Porém, Manny Ortiz sorri. Um sorriso simpático, não um sorriso que diz "seu pescoço é fino o suficiente para quebrar com um aperto" Depois, vejo, ao seu lado, um dos filhos, um menino, sentado em una cadeira de criança.

_- _A minha mulher, ela me contou o que você faz, que você compra o galo. Significa muito para você, _si?_

_- _Sim - minto.

Ele dá uma risada.

- Você quer um galo, eu saber aonde conseguir um muito mais barato.

- Eu não... - Ah, merda. Como se eu pudesse explicar.

- É muito generoso o que você faz. O dinheiro vai nos ajudar a con­seguir breve casa para nós. _Gracias._

Aceno a cabeça.

- _De nada - _digo, sendo que o meu espanhol não passa disso. Depois, pergunto, porque, a esta altura, não tenho absolutamente nada a perder:

- E os outros galos?

Ele me fita de sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Quer comprar também?

- Não, não. Mas...

Perco a coragem. Manny suspira e passa uma das mãos pelo cabelo espesso.

- Vocês, mulheres, muito coração mole. - Ele me olha de lado. - Eu vou pensar. Enquanto isso, levo você aonde precisa ir, está bem? Sua mãe e você muito boas para a minha família. Carona é o mínimo para retribuir.

Hesito.

- Não há ninguém atrás, se isso que preocupa você.

Bem, merda, eu nem tinha pensado nisso.

- Não, é que não sei bem para onde deve me... levar... - Ah, Deus. Idiota e mais idiota atacam novamente. - Pode me levar para o Brooklyn? Para Greenpoint?

- Sem problema. Ave vai atrás, você entra na frente. Benita, ela vai ficar muito feliz de ter o pequeno longe um pouco, _si?_

Acomodo a gaiola atrás, depois entro ao lado do menino, que me dirige um tímido e doce sorriso.

- Meu Deus, você quer que eu tenha um ataque de coração? - Kikyou está na sua porta de entrada, com a mão no peito. - Aquilo era um _carro fúnebre?_

Aceno para Manny e o pequeno Benito quando se afastam, depois me viro para minha prima que está com o rosto cinza.

- É uma longa história, e eu preciso muito, muito, ir ao banheiro... Seus olhos estão na gaiola. E no seu ocupante.

- Tenho até medo de perguntar - diz ela -, mas por que você está com um galo?

- Kikyou? Vou fazer xixi na sua varanda.

- Ah, meu Deus. Entre. Não, espere, deixe o galo... bem, droga, eu não sei onde deixar o galo! Bankotsu! Venha ver esta coisa!

Saio voando pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro e quase não con­sigo chegar a tempo. Quando volto, a gaiola de Rocky está cercada por um bando de Wojowodskis de tamanhos variados. Agora que a minha bexiga está vazia, conto rapidamente a série de eventos que levaram a este momento, quando Sesshomaru desce a escada do seu apartamento, arre­gala os olhos ao me avistar, e os estreita ao ver Rocky.

- Ora. Esse galo me parece muito familiar.

Rocky vira a cabeça para Sesshomaru e meio que... cacareja para ele.

- Você tinha razão, eles o estavam criando para brigar - digo apres­sada. - Minha mãe devolveu-o aos Ortiz, mas eu não agüentei, então fui lá e, hum, libertei-o.

Creio que você chamaria de perplexidade o que vejo no rosto de Sesshomaru.

- E o trouxe... para cá.

Meu olhar pula de Sesshomaru para Kikyou, para Bankotsu, e de volta para Sesshomaru

- É só até encontrar um outro lugar para ele, prometo.

- Mãe, ele é muito maneiro - diz Bankotsu Jr., o menino mais velho - Parece até que estamos morando em uma fazenda.

- Mas não estamos - diz Kikyou, e depois vira-se para mim. - Querida, sinceramente, eu faria qualquer coisa por você, mas não posso ficar com um galo.

Meus olhos estão ardendo. Sinto-me a maior das tolas. E estou desesperada. Como minha mãe pode fazer essas coisas com dignidade, só consigo parecer uma idiota?

- É por poucos dias - repito. - Prometo que encontrarei um lugar para ele. Até o fim da semana - declaro, se bem que, mais uma não tenho idéia do que estou prometendo.

- Rin...

- Eu cuidarei dele - diz Sesshomaru calmamente para a cunhada, mas com os olhos presos aos meus. - E encontrarei um novo lar para ele também. Tenho muitos conhecidos - diz ele ao ver minha expressão de espanto.

- Mãe, olhe! - diz Bankotsu Jr. - Parece que ele sabe que estamos falan­do dele!

- É um galo, tenha dó! - diz Kikyou. - Eles são as criaturas mais es­túpidas no mundo de Deus!

Ao ouvir isso, Rocky vira seus olhos de contas para Kikyou, estica-se todo, ficando na ponta dos pés e canta a plenos pulmões.

- Meu Deus - diz ela. - Desculpe.

- Fico devendo essa a vocês - digo, dirigindo-me para a porta antes que Sesshomaru consiga me pegar, se bem que, para falar a verdade, ele já me pegou. Mas não estou assumindo nada. - Quando precisarem de uma _baby-sitter, é _só chamar e estarei aqui.

Abraço Kikyou e vou embora, plenamente ciente, enquanto desço rapidamente a rua em direção à estação do metrô, de que Sesshomaru está na varanda acompanhando minha retirada.

Quando chego em casa, o jantar já terminou faz tempo, mas a _Nonna _insiste em esquentar uma sobra de beringela _à parmigiana. _Nossa, quan­do ela voltar para o Brooklyn, uma de nós terá que aprender a cozi­nhar. Droga. Faço um relato para as duas das minhas aventuras desta tarde; ambas me encaram mudas.

- E Sesshomaru disse que cuidaria dele e encontraria uma casa? - pergun­ta minha mãe.

- A-ham.

- E aquele Kohaku só manda rosas - resmunga a _Nonna._

Depois de jantar, vou ao encontro de minha mãe no quarto dela e entrego-lhe um cheque. Corresponde à quantia que acabei de receber pelo anel, deduzidas as despesas com o galo. Deixei a parte referente ao destinatário em branco.

Ela pisca os olhos diante da quantia.

- E para aquele abrigo do qual você falou - digo. Depois, vou para o meu quarto, tiro a roupa, caio na cama, e tenho a primeira noite decente de sono em todo o verão.

Em meio aos eventos do fim de semana, quase esqueci que começaria um novo emprego hoje. E que deveria chegar às nove horas, horário esse que já passou há vinte minutos, e eu ainda estou descendo do ônibus na Quinta com a Rua 86 para começar minha caminhada para a Lexington Avenue, onde Dana Alsworth tem sua galeria e seus escri­tórios. Estou uma graça em tons de cogumelo e creme, com o meu sa­pato chanel clássico e muito atual que combina lindamente. O tempo chega a estar decente, com o céu relativamente azul, o ar relativamente oxigenado, a brisa que cruza a cidade relativamente fresca. Tudo isso me deixa de bom humor (mesmo um pouco atrasada, com a minha mãe grávida, tendo passado horas ontem salvando um galo e com um encontro marcado para esta noite com um homem com quem não te­nho a menor idéia do que fazer). Caminho pela calçada a um passo ligeiro que dá para corar o meu rosto sem eu chegar lá ofegante.

Paro na vitrine da entrada, um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, e tam­bém para facilitar o meu retorno para o que gosto de pensar como sendo o "meu" mundo. Enquanto estou ali, sinto uma transformação acon­tecer de fato. A mulher enlouquecida e impulsiva de ontem está desapa­recendo... dando lugar à criatura segura, confiante e equilibrada que eu costumava ser.

Deus, senti falta dela.

A Alsworth é duas vezes maior que a Fanning's, com _designers _e assis­tentes que andam apressados como as criaturas no _Cinderela _da Disney. Dana em pessoa aparece dos fundos em poucos segundos, depois que a recepcionista negra muito educada e bem-vestida anuncia a minha chegada, e me arrasta de volta com ela para seu escritório. Tenho a sen­sação de que as coisas são arrastadas muitas vezes por aqui.

Sento-me (com elegância, as pernas cruzadas mas unidas, as mãos sobre os joelhos, o queixo levantado), nós conversamos, eu preencho os formulários e sou apresentada ao meu escritório (vista bonita, não espetacular mas com muita luz). Depois, ela me leva para um breve _tour _pelo resto das instalações (três salas de reunião, uma imensa sala de amostras, uma sala de exposição de acessórios, outros escritórios, banheiros, tudo em metais escuros e tons de cinza). A esta altura, a Sra. Souter, também conhecida como Senhora Diabo, já chegou. Com um sorriso, _arrasto _o projeto de bruxa para o meu escritório, registrando mentalmente que preciso pedir para trocar a poltrona já gasta que fica no canto por algo mais _au courant, _e logo interfono para Liandra na re­cepção e peço um café, lembrando que preciso perguntar a ela onde comprou aqueles brincos fantásticos.

Depois, sento atrás da minha mesa, recosto na cadeira e espero a sa­tisfação correr pelas minhas veias, pois, afinal, foi exatamente para isto que trabalhei a minha vida adulta inteira.

Quase acontece, mas não de fato.

Acho que estou um pouco fora de forma.

Às12h30 meu interfone toca.

- Há um cavalheiro aqui na entrada procurando por você - ouço a voz vibrante de Liandra.

- Ele se identificou?

- Pedi que o fizesse, mas ele se recusa. Disse que quer fazer uma surpresa.

Meu coração sobe para a garganta.

- Louro ou moreno?

- Uuuuh... podemos escolher? - Ela ri. - Moreno.

Kohaku? Que diabos...?

Muitas criaturas aladas voam no meu estômago. O que é um bom sinal... não é? Por favor, diga que sim, preciso ouvir isso. Levanto-me, levo um tempo para me beliscar, me agitar e balançar os cabelos, e me encaminho para a recepção.

Kohaku arregala os olhos - ah, certo, ele ainda não viu meu novo corte - e depois me dirige um sorriso de aprovação, o que me deixa mais agitada.

- Está muito bonito - diz ele.

- Obrigada - respondo.

E ele diz:

- Vim roubá-la para almoçar comigo.

E de repente, alguma coisa parece... errada.

- Mas nós não vamos sair para jantar?

Com as mãos nos bolsos do Armani risca de giz cinza-escuro e sorrindo, ele responde:

_- _O que posso dizer? Não consegui esperar.

Atrás de mim, Liandra faz um "mmm-mmm" baixinho. Dana surge de seu escritório naquele instante e fica visivelmente surpresa. O mes­mo acontece com o homem que vem atrás dela.

- Puxa, eu não sei, Kohaku... tenho milhares de coisas para fazer...

Todos olham para mim.

Bem, ele me pegou, droga. Agora percebo que não estou tremendo de alegria e sim de apreensão. Preciso ser prevenida antecipadamente desse tipo de coisa, o que eu achava que tinha sido. Desde quando Kohaku Munson arma ciladas, faz coisas por impulso? Ele tem obrigação de ser previsível, droga. Está escrito na embalagem.

- Bem, se está tão ocupada... - diz ele, parecendo desapontado.

Eu suspiro.

- Ora, Rin - diz Dana com a fala arrastada -, não há nada que não possa esperar mais uma hora. Ou duas. - Ela me lança um olhar do tipo "se você não pegar, eu pego". Não é mesmo?

Outro suspiro.

- É, acho que não. - Faço as apresentações devidas, protelo a saída o mais que posso indo ao banheiro, colocando mais batom, pegando a minha bolsa. Finalmente, digo a mim mesma que estou sendo perver­sa e infantil.

No minuto em que saímos, Kohaku desculpa-se.

- Não era minha intenção desconcertá-la, Rin, sinceramente. Só pensei... - Seu peito cresce quando ele inspira. - Só quero que não pense que não me importo com você.

De onde ele tirou isso? Subo um pouco mais a alça da bolsa no mas ombro e sacudo a cabeça.

- Eu nunca achei isso de você - digo, sinceramente. - Por que acharia agora?

- É só uma coisa que papai disse. Que as mulheres gostam de ser cobertas de atenção.

- Não sou um _poodle, _Kohaku. Não espero que você me paparique.

Ele ri e me leva para um bistrô francês muito simpático sobre o qual eu já lera alguma coisa e queria conhecer. O lugar é minúsculo - apenas sete mesas de frente para a rua, onde antes existia uma padaria ou algo assim -, e os preços proibitivos. O tipo de restaurante que costu­mávamos freqüentar quando estávamos namorando. Está bem, sim, isto éagradável. Muito agradável.

Começo a relaxar.

Fazemos os pedidos, depois conversamos tomando uma Perrier (eu) e um uísque puro com gelo (ele). Um casal entra e se acomoda do outro lado do restaurante, a não mais que 3,5m de distância de nós. Ela é mais velha, na casa dos quarenta, muito bem-vestida. Ele tem no máximo 25 anos e está com trajes tão casuais que chega a parecer um mendigo.

Kohaku se aproxima e sussurra:

- Um caso.

Sorrio, apesar de ainda estar um pouco nervosa. Nós costumávamos fazer isso sempre, criar histórias sobre os outros casais, dar-lhes vida se­gundo a nossa imaginação. Eu me aproximo dele também. Sinto o per­fume da sua colônia. Armani, como o terno. Para minha surpresa, uma consciência sexual me bate.

- Ela é casada.

- Ah, Deus, sim - diz ele. Cinqüenta anos. Uma filha, em um colé­gio secundário particular no norte do estado.

- Não, no exterior.

Kohaku dá uma olhada para a mesa do casal e faz um aceno de cabeça.

- Tem razão. Com certeza no exterior.

- Ele é... músico.

- Que instrumento?

Dou uma rápida espiada neles.

- Violino.

- Ela o sustenta.

Eu rio.

- E a sua benfeitora?

- E ele é seu objeto sexual.

Claro que, em menos de cinco minutos, ouvimos o garoto resmungar:

- Porra, mãe!

E isso põe um fim à brincadeira. Nós rimos e começamos a comer as nossas saladas. Conto-lhe sobre as minhas aventuras do fim de sema­na, omitindo a parte sobre a gravidez da minha mãe, por razões óbvias.

_- _Você está dizendo - diz Kohaku às gargalhadas - que foi até Jersey para resgatar um galo? Você?

Até esse momento, eu não percebera que contar isso a ele era um teste. Que eu estava segurando a respiração para ver qual seria sua reação. E estou muito aliviada - para não dizer confusa - por ele não estar hor­rorizado.

- Inacreditável, não é?

Ele sorri.

- Imagino você carregando aquela coisa por aí. E então, para onde levou o galo afinal?

Os olhos dourados de Sesshomaru aparecem no meu pensamento. Epa.

Abaixo os olhos para a salada e penso: _Continue cheirando esse Armani, meu bem._

_- _Para a casa da minha prima Kikyou. No Brooklyn. Por enquanto, pelo menos.

- Kikyou, Kikyou... ah, sim - é aquela que se casou com o rapaz polonês, não é? E que tem muitos filhos?

- É. Mas você não a conhece.

Por trás dos óculos, seus olhos estreitam-se.

- Talvez agora eu a conheça.

Já está claro para mim que Kohaku quer muito que eu volte para ele. Eu deveria estar lisonjeada. E estou. Também não sei muito bem o que fazer com... tudo isso. Mas, droga, ele está sendo atencioso. E engraçado. E charmoso. E quando nós saímos do restaurante, ele pega a minha mão, e uma sensação gostosa e familiar toma conta de mim. Outra onda de interesse sexual.

Mas é cedo demais, e eu digo isso a ele, logo que chegamos à por­ta da Alsworth.

- Eu sei - concorda ele baixinho, depois leva uma das mãos à mi­nha nuca e aproxima seus lábios dos meus.

Puta merda, eu tinha esquecido como esse cara beija bem. E agora me lembro como ele conseguia fazer todo o meu corpo cantar com as suas carícias, como ele sempre sabia exatamente o que fazer, me excitar e me manter assim durante horas.

Depois desse beijo, tomo coragem para perguntar:

_- _Por que me deu bolo, Kohaku?

Seus lábios curvam-se em um sorriso suave.

- Você é uma mulher formidável, Rin, caso não saiba. E eu pen­sei, como poderei algum dia merecê-la?

Medito um momento sobre aquilo e pergunto:

- E agora?

Em vez de responder, ele me dá outro beijo, pisca, e vai embora. E eu achei que esse homem era seguro?

Quando saio do trabalho, pego um táxi e vou pegar Kotoko. Eu já telefonara avisando, portanto ela me aguarda na portaria, conversando com Arnold, o porteiro da noite. Acostumada a essas mudanças de casa, ela joga sua sacola no banco do motorista, depois entra atrás ao meu lado. Muitos abraços e gritinhos - faz muito tempo que não estou com essa menina, que não sinto o cheiro dessa criança virando mulher.

- Rin! Você cortou o cabelo! - diz ela arregalando os olhos.

- Gosta?

- Está fantástico. - Ela segura uma mecha grossa dos seus cachos sedosos e faz uma careta. - Você acha que eu ficaria bem assim?

- Corte o seu cabelo e vai morrer - ameaço carinhosamente, e ela ri.

O trânsito está intenso. Depois de cinco minutos andando a pas­so de tartaruga na Terceira Avenida, bato no vidro que nos separa do motorista e sugiro atravessarmos o parque na Rua 96. O motorista concorda e atravessa duas faixas de carros para alcançar o lado oeste da rua.

Kotoko começa a falar de meninos. No momento há dois na sua vida, ambos no curso de música que ela freqüenta (ela toca piano) no perío­do do verão. Um gosta dela, mas é um bobo. O outro é muito, muito legal, mas nem sabe que ela existe.

Suspiro.

- Isso parece familiar. Acho que só no meu último ano do colégio finalmente aconteceu de eu gostar de um garoto e ele de mim ao mes­mo tempo.

Ela faz uma expressão de pavor.

- Quer dizer que terei que esperar esse tempo todo?

_- _Acredite - digo, pensando na minha própria situação. - É aí que os problemas começam.

Mas depois ela muda para um novo tópico: conta que seu pai se re­cusa terminantemente a deixá-la usar qualquer coisa que mostre um pouquinho que seja da sua barriga, até mesmo um pedacinho, quando todas as suas amigas usam, e nenhum dos pais é assim, e quando ele vai perceber que ela não é mais uma criança?

De repente me lembro que eu tinha a idade dela quando meu pai morreu. Sinto uma dor no coração por um momento e seguro a mão dela.

- Provavelmente ele nunca irá, minha querida.

Ela faz uma careta. Dou uma risada, mas logo me contenho diante do pensamento de um dia ter que dizer para uma filha minha que ela também não vai mostrar sua barriguinha aos 12 anos. Se bem que só Deus sabe o que as meninas de 12 anos estarão mostrando a essa altura.

Passamos o resto da viagem em uma conversa tranqüila, a qual, se eu soubesse o caos que me esperava, teria apreciado mais. Pois, no ins­tante em que abro a porta do apartamento, Geoff irrompe para o _hall _roda três vezes em volta de nós, depois voa para a porta do elevador que acabou de fechar e senta no chão do _hall, _com um olhar de cobran­ça. Vejo minha mãe - que esta manhã mesmo observou que não teve nenhum enjôo - vir do banheiro para o _hall _aos tropeços, como se tivesse vomitado as tripas; e minha avó informa que a Sango telefonou há meia hora, desesperada porque Miroku surpreendeu-a com entradas para alguma coisa pelo seu aniversário, mas a _baby-sitter _queficaria com as crianças voltou atrás, e ela quer saber se eu poderia dar um jeito de ficar com as crianças - segundo a _Nonna, _ela traria os dois - e, para completar, Kagome me aguarda na sala.

Você entendeu tudo?

Entrego a Kotoko sua sacola, oriento-a a levá-la para o meu quarta passando pelo corredor, e me volto para a minha avó:

- _Nonna, _eu tenho um encontro esta noite, lembra?

A _Nonna _faz um gesto com a boca de quem chupou um limão, o que me leva a concluir que ela de fato se lembra mas esperava que eu tivesse esquecido. Depois ela endireita os ombros e diz:

- Não é problema. Kotoko e eu cuidamos dos _bambini. _Você vai, se apronta, sai no seu... encontro.

Certo.

Kotoko, que fez o que pedi e está agora em pé atrás da _Nonna _(que eu percebo que é uns bons 15 centímetros mais baixa que ela), entra na conversa e diz:

- Está tudo bem, Rin, de verdade. Eu cuido dos filhos dos Jorgensen lá do prédio sempre. Posso assumir isso.

Mas elas não podem cuidar da minha mãe passando mal. Nem de Kagome.

Ai, qual será o problema dela?

Finalmente consigo entrar no apartamento e tiro o meu telefone e a agenda da bolsa.

- Esqueça - digo a minha avó enquanto teclo o número do celular de Kohaku. - De qualquer forma, ele me levou para almoçar hoje. Posso cancelar, ele entenderá.

Sem resposta.

Telefono para o _apart _dele.

Secretária eletrônica. Uau, o progresso.

- Oi, sou eu - digo para a criatura mágica da mensagem de voz -, odeio fazer isso em cima da hora, mas surgiu um problema (tudo bem, não foi a melhor escolha de palavra) e vou precisar cancelar o progra­ma de hoje à noite. Telefonarei depois.

Está bem... quem primeiro? Minha mãe ou Kagome?

Geoff late, e logo passa para o primeiro da fila porque, vou dizer uma coisa, o latido afiado de um bassê em um _hall _vazio, de pé-direito alto, com piso de cerâmica, atravessa o crânio.

- Ele já passeou?

A _Nonna _me entrega sua guia. Os seres humanos da minha vida terão que esperar porque nitidamente Geoff não consegue. Ele me arras­ta pelas escadas - esqueça o elevador, a vida é muito curta - e, chegando no andar térreo, passamos pelo porteiro, e eu me dirijo para o meio-fio, e o cão para o parque. Cada um puxa para um lado, mas eu venço. Por pouco. Essas perninhas atarracadas têm muita força.

- Desculpe, amigo. Esta noite não vai dar.

Você devia ver o olhar que ele fez. Contudo, como não tem propria­mente muita escolha, faz o xixi, o cocô, eu recolho, ele relaxa, nós volta­mos correndo para o apartamento.

Kotoko já está na cozinha com a _Nonna _fazendo alguma coisa com panelas e tigelas. Entro voando na sala, tempo suficiente para abraçar Kagome e constatar que parece perturbada.

- Fica firme - peço, levantando um dedo. - Volto logo.

Enfio a cabeça no quarto de minha mãe. Ela puxou as cortinas mas dá para ver que está deitada de lado na cama.

- Como se sente? - sussurro.

- Péssima.

Sinto-me impotente, mas preocupada. E, de algum modo, culpada, se bem que sabe Deus por quê. Não fui eu quem a engravidou, afinal.

- Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Um coma seria ótimo.

Resolvo que preciso perguntar às pessoas, como quem não quer nada, sobre remédios caseiros para enjôo de gravidez. Fecho as portas atrás de mim, vejo Kagome levantar-se e pegar a bolsa.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora, não é um bom momento...

- Sente-se - ordeno, justo quando o interfone toca na cozinha.

- Pode abrir a porta - digo à _Nonna. _- São Miroku e Sango trazen­do os filhos. - Volto-me para Kagome: - Está tudo bem, eu juro, voltarei em um instante. - E atravesso correndo o corredor para abrir a porta.

Está bem, não sou boa nesse jogo de "adivinha quem está na porta".

É Kohaku - claro - que, além de nitidamente não ter recebido minha mensagem, está adiantado.

Examino o meu relógio.

É, na verdade não tão adiantado.

Parece que não estamos tão formais esta noite, pois ele está usando calças Dockers, uma camisa pólo marrom e mocassins sem meia. Alguns de nós, contudo, estamos fazendo o estilo amassado de quem vem dire­to do trabalho.

- Está pronta? - pergunta ele.

E eu quero dizer: "Está cego?", mas a porta do elevador se abre de novo e cospe Miroku, um par de crianças pequenas e indisciplinadas, e uma enorme sacola marrom cheia de sabe Deus o quê.

_- _Puxa, muito obrigado por fazer esse favor no último minuto as­sim - diz Miroku, curvando-se todo para me entregar a sacola e segurar a porta do elevador com a outra mão para não fechar. Está com tanta vontade de livrar-se das crianças e ir embora correndo que nem percebe que há mais alguém no _hall. _Que dirá quem é esse alguém. - Tudo o que você possa precisar está nessa sacola - diz ele, retornando para o elevador e apertando o botão cinco ou seis vezes. - Viremos pegá-los às onze no...

Não ouvimos a última parte porque o elevador já o engoliu.

As duas crianças abrem um berreiro. Soluços grandes, babados, sofri­dos, interrompidos por "Paaaaaiiii" fora de sincronia a cada meio se­gundo mais ou menos. Assim, aqui estou eu, com uma criança de dois anos chorando nos braços, uma de quatro anos gemendo nos joelhos, e, na minha frente, um ex-noivo que não tem a menor idéia do que está acontecendo.

Suspendo Hayley um pouco mais no meu colo e tento não recuar quando seus gritos altos entram pelo meu cérebro.

- Os planos mudaram - grito.

- Então nós os levaremos junto.

Isso dito por um homem que obviamente nunca esteve em um restau­rante com duas crianças com menos de quatro anos de idade. Tenho que rir, mas ele fala sério.

- É muita coragem de sua parte - grito acima do barulho -, mas também estou com uma menina de doze anos acampando aqui, uma mãe doente - não há necessidade de entrar em detalhes nesta parte -, uma amiga deprimida com quem ainda não tive chance de conversar, pois cheguei em casa há uns dez minutos, e uma avó que definitivamen­te não tem condições de cuidar de duas crianças pequenas.

Kohaku dá de ombros, depois agacha-se para falar com Corey, que se agarra à minha saia ainda mais apertado. Tenho que dar crédito ao ca­marada, que nem sequer se acovarda diante da quantidade de meleca que brilha no lábio superior da criança.

- Ei, rapaz. Meu nome é Kohaku. E o seu?

Corey olha para mim.

- Está tudo bem, querido. Ele é um... amigo.

- Corey.

- Gosta de comida chinesa, Corey?

- G-gosto, sim. Gosto de rolinho primavera.

- Então - diz Kohaku, endireitando-se -, que restaurante por aqui en­trega em casa?

- Kohaku, de verdade, não precisa fazer isso...

- Preciso, sim - diz ele, e nos encaminha para dentro do aparta­mento.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dezessete**

**F**oiuma noite digna de Fellini.

Quando os meus priminhos perceberam que a) o teatro não fazia sentido, já que mamãe e papai não estavam ali para ouvir, e b) tia Rin tinha um cachorro, o barulho diminuiu consideravelmente. Digamos, por uns cinco minutos. Pois, depois, eles descobriram que, se corressem para cima e para baixo no corredor de 12 metros da tia Rin, o cachor­ro iria atrás deles. E o que poderia ser mais divertido que isso?

Evidentemente, isso deixou os meus nervos em frangalhos, por causa da minha mãe e de tudo mais. E passei o tempo todo pedindo que eles não gritassem. O que não adiantou nada. Até que minha mãe chegou na porta do quarto para reclamar que eu estava fazendo mais barulho que as crianças. Foi aí que ela avistou Kohaku; ficou mais verde ainda do que já estava, voltou para o quarto e bateu a porta.

Na verdade, todos no apartamento com mais de 13 anos - menos eu - estavam ignorando Kohaku, o que me aborreceu, pois, além de fazer o possível para agradar, ele estava prestes a gastar uma nota compran­do o jantar para todos nós. Inclusive dei um toque na Kagome quanto a isso, quando ela me acompanhou pelo corredor rumo ao quarto, onde fui trocar as fraldas fedorentas de Hayley. Os outros da casa teriam que se virar sem mim por uns cinco minutos.

Nossa, este apartamento não vê tanto movimento desde 1982.

Entramos no meu quarto, coloco o bebê na minha cama e procuro, dentro da sacola, uma fralda e lenços umedecidos.

- Que diabos Kohaku está fazendo aqui? - indaga Kagome.

- Olha como fala, e nós tínhamos marcado de sair. - Sorrio para o bebê, que também ri para mim e faz o possível para quebrar os meus dentes com os pés. As crianças não aprendem a usar o banheiro antes dos dois anos?

- Você é maluca, garota, sabia?

Decido ignorar o comentário. Termino de trocar a fralda, dobro a suja e enfio no saco plástico. O bebê vira de barriga para baixo, escorre­ga até a beira da cama e vai para o chão gritando: "Cachorrinho, cachorrinho!", e sai correndo para o corredor.

- E você, o que a trouxe aqui? - pergunto a Kagome, enquanto guar­do o material do bebê de volta na sacola.

Ela se mantém em silêncio, brincando com um dos seis anéis que tem na mão direita, com uma expressão abatida.

Levo um susto diante da idéia que me vem à cabeça.

- Ai, meu Deus, Kagome, você está grávida?

- O quê? Rin! Claro que não! Por que eu estaria grávida?

- Desculpe. É que parece que todo mundo está com essa mania ul­timamente.

- Bem, não eu. - Ela senta no pé da cama. Está usando uma calça boca de sino justa nos quadris e um _top _daqueles que a _Nonna _admirou na loja. Nela, fica bem. E muito. E ela desfez as trancas, e seu cabelo, ago­ra livre, emoldura o rosto e os ombros como uma nuvem negra.

Já que rapidamente descartamos o meu primeiro palpite, arrisco um segundo.

- Ainda está saindo com Inuyasha?

Ela não responde.

Resolvo que, já que estou aqui, é melhor aproveitar e trocar de roupa. Abro uma gaveta da cômoda, tiro uma camiseta e um _shortbaggy. _Limpa, arrumada, totalmente assexuada.

- Tudo bem - digo, enquanto tiro o vestido amassado e jogo num canto - deixe eu adivinhar. Está saindo com Inuyasha todo dia, dorme com ele há uma semana, que é, digamos, o sexo mais incrível que você já teve - agora tiro a meia-calça e a anágua e visto o _short. - _Acha que está apaixonada mas está com tanto medo que não consegue dormir, nem comer, e o seu trabalho foi para o espaço.

- Caramba, você entende disso - ouço, ao vestir a camiseta. Puxa, nós já conversamos sobre isso algumas vezes nos últimos quin­ze anos.

- O que devo fazer então?

Agora, é preciso lembrar que essa é a mulher que nos salvava - a Sango e a mim - diariamente quando éramos crianças, que tirava as melhores notas no colégio, que ganha a vida aplicando o dinheiro dos outros - muito bem por sinal -, e que eu já presenciei, quando tínhamos 15 anos, enfrentar sozinha uma gangue mal-encarada quando pegamos um ônibus errado uma noite e fomos parar em uma área perigosa da cidade. Mas, quando o assunto _é _sua vida amorosa, ela é uma total incompetente.

Em circunstâncias normais, eu a deixaria falar, chorar no meu om­bro, entregar-se às suas inseguranças. Mas, neste momento, tenho uma mãe enjoada em um quarto, três crianças para cuidar no outro, e um ex-noivo na cozinha que está ao mesmo tempo me irritando e excitan­do. E a campainha da porta acabou de tocar, portanto a comida chi­nesa chegou, há uma embalagem de camarão no molho de alho com o meu nome, e são quase oito horas. Portanto precisamos acelerar esta cena um pouco.

- Não sei dizer o que você deve fazer. Merda, não sei nem o que fa­zer com a minha própria vida sentimental do jeito que está, quanto mais resolver a dos outros. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Acho que você tem que superar esse seu medo de se envolver porque, puxa, ele deve ter algum defeito.

Não dá para identificar pela expressão dela se ela está surpresa ou puta. Resolvo não me importar.

- Quero dizer, sinceramente, Kagome, digamos que você decida en­trar de cabeça nessa relação. O que poderá acontecer de tão ruim?

- Ei, isso é fácil de saber. - Ela cruza os braços. - Vou me ferrar de novo.

- Talvez não. Mas pense o seguinte: você conseguiria suportar a idéia de ter desistido dele só por não ter certeza que vai dar certo? E se Inuyasha for o cara da sua vida, e o seu medo impedi-la de se arriscar?

Ela me encara por um bom tempo, levanta, vai até a porta do quarto, para então virar-se para mim. Tenho um palpite de que não consegui confortá-la com as minhas palavras.

- Só tenho uma pergunta.

- O quê?

- Quem é você e onde enfiou minha amiga?

São 10 horas. Kagome foi embora logo após a nossa conversa. Os dois pequenos Bernstein caíram no sono e foram acomodados na minha cama; a _Nonna _está no seu quarto assistindo televisão com Kotoko, e mi­nha mãe sente-se bem o suficiente para sair do quarto várias vezes para encarar Kohaku com hostilidade.

Ele está deitado no chão da sala de barriga para baixo, dando a enten­der que está se divertindo brincando de cabo-de-guerra com Geoff, cujos olhos estão esbugalhados do esforço de agarrar-se ao brinquedo de corda que Kohaku lhe trouxe de presente.

Esse homem está querendo me agradar ou o quê?

Estou sentada no velho sofá cheio de molas quebradas, com os pés em­baixo do corpo, as mãos em punho levantando o queixo, sem saber o que pensar disso tudo. Correção: sem saber o que pensar desse Kohaku Munson novo e melhorado. Não que eu não gostasse da versão antiga, mas...

Mas...

Mas eu não sei.

Ele vira de costas; o cão deita ao seu lado e bate o brinquedo baba­do no rosto dele. Com uma risada, ele olha para mim.

- Você parece bem cansada.

- Tive um dia e tanto.

Ele se senta e ri de novo, quando o cachorro balança a cabeça desesperadamente na tentativa de quebrar o brinquedo.

- Isso, garoto! Mata ele!

Geoff solta o brinquedo, com metade da língua de fora. Kohaku bate na perna, o cão pula para cima dele e se vira de costas para ser cocado na barriga.

- Quisera fosse tão fácil assim conquistar a sua mãe — diz Kohaku.

- Não creio que ela goste que lhe cocem a barriga.

Como eu disse, não estou entendendo nada.

- Ela me odeia pelo que fiz com você, não é?

- Kohaku, sinto dizer, ela já não gostava de você antes.

- Mas por quê?

- É só um palpite, creio que tem a ver com o fato de a sua família representar tudo o que ela combateu nos últimos trinta anos.

Ele olha para mim e ajeita os óculos no nariz. Seu cabelo está um pouco mais comprido, o que lhe dá um ar negligente e charmoso.

- Em outras palavras, ela nunca vai me tratar como um genro querido?

- Kohaku, eu...

- Desculpe. Foi muita presunção minha.

- Foi, sim.

Após um momento, Kohaku diz:

- A sua vida era assim, não era? Quando você era criança?

- É, acho que sim. - Só que agora isso não parece incomodar-me tanto.

Ai.

Kohaku observa-me durante um tempo, depois levanta-se com ele­gância.

- Preciso ir embora e deixar você dormir antes que capote. Estou cansada demais para lembrar-lhe que dormir não faz parte do meu futuro imediato, pelo menos até que alguém venha tirar essas duas pequeninas criaturas da minha cama. E ainda tenho que levar Geoff para seu último passeio da noite. Mas forço-me a levantar e sigo Kohaku pelo corredor.

Abro a porta e me apoio no alizar. Ele parece relutar em partir. Se eu estivesse mais acordada, talvez me sentisse lisonjeada. Ou atemo­rizada. Eu me pergunto se ele vai me beijar.

E se quero isso.

Sorrio ao pensar há quanto tempo não fico aqui em pé do lado de fora da porta, e imagino se eu teria tanta sorte quanto tinha na adoles­cência, adiando o momento inevitável de finalmente ter que entrar no apartamento. E me lembro do número de vezes em que a súbita apa­rição de um vizinho interrompia o curso dos lábios que se aproximavam dos meus.

Agora sou o tipo de mulher que faz sexo em terraços.

Ou que, pelo menos, pode acrescentar isso ao currículo.

Kohaku toca o meu queixo, um pouco hesitante. Ora, depois do bei­jo desta tarde, por que o escrúpulo? E a perspectiva de ele me beijar novamente não é de todo desagradável; eu não estava inventando quan­do disse que ele era - é? - bom de cama.

Para alguém que até os 17 anos não deixou nenhum garoto tocar seus peitinhos, eu me transformei em uma grande puta.

- Acho que precisamos tirar você daqui - diz ele.

Pisco os olhos, na tentativa de afastar a névoa da mente.

- Hã?

- Isso não pode ser bom para você, morar aqui outra vez.

Caio na risada.

- Esta foi uma noite excepcional até mesmo para esta família.

- Mas você se lembra do que tínhamos, de como você dizia que se sentia bem e que tudo parecia em paz quando estávamos juntos?

Nem sua voz, nem seu toque passam qualquer ansiedade. Apenas um equilíbrio que me magnetiza e relaxa. E então eu me lembro de como Kohaku costumava me convencer a ir para a cama, seduzindo-me com uma sutileza cativante, se comparado a alguns caras que eu co­nhecera.

- Eu dizia?

- Hã-hã. Essa loucura... isso não é você.

Sinto os músculos da testa repuxarem. Alguma coisa não se encaixa, mas não consigo atinar o que é.

- Você não tinha que se oferecer para ficar - digo. - E eu seria ca­paz de jurar que estava se divertindo.

- Ah, mas é verdade. - Ele ri e desliza as mãos pelos meus braços, como costumava fazer, fazendo uma ligeira pressão que ele sabe que me excita.

- Seus priminhos são adoráveis. E acho que, pelo menos, comecei a conquistar a sua avó, concorda?

Acho que ele está muito otimista, mas concordo porque não estou disposta a discutir isso agora.

- Mas eu a conheço, querida. Não pode lidar com esse tipo de caos em termos permanentes. Você mesma me disse isso.

_- _Não, mas... - Por que estou na defensiva? E contra o que estou me defendendo? - Ei, essas pessoas são a minha família. Os meus ami­gos. Eles não escolhem a que horas vão precisar de mim, sabia?

- Eu compreendo isso. Na verdade, é uma das coisas que mais admi­ro em você, o fato de estar sempre disponível para as pessoas que ama.

Estou? Ora, então devo estar.

- Mas, admita. Você está exausta.

- Está bem, eu estou um pouco derrubada...

- E quando eu for embora, ainda terá que encarar tudo aquilo so­zinha.

- E, acho que sim...

- Então, só estou dizendo para você lembrar de como era antes, quando estávamos juntos. Como poderia ser de novo. Só nós dois, sair para jantar, para caminhar, ler o _Times _juntos na cama aos domingos... entre outras coisas - acrescenta ele com um sorriso. - Eu não percebi o quanto gostava daquela vida simples e descomplicada que nós tínha­mos, até o momento em que não tive mais.

Sem comentários.

Devo concordar que, neste momento, a idéia de fugir de... tudo é bastante sedutora. Isto é, parece mesmo que, quanto mais eu tento arru­mar a minha vida, mais ela fica bagunçada.

Abro a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não tenho idéia do quê; Kohaku me silencia com um dedo nos meus lábios.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Não ainda. Prometo que não vou pressio­ná-la. Só que... posso convidá-la para outro encontro?

Outro encontro melhoraria as nossas chances? E será que eu quero apostar nisso? Ou eu não quero apostar nisso? Será que ainda tenho alguma célula de racionalidade na cabeça?

- Está bem - respondo. - Jantar? Às sete, na sexta-feira?

Ele aperta o botão do elevador, vira e me beija rapidamente. Um beijo que não chega a me excitar mas provoca um suspiro.

- Use uma roupa bem bonita - diz ele. Depois, com uma piscadela, entra no elevador.

Arrasto-me para dentro do apartamento e me apoio na parede para não cair. Contudo, ainda tenho que arrumar a cama de uma certa moci­nha; preciso reagir.

Há um colchonete no quarto vazio; debato-me com a porcaria do colchão por alguns minutos, e solto um grito quando ele se abre de re­pente. Kotoko entra no quarto - minha avó já apagou - e pergunta se pode ajudar. Aceito a oferta. Como ela é uma menininha muito esper­ta, percebe o meu estado.

- Está zangada porque vou dormir aqui?

Espantada, desvio o olhar do lençol.

- Não! Estou adorando você estar aqui, sabe disso.

Ela se abre num sorriso.

- Verdade?

- Claro. Ei, quer ir comigo ao meu trabalho amanhã?

- Vou acampar.

- Ah, é verdade. A que horas precisa chegar lá?

- Às nove.

Continuamos a fazer a cama juntas. Mas Kotoko se cansa e resolve fuçar o _closet. _Ela descobre umas telas e pega uma delas, antes que eu perceba.

- Uau. Quem pintou isto?

Dou uma olhada enquanto seco o suor da testa. É uma que, de algum modo, me escapou durante as minhas explorações, uma antiga do meu pai. Ele está debruçado sobre sua mesa corrigindo trabalhos dos alunos, e a luz do abajur acentua suas feições marcantes.

- Fui eu. Há milhões de anos. - Eu me aproximo, seguro-a contra a luz do abajur de chão, que não é muito boa, mas é suficiente para ver que eu era muito melhor do que me considerava. Nunca fui uma pinto­ra realista, mais para Van Gogh que para Rembrandt, mas vejo algo nessa tela que não percebera à época: a essência do meu pai. A sua força. sua delicadeza, e até, de certo modo, seu senso de humor.

E penso nas vezes em que ele me levava ao Tom's na Rua 112 com a Broadway, só nós dois, para tomar aquele _milk-shake _dechocolate fabu­loso. Ou como ele lia o mesmo livro diversas vezes para mim, sem nun­ca reclamar ou tentar pular páginas, e como sempre arranjava tempo para ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer, por mais tolo que fosse.

Como, em sã consciência, eu poderia me sentir negligenciada nesta vida?

- É o meu pai. - Eu delicadamente o apoio na beira do colchonete e me afasto um pouco. - Ele morreu quando eu tinha 13 anos.

- Você pintou isto quando tinha a minha idade?

- Não, mais tarde. De memória.

- Como consegue fazer isso? Quero dizer, sem alguma coisa para poder olhar?

- Não sei. Nunca soube. Eu apenas... sinto o que estou pintando, de alguma forma. E simplesmente passa da ponta dos dedos para a tela.

Eu esperava que ela comentasse que era horripilante, estranho ou ligo assim, mas ela apenas diz:

- Como você não pinta mais?

- Passei a me interessar mais por outras coisas, acho que foi isso.

Ela me fita, os olhos brilhando.

- Pode pintar o meu retrato? Para o meu pai? O aniversário dele é em novembro.

Meu coração fica apertado.

- Puxa... já faz tanto tempo...

- Por favoooor? Tenho certeza que ele vai gostar. E eu posso pagar as tintas e o material com a minha mesada...

Rindo, abraço-a carinhosamente.

- Não precisa pagar, caramba - digo, ao mesmo tempo perceben­do que acabei de aceitar a missão.

- Mas eu quero. Seria uma... como se diz? Uma comissão?

Olho para essa criança linda, inteligente e generosa, e alguma coisa, um processo, começa a brotar dentro de mim, enquanto a tangível, humana, Kotoko assume uma outra forma, mais visceral, na minha mente.

Eu adoraria pintá-la.

Eu _preciso _pintá-la.

Eu preciso pintar, ponto.

A revelação cai sobre mim, deixando-me sem ar, injetando em mim uma energia nova e revigorante.

- Rin! Você está bem? Por que está chorando?

Eu nem tinha consciência de estar chorando. Sacudo a cabeça e começo a rir.

- Um dia explico a você. Mas agora vamos ver se tenho uma tela em branco para começar a desenhar o esboço.

O esboço do retrato - uma figura inteira, usando _jeans _e um _top _colado na pele, na altura da cintura - já está praticamente pronto, quan­do Sango e Miroku chegam para pegar as crianças.

- Estamos com um táxi esperando lá embaixo - sussurra Miroku. Ele pega Corey no colo com muito cuidado e segura o corpinho largado contra o peito como se fosse um saco de batatas. Sango abaixa-se para pegar Hayley, mas eu a detenho e eu mesma a pego.

- Está grávida, lembra-se? - falo baixinho.

Ela se demora o suficiente para dar tempo de Miroku sair do quarto.

- Só quero que saiba que estou bem - apressa-se a dizer.

- O que significa...

- Significa que compreendi que precisava dar menos importância aos meus sentimentos. Que talvez este bebê não estivesse nos planos, sim, mas que ele também pode ser uma bênção. - Ela encolhe os om­bros. - Aparentemente, é a isto que preciso me dedicar agora. Sempre existe uma possibilidade de eu voltar a trabalhar.

A mulher mente deslavadamente através dos dentes embelezados ortodonticamente. Mas o que posso dizer?

- Ah, e hoje senti o bebê mexer pela primeira vez!

Sentindo-me... estranha, digo-lhe para pegar a guia de Geoff, ima­ginando que, já que vou acompanhá-la até a portaria, posso aproveitar e levá-lo para se aliviar.

Quando alcançamos o primeiro andar, pergunto:

- Então... está mesmo aceitando bem isso?

- Ah, claro, querida.

Só que ela não me encara. Com sua pose cheia de decisão, ela obser­va Miroku colocar as crianças no táxi.

Acompanho o táxi se afastar, sem saber na verdade o que sinto so­bre o que acabou de acontecer.

-As pessoas são muito estranhas - comento com Geoff quando en­tramos no prédio. Minha voz reverbera na ampla portaria de mármore, que consegue estar sempre fresca, independentemente da temperatura externa.

Quando entramos no elevador, Geoff vai para o canto e se acomoda sobre um dos lados, ofegante, querendo que eu sinta pena da sua vida dura.

- Estou morrendo de pena - digo.

Ele guarda a língua e me fita com ar ofendido.

Ainda estou desfazendo a última tranca da porta do apartamento quando ouço meu telefone tocar muito fraco do outro lado da porta. Quem pode ser a esta hora?

Quando consigo entrar, corro para pegar o telefone na mesa do corredor.

- Ei, acabou de chegar? - pergunta Sesshomaru.

Procuro dominar o meu coração que disparou.

- Fui levar o cachorro...

- E então, como foi?

Isto está ficando surreal.

- Como foi o quê?

- Kikyou contou que você tinha um encontro esta noite com o... como é mesmo o nome dele?

Passo pelos quartos na ponta dos pés e vou até a cozinha. Preciso urgentemente de um picolé Hâagen-Dazs.

- E desde quando isso é da sua conta?

- Sou intrometido.

Arranco o papel do sorvete.

- Foi tudo bem - murmuro de boca cheia, depois de dar uma glo­riosa mordida. - Satisfeito?

- Não parece tão feliz assim.

- O que não me deixa feliz é ter um homem me questionando so­bre o meu encontro com outro homem.

- Não estou questionando, acredite. Não tem idéia de como sou quando resolvo pressionar alguém.

Reviro os olhos e dou mais uma dentada no sorvete. _Dulce de leche. _Iam-iam.

- De qualquer forma - diz Sesshomaru -, aposto que contaria a uma ami­ga todos os detalhes picantes, não é?

Engulo um pedaço do sorvete.

- E, bem, não estou dormindo com elas.

- Bom saber... espera aí... dormindo?

- Sei lá... nossa, está me confundindo. Você é sempre assim tão irri­tante, ou só levantou de pé esquerdo hoje?

- O que posso dizer? Tenho um prazer especial em provocar você.

- Já percebi.

- É tão bom para você quanto para mim?

- Vá se foder.

- Isso é um convite?

- Deus, você está tão adolescente hoje.

Ele ri e, depois, me deixa completamente desconcertada, ao dizer:

- Consegui um lugar legal para o Rocky.

- O quê? - Debruço-me sobre a bancada, cato os pedaços de choco­late do sorvete que se derrete e soco na boca, antes que caiam na do Geoff. - Sério? Onde?

- O que está comendo?

- Sorvete.

- Que sabor?

- _Dulce de leche. _Quer um pouco?

- Só como sabores que consigo pronunciar. Enfim, o irmão de um colega da delegacia tem uma fazendola no norte do estado e disse que precisava de um galo novo, pois o dele morreu há umas duas semanas. Estarei de folga no sábado. Está a fim de ir comigo e conhecer o novo lar do seu protegido?

Mais do que surreal.

Sugo do pauzinho o resto do sorvete.

- Ih, não sei - digo. - Talvez eu tenha que trabalhar.

Silêncio.

- Tudo bem, só queria perguntar. Sairei por volta das 10 horas da manhã, pois são duas horas de viagem até lá. Se mudar de idéia...

Sinto um desejo através do telefone. Mas é um desejo de... quê? Um jogo de pingue-pongue de hormônios? A chance de sobreviver a um dia inteiro com Sesshomaru Taisho com a minha sanidade intacta é quase nenhuma.

- Sesshomaru... vou sair com Kohaku outra vez na sexta-feira à noite.

Depois de um breve silêncio, ele diz:

- Entendi. Kikyou está mandando um abraço. - E desliga antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa.

Merda, merda, merda.

* * *

**BOM MINHAS QUERIDAS LEITORAS. ESTOU DE VOLTA!**

**DEPOIS DE 5 MARAVILHOSOS DIAS DE CARNAVAL, ONDE DANÇEI MUITO FREVO, MARACATU, MPB E ETC (SOU DE RECIFE), ESTOU DE VOLTA COM MAIS ALGUNS CAPÍTULOS DESTA LOUCA JORNADA DE NOSSA HEROINA RIN!**

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!**

**NÃO DEMORAREI A POSTAR OS DEMAIS CAPÍTULOS E TENHO NOVAS FIC'S VINDO POR AI....**

**E AI, COMO FOI O CARNAVAL DE VOCÊS? **

**ESPERO MUITOS REVIEWS E AGRADEÇO A VOCÊS MENINAS QUE COMENTAM!**

**BJÃO E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**

**PS: LENINE É MARA!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dezoito**

**A** chuva que caiu na maior parte da terça e da quarta-feira deixou as ruas limpas, pessoas mais bem-humoradas e uma promessa de ou­tono. Tanto quanto detesto o verão de Nova York, adoro o outono: folhas douradas e vermelhas contrastando com o céu muito azul, a primeira vontade de sair para fazer compras de Natal, a primeira chance de finalmente usar aquele suéter que não resisti comprar logo que apareceu na Bloomie's em julho. Eu sei, eu sei, ainda faltam mui­tas semanas para setembro, estou apressando as coisas, mas pelo menos poder enxergar o fim deste verão enlouquecido e ver a minha vida finalmente começar a entrar nos eixos - de certa forma - deixa-me quase tonta de alívio.

Claro, há o problema da minha mãe e a sua "condição", a logística que isso envolve e o fato de que não saberemos se está tudo bem até a amniocentese no mês que vem. E tenho pensado muito em Sesshomaru, ape­sar de estar muito ocupada no trabalho, quase sem tempo para fazer xixi, que dirá para pensar muito sobre qualquer coisa que não se rela­cione a amostras de tecidos e fornecedores de mobílias. Ainda assim, sinto que deveria ligar para ele, ou algo assim, se bem que não tenho idéia do que dizer se o fizer. Se bem que não rolou nada de sério entre nós - e tenho certeza que ele seria o primeiro a admiti-lo - mas...

E estou pensando nisso há muito tempo, pelo visto, pois o toque do meu celular acabou de tirar-me do torpor em que estava há - hmm - uns bons vinte minutos.

É Kohaku ligando do trabalho. Como eu, ele deve estar sentado na sua mesa com um sanduíche pela metade na frente, na iminência de ser es­magado por uma pilha de papéis. Ele conseguiu recentemente um caso muito bom que envolve a defesa de uma grande empresa, alguma coisa sobre violação anti_-trust, _não sei bem explicar, mas dá para perceber que está com a adrenalina a mil. Temos nos falado duas vezes por dia desde segunda-feira, conversas agradáveis que sempre terminam com ele dizendo que está ansioso para o nosso encontro na sexta-feira à noite - amanhã.

E eu também, acho. Ele prometeu levar-me a um lugar novo na Rua 80 Oeste que tem sido muito elogiado pela imprensa. Conheço o pon­to. Isto é, conheço o prédio onde esse restaurante badalado do momento está instalado, pois já comi em pelo menos seis diferentes restaurantes que ocuparam o mesmo espaço nos últimos dez anos.

- Oi - digo animada, enquanto folheio mais um livro de amostras da Scalamandre na busca do tom perfeito de veludo para as cadeiras da sala de jantar de Annabelle Souter inspiradas no _Moulin Rouge. _- Alguma novidade?

- É o que eu queria saber.

Paro de folhear.

- Kohaku? Tem alguma coisa errada?

- Só me diga uma coisa... há quanto tempo vem se comunicando com meu irmão?

Fecho abruptamente o livro de amostras.

- Seu irmão? Por que eu estaria falando com seu irmão?

- Você é que deve saber.

- Kohaku. Sinto muito, mas não tenho a menor idéia do que você está falando.

- Está bem, se é preciso que alguém refresque a sua memória, vamos lá. Encontrei com Jinkotsu na cidade e resolvemos almoçar, pois não nos víamos há muito tempo...

- Você almoçou com o seu irmão?

_- _Eu não detesto o Jinkotsu, Rin, só não compreendo por que ele tem prazer em atormentar nosso pai. Mas essa não é a questão. Ambos rece­bemos chamadas nos celulares durante o almoço; os dois telefones es­tavam sobre a mesa e, aparentemente, pegamos os telefones trocados para atender. Um fato que não percebi até checar todas as minhas cha­madas e ver o telefone do apartamento da sua mãe entre elas... feita esta manhã.

- Mas... eu nem liguei para você hoje...

- Exatamente.

De repente, desvendo todo o mistério.

- Ai, meu Deus...

- Então. Você admite que anda telefonando para o meu irmão?

Levo um segundo para responder. Merda. Não sou tão boa nisso.

- Juro a você que não vi nem falei com seu irmão desde o dia em que fomos pegar as minhas roupas na casa de Scarsdale. Mas, mesmo que tivesse, não gostei da cena de ciúmes. Tenho todo o direito de con­versar com outros homens de vez em quando. E continuarei fazendo isso. E em terceiro lugar...

Epa.

E em terceiro...? Calma lá, Rin - se não foi você que ligou para o Jinkotsu esta manhã, quem foi?

- Olha, vou ter que desligar - digo, raspando as unhas no telefone. - Falo com você mais tarde.

Logo em seguida ligo para minha mãe.

- Há quanto tempo? - pergunto.

Fechei a porta do meu escritório e coloquei uma música para aba­far um pouco mais a conversa caso alguém não tenha nada melhor para fazer do que ouvir as minhas conversas particulares. Sim, isso deveria esperar até eu chegar em casa, mas sei que Kohaku está matutando, o que significa que quanto mais cedo isso for esclarecido, melhor.

Minha mãe já admitiu ter feito a chamada e seu caso com o irmão de Kohaku. Após um momento, ela diz:

- Desde o dia em que fomos pegar as suas coisas.

- É ele...

- Sim - confirma num longo suspiro, como se estivesse esgotada. - Agora você entende por que eu não queria contar a você por enquanto?

Fecho os olhos e procuro assimilar a revelação de que minha mãe está grávida de um homem apenas três anos mais velho que eu. Quando o choque arrefece, pergunto:

- Jinkotsu já sabe?

- Contei há poucos dias.

- E...?

- E... ainda não decidimos o que queremos fazer. O que devemos fazer. Quero dizer, ele na verdade está curtindo a história do bebê, mas... - Outro suspiro. - Nós não nos amamos, Rin. Eu nunca me casaria com ele, e isso não tem nada a ver com idade. Nem com a família dele.

- Tudo bem que a família do Jinkotsu tenha sido motivo suficiente para você rejeitar o irmão dele como um potencial genro.

- Isso é outro problema. Agora estamos falando de Jinkotsu e de mim. De quem eu gosto muito. Em pequenas doses. Quando estou com ele por mais de duas horas, tenho ganas de trucidá-lo. Isto é, ele é incrível na cama, é divertido e bom para mim, mas é muito infantil às vezes. Ah, Deus... isso não devia passar de uma diversão, Rin. Eu, nós dois, preten­díamos viver isso enquanto estivéssemos curtindo e depois nos separaríamos amigavelmente e pronto. A última coisa que podíamos esperar era que um dia teríamos que discutir os termos da divisão da custódia.

- Então vocês planejam dividir a responsabilidade da criação do bebê?

- Não sei. Acho que sim. Por favor, Rin... será que podemos dis­cutir isso depois da amniocentese?

Percebo a apreensão na voz dela e procuro controlar-me. Depois, digo:

- Só não entendo como você pretendia manter isso em segredo.

- Acho que não pretendia.

- Bom, pois terei que contar a Kohaku. Hoje. Antes que ele exploda.

- Eu realmente preferia que você não fizesse isso.

-Tenho certeza disso. Mas quanto mais tempo isso for mantido em segredo, pior será. O que quer que o futuro reserve a vocês não terá ne­nhum valor se não for construído com base na confiança e na sinceridade.

_- _Ah, certo. Se entendi bem, isso quer dizer que você vai contar a Kohaku sobre o seu lance com Sesshomaru.

Ela tinha que trazer isso à baila.

- Provavelmente - digo. - Em algum momento. Mas não é a mes­ma coisa.

- Não, não é. E o que exatamente você acha que vai acontecer quan­do Kohaku descobrir que o irmão dele engravidou a sua mãe? Você acha que os Munson receberão essa criança de braços abertos e aceitarão você na família deles?

Está bem, vejo perfeitamente que isso pode ser um problema.

- Não espero que eles fiquem propriamente fascinados com a notí­cia. Mas eles sempre foram muito bons para mim. Verdade - insisto ao ouvi-la bufar do outro lado. - Vou lhe dar uma notícia em primeira mão, Abbe. Os Munson não comem suas crias. E émuito justo que a verda­de seja trazida à tona o mais cedo possível, para o bem de todos. Você está carregando o bebê do filho deles, caramba. O primeiro _neto. _Naraku não vai resistir.

- Ah, está aí uma coisa que eu mal posso esperar - emenda Abbe, seca.

- Olha, eu conheço essa gente. São pessoas muito sensatas. Acabarão aceitando, mais dia, menos dia.

Seu silêncio é muito longo e... significativo.

- Então eu acho que você está sendo muito ingênua.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Outra pausa.

- Será que você não acha nem um pouquinho estranho o jeito como Kohaku está fazendo tudo para tê-la de volta?

- Na verdade, não, considerando o quanto ele pisou na bola.

- Está vendo, eu não queria dizer nada porque você já decidiu o que vai fazer, o que vai pensar...

- Droga, Abbe, quantas vezes preciso dizer a todo mundo que ain­da não me decidi sobre nada! Sei que você não acredita, mas é verdade. E o fato de o homem ter pago todas as contas do casamento significa alguma coisa. Ele se desculpou, tentou explicar o melhor possível o por­quê de ter dado para trás - o que mais você queria que ele fizesse?

- E você nunca se perguntou por quê?

Meus olhos queimam.

- Mãe, talvez eu esteja viajando, mas quem sabe é porque ele me ama! Ou será que essa hipótese é tão absurda assim para você aceitar?

Passa-se um longo momento, e ela diz, muito serena:

- E ele algum dia disse isso a você?

Antes que eu consiga pensar no que responder, ouço um suave _clic _no meu ouvido.

Levo algum tempo para me dar conta de que, pela primeira vez na vida, chamei Abbe de mãe.

Evidentemente, depois de tanto atormentar minha mãe, quando telefono para Kohaku, a frase "Seu irmão engravidou minha mãe" de al­gum modo não sai fácil. Acabo mentindo. Abro a boca e sai:

- Ao que parece, eles estão trabalhando juntos em alguma causa, por isso ela ligou para ele.

Sou muito baixa.

Por outro lado, ele não disse que me ama, disse? Não me refiro a agora, ele... nunca disse. E como pude aceitar casar-me com um homem que nunca se declarou?

Não haverá uma segunda vez, eu garanto.

Quando Kohaku chega no apartamento para me buscar, já estou resolvida a sondá-lo sobre algumas coisas, mesmo sem ter planejado como vai ser. A condição da minha mãe é uma das prioridades, claro, se bem que pretendo deixar o nome do autor da façanha para mais tarde. Depois, a minha pin­tura. E, em algum momento, penso em ser bem direta e perguntar quais são os seus sentimentos. O que pode não ser justo, na verdade, já que eu também não sei quais são os meus. Mesmo assim. Afinal, é ele que está me perseguindo, e eu sou a vítima. Tenho o direito de ser ambivalente.

A corrida de táxi pelos trinta quarteirões não será longa o bastante para abordar todos os tópicos, mas imagino que eu possa pelo menos fazer algumas sérias incursões.

- Ei - diz ele, depois de informar ao motorista o nosso destino -, que é isso nas suas mãos?

Está bem, parece que a pintura passou para o primeiro lugar da lista. Depois que minha mãe me garantiu que o cheiro de tinta a óleo não lhe causaria nenhum enjôo, comecei a fazer o retrato de Kotoko há duas noites. Não é tão bom quanto pintar à luz do dia, mas a gente faz o que é possível. De qualquer modo, minhas lindas unhas foram para o espaço, com o esmalte e tudo, e por mais que eu esfregue as mãos com terebintina, não consigo eliminar toda a tinta da pele.

- Eu pintava quando era mais nova. Me deu vontade de voltar a fa­zer isso.

- Não está pensando em desistir da sua carreira, não é?

Digo a mim mesma que é a minha paranóia que está me fazendo ouvir esse toque de condescendência na voz dele. Olho para ele e sorrio.

- Ah, não. É só um _hobby. _Me relaxa.

- Ah, isso é bom, não é?

O fato de ele não ter demonstrado nenhum interesse em ver meus trabalhos não passou em branco para mim.

Cruzo as mãos apertadas sobre o meu colo e olho fixo para os dese­nhos em vermelho e roxo na minha saia longa de crepe. Apesar do calor, a brisa que entra pela janela aberta provoca arrepios nos meus braços através da blusa de tricô.

- Kohaku, preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

Kohaku olha para mim com um sorriso, até ver a minha expressão e murchar.

- O quê?

- Minha mãe está grávida.

Ele começa a rir, mas pára.

- Você parece estar falando sério.

- Estou.

- Mas ela... não é um pouco velha demais?

- Aparentemente, não.

Depois de um momento tenso de silêncio, ele pergunta:

- É um daqueles lances de inseminação artificial?

Sacudo a cabeça.

- Ah. Bem. Hum, ela pretende casar-se com o pai?

_- _Segundo ela, não. É... complicado.

- Não me diga que ele é casado.

- Não, não é isso. Mas estou contando isso agora porque você pre­cisa saber que estarei ao lado dela para ajudá-la no que for necessário.

Ele parece vagamente horrorizado.

- Você quer dizer morar com ela?

- Não sei. Talvez. Se ela precisar. Minha avó deverá voltar a morar no Brooklyn, portanto, minha mãe só pode contar comigo.

Naturalmente, isso gera um momento de silêncio. Depois, ele diz:

- Ela éuma mulher adulta, Rin. Muitas mulheres solteiras moram sozinhas com seus filhos.

- E talvez minha mãe decida que ela também pode. Só estou dizen­do que preciso me preparar para isso. Mais nada.

Passa-se um breve momento, e ele fala, com muita calma:

- Não posso acreditar que você esteja se deixando levar a fazer uma coisa dessas. Desde que a conheço, sempre quis fazer suas próprias es­colhas...

- Espera aí. - Estendo a minha mão e a coloco sobre seu braço. - Esta éa minha escolha. Ninguém está me coagindo a fazer nada que eu não queira.

Ele cobre a minha mão com a sua e suspira.

- Desculpe. Só estou... preocupado com você, é tudo.

- Obrigada. - Recolho a minha mão. - Mas ainda não há nada de­cidido. Só achei que era correto colocá-lo a par da situação.

Kohaku recosta-se no banco, de braços cruzados, aparentemente elucubrando sobre o que acabei de revelar. Depois, acena com a cabeça, lenta­mente, e diz, mais para ele mesmo do que para mim:

- É, acho que isso pode dar certo... - Passam-se mais alguns segun­dos, e ele segura a minha mão e entrelaça os nossos dedos. É uma sensa­ção... boa. Não é emocionante, mas é gostosa. - E um choque, realmen­te, mas não é insuperável. Ei, eu já sabia que sua mãe era um pouco... excêntrica. - Ele ri, mas não é uma risada tão autêntica quanto eu gostaria. - Duvido que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa que me surpreendesse.

Tento disfarçar o meu pânico com um sorriso.

Estamos quase chegando. Kohaku bate no vidro para falar com o mo­torista.

- Logo depois daquela tinturaria. Sim, é aí.

O carro pára, Kohaku entrega ao motorista uma nota muito maior do que o valor da corrida e faz um sinal para que ele guarde o troco, como sempre. Por alguma razão, acho isso estimulante.

O restaurante tem um ambiente intimista e austero, com muito laqueado preto e cromo e toques do mesmo roxo da minha saia. Não posso dizer que estimula o apetite, mas, afinal, quando se sai para jantar em Nova York, a preocupação maior não é a comida, e, sim, ser visto. E por isso que tantos lugares conseguem cobrar quarenta dólares por um par de camarões aninhados em um quadrado gelatinoso forrado de folhas verdes. E óbvio que não são muitos os que conseguem sobreviver, enquanto os inúmeros restaurantes baratos de _comidas chinas y criollas _ao longo da Broadway permanecem abertos, ano após ano.

- Eles já devem estar nos esperando - ouço Kohaku dizer ao _maitre, _o que desperta a minha atenção.

- Eles?

Kohaku me dirige o que eu tenho certeza que ele considera um sorriso confiante. Na verdade, parece que acabou de engolir algo extrema­mente vil.

- Meus pais apareceram esta tarde, inesperadamente. Convidei-os para jantar conosco. Espero que não se importe.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dezenove**

**É** claro que o fato de os pais de Kohaku estarem aqui não me incomoda. Exatamente. Não que eu não preferisse ter um pouco mais de tempo para lidar com os sentimentos, os problemas e tudo mais a sós com o filho deles, antes de transformar isso em uma reunião formal de recon­ciliação. Mas também não é algo que eu não possa enfrentar, se bem que preferia ter sido avisada. Meu pescoço queima enquanto nos enca­minhamos para um recanto do restaurante redondo e preto, onde o nível do piso é um pouco mais alto do que o resto, que me lembra uma daquelas corridas giratórias dos parques de diversões.

Naraku Munson, com o cabelo prateado brilhando, o terno azul-marinho muito bem talhado, levanta-se quando nos aproximamos e sorri amavelmente. Estende uma das mãos para cumprimentar-me efusiva­mente, e, com a outra, abraça meu ombro, seus olhos azuis irradiando "sinceridade".

- Ah, meu Deus, olha o que você fez com o seu cabelo! - exclama Kanna com uma voz levemente arrastada de quem já tomou dois Manhattans. Como sempre, está muito bem penteada, vestida em um traje discreto, bem cortado e muito caro. Um grande broche de diaman­te em forma de algum animal - será um dragão? - destaca-se logo abaixo do ombro esquerdo. Ela levanta as mãos, o que é a minha dica para apenas curvar-me para um abraço fingido. Seu perfume quase me der­ruba. - Está absolutamente adorável, querida! Não é, Naraku? Estarei enganada, ou ela não está tão calorosa como antes?

- O quê? Ah, sim. - O pai de Kohaku me examina de cima a baixo, os olhos levemente apertados, depois vira-se para o filho. - Kohaku, quer um uísque? E para você, Rin, um vinho branco?

Jantar fora com Naraku Munson é sempre um exercício de autocon­fiança.

- Na verdade - sorrio para o garçom, um tipo de covinhas que parece estar na função só para poder pagar suas aulas de teatro/dança/canto/músi­ca -, prefiro uma água mineral, por favor.

Depois da leve pausa para que todos possam absorver a minha ou­sadia, a conversa dos homens encaminha-se para assuntos de política e trabalho, enquanto Kanna me interroga sobre meu novo emprego.

Para mim, está bom. Comparado a qualquer outro tópico que esti­mule discussões calorosas sobre o meu verão enlouquecido, pelo menos isto não causará nenhum choque ou algo assim.

Estamos nos aperitivos, um _pot-pourri _especial da casa com quitutes irreconhecíveis. Tomada pelo impulso, coloco algo na minha boca e mastigo negligentemente. Nada mau. Só não me pergunte o que é.

- E como vai sua mãe, querida?

Hmm. Saia do terreno minado e ninguém se machucará.

- Ah, está bem - respondo. - Prepara-se para o novo ano escolar. Parece que neste semestre ela vai dar um curso na graduação pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

- Ah. - Kanna pega algum quitute na travessa, examina e coloca no seu prato. - Espero que não tenha se metido em nenhuma confusão este verão!

Mesmo perto, não percebo muito bem qual é o tema da conversa de Kohaku. Levanto a cabeça e vejo os olhos de Kanna cravados nos meus.

Talvez ela esteja em um leve torpor devido aos drinques - pediu mais um depois que Kohaku e eu chegamos - mas está longe de estar bêba­da. E vejo uma certa dureza no seu sorriso que me atravessa. Aquela música de uma nota de piano de _De olhos bem fechados _começa a tocai na minha mente.

Retribuo o sorriso.

- Ela não fez nada que a levasse para a prisão, se é isso que você quer saber. De qualquer modo, ela restringe às causas feministas sua ativida­de externa aos muros escolares. Acredita que levantar fundos é mais efi­caz na implementação de mudanças do que protestar. Porém - digo com uma leve risada -, com a minha mãe, nunca se sabe.

O sorriso frio de Kanna não se desfaz.

Felizmente, nossos pedidos chegam, e os minutos seguintes são de­dicados a admirar e elogiar os pratos. Que na verdade não estão maus. Um pouco pretensiosos, talvez, mas pelo menos consigo achar o peixe sob o molho.

Naraku Munson levanta seu copo de vinho.

- Ao jovem casal, novamente juntos, como deve ser.

Debaixo da mesa, Kohaku segura o meu joelho. Quando me viro para ele, dá uma piscadela, querendo dizer: "Não se preocupe."

- Ora, Naraku - diz Kanna -, não vamos nos antecipar. Imagino que vocês dois ainda têm muito a... resolver, não é?

Todos fitamos a mãe de Kohaku. Seu pai está obviamente chocado pelo fato de sua mulher ter discordado dele, mesmo que indiretamente, e tenho certeza que Kohaku o acompanha nisso. Contudo, não sei o que pensar. Isto é, deveria estar grata que mais alguém aqui compreenda que ainda é cedo demais para suposições. Mas alguma coisa no seu tom de voz deixa-me alerta. Estou com uma forte sensação de que não é a mim que ela está querendo proteger.

Kohaku dá uma risada para descontrair o ambiente.

- Está se adiantando demais, pai. Como diz mamãe, nada ainda foi decidido. - Ele olha para mim, com um sorriso simpático nos lábios. - Rin já disse que precisa de um tempo, e respeito isso.

Ah, agora sinto-me melhor.

- Ah, diacho, as mulheres sempre dizem isso. - O pai de Kohaku sacode a cabeça e corta seu filé _mignon _escondido em um preparado sofistica­do. - Dizer que precisam de "tempo" é só uma manobra para garanti­rem que vão conseguir exatamente o que querem. Não é, querida? -pergunta à esposa.

É bom eu entender o que é isso.

- Perdão, Naraku? - pergunto amavelmente. - O que exatamente você acha que estou procurando conseguir?

- Rin - Kohaku pega a minha mão, seu sorriso forçado. Suplicante. - Está tudo bem.

- Não, eu estou curiosa. Quero muito saber o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

- Ah, não se faça de desentendida, querida - diz Naraku Munson. - Você não estaria aqui se não... - Ele hesita, me analisa por um mo­mento, depois aponta para o filho com o garfo. - Este rapaz tem um futuro brilhante, muito brilhante, pela frente. Ele poderá chegar muito longe mesmo. Não me diga que isso nunca passou pela sua cabeça.

- Pai, por favor. Eu ainda não abordei esse assunto com Rin.

- Que assunto? - pergunto. E não paro de piscar.

- Política, meu bem, política. - Naraku dá um sorriso e toma um gole do vinho. - Veja bem, até as próximas eleições para o Senado, imagi­no que as condições estejam mais favoráveis para que ele se candidate. Até lá, o nosso Kohaku estará pronto para assumir a minha cadeira no Senado. - Agora ele aponta o garfo na minha direção. - E é você que vai ajudá-lo a chegar lá.

- Como é?

- Pai. Pare.

Naraku recosta-se nas almofadas do assento, com as sobrancelhas le­vantadas.

- Ora, filho, quando pretendia contar a ela? Depois que os bótons da sua campanha estivessem prontos?

Kohaku abaixa os olhos para o prato. Quando fala, sua voz parece muito controlada.

- Eu não contei a ela porque ainda não decidi nada.

- Ah, convenhamos, isso é baboseira, e você sabe disso.

- Pai, por favor. Podemos mudar de assunto?

Como mais um pouco de peixe, resolvida a manter a boca fechada pelo menos uma vez na vida. Talvez seja impressão, mas parece que está faltando alguma coisa nessa história. Sei que Kohaku é um excelente advo­gado, com a sua fala macia e estilo equilibrado. Mas nunca vi nele al­gum interesse em mudar ou reformar o mundo. Também não me parece ter os requisitos de personalidade para exercer um cargo público. Em suma, o cara não nasceu para a política. Seu pai, sim. Quer eu concor­de ou não com a ideologia de Naraku Munson, devo admitir que ele é bom de voto. Kohaku pode ter muito charme, mas não esbanja carisma, se você me entende.

E, mesmo que eu me case com um republicano, isso não significa que vá me envolver na sua campanha.

Em todo caso, também não me parece que Kohaku esteja propriamente adorando a idéia, daí decido não preocupar a minha linda cabecinha com isso. Além do mais, está_. _na hora de pedirmos a sobremesa.

E o tema da conversa graças a Deus muda para os filmes da tem­porada.

Depois do café, Kanna convida-me para ir com ela ao toalete. Com todos aqueles drinques, não me surpreendo. A mulher deve ter uma bexiga do tamanho do Golfo do México.

O banheiro é classudo mas minúsculo. Deixo que Kanna use o toalete primeiro, tentando, sem muito êxito, ignorar suas alfinetadas, enquanto pego meu batom vermelho e tento reparar o estrago deixa­do pelo peixe e a sobremesa. Ouço a descarga_, _elasai_, _damos passagem uma à outra para trocarmos de lugar. Mal eu sento no vaso, ouço:

- Você precisa convencer sua mãe a fazer um aborto.

Fico paralisada, no meio do xixi. Finalmente, consigo que meu cora­ção e meu xixi voltem a funcionar, acabo, e descubro que não há ne­nhuma janela ou qualquer outra coisa pela qual eu possa fugir.

Quando saio do toalete, vejo minha imagem refletida no espelho. E, estou branca feito papel.

- Como soube que ela está grávida?

- Jinkotsu me contou. - Ela sacode a cabeça e dá uma risada quase histéri­ca. - Segundo ele, estava tão feliz que não conseguia guardar segredo. Deus, como os homens são idiotas.

Enquanto estou ali parada, ouvindo minha própria respiração, ela pega seu batom, aplica-o cuidadosamente e pressiona os lábios. Depois, me olha pelo espelho.

- Não tem nada a dizer?

- No momento, não.

_- _Abbe não pode ter esse bebê, Rin. Até a idéia é... sórdida demais.

Aquilo com certeza faz o sangue voltar ao meu rosto. Abro a torneira e lavo as mãos na água morna.

- Está sendo um pouco rude, não acha? Além do mais... - sacudo a água das mãos e aperto o botão daquela coisa na parede por onde sai ar quente - não vejo como o fato de a minha mãe ter um bebê possa ter alguma coisa a ver com você.

- Ora, por favor, tem tudo a ver comigo. Se é que Jinkotsu é mesmo o pai.

Eu teria me virado se houvesse espaço para isso.

- E o que a faz pensar que não é? Veja bem, eu também levei um choque, mas, aparentemente, eles estão saindo há quase três meses.

- Que jeito curioso de colocar as coisas. Sabe tão bem quanto eu o tipo de mulher que sua mãe é. Você também nasceu fora do casamen­to, se não me falha a memória.

De modo algum vou continuar nessa conversa. Viro-me para sair, mas as unhas muito bem-feitas me impedem, antes que eu consiga chegar à porta.

- Quando Kohaku levou você à nossa casa para nos apresentar, con­cordei com Naraku, quando ele disse que você seria o par perfeito para o nosso filho, tendo em vista que a sua ascendência étnica o ajudaria a angariar os votos das minorias. E eu de fato gosto de você, Rin. Você é atraente, inteligente e corajosa. O que eu disse antes quanto a você ser boa para Kohaku ainda vale, pois ele precisará de uma mulher forte ao seu lado quando se candidatar. Aquela sua mãe, no entanto... Eu sem­pre soube que ela era um perigo. Avisei a Naraku, mesmo sabendo que ele não me ouviria nisso, como nunca me ouviu em nada. Mas como eu estava certa. Se Jinkotsu for o pai, é muito patético ela ter seduzido um homem quase vinte anos mais moço...

- Espera um minuto! Não venha com essa, Kanna. O seu bebê tem 34 anos; portanto não é vinte anos mais moço, já que estamos fazen­do contas. E ele tem idade suficiente para decidir com quem quer ir para a cama.

Lágrimas de ódio brilham nos seus olhos azul-claros.

- Não, espere você. Eu não vou deixar sua mãe estragar a minha vida. Ou o que sobrou dela. Sacrifiquei tudo pela carreira do meu mari­do, e agora pela do meu filho. Recuso-me a aceitar isso e deixar tudo ir por água abaixo.

- E minha mãe deveria? Ela levanta o queixo.

- Ou esta... situação é resolvida, ou você pode esquecer de voltar para o meu filho.

Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. O que aconteceu, o banheiro se transformou em uma máquina do tempo e nos fez voltar uns duzen­tos anos?

- Se Kohaku e eu vamos ou não voltar, isso não tem nada a ver com você. Ou com a minha mãe. Ou com a gravidez dela.

Ela dá uma breve risada pelo nariz.

- Kohaku ainda não sabe disso, não é?

- Por acaso sabe. Contei-lhe esta noite. Ela faz uma expressão de surpresa e ironia.

- Você contou que sua mãe está esperando um filho do irmão dele?

- Bem...

Ela dá um sorriso.

- Se de fato não importava, por que não contou toda a verdade? — pergunta ela, e em seguida sai do banheiro.

Devo admitir, foi uma bela frase de fechamento.

Pena que não foi minha.

Não me importa que eu esteja usando um salto dez. Se eu não cami­nhar para relaxar um pouco, explodirei.

Os pais de Kohaku já partiram de táxi, não sei para onde. Kohaku insis­tiu em levar-me para casa, se bem que imagino que teria preferido tomar um táxi em vez de caminhar.

- Peço desculpas pelo meu pai - diz ele. - Não sabia que pretendia falar sobre isso.

Olho para ele.

- É verdade? Que você está pensando em se candidatar para o Senado?

- É... uma opção que estou estudando.

Eu suspiro.

- Kohaku, você detesta política.

Ele coloca as mãos nos bolsos da calça e encolhe os ombros. Nenhuma explicação entusiasmada do que pretende realizar, ou da descoberta de uma vocação. Nada.

E se ele não está entusiasmado com isso, que comprometimento pode ter de fato conosco? Quero dizer, e se Kanna estiver certa, que enquanto tudo correr bem, ele estará do meu lado, mas ao menor obs­táculo - como, digamos, a descoberta de que seu irmão é o pai do fi­lho da minha mãe - mudaria seus sentimentos por mim?

Aliás, já que estamos falando nisso, quais são eles afinal?

Quero dizer, isso tudo é muita loucura. Depois daquele _tête-à-tête _com Mamãe Munson no banheiro, eu deveria simplesmente cair fora, certo? E então por que não faço isso? Por que não me despeço de Kohaku, agradeço pela noite inesquecível (!) e saio caminhando pela Broadway e para fora da sua vida?

Porque simplesmente não posso desistir enquanto não souber, sem sombra de dúvida, se isso justifica mais algum gasto de energia da mi­nha parte.

Com a pouca luz que vem de uma vitrine, procuro ver sua expressão.

- Você me ama, Kohaku?

Ele se assusta, mas depois responde:

- Claro que sim.

- Então por que nunca me disse? Isto é, não me lembro de você ter dito que me amava, nem quando me pediu em casamento.

Novamente ele encolhe os ombros. Estou começando a achar isso um hábito muito chato.

- Não sei. Não sou muito amoroso. Mas creio que estava me sain­do muito bem na minha tentativa de provar que gosto de você.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas... as mulheres gostam de ouvir.

Ele pára de caminhar e segura a minha mão.

- Está bem. Eu amo você, Rin. Está melhor assim?

Olho ao nosso redor; estamos em plena Broadway às nove horas da noite. A calçada está apinhada de gente, como acontece a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite nesta cidade. Vejo uma travessa estreita entre dois prédios que obviamente leva a uma área de ventilação.

Um lugar pouco iluminado e bem escondido.

Uma loucura desesperada toma conta de mim a ponto de quase me cegar. Preciso dar a Kohaku mais uma chance de provar que... que ele está vivo. Que tem coragem de fazer alguma coisa maluca. Louca. Espontânea.

- Venha cá - sussurro para ele, com a minha pulsação acelerada. Entrelaço os meus dedos nos dele e o puxo na direção da travessa.

- Rin? O que está fazendo?

Tudo bem, talvez eu precise convencê-lo. Seguro Kohaku pela gola e o conduzo para o escuro, depois beijo sua boca, com língua e tudo mais. Ele mais ou menos corresponde.

- Me come - sussurro dentro da sua boca.

Ele recua e sorri sem graça.

- Na sua casa ou na minha? - pergunta ele, quando eu percebo... espera... que estou me agarrando a algo que já superei.

Ainda assim, a loucura me leva a dizer:

- Nenhum dos dois. Aqui. Quero dizer, ali atrás.

Mesmo sob a luz fraca, vejo seu sorriso sumir.

- Nossa, Rin! - Ele gira a cabeça de um lado para o outro, apa­vorado que alguém tenha nos ouvido. - Que diabo deu em você? Não podemos transar em público!

A razão me diz para rir disso tudo, esquecer e dizer a ele que é uma brincadeira. Mas pressiono meus seios contra o peito dele e balanço meus quadris para unir nossos sexos. Hmm, não estou exatamente en­cantada com o que estou sentindo aqui.

- Está completamente escuro lá atrás - sussurro, já alucinada. Mas não para o sexo, e sim para a verdade. - Ninguém mais vai saber. A não ser que você me faça gritar...

- Pare! - Ele se solta de mim com tanta violência que quase cai na calçada. E não é pelo tesão que seu rosto está contorcido. Observo-o, bem menos desapontada do que deveria estar. - Deus, você é mesmo tão louca quanto a sua mãe!

- O quê?

- Papai estava tão convencido de que você era a pessoa certa para mim, que seria muito boa para a minha carreira, que eu tentei seguir sua orientação, tentei de verdade. Ficou furioso quando fugi do nosso casamento. Quero dizer, a minha vida inteira eu fiz de tudo para agradar o grande Naraku Munson e ser o filho que ele queria, ao ponto de es­tar disposto a me casar com alguém que eu...

- Não amava? - terminei a frase para ele.

Ele esfrega o rosto e depois enfia as duas mãos no bolso. Alguns pas­santes nos observam curiosos mas não param.

- Gosto de você, Rin, de verdade. Tanto que não me casei com você porque cheguei à conclusão que seria uma mentira da minha parte. E, na ocasião, simplesmente resolvi que meu pai teria que aceitar isso. Só que não suportei ver a decepção nos olhos dele, como se eu o tivesse traído. Era a mesma expressão que ele tem quando olha para Jinkotsu, sabe. E eu faria qualquer coisa para não ver aquele desgosto nos olhos dele. Qualquer coisa.

- Inclusive fingir que me queria de volta.

Ele desvia o olhar, depois volta a me encarar.

- É - solta ele em um suspiro sentido.

Suponho que esta é uma maneira de tirar a decisão das minhas mãos.

E logo percebo: todo o charme, a consideração e simpatia não pas­savam de uma técnica muito apurada que fazia parte de um plano bem armado. Trocando em miúdos, uma mentira. Assim como sua maneira de fazer sexo também era, pensei chocada. Aperte o botão A, obtenha este resultado. Acaricie o botão B, consiga esse outro. Duas vezes, se tudo correr bem.

O que eu estava pensando? Kohaku não era confiável. Merda, ele nem era são. Era apenas um homem fraco incapaz de enfrentar o próprio pai.

Eu me viro e volto a subir a rua.

- Rin?

Dou meia-volta mas continuo andando de costas.

- Você não tem nada a dizer?

Eu paro. Penso um instante. A essa altura, já estou a uns bons cin­co metros de distância, longe o suficiente para ter que elevar o tom da voz.

- Sim - respondo. - Duas coisas. Uma, minha avó tem razão. Você definitivamente não é homem o suficiente para mim. E, segundo, te­nho muita sorte de ser exatamente igual à minha mãe estranha, excêntrica, generosa, irritante, dinâmica e corajosa. Que, por sinal, está grávi­da do seu irmão.

Mesmo na escuridão, consigo vê-lo empalidecer.

Eu, no entanto, sorrio até chegar em casa.

Encontro minha mãe na sala, usando _jeans _e uma camiseta larga, limpando a casa.

Espera aí. Minha mãe. Fazendo faxina. Tem alguma coisa errada aqui.

Arrumando o ninho. Acho que é assim que se diz. Já vi Sango pas­sar por isso duas vezes. Mas geralmente só a partir do oitavo mês.

- O que está acontecendo?

Abbe endireita-se. Percebo que seu rosto já está ligeiramente mais cheio.

Ela solta a presilha que segura seu cabelo para trás e a recoloca.

- Parece que esta nova mudança hormonal me dá ânsia de limpeza quando fico nervosa.

- E está nervosa por quê?

Uma pilha de revistas velhas desliza para dentro de um saco de lixo preto.

- Como foi a noite?

Dou uma risada, em seguida suspiro.

- Como eu imagino que você gostaria que fosse.

Seus olhos encontram os meus.

- Terminou?

- Morto e enterrado.

Ela empurra uma pilha de coisas para o lado e senta na ponta da mesa de centro.

- E você está bem?

Penso por um momento, depois aceno positivamente.

- É. Estou.

- O que aconteceu?

Conto a história. Pelo menos uma parte. Isto é, ela sabe o que os Munson pensam dela. Não preciso entrar nos detalhes sórdidos.

- Não posso acreditar que Jinkotsu tenha contado à mãe dele - comen­ta ela.

_- _Contou. Agora todos sabem.

- É, imagino que sim.

- Kohaku disse uma coisa que a _Nonna _já me dissera há algumas se­manas, mas não fez sentido até eu ouvir da boca dele.

- O que foi?

- Que sou exatamente igual a você.

- Tão louca quanto eu?

- Parece que sim.

Ela abre um grande sorriso.

- Isso deve ter sido um choque para você.

- Na verdade, senti uma espécie de alívio. Como se eu tivesse final­mente uma explicação para os sintomas. - Tiro os sapatos e a meia-calça, caminho até uma poltrona que agora está vazia e nela me aboleto. Geoff arrasta-se até mim para lamber os dedos dos meus pés, com a sua lín­gua quente e consoladora. É tudo o que quero de um macho no momen­to. Só que então me pego dizendo:

- Já contei a você que Sesshomaru achou um lar para o Rocky?

- Não. Onde?

- Algum conhecido dele. Quero dizer, o irmão do tal cara. No norte do estado. Ele me convidou para ir com ele até lá amanhã.

- E você, o que respondeu?

Uno as mãos sobre o estômago e faço uma careta.

- A coisa errada.

- Então telefone para ele e diga a coisa certa.

Faço outra careta.

- O que acha dele? - pergunta Abbe.

- Não sei. Porém... ah, não sei. Quero dizer, fico pensando... que esse homem talvez possa me levar à loucura. Algum dia. Quando eu desco­brir quem eu sou de verdade. Só que então eu penso, isso é maluquice. Somos completamente diferentes. Isto é, Kohaku e eu, pelo menos, tínha­mos interesses em comum. Gostávamos da mesma música, dos mesmos filmes...

- E veja como acabou.

É, tem isso.

_- _É melhor estar ao lado de alguém que a estimule e surpreenda to­dos os dias do que ao lado de alguém tão entediante que a leve ao de­sespero.

Isso também, eu acho. Se bem que é um pouco assustador. Depois minha mãe diz:

- Quanto a descobrir quem você é, quando acha que isso vai aconte­cer? Além do mais... - Agora ela de fato tira do lugar as almofadas do sofá. Isto pode ficar interessante. - Não está escrito que é preciso bus­car isso sozinha. Pode ser até mais divertido ao lado do homem certo. E não faz mal se ele mexe tanto assim com você. Ei, achei umas fichas.

Ela as entrega a mim.

- Não se usa mais - digo.

- Droga.

Dou uma risada, mas não é uma das melhores.

- E se ele me achar uma idiota? Ela dá de ombros.

- Acho que só existe uma maneira de descobrir.

Na manhã seguinte, estou tão nervosa na viagem de trem para Greenpoint que fico mexendo nos botões do vestido como se fossem aquelas contas orientais para acalmar. Quero dizer, dispensei o cara. Ele poderá muito bem me mandar às favas, e estará no seu direito. Mas como eu disse a Kagome, não se pode deixar que o medo interfira só porque não existem garantias.

Após o que parecem ser umas 12 horas de viagem, saio da estação para me deparar com a luz do final do verão, tão forte que quase me cega. Não consigo me controlar. Corro na direção da rua de Sesshomaru (ainda bem que resolvi usar o Keds). Meu estômago ronca, e minhas pernas tremem tanto que fico espantada de não ter tropeçado. Finalmente, viro a esqui­na do seu quarteirão; avisto o velho Impala estacionado junto ao meio-fio. Apresso os passos, assim como o faz o meu batimento cardíaco. Enxugo as mãos suadas na saia do vestido.

Faltam oito casas. Seis casas. Quatro... três...

A porta se abre; uma loura muito bonita sai no degrau superior, se­gurando a bolsa a tiracolo junto à barriga. Sesshomaru vem atrás. Reflexos que eu desconhecia levam-me a abaixar atrás de outro carro estacionado e olhar por cima do porta-malas. Uma sensação fria e cruel me atravessa ao ver Sesshomaru segurar os ombros da mulher e olhá-la nos olhos. Ela coloca uma das mãos no peito dele; ele a cobre com a sua e se inclina para...

Bem, eu não vejo o que acontece depois, pois dou meia-volta e saio disparada para o metrô como um coelho fugindo de uma raposa faminta.

Não que eu tenha razão para ter ciúmes, não tenho nenhuma mes­mo. Afinal, acabei de sair com Kohaku, até tentei convencê-lo a transar comigo em uma alameda escura, se bem que não pretendesse de verda­de e nem quisesse.

- Rin! Espere!

Mas não posso. Não vou. Meus pés criaram vida própria, como Mercúrio com asas, e eu passo por casas de pedras e de tijolo muito bem conservadas, por velhinhos que por acaso passeiam com seus cachorros. Logo chego na estação do metrô, desço as escadas com a velocidade e a graça de alguém que faz isso desde os cinco anos de idade, a saia do meu vestido levantando com o vento. O trem aproxi­ma-se da estação. Procuro no bolso o cartão do metrô, enfio no bura­co, passo pela roleta e pulo dentro do trem, um segundo antes de fe­charem as portas. Ouço Sesshomaru do outro lado, gritando para o motorneiro, e quando me viro o vejo mostrando o distintivo para alguém na parte dianteira do trem.

De ambos os lados, vejo as pessoas levantarem-se como pombos as­sustados e correrem para outros vagões. Eu, contudo, acabei de ser im­prensada contra as portas por um policial muito grande, muito zanga­do, quase sem fôlego.

Ai, ai.

- Será que não estaria interessada em _ouvir?_

_- _Por quê? - grito acima do som agudo das rodas do trem contra os trilhos de aço. - Você não me deve nenhum tipo de explicação. Não existe nada entre nós, eu tive um encontro na noite passada, então por que você não poderia trazer alguém à sua casa...

- Rin, cale a boca.

Eu calo.

O trem chia ao aproximar-se da estação seguinte - que é quando descubro que estou indo na direção errada -, e Sesshomaru arranca-me de dentro do trem segurando firme o meu pulso.

- Aonde está me levando?

- Não sei. Para algum lugar onde eu possa lhe dar umas palmadas, talvez.

- Gritarei que estou sendo agredida por um policial.

- Ah, você vai gritar, sim, mas não vai ser por eu agredi-la.

Ah.

Sesshomaru leva-me para um pequeno café na Manhattan Avenue e prati­camente obriga-me a sentar em uma mesa.

- Quer um café?

Respondo positivamente. Uma garçonete tímida traz duas canecas de cerâmica, um pequeno bule prateado de leite cremoso e afasta-se sem nos olhar.

- Em primeiro lugar, não havia ninguém na minha casa esta noite, está bem? Segundo, aquela mulher que você viu não era nenhuma namorada. Era Amy.

Passo um longo tempo mexendo o café para dissolver os dois enve­lopes de adoçante.

- Então vocês estão juntos de novo, legal...

- Que merda, Rin... - Ele bufa impaciente e me prende com o olhar. -Você precisa parar com essa mania de tirar suas próprias conclu­sões, porque isso está começando a me irritar.

- Desculpe.

Ele aceita mas continua de cara feia.

- Então presta atenção. Nós não voltamos, e não há a menor pos­sibilidade de isso acontecer. Deu para entender?

Aceno com a cabeça. Nossa, parece que os olhos dele vão me queimar.

- O caso é que ela foi à minha casa para contar... algumas coisas. Uma delas é que ela vai embora da cidade. Conseguiu um emprego em Albany, em um hospital particular que ela queria muito...

- Ah. Ah, entendo. Sinto muito, foi só...

- ...e a segunda coisa é que ela está grávida.

Parece que meu estômago deu um nó. Desconfiada, fito o copo de água na minha frente.

Ninguém diz nada por um longo tempo.

- Mas eu pensei... - respiro fundo e recomeço. - Quero dizer, você não disse que... mas não era ela que não queria ter filhos?

Sesshomaru passa os dedos pelo cabelo curto, e eu penso, ah, meu Deus, ele acabou de saber disso também.

- Ela não quer. Acredite, tivemos muito cuidado. Na verdade, ela me disse que só teria o bebê se eu ficasse com ele depois do parto.

Contenho a respiração, mas as lágrimas ardem nos meus olhos.

- Ela nem mesmo quer ajudar a criar o próprio filho?

Ele encolhe os ombros, um gesto impotente de um homem que eu imagino não esteja acostumado a esse tipo de sentimento.

Nenhuma palavra sábia sai da minha boca. Droga, neste momento, eu partiria para algo mais banal. Em vez disso, limito-me a ficar senta­da e tomar meu café, meditando sobre tudo isso. Finalmente, Sesshomaru que­bra o silêncio:

- Talvez eu também esteja tirando conclusões apressadas, mas não creio que você tenha vindo até aqui para me comunicar que vai se casar com o Munson, certo?

Sacudo a cabeça.

- Não. Agora acabou mesmo.

- O que houve?

Ele parece de fato preocupado. Interessado, até. Mas eu abano a mão.

- É uma longa história. Que ficarei feliz em contar algum dia, quan­do tiver uma opinião formada sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Digamos que... eu acordei.

Ele solta um suspiro de alívio e diz:

- E então... o que a trouxe aqui?

- Na verdade, não tenho muita certeza.

- Mmm. - Ele apóia a cabeça na palma da mão e me observa. -Assim como você não tem certeza do motivo que a fez correr feito uma louca quando achou que eu tinha passado a noite com outra pessoa.

Faço uma careta. Ele se debruça sobre a mesa, cobre a minha mão com a sua. É muito melhor do que "bom".

- Nós seríamos terríveis juntos, Rin.

- Eu sei.

- E brigaríamos o tempo todo.

_- _Eu sei.

Com sua outra mão, ele leva a caneca à boca.

- E dentro de alguns meses eu vou ter esse bebê para cuidar.

- Eu também, então acho que empatamos nisso.

Sesshomaru se engasga e espalha café por toda a mesa.

- Ah, meu Deus, desculpe! É minha mãe que está grávida! Não sou eu.

Ele pega um guardanapo e limpa a sujeira que fez.

- Tem certeza?

- Que minha mãe está grávida?

- Que você não está.

- Positivo nas duas perguntas. Bem, negativo na minha... ah, dro­ga, você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

Ele parece precisar de alguns instantes para assimilar aquilo.

- Porra!

- Ah, tem mais. O irmão de Kohaku é o pai.

Diante disso, ele explode em uma senhora gargalhada, tão alto que todos se viram para olhar.

- É sério?

- A mais pura verdade.

Ainda rindo, ele diz:

- Sua família tem um problema sério de parafusos soltos, Rin. -Depois, bem sério, ele emenda: - Isso é muito... complicado.

Limito-me a levantar uma única sobrancelha. Ele ri. Parece tímido. E tão... firme e confiante que eu quase não consigo engolir.

- Então - diz ele -, você acha que nós devíamos tentar?

Faço que sim com a cabeça.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele sorri. Em seguida, levanta-se, pega a nota e estende a mão. A qual, depois de talvez alguns nanossegundos de hesitação, eu aceito.

- Para onde vamos? - pergunto, quando chegamos na calçada.

Ele abraça a minha cintura.

- Que tal cuidarmos desse galo que temos que levar para o norte do estado?

- Ah, sim - concordo, e, com isso, a minha vida faz mais sentido do que, ah, jamais fez.

* * *

**BOM, ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO**

**AINDA NÃO É O FINAL MAIS É QUASE ISSO**

**DEPOIS EU POSTO O PRÓLOGO!**

**DEIXEI ATÉ AI PARA QUE VOCÊS COMENTEM PQ EU SEI QUE SE EU ACABAR A FIC AGORA EU FICO SEM OS REVIEWS QUE EU TANTO AMO!!!**

**POR ISSO, USEM O BOTAO AI EMBAIXO!!!!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ep****í****logo**

**N**o mês de maio do ano seguinte

Acho que é engraçado eu ter levado tanto tempo para entender que tentar me transformar em quem eu achava que queria ser, em vez de aceitar quem eu era, é uma tremenda perda de tempo. E, não fosse por aquela estranha sucessão de desastres no verão passado, eu provavelmente ainda não teria descoberto. Ou, pior, estaria casada com os Munson.

Espere um pouco, enquanto eu me arrepio.

Claro que as coisas estão mais enlouquecidas agora do que jamais estiveram. Tenho bebês saindo pelos ouvidos, com os gêmeos da Kikyou e o mais novo de Sango, e, claro, minha irmãzinha que é incrivelmente perfeita e linda, inclusive com cabelos da noiva do Frankenstein. E ainda tem a filhinha do Sesshy, uma linda menina de olhos azuis e careca, cujo pai tirou uma longa licença para poder cuidar dela e está absolutamente encantado. Eu estou confusa com todas essas pessoinhas, e, por enquanto, não estou preparada para ter o meu.

Não exatamente.

No quesito carreira/ocupação, estou pintando sem parar e adorando. Jakotsu adorou o retrato que fiz da Kotoko, o que, por sua vez, acabou me trazendo outros trabalhos. Eu nunca tive a intenção de fazer retratos, mas é isso que está acontecendo, e vou seguir o fluxo. Estranhamente, contudo, continuo na Alsworth. Aparentemente, existem duas "eus", e uma delas ainda quer fazer _design _de interiores. Assim, ando ocupadíssima.

Em outubro, a _Nonna _foi morar com Sonya no Brooklyn. Pouco antes do Natal, porém, telefonou querendo voltar antes das festas. Morar com outra "velhinha" levou-a a ficar _pazza. _Assim, estamos todas juntas ainda. Mas contratamos uma das irmãs mais novas de Benita Ortiz para ajudar no trabalho da casa e cuidar do bebê quando Abbe e eu estamos ausentes.

E mais notícias... Kagome finalmente rompeu com Inuyasha, o que não foi exatamente uma surpresa, mas ainda assim fiquei desapontada. Lamento muito ela não ter tido coragem para levar adiante. Mas cada um tem que descobrir esse tipo de coisa por si, e eu ainda a amo.

Quanto a Jinkotsu Munson e minha mãe, ah, Abbe tem razão. Eles nunca dariam certo como casal, se bem que ele estava presente no nascimento de Hillary e é louco pela filha. Agora, quer ouvir a melhor? Não sei da história toda, pois Jinkotsu foi um pouco lacônico quanto aos detalhes, mas aparentemente Kanna Munson finalmente se deu conta que estava cansada de sacrificar-se pelo marido e sua carreira e acabou saindo de casa. Segundo Jinkotsu, ela diz que eu a inspirei. Ainda estou meio tonta com essa história. E a última coisa que ouvi dizer foi que Kohaku está saindo com uma locutora de um jornal local, uma loura muito meiga com um instinto assassino bem afiado. Bem, chega de falar de diversidades étnicas. Será muito interessante ver se ele vai realmente concorrer ao Senado.

Mas, claro, o que você quer saber mesmo é o que aconteceu entre mim e Sesshomaru, certo? Bem... considere que é uma relação que está sendo construída. Desde o verão passado, nenhum dos dois teve outra pessoa, e nos telefonamos diariamente. Ele, a _Nonna _e Abbe se dão super-bem... mas ele está muito ocupado com a filha, e eu muito ocupada recuperando o tempo perdido, desenterrando a verdadeira Rin. Preciso antes descobrir quem eu sou, depois me preocuparei com a minha alma gêmea.

Se bem que, você sabe, é como diz Abbe: o homem certo realmente pode ajudar nesse departamento. E Sesshy com certeza está sempre pronto e disposto a me dar um chute na bunda quando me sinto tentada a voltar aos meus hábitos antigos e sem sentido. E, outro dia mesmo, ele comentou que a casa ao lado da dele estava à venda, e que estava pensando em comprá-la, e que haveria bastante espaço para, bem, todo mundo.

E depois ele deu aquele riso de lado.

Preciso pensar sobre isso. Quero dizer, juntar as nossas famílias? Criar a filha dele e a minha irmã juntas?

Casar com um policial? Um policial _autoritário?_

Morar no _Brooklyn?_

Caramba. Eu nunca mais estaria sozinha.

O que, pensando bem, não parece tão mau negócio, hã?


End file.
